


I wanna give you tender love (1)

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play Little Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Dom Park Chanyeol, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Leader Chanyeol, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organized Crime, Pack Dynamics, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Vampires, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 87,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: I can’t stop writing Chanyeol and Baekhyun, help me.❤️1:Suggestions•2-10: Mutant/X-Men•11-17: Harry Potter•18-26: ABO Mafia: Angst drabbles that spawned the full story Even When Morning Comes•27-37: Prince Chanyeol accepts a mate, after watching the omega working for his family for far too long (🐺)•38-46: Chanyeol thought Baekhyun would be his mate - until he turned out arranged to another (🐺)•47-54: Vampire Soulmates (DDLB)•55-59: A look into Chanyeol’s past (Vamp Pt. 2)🖤 Book two out now 💜*those not here anymore are moved into oneshots for your convenience!*
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839241
Comments: 170
Kudos: 557





	1. Suggestions/Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
Hello!

I decided to create this chapter solely so people can leave comments of any ideas they’ve had! Or any ideas or concepts they think I could approach!

I promise to at least look over your ideas, but as always I will only do ones I feel comfortable doing! So no request is guaranteed to be done!


	2. Suggestions/Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANBAEK are both students in this AU, in some future drabbles Chanyeol may be a teacher, but ill try to keep them separated!

  
“Can’t sleep?”

Chanyeol’s neck popped with how fast he was turning his head to look at Baekhyun, the smallers form drowned in pajamas and droopy eyed as if he had just woken up.

“Am I… not allowed to be out so late?” Chanyeol wondered, closing the book in his lap and moving as if to run back to his room.

Baekhyun giggled softly, leaning against the stair rail, “Calm down, babe, inside is fine, so long as you aren’t caught doing something bad like say… sneaking off into someone’s room.”

Chanyeol blushed furiously at his tease and watched Baekhyun's back as he walked to the open kitchen to dig in the fridge.

“Or, reading with the lights off - the worst you could be caught doing! Automatic expulsion!” Baekhyun added with a cute chuckle, pulling two cups from the cabinet and his glass jug of milk.

Chanyeol laughed deeply at that, opting to settle down and ignore the furious flush down the side of his neck.

“Lucky for you, I happen to be able to fix that.” Baekhyun purred, grabbing both glasses and nodding his head at a lamp in the corner, “Magic trick!” He laughed as the light flickered on, illuminating the corner of the couch, plopping down close to Chanyeol and forcing the other to take the second cup of milk.

“Very… beautiful, you - the trick... I mean- your mutation, beautiful.” Chanyeol groaned aloud at how stupid he sounded, resting his elbow on the couch and shielding his temple in embarrassment.

Baekhyun only laughed, pulling his knees to his chest and cuddling his cup to his chin, “Thank you, I hear you have fire manipulation, strong mutation.”

“Not very… practical, or useful for anything but violence.” Chanyeol shrugged, he honestly didn’t even care for milk, but Baekhyun seemed to like it so much he took a small drink before placing his cup on the table in front of him to not seem rude.

“That’s not true.” The smaller disagreed as he rubbed his eye, his contacts protesting still being in so late, “What if… I need you to… make s’mores - very handy, and I have a sweet tooth.”

Baekhyun's smile was beaming, and so cute Chanyeol laughed along with him. “Violence and s’mores, duly noted.” He went along.

Another thing about the light bearer, it seemed, was that he did not seem to really have a concept of personal space, as Baekhyun's hip was nearly right up against his and the smaller was leaning slightly towards him like he was going to rest on his shoulder, but hadn’t quite touched him yet.

Chanyeol would have been completely fine with it, he couldn’t recall the last time he had a pretty boy rest on him, or even show attention to him as much as Baekhyun had in the day he had known the other mutant.

The other mutants were widely accepting also, even touchy and teasing as soon as they had met, so Chanyeol wondered if it was a mutant thing or if it was simply a family dynamic as they wanted him to feel safe.

Either way, it worked.

“Insomnia?” Baekhyun was suddenly leaning very close to his face as he plucked the book off his lap, skimming the back cover.

Chanyeol held his breath in surprise at the puff of warm breath on his cheek as Baekhyun turned to face towards him more.

“Me too, I don’t sleep very well sometimes.” Baekhyun added, still reading, “Scary world.”

“Scary… world?” Chanyeol repeated, more confused than anything, “And… I just have trouble in… this environment, it’s very… different than before.”

“Solitary huh?” Baekhyun smirked, laying his book back in his lap, “I like to eavesdrop, you’ll catch on soon, don’t worry, Chanyeol.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol snorted at his proud smirk and shook his head, “My powers mutated… I nearly caught the store I was in on fire at the time, I volunteered to go in solitary until I could get my powers calm.”

“And how’d that work out for you?”

Chanyeol looked sheepish and shrugged slightly, “I mean… Junmyeon said we had an emotions and control teacher here, and that when classes began he would focus more closely with me.”

“Yifan.” Baekhyun must have really liked the man to be smiling so happily, “Yifan is the best - if anyone can reach you it’s Luhan or Yifan, but I try to keep people out of my head, so if you don’t want to be prodded at - steer clear of Luhan.”

“Mind reader?”

“Telepath.” Baekhyun nodded, leaning forward to set his glass down, eyeing Chanyeol's still full one. “He’s always been that way, since I met him, digging where he doesn’t belong.”

“Aren’t the best people like that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement, nodding. “You going to drink that?”

“Not much of a milk fan.”

The light bearer only grinned, snatching the cup before smirking to himself as he took a sip before playfully wiggling his brows at Chanyeol. “Lucky you because I am!”

Chanyeol chuckled, shaking his head before furrowing his brows and looking concerned, “Hey…. is your eye okay? It’s all red…”

Baekhyun was jumping up almost immediately, backing away before laughing to play it off, “It’s a bit late for me - I should get some rest, you too.”

The other mutant blankly nodded, still looking concerned.

“Also, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun clung to his cup with one hand and licked his lips before giggling, “It’s almost like we’ve kissed, huh?” He teased, shaking the cup.

Chanyeol blushed quickly, and he wasn’t sure Baekhyun saw, but the light bearer was already up the stairs and the fire manipulator's heart was racing at amazing speeds.

Chanyeol decided then and there that Byun Baekhyun was a tease, but he could see why the others were so quick to try to earn his attention, because he decided he wanted the attention if it meant he got to see the pretty smiles from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Baekhyun in this has a light mutation, but it makes his eyes bright blue so he wears contacts to hide them, because he hates them and used to be bullied for them! In the teacher version of this it will explain a bit more, I just couldn’t choose if Chanyeol should be a student or a teacher, so there’s drabbles for both!


	3. Rejection (Mutant Students AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Students ChanBaek are so cute

Earlier in the day, Chanyeol had made a mistake; Baekhyun had asked him with wide puppy dog eyes and a pretty pout if he would go outside and play with him, but it had been pouring rain, and while Chanyeol was immune to cold weather, Baekhyun very much was not. He didnt like when Chanyeol pointed it out, and the fire bearer had gotten loads of whines from his new friends for rejecting Baekhyun.

Now, Chanyeol realized this was probably creepy, but he didn’t really know how to apologize.

How much creepier would it be to walk up behind him and blurt, ‘Yeah… sorry about rejecting you, I had no idea that you were asking me out. I think you’re beautiful and I’ve been watching you for twenty minutes.’ Definitely much more creepy.

But Baekhyun was beautiful and that was a fact, anyone could see it.

His gift was just as beautiful though.

That was probably how Chanyeol had found himself stuck, leaning over the back of the leather couch in the library and watching Baekhyun lean out the window and create his own stars since the rain was pouring too hard for them to be seen.

“Will you be standing there all night?” 

Chanyeol gulped and laughed awkwardly as Baekhyun stopped and suddenly turned around, face pink from the cold flowing from the open window.

“I mean, you can if you'd like, but i was just finished.”

Chanyeol found himself shaking his head and walking around the couch, “You should be careful, it's… freezing out.” He mustered up, walking over to the chair Baekhyun sat in intending to shut the window.

“Oh yes.” Baekhyun drawled, “Since we can't all run as hot as you do, and since you're so concerned about the weather, right?”

Chanyeol laughed off his blush and shrugged, completely leaning over the chair Baekhyun sat on to close the window, well aware Baekhyun could probably feel his body heat. “Just.. concerned for you.”

“Are you flirting with me?” The light bearer smirked, eyeing Chanyeol's jaw as he locked the window. “Reject me then flirt with me - mixed signals, babe.”

“I… didn't mean to reject you.” Chanyeol sat back with a sigh and froze when he realized their compromising position, how Baekhyun's pretty smirk was right in front of his face, “Uh… i'm sorry, about that - about rejecting you i mean. I didn't intend.. I mean I think only an idiot would reject you.”

Baekhyun was silent for a minute before he was laughing and grabbing onto the plaid overlay Chanyeol was wearing, “You think i'm pretty.”

“I mean… i'm not blind.” Chanyeol flustered, unsure how Baekhyun wasn't the slightest bit bothered at being so close to him, “And… you're nice, and funny.”

“You totally like me.” Baekhyun accused with a smile, watching Chanyeol's eyes shake as he tried to figure out what to do, “That's fine, because I totally like you, we’re even.”

It didn't help Chanyeol's awkward flustering at all, he could only laugh with a pretty red blush and try to pry Baekhyun's fingers off so he could sit back and breathe, because Baekhyun was too distracting. “You should… be careful, my mutation isn't well controlled when i'm emotional.”

Baekhyun ooed, and if possible, got even closer to Chanyeol's face, “I make you emotional?”

“God, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mumbled, successfully removing the sticky fingers and taking a seat on the coffee table across from him instead, “I'll accidentally burn you one day, be careful.”

“I don't think that's true at all.” Baekhyun pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don't think you could hurt a fly.”

“I almost killed people my first mutation, Baekhyun, that's how uncontrolled I am.”

“Then own that, don't just pretend to be some… quiet book lover, be strong, Chanyeol. I saw the younger ones picking on you just this morning - don't take that. Sure, they're only playing, but if you're offended then do something. Take action.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled and chewed the inside of his cheek, “I won't use my gift to threaten others.”

“Why not? I use mine to blind Jongdae for annoying me all the time.” 

It was just a joke, Chanyeol could tell by the way Baekhyun tried to hide his smile behind his palm, and he snorted. “Is that right? Using your gift for evil.”

“Extreme evil.” Baekhyun giggled, and Chanyeol thought the crinkle by his eyes was far prettier up close, “Like… changing channels when Sehun is watching it.”

Now, they were both laughing, and Chanyeol really liked to watch Baekhyun laugh, the cute weakness he got because he found himself hilarious.

“Alright, little monster.” Chanyeol laughed once more because Baekhyun's was so pretty, “It's late, we should go to bed.”

Baekhyun was pouting quickly, climbing off the chair as Chanyeol stood up, “Chanyeol, we have to meet here at noon tomorrow.”

Chanyeol gulped at the thin fingers wrapping around his wrist, Baekhyun's arm worming around his and pressing his hip into Chanyeol's, “Why?”

“I have got permission to drive us to town.” Baekhyun grinned up at him, “And! I have money to buy you clothes! We should get a few coats for the others as well, it's a date!”

Before Chanyeol could even formulate words, probably a horrible attempt at flirting back, Baekhyun was sweetly squeezing his arm and then he was literally gone, nowhere to be seen.

Chanyeol decided to head to bed because he had no idea how, but he had apparently scored himself a date.


	4. Date (Mutant Students AU)

“No, it's freezing.” Luhan growled, grabbing Baekhyun's arm and pulling him back into his office, “Baekhyun, no, don't act like this.”

“It's a date!” Baekhyun stomped his foot and pouted as he watched Luhan grab his own black coat from his chair and walk back over to him.

The corner of the elders mouth twitched in annoyance at the exclamation, and he sent Baekhyun a stern look, pulling the collar of Baekhyun's V cut button down, “And this is too much skin - you can look nice without being freezing, now put this on and do not argue or i'll call the entire thing off.”

“You can't do that.” Baekhyun huffed, opening his arms for Luhan to place the coat on him, “It's Minseok’s car - not yours.”

“Don't test me, Baek.” 

Baekhyun only frowned, “It's only to get new clothes, Luhannie, you know that.”

The elder sighed, resting his forehead on the crown of Baekhyun's hair, wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders, “I know love, it's just… unsettling knowing you're growing up so soon.”

“You're only ten years older, don't act as if I'm a child.” Baekhyun whined into his arm.

“That is… quite a difference, darling, it's hard not to see you as the pale racoon scrambling for my bread.”

Baekhyun blushed at that, releasing an annoyed whine as he squeezed Luhans waist, “You never let me breathe.”

Snorting, Luhan shook his head and pressed a kiss to his temple, “I'm afraid to lose you, so don't stay gone too long.”

“Afraid I might run off?” Baekhyun teased, making his way towards the doorway when Luhan released him.

“Always, love. Drive safe.”

~~~~~~

“So… do you know how to drive?”

Baekhyun internally smacked himself for sounding ridiculous. He was usually good at flirting, but the body heat pooling off Chanyeol was enough to have his heart racing.

“I do.” Chanyeol smiled and seemed relatively unphased as he messed with the radio, “It's been… quite a long time since i've driven.”

“Oh, good. I hate driving, next time - you drive.”

“There is already a next time?” Baekhyun spared a look at Chanyeol before gulping and wondering why today was the day the other decided to not play the blushing schoolboy. “We haven't spoken five sentences to each other, but you are already saying next time, I wonder if you find me that… attractive.”

His words had Baekhyun snorting, giggling at how odd Chanyeol sounded saying that, “Who told you how to flirt, it's horrible!” 

It was partially a lie as the words were cringy, but he didn't mind coming from Chanyeol - if only the other had not sounded so uncomfortable.

“Jongin…”

“As expected, but you should know there's a reason I have not fallen for his charms.” Baekhyun teased, taking his tongue between his teeth. “Just be yourself, I would like that much better.”

Chanyeol made an embarrassed noise and Baekhyun laughed under his breath, “Don't worry about it, handsome.”

“You should really… stop doing that.”

“Hm? What?” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Stop making my heart race, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol ordered.

Immediately Baekhyun was bursting into a surprised laughter, “That's way better!”

The rest of the drive was mainly full of music with Chanyeol's quiet questions about the town they were in.

And Baekhyun was quick and happy to answer all his questions, mainly because he liked the deep acknowledging hum he got in response.

“Chanyeollie, we should get you tight shirts.” Baekhyun beamed, skipping over to grab Chanyeol's arm, he was still so warm even though it was freezing Baekhyun's nose already.

Chanyeol hummed and only ducked his head shyly as Baekhyun forced his arm around the smallers shoulders, “Why do you think that?”

Baekhyun's smile was innocent and sweet as he wrapped his arm around Chanyeol's waist as the other opened the mall door, “Because i think you'd look really good.”

“I find myself thinking that you're purposely teasing me now.”

Baekhyun only grinned, scurrying over to the first store he saw, “Maybe I am!”

Chanyeol groaned and shoved his hands into his pockets, chasing off after the smaller. 

He had a feeling he'd be chasing after Baekhyun a lot.

~~~~~~~

“Try this!” Baekhyun was too sweet to even look at things for himself even though Chanyeol was over trying on clothes. 

“Baek, I-”

“I'm tired of hearing that.” The smaller smiled and turned to give him a huge smile, wide eyes innocent, “Can you call me something sweeter? I'll give you suggestions, handsome.”

Adjusting the armful of clothes onto one arm, Chanyeol shook his head and ran his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek, “You're already sweet enough.”

Baekhyun giggled a pleased noise, standing on his toes to help carry some of the clothes, “I really like this, don't ever be shy with me again!” He demanded cutely.

“Okay, I’m not shy - I was the new kid.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully, “And you are… intimidating.” 

“Me!” Baekhyun squealed in playful offense as they walked towards the check out, “You’re like three of me, and I’m intimidating!” 

“You told me that we technically kissed the first time we really spoke, that was definitely intimidating, not everyone can have that confidence, sunshine.” 

“Oh! Got you!” Baekhyun giggled and blinked up at him prettily, “Sunshine - I like it, much better than Baek this, Baekhyun that, blah, blah, so boring!” 

Chanyeol was sure he looked all kinds of embarrassed, but Baekhyun really seemed to like any sort of affection. 

“You’re so strange.” 

“You’re strange!” The smaller whined, lips pulled into a pink smile, “You’re lucky I like strange Mr. Red hair.” 

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.” Chanyeol snorted, wrapping his arm around the back of Baekhyun's neck and going silent as he watched the smaller buy the clothes.

Chanyeol had gone on plenty of dates before, had done plenty of things, but something about Byun Baekhyun was like a bug drawn to light - comparing himself to a bug wasn’t exactly flattering, but Baekhyun was literally light, so there wasn’t a better comparison.

Honestly, Chanyeol had even slept with plenty of people back in high school, and even though Baekhyun seemed extremely confident and absolutely seductive, he knew the light bearer wasn’t truly as he made himself seem.

“Hungry! Hungry!” Baekhyun smiled, tugging on Chanyeol's sleeve and grabbing as many bags as he could hold.

Chanyeol snorted and was grabbing the bags right from his soft palms, “Let’s go to the food court then. Who should I thank for all the clothes, Luhan?” 

“Yup!” Baekhyun chirped, taking off a good foot in front of Chanyeol as a head start because the taller mutant had much longer legs than him.

Chanyeol sniggered and shifted all of the bags to one hand to grab the arm of Baekhyun's coat to keep him from running off.

“What are we eating, Baek?” 

Baekhyun hummed and bounced on his feet for a second, “Fries.” 

“You aren’t just eating fries, you’re so small, you’re getting a meal.” Chanyeol scolded, placing a cautious hand on Baekhyun's waist, “Order food, little light.” 

The excited squeal Baekhyun gave was a tell all for how happy the nickname had him.

~~~~~~

“Hold my hand.”

Baekhyun hummed at Chanyeol, putting away his wallet and grabbing the bag of food and the drink, “What was that?”

Chanyeol flushed and looked over his shoulder, holding bags on one hand and holding the other out towards him. “Hold my hand, I’m getting jealous.”

The light bearer snorted at his admission, looking around and seeing absolutely nobody looking in their direction, but the blush on Chanyeol's neck told of the man’s intention.

“Jealous? Of yourself? You're the only one looking at me, sweetheart.” Baekhyun smiled and intertwined his empty hand with Chanyeol's.

He didn't take Chanyeol as the jealous type anyways, the large man didn't even bat an eye at him unless Baekhyun had to annoy him for it, usually.

But he definitely liked how cute Chanyeol looked. 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol must have much experience with relationships based on the others' pure confidence sometimes, but something about how fast he was to flush when Baekhyun looked at him made the light bearer extremely proud.

“You know, you’re really making me feel extremely awkward.”

“Why?” Baekhyun pouted and took his seat across from the other, placing the bag of food between them.

Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun had never seen that look before on his face, “I’ve had plenty of relationships, but you… you don’t make this easy for me at all.” 

“Maybe it’s a mutant thing.” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, almost a shy tone as he placed their milkshake between them.

“I think it’s a Baekhyun thing, not all… mutants are so cute.” 

Baekhyun ducked behind his hair then, eating his french fries with a small, nervous laugh, and Chanyeol all out grinned at the reaction, maybe it wasn’t so hard to fluster the smaller, he only needed to search for the right words. 

Laughing softly, Chanyeol took a drink of their milkshake and shook his head, studying the other.

Based on what he had heard from the others, Baekhyun was the type to rile people up, but not the type to actively seek them like this. 

And, based on what Chanyeol himself had witnessed, Baekhyun had many opportunities to date, or at least to have affection given to him. 

He kind of didn’t want to ask Baekhyun why he chose him, because maybe the smaller would take it back, but he theorized that it had something to do with their mutations.

It was a cute thought, that Baekhyun created light, and in a way so did Chanyeol, but the overall truth of the attraction was that Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was gorgeous, and adorable; Baekhyun had been overly vocal about his attraction to Chanyeol too, so that wasn’t even a question.

“Hey.” Baekhyun murmured, a smirk playing on his lips as if he had never been embarrassed in the first place as he rested the single straw on his bottom lip, “It’s like we’re kissing again.” 

Chanyeol, now that he was much more used to Baekhyun's antics, would not allow himself to be flustered by the same tease. 

Plus, now he was sure Baekhyun was at least more interested in him than the usual flirting Baekhyun gave about, after all it was the light bearer that had asked, or more like demanded, they go on a date - so that was reassuring Chanyeol.

“If you want a kiss that’s all you need to say.” 

Baekhyun's cheeks turned blood red and Chanyeol felt the heat crawl up his neck even though normally he’d be smirking at receiving such a cute reaction.

“I-I take it back, go back to stuttering!” Baekhyun whined, shrugging off his jacket because he suddenly felt very hot.

“I don’t know, I think I like to be on equal fields.” Chanyeol laughed and tried to keep eyes on Baekhyun's face even though the paleness of his exposed chest had been distracting all day, “I told you I wasn’t shy, but caught off guard, and sometimes your expressions are very cute, I can’t help it.” 

Baekhyun squeaked quietly and Chanyeol’s point was immediately proven, “You’re embarrassing me.” 

“You like it.” Chanyeol sniggered, grabbing a napkin and leaning over to wipe the corner of his mouth, “One minute you talk about kissing and the next you’re like this, it’s endearing.” 

“You’re endearing.” Baekhyun huffed with a pout, “You’re the same.” 

“I have experience, sunshine, but you completely seem innocent - what if I really kissed you, what would you do?” 

Baekhyun flustered instantly and Chanyeol didn’t laugh only because a fond smile was what automatically came to his lips.

“You’re confusing.” Baekhyun finally spat, bottom lip poking out, “I think I like you reading books and quiet better.”

“You’re a horrible liar.” Chanyeol shook his head and started clearing their trash, “But, it is getting late, so we should go before we get in trouble.”

“I never get in trouble.” Baekhyun claimed, already standing to his feet, “Everyone loves me. I just do what I like.” 

“So I’ve heard.” The other mutant drawled, reaching over to grab the discarded coat from the back of Baekhyun's chair as the other tossed their trash, “But, you’ll listen to me and put this on before you freeze.” 

The smile on Baekhyun's face was so bright Chanyeol almost wondered if he was using his gift.


	5. Training (Mutant Students AU)

Training days were the worst.

Baekhyun was extremely biased though because he was way ahead of everyone else, and therefore thought him doing the same training at this point was child’s play.

But Luhan didn’t think so, hence the reason he was running around the courtyard in icy temperatures, lungs burning.

“L-Lu!” Baekhyun cried as the professor waved him to keep going, breath a foggy white as he panted.

“No.” Luhan gave him a warning look, timer in his hand as he watched the newer students, “If they have to, so do you.” 

“Come on!” Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun was half tempted to trip him, growing annoyed as his playful overlapping.

If it wasn’t so fucking cold the light bearer was willing to bet they would be even, but as it was Chanyeol's body heat was treating the cold as if just a normal sunny day in the park, running with ease.

“It’s not so hard, little light, keep it up!” 

Baekhyun really was going to trip him the next time he lapped him; he was sure of it.

“Go, Baekhyun.” Minseok added, “It’s not that bad.” 

“Says you!” Sehun puffed behind Baekhyun, “Your gift is literally ice! We aren’t gifted to withstand the cold!” 

“Stop hanging out with Baekhyun so much, he’s turning you snappy.” Luhan scolded.

Baekhyun laughed breathlessly at that, pulling the black hood over his red ears and jogging on.

He heard loud footsteps beside him and smirked, running his tongue along his teeth before turning around and grabbing Chanyeol's arm, “Stop playing!” 

The taller one laughed, “Chill a bit, sunlight!” and tugged Baekhyun's hood.

The move caught Baekhyun off guard, hands finding purchase against Chanyeol's chest before making a scared noise as he slipped on the grass, tumbling down directly on top of the other.

Baekhyun didn’t register how they landed until a warm breath hit his lips and he gulped, lips brushing against Chanyeol's before they met eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol whispered against his lips, splayed out with Baekhyun across his chest.

Baekhyun panted slightly, still tired from the run before he was laughing, relaxing, “Is that my first kiss?” 

Chanyeol’s eyes suddenly went mischievous, “I thought we discussed this.” He cooed, “If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask - no need to be tackling me, beautiful.” 

Then, he was surging up to capture Baekhyun's mouth with his, a soft press of their lips, and the light bearer could hardly control the tips of his fingers lighting up a pretty blue.

“Hey! Hey, hey!” 

A hand was suddenly grabbing Baekhyun's arm and pulling him away, “Luhan!” He whined.

“Inappropriate.” The elder hissed, brushing off Baekhyun's hoodie, “Two more laps just for that - you know better, Chanyeol also! Keep your hands to yourself.” 

“This is so unfair.” Baekhyun pursed his lips and crossed his arms, “I just had my first kiss, be happy for me.” He whispered under his breath.

Luhan clenched his jaw, “I am very happy, my love.” 

“You don’t seem it.” Baekhyun called out.

“Perhaps we should let the reasoning go.” Yifan muttered, walking up beside the two and laying a palm between Baekhyun's shoulder blades.

Baekhyun turned to look at him at his unhappy tone, but only found the man dressed head to toe in black, classic Yifan with a blank expression.

“The reason is unimportant, Baekhyun, but please continue on your run and we can discuss later.” 

The light bearer clenched his hands and huffed, turning to continue his run and unsure of what exactly it was he had done to create such a tense atmosphere.

Honestly, he was too angry to care.

~~~~~~~

“I’ll be starting personal training tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun hummed, sending Chanyeol a smile, looking up at the fire bearer with a cute smile, “Is that so?” 

“Mhm.” Chanyeol moved a little and his bed squeaked, “Yes, Yifan left me a note on my door earlier.” 

The smaller giggled, sitting up and moving to throw his knee over one of Chanyeol's thighs, palms trailing the others collarbones, “I’m happy.” 

“I can tell.” Chanyeol snorted, cupping Baekhyun's cheek to press a kiss to the opposite cheek, “You always have a… glow when you’re this happy, it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

Baekhyun felt himself deflate a bit.

Of course he would be seen as beautiful when he hadn’t shown his most horrifying part of his mutation. The part that people claimed gave them nightmares of haunting blue, glowing eyes. 

Chanyeol’s fingers trailed over the side of his neck comfortingly, and Baekhyun mostly forgot about the thought in his mind telling him to let the other know.

Soft kisses pressing to the side of his jaw, and a large hand holding his cheek still had him forgetting rather fast.

“Kiss me.” Baekhyun murmured, his voice a fond sigh as he leaned towards Chanyeol, hands moving to hold his shoulders, “I’m asking you to kiss me.” 

“All you have to do is ask, baby.” Chanyeol swooned, pressing a chaste kiss to the center of Baekhyun's mouth.

The light bearer smiled between the presses of Chanyeol's lips against his mouth. 

Baekhyun was still upset over the overreaction from both of his eldest friends, but honestly he was relaxed when Chanyeol was with him, warm even when it was freezing, and sweet even when Baekhyun was moody.

“You know.” Chanyeol mumbled, pressing another kiss to the corner of Baekhyun's lips before running his palm down the back of the smallers neck to rest partially under the edge of the neck opening of his shirt. “I believe I know the reason those two were so upset earlier.” 

Baekhyun only smiled droopy-eyed and nodded for him to continue, pressing his own sweet kiss to Chanyeol's jaw. 

“Isn’t it obvious, you are wanted, sunlight,” Chanyeol sighed due to Baekhyun's shy kisses. 

Baekhyun made a confused noise before laughing to himself, shaking his head and laying his cheekbone on Chanyeol's collarbone. 

He had never considered the thought before, that Yifan and Luhan could have feelings for him - especially not Luhan whom he had met only as a child and clung to forever.

Yifan… he could understand why Chanyeol thought that. He was hard to read most of the time, but not when it was just him and Baekhyun.

They shared many things, many ideas and secrets, but Yifan had never mentioned such a thing as feelings towards him.

And Baekhyun wouldn’t really know what to say if he did.

Both Luhan and Yifan had ten years on him, so it was unlikely such a thing could be true.

“You’re cute.” Baekhyun giggled in reply, running his nose along Chanyeol's, “Adorable.” 

“Adorable.” Chanyeol scoffed playfully, pinching Baekhyun's chin between two fingers to press his mouth to the smallers pretty smile, “You’re fucking adorable, hm? So innocent.” 

Baekhyun pouted slightly at that, scooting closer and cupping behind Chanyeol's head, “Not innocent.” 

Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun didn’t want to be at all, always pushing for more, teasing. 

He was a teenager after all, both of them only eighteen, but Baekhyun was so under experienced, and Chanyeol wouldn’t risk doing anything else that required his full attention and emotions until he had them in check.

He already had to use half of his concentration to ensure he didn’t burn anyone on a regular basis.

Chanyeol could risk burning furniture or objects occasionally, but not Baekhyun. He couldn’t hurt him.

“I won’t touch you until I have myself under control.” 

Baekhyun pulled away from his lips almost immediately, sitting back on Chanyeol's thigh with a furrow in his brow, “You’re not… doing anything I’m not asking for.” 

“Sunshine.” Chanyeol tsked and grabbed Baekhyun's arm as the smaller scoffed in disbelief and climbed off his lap, “I refuse to risk touching you - just wait, Baekhyun. We only just kissed, we have all the time in the world.” 

“Do we?” Baekhyun asked, “We’re mutants, we don’t have the same lifespan as normal humans, have you never considered that? Why else would the government give permission for Luhan to run this school? We’re fully under their will - if they wanted we could be scooped up and taken away.” 

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Chanyeol sighed, standing up to pull the smaller to his chest, “I wouldn’t let that happen to you, okay?” 

Baekhyun scoffed, pressing his forehead into Chanyeol’s collarbone, “I don’t think you understand the things that can happen to mutants like us, a horrible genetic abnormality - variation by generation.” 

“Is that what you think?” Chanyeol whispered, taking a seat on his bed and pulling Baekhyun to stand between his legs, looking up at the smaller, “What has happened to you, beautiful?” 

“Not today.” The light bearer sighed, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol's forehead and reaching over his shoulder to collect his book from the end of the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, let me know how the first day goes.” 

“Wait.” The taller requested, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's hips and pressing a kiss to his jaw, “We’re okay, right?” 

“Of course.” Baekhyun smiled, capturing Chanyeol's mouth in a soft kiss before separating himself and going towards the door, “I’ll see you later, handsome.” 

~~~~~~~

“Cerebro should be able to test sooner than expected, Junmyeon said he was making last minute repairs.” 

Yifan raised a brow at Luhan’s words, leaning over to pour himself a glass of wine, “And what, my friend, is that for again, it seems I am out of the loop.” 

“Well, you have been gone quite a bit.” Luhan drawled, accepting his glass across the coffee table, “It’s a machine that will enhance my telepathy, I can search for mutants like us.” 

Yifan found his brows pulling together, “Why would you want to do that? Round us up, easy access for the government to experiment on, eliminated.” 

“You always did have a rather dark outlook, we need more than five students for a school, Yifan.” Luhan commented, “I suppose that’s where Baekhyun gets it, please do start being careful of what you say, he’s young and absorbs others ideas.”

Yifan laughed before scoffing and crossing his legs, throwing his arms across the couch, “You tell me not to be impressionistic, but you still fire your own beliefs at him anyways - You and I both know Baekhyun is young, of course we do, if he wasn’t then he wouldn’t be scurrying off with another teen at the moment, but he is. But he is also smart, and can form his own opinions and ideas.” 

“Don’t play that card.” Luhan argued, “We aren’t discussing the elephant in the room, but the truth is at least my ideas are forward thinking. I understand your suffering, you know I do, and I do his also, but not moving on from it is what keeps your mind blocked.” 

“I always told you not to do that to me.” 

Luhan sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, “You worry me sometimes, and truthfully I am sometimes worried for Baekhyun in your care, he looks up to you an awful lot.” 

“He does you also, but you don’t…. say the things that he wishes, Luhan.” Yifan uncrossed his legs and leaned over to pour more alcohol in his glass and rolled his eyes at Luhan’s warning glance, “To come off as ignorant is one thing, but to make his… discomfort with his appearance seem belittled is another. It’s not a problem, and you do not need to remind him that it is a genetic mutation - that implies that it cannot be changed-“

“And it cannot.” Luhan cut in defensively.

“It cannot, but his ideas can. Hell, just tell him he’s beautiful, tell him to be himself rather than hide, call him out on it, just don’t turn it into a mutation lesson.” 

“You know, I absolutely hate when you try and tell me what to do, I’ve known Baekhyun much longer than you. And we are closer.” 

Yifan snickered behind his glass, downing it before shaking his head and setting the glass on the table, reaching for his coat, “I understand that, but it hardly matters when the truth is he is much too young and neither of us can have him. Good night, Luhan, and try to be a bit easier on that red head, I think Baekhyun likes him quite a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutant AU with Teacher Chanyeol and Student Baek will be posted next!


	6. The Story (X-Men AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is a professor in these ones!

  
Baekhyun never did like humanity.

Humans didn’t like difference. They claimed to like those that were unique, those that were different, but that was a lie.

To humans, there was such a thing as being too different, and that was a fault in itself.

The X- gene was too much of a difference, apparently.

And it wasn’t as if mutants wanted to be born this way, to be odd or strange, some being given powers that grow and increase as they age and strengthen.

But, some mutants had it worse than others. Some had tails and horns, some had gills and wings, and some, like Baekhyun, had too visible abnormalities.

He had never asked for his eyes to glow a brilliant blue, but as soon as he had turned seven years old, they appeared - along with his gift.

It hadn’t been too bad at first, children were unable to understand the implications of such an odd appearance, but it didn't take very long for adults to rub off on them, for the ridicule to begin - and never end.

Perhaps that's why he thought humans so pathetic, because they were so easily swayed in order to fit in, so quick to absorb what others thought, unable to have independent thoughts because they wanted to fit in so badly.

Nobody could understand wanting to fit in as badly as Baekhyun could.

His family couldn't understand, they hid him away as if an animal, not a child, and humans couldn't understand, stared at him as if he was a freak - and not a normal, average child like everyone else, he was a freak.

And that was unacceptable to humans.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun did feel guilty about doing this, about sneaking and stealing from humans, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice, and he did think to a certain degree that they could spare something after treating him so poorly.

Especially whatever spoiled child was so lucky to live in this mansion. He had spent a whole ten minutes trying to figure out how to find his way to the kitchen.

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun nearly jumped out of his skin, glowing eyes turning to stare at the child standing in the doorway, well older than his young twelve years.

There was no misinterpreting how Baekhyun had been caught, a milk glass open in his hand and a bag of bread tucked under his arm, bare feet freezing on the marble floor with the fridge wide open.

“I didn't mean to scare you, darling. I was just getting a snack.” The man was now walking towards him, nonchalant as he grabbed the fridge door, looking through the fridge, “I'll make you hot chocolate.” He added, dark black hair bouncing as he gently grabbed the bottle from Baekhyun's hand.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, confused. “You’re not scared of me?”

“I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world.” The man smiled, standing a good few inches over Baekhyun was a pleasing grin, “The only one person who was different. And here you are, love.”

Blinking his shining eyes, Baekhyun took a step back, spine hitting the edge of the granite countertop as he watched the other dig through cabinets.

“Lu Han.” The elder added with a smile, a glass in his hand that he turned to offer to Baekhyun.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He whispered, accepting the offer instantly, confused as he climbed onto a stool.

“Take whatever you want, we have lots of food. You don't have to steal.” Luhan murmured, eying Baekhyun before meeting his bright blue eyes with nothing but a fond smile, “In fact, you never have to steal again.”

~~~SIX YEARS LATER~~~

October 9th, 1983

Baekhyun waved off the third person to offer him a drink, arm wrapping around Luhans and resting against his shoulder, “Lu, now can we get back? This place is giving me the creeps.”

“Darling, it's probably that pretty blue showing through the boring brown contacts, you always do look brilliant when your variation is brought to life.”

Baekhyun scoffed at that, turning to grab his coat, annoyed because he always knew Luhan sought opportunities to bring it up. “I can't stand you sometimes.” He hissed.

Luhan sighed, throwing a few bills onto the bar counter and hurrying along after Baekhyun.

“Baek!” The elder sighed, shaking his head and running up to the younger to grab his arm, “Baek, mutant and proud, right? Stop acting out like this when I simply mention them.”

“I don't want to hear your speech again!” Baekhyun growled, yanking his arm out of Luhans and shoving his hands in his pockets, “That's only for mutations that are pretty - or invisible ones like yours. But if you're a freak, you better hide.”

Sighing, Luhan tossed an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, pulling the smaller into his side and steering him towards the car, “I keep telling you, if only you showed up for classes and would get to see others powers and mutations - they're all beautiful. Mutation took us from a single- celled organism to being the dominant form of reproductive life. Infinite forms of variation with one mutation, darling.”

Baekhyun absolutely hated when Luhan tried to teach him, but the elder was trying to cheer him up in his own way - even if he was horrible at it and often made it sound like a scolding rather than a simple, ‘You're beautiful.’

“Perhaps I would show up when we have more than ten students, all of which are boring, Luhan.”

“Name one of them.” Luhan called out, squeezing his shoulder and waiting a few seconds for a response, “See, you're too busy running off to even speak to them. Being my dearest friend is not going to keep you out of trouble much longer, I cannot keep overlooking punishing you, darling.”

Baekhyun pouted, bottom lip coming to stick out in a face he knew Luhan was weak for, “I get stressed, Luhan, you know I don't handle being trapped for too long.”

Luhan resisted the urge to give in and shook his head, fishing for car keys out of his coat pocket, “The other teachers are not as forgiving, Junmyeon suggested baring your windows even.”

Baekhyun huffed at the news, “Will Chanyeol be back home yet? I want to speak to him.”

The elder pursed his lips as he walked over to the passenger door to open it for Baekhyun, leaning over the side of the car, “I don't believe so, love, I think he mentioned having to meet up with someone.”

“Chanyeol always does this.” The younger's whole face dropped as he turned his body away to wait for Luhan to drive off.

Luhan hopped into the driver's seat and tensed when he noticed Baekhyun still pouting, upset over such a small thing as Chanyeol not being there when they arrived home. He could never understand the younger's infatuation with the fire manipulator, but then again, he barely understood Baekhyun in general - such a shame when they have been together so long.

“Don't fret.” The elder cooed, reaching over to come through Baekhyun's long black locks, “I am still here, darling. Always here for you.”

“Will you give me your last soda when we get back?” Baekhyun asked with pouting eyes.

Luhan cursed before laughing and shaking his head as he turned to begin driving, “Since when have you realized I was weak for you, my little light bearer?”

“Since you let me steal your milk.”

~~~~~~

The mansion had come such a long way since Baekhyun had broken in years prior.

It was no longer the two of them and a handful of maids, but a university for mutants of all ages.

A sign on the gate promoted it as so, but not many people were open to the thought of the school. In the beginning stages it had been a horror show, humans were cruel, and many wanted to turn blind eyes to mutants as if they didn't exist - but should a mutant exist they were considered monstrous.

A reason Baekhyun was overly fond of the brown shaded contact lenses that covered, for the most part, and Luhan absolutely hated them, had tried to throw them away on multiple occasions when it was just them - but it wasn't anymore, it wasn't just them.

Luhan was responsible for many people now, many mutants.

The youngest was as young as age sixteen mutated with the power of air manipulation, his name is Sehun, and Baekhyun had been lying about not knowing anything of the other students - he knew quite a lot actually, but that could be attributed to the fact that he was good at sneaking and Luhan was not good at security, so Baekhyun had known that Sehun had been sent here when his powers manifested and he had nearly choked his elder brother by stealing his air.

Baekhyun knew a lot more than people gave him credit for.

Like how he knew tonight Junmyeon, Minseok, and Yixing were bringing in a new student. He hadn't gotten around to eavesdropping on their conversations enough to know a gift, or try to bribe them to let him come along, but he knew this one was bound to raise some hell.

All he had heard was that after an incident, the person had been placed in solitary confinement due to the uncontrollable nature of the power mutated.

Baekhyun was expecting something grand, one hell of a strong mutant if they had gotten themselves arrested, and if the government was willing to release the person into the schools care only to rid themselves of the prisoner.

He was excited to know what was in store.

“Baekhyun, hey!”

Smiling politely, Baekhyun was walking around the island, fingers still somewhat frozen from the cold air outside as he snatched the candy right out of Jongin's hand, raising a playful brow at the teenager, “What’s up, little demon?”

“Play nice.” Luhan growled, bumping Baekhyun's hip as he slid past him up the stairs. Probably to go to bed like the old man Baekhyun teased him to be.

Jongin only grinned, the teleporter nothing but attention seeking as he smirked at Baekhyun, “Was just wondering if you would be learning my name today.”

Baekhyun snickered, handing the candy bar back with his fresh bite out of the chocolate, “Nice try, sweetheart, try again tomorrow - maybe show me something new that will really wow me.” He teased.

He knew everyone's names, especially the youngest two as they tried to impress more often than not, and Baekhyun knew he spurred their interest on more by adding too it, but there wasn't much else to do here - especially if Luhan had been serious about the elders locking him down.

In the blind of an eye, Jongin was standing in front of him, a proud grin on his face at Baekhyun's gasp of surprise. “What about now, wowed yet?”

Baekhyun resisted the urge to laugh and smirked, “The three moments of no movement right before let me know your emotional control needs a little work - you should pay more attention to Chanyeol, then lets try this all again, it's been really fun, honey.”

He heard the other mutants laughing at Jongin immediately, and chuckled to himself, patting Jongin's shoulder to let the other know he was only teasing as he stepped past the living room where the other handful of students were lounging around.

“No hard feelings, Jonginnie.” Baekhyun added as he stepped up the stairs, sparing a wink at the second youngest at his shocked face.

“Told you he fucking knew it!”

“Fuck, Jongdae, you owe me a burger!”

Baekhyun snorted at the group's exclamations and traveled up the steps to his room.

~~~~~~

Looking at himself in the mirror wasn't that hard when he was wearing contacts, but as soon as they were out he was vulnerable, the sounds of chanting about his soul stealing eyes ringing in his head.

He was nothing but a revolting demon trapped in an almost human-like body, and it was nothing but horrifying. Not only to him, but to humans when they witnessed the attention stealing blue glow.

His own parents found him to be some sort of demon even before he had grown into his element and really understood his mutation, he was only twelve years old then.

And he was merely seven when he had come to realize that he was different, and he didn't want to be.

The children in school called him a witch, probably words their parents had called him, but what Baekhyun's mutation was was not witchery at all, but light.

The manipulation of all kinds of light, radio waves, gamma rays, visible light, any sort of electromagnetic light waves that he could steal energy from he could use as he wanted, and it was a skill he was proud to have mastered quickly.

Maybe, in a different life he would have appreciated how useful his mutation was, how he could make himself seem invisible in a room full of people by bouncing light how he saw fit, or how he could simply create calming little universes of lights - his own pretty pastime. But he couldn't with this bright blue blaring back at him, or the occasional glow to his skin.

Baekhyun wanted to be beautiful. Unapologetically and savagely beautiful, the undeniable kind that left others intimidated, but he couldn't, and that in itself was unfair.

Luhan told him since he was a child that such an extreme variation should never be covered, but showed off, that it was proof of the strengths in which mutants can grow to evolve. Baekhyun thought it was a fancy way of telling Baekhyun to accept himself, but it was too hard. Especially when he knew Luhan to be digging in his head much too often despite the elder having promised he wouldn't.

With Chanyeol it was much easier, but not enough that Baekhyun could show himself to anyone outside of rooms. The elder was always fast to tell him the beauty of the blue rings surrounding his pupils, to wonder if Baekhyun hid from himself or society - Baekhyun never truly had an answer for him, but the fire manipulator didn't ever ask for one.

Baekhyun was sure that his fellow students knew something was up with the contacts, as he and Luhan had gotten into loud, screaming arguments about them before, but he was careful not to let himself be seen in such a way.

Blue was a comforting color in itself, but when it glowed it was much too extreme, and when it was bouncing off his skin when he got emotionally worked up, then it was blinding.

But when it was just him, laying down on his bed now, it was beautiful.

He only needed to raise a palm up these days, between his fingers a glitter of blue light, and then another, and another, before he deemed his little world enough and relaxed to lay back and watch them twirl around.

Light was magical, sometimes.

It was a shame he kept most of it in the dark, but then again, somethings aren't meant to be for everyone.

Just as he was debating if it was time to rest or not, he heard the sound of a car pulling up and was jumping to his feet, assuming it to be Chanyeol finally home.

So, he pushed open his window and had a beaming grin as he used his gift to brighten up the lamp post near the car. Chanyeol loved when he used his mutation, spouting praises as soon as he had the teenager in a hug, but this wasn’t Chanyeol and his smile dimmed a bit.

Instead, it was Junmyeon opening the back seat of the black car and Baekhyun swore he saw Minseok squint towards his window with a warning look at the suddenly bright lamp post - probably afraid Baekhyun would burn the bulb again.

But Baekhyun wasn’t focusing that hard on it, instead, he was watching the top of a head of black hair climb out of the car, covered in an orange jumpsuit.

Black wasn’t a color Baekhyun thought was very pretty, it was not bright, too dull on the eyes, but it was doing it's job of making him curious.

He was large, way larger than all three of the professors escorting him inside, but Baekhyun hadn’t gotten a face to the name with the bad view he had from the high window.

He was tempted to climb downstairs and introduce himself almost immediately, clear the curiosity in his chest, but he looked at the clicking clock on his wall that read 11:15, and he decided he probably shouldn’t piss Luhan off too much tonight.

Baekhyun could just piss Luhan off tomorrow.


	7. Real Pretty (X-Men AU)

Baekhyun was on a mission. 

Well, kind of two missions. One, to ignore Luhan the entire day until the elder gave him more money so he could buy winter clothes - Luhan had tried to bribe him by saying he would earn the money by going to class, and Baekhyun would admit to being spoiled since he knew how rich Luhan was, so he promptly threw a fit.

Plus, Luhan didn’t seem too happy when Baekhyun had blabbed how Chanyeol would take him winter shopping if he were here, so he was also ignoring Luhan so he wouldn’t feel too guilty upsetting the elder.

Now, his second mission was to meet the new kid.

He had heard Zitao and Jongdae blabbering earlier that the new kid had a criminal record, and was not the arsonist they had heard about - Baekhyun was heated that the two had managed to learn more about the new kid than he had yet.

So, now he was tucking in his blue striped sweater into his black high waisted jeans to run downstairs, pink lollipop between his lips because he may, or may not, have snuck into Yixings office on his angry march out of Luhans room this morning.

The healer was too sweet anyways, he would probably only offer more if Baekhyun confessed to stealing one.

“Kris! You have to walk around the mansion, it’s really cool during winter!” 

Baekhyun laughed at the excited tone Sehun was ranting in, no doubt this Kris would soon be annoyed with the youngest.

Sehun was very sweet, especially to Baekhyun, but he did have a talkative streak.

“Hey, Baek, candy so early?” Jongin cooed excitedly, turning on his stool to look at the newcomer with a smirk.

Baekhyun snorted, deciding to spare the younger anymore teasing as he pulled the lollipop from the inside of his cheek, making his way over to lean his elbows on the counter, “Never too early for candy, Nini.” 

With that, he was turning to look at the man, an immediate pleased smile coming to his face, because this man was attractive.

Round, wide brown eyes, black hair falling over his brows as he stared at Baekhyun at his closeness.

Baekhyun only tilted his head slightly, licking over his strawberry flavored lips.“Kris, huh?” 

It wasn’t really a question, but Baekhyun pressed his lollipop to his lips as he waited for the man to respond.

The man smirked, fitting for his face.

“Yes… you are?” 

“Oh, Baekhyun, hi, handsome.” Baekhyun smiled, resting his cheek on his palm and twirling the lollipop stick between his fingers, “Want some?” He added, holding out his candy and licking his mouth.

“Hey, you never want to share with me.” He heard a Jongin whine beside him. 

Baekhyun sniggered, eyeing turning to acknowledge Jongin, “Get a few years older, sweetheart, then try again.” 

He was then sending a sweet, innocent smile to Kris as he popped his candy back into his mouth and traveled out the front door.

Sehun whistled as soon Baekhyun was gone, groaning and pressing his forehead on the counter. “Fuck, do you have any idea how hard it is to get his attention! And here you are all… this and wow Byun Baekhyun says your name two seconds in!” 

The new student sniggered, pulling at the plaid over shirt he was given, “I’m… sorry?” 

“You should be!” Zitao laughed from the living room next door, “He only just said Jongin's name yesterday - and he’s been here an entire four months! Baekhyun is a whole lot of… sass in a pretty little body.” 

“Why don’t you just… ask him to say your names?” Kris drawled, the question must have been stupid because as soon as he said it the handful of other students were laughing.

“Oh, hothead.” Jongdae snickered, “The prince doesn’t work that way, you have to play until he notices - I mean, he only gives attention when he feels like it.” 

Kris chuckled feeling a laugh bubble up because Baekhyun was undeniably beautiful.

“What’s his mutation?” 

“Light.” Kyungsoo answered, pushing his glasses up his nose and reaching over the island for his water, “Quite pretty, he uses it a lot outside, so if you catch him just tell him it’s beautiful - Professor Luhan encourages us to encourage each other.” 

“Luhan… the owner?” Kris asked.

“Yes, him and Baekhyun started this all, well, more so Chanyeol and Luhan, but Baekhyun was sort of… adopted into Luhan’s family. And Chanyeol was a family friend - anyways, just ask Baekhyun, even Professor Lu, they’re both very open to their experiences and what not.” 

Kris raised a brow at that, but merely shrugged, turning to look out the kitchen window, “Uh… is he… allowed to be doing that?” 

At once, the others were turning to look out the window at Baekhyun sitting on the edge of a cement block beside the driveway, at least double the small mutant's size. 

“Yeah… he does what he wants to, the Professors how easy on him, had a rough life and all.” Sehun smirked, turning to look at Kris, “Real pretty sight though, but don’t get a crush, pretty sure he’s got a thing for Chanyeol.”

“Real pretty.” Kris echoed with an uninterested shrug.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun hated that he had to sit through this, or he at least usually hated family meals when Chanyeol wasn’t here to bear the pain with him.

The elder would always look just as pained as him until Luhan had to call them both out. 

And Baekhyun very much wanted Chanyeol to be here and share half his pain.

“Baek, what are you thinking about so intently?” Luhan called from the other end, a warning in his voice and Baekhyun knew it was because the elder thought he never socialized, which was only what Baekhyun led him to believe.

“I was wondering if you had the landline number of where Chanyeol is, I want to know when he’ll be back, but I assume you already know that based on that hand on your temple and the headache you are bound to receive any moment.” 

Luhan sighed, dropping his hand from his face with a guilty look, “What else do you need, darling?” 

Baekhyun snorted at the annoyed words, pushing his plate away to smirk and nod towards Kris, “Where’d you find handsome over here?”

All at once the youngest two were snorting and Kris only smirked and rolled his eyes at the light bearers antics.

“Baekhyun.” Luhan started firmly with a tick in his lip, “Let’s speak in private if you want to behave like this.” 

Baekhyun shrugged before sighing and standing up to follow Luhan’s heated footsteps into the study beside the dining room. 

The Professor turned to him with crossed arms and Baekhyun nearly stomped at the scolding look he was given. “Look, I know you miss Chanyeol, but he will be back soon enough, so you need to stop being inappropriate and teaching the younger children to act immaturely since you are the oldest student, Baekhyun.” 

“Teaching?” Baekhyun laughed and shook his head, throwing himself down onto the leather couch, “We’re not children - all of us are teenagers, Lu.” 

Luhan sighed, rubbing his temple and taking a seat beside Baekhyun's head, “What's your issue? I know you want to discuss with Chanyeol, but I’m here now, and he is not, darling.” 

The light bearer pouted his lips, pulling his knees up and scooting to rest his cheek on Luhan’s thigh, “Would you date me?” 

Luhan flustered, looking down at Baekhyun's side profile in shock, “A-Any young person would be lucky to have you. You are stunning.” 

“Like… with my eyes…” Baekhyun added, resting his palms under his cheek. 

“I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You're awfully concerned with your looks.” Luhan muttered, combing through Baekhyun's hair softly.

Sighing, Baekhyun should have expected an answer like this, for Luhan to push off what he was looking for.

“One of the most spectacular things is that my mutation allows me to read your mind.” Luhan added, “And you, my precious darling, are beautiful. If I looked like you I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Well, why do I feel as though that’s the kindest thing you’ve said to me since I was twelve and fell from a tree.” Baekhyun laughed tiredly.

Luhan snickered, shaking his head and combing his fingers softly across the soft skin of Baekhyun's temple. “I did tell you that it was much too high.”


	8. My Star (X-Men AU)

Baekhyun was sick and tired of waiting for Chanyeol’s call, of course he was happy to keep messing with maknaes, but it was never quite as fun. 

But when he finally, finally got in contact with Chanyeol, he was pouty and it was obvious.

_“Okay, listen up, little star. If you don’t stop with the short answers and the pout I know you have on that fucking adorable face I won’t be back soon!”_

Baekhyun knew it was an empty threat, but he stomped angrily anyways, hand tangling on the cord as he leaned against the kitchen wall and watched the others - who were watching him interestedly.

“That’s so unfair! You called only to harass me! I’ve been waiting a week, and you left without saying goodbye, Chan!” 

Chanyeol sighed deep into the receiver and Baekhyun knew he felt guilty over the last part, _“Baekhyun, lovely, you know I have things to attend to, I hate it just as much as you do - if not more. I swear if I come back and my room is ransacked again, I will not be as forgiving as last time.”_

“Well maybe you should start saying goodbye!” Baekhyun whined defensively.

_“Stop leaving so much and I wouldn’t have to spend hours searching for you just to give up.”_

Now, it was Baekhyun's turn to feel guilty. “Okay, Chanyeol.” 

_“Okay? That’s it? No fight left in you, little star? Not even a scream of defense? Are you growing up so soon? I’m sure Luhan must be throwing a fit at the idea.”_

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol laugh a few times and couldn’t help a quiet chuckle, “Me and Lu are fighting currently! I told him I wanted to buy clothes before classes started again and he was much too stingy! I only wanted to buy the younger ones clothes!” 

_“Ah, why are you pretending to be so sweet? if I didn’t know any better I would think my sweet star was developing a crush, shall I be worried? Shall Luhan and I have a talk with him? Nobody is good enough for our light bearer, not you, lovely.”_

Baekhyun threw a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles, but supposed Chanyeol heard them anyway at the deep chuckle on the other end, “You’ll scare them away!” 

_“I believe that’s the point, darling Baekhyun.”_

“You can’t scare off all my friends.” The light bearer pouted, annoyed Luhan hadn’t installed the telephone in his room like Baekhyun wanted so he couldn’t gush all to Chanyeol. “When will you be back? I miss you.” 

_“And I, you.”_ Chanyeol cooed, _“Not too long, maybe a few days max, get along with the others and play nicely, you can be overbearing to new people.”_

“But not to you!” 

_“Never to me, sweet star. Not one second.”_ Chanyeol assured.

_“And, I’ll tell you what, let Luhan know I said that you can have access to Minseok’s car while I’m away - take yourself and the others to get some things, Luhan won’t resist if you ask him for funds for the others. Last I spoke to him he said the new kid had little to nothing.”_

It was true, Kris seemed to be re-wearing the same black shirt and switching between plaid overlays the past week, and Baekhyun was beginning to feel horrible he couldn’t offer anything to fit when he heard the other up washing his clothes very late since he had no alternatives. 

Surely Chanyeol had some that could make due until then, Baekhyun could go grab them after this call, and suddenly was kicking himself for not thinking sooner. 

“You’re my favorite.” 

_“I don’t want to come back and hear any differently, lovely. Now, I’ll need to go now, but I’ll speak to you again within the next few days if I cannot catch a train sooner.”_

“Be safe.” Baekhyun chewed the inside of his cheek, “Miss you.” 

_“Miss you, beautiful, I’ll see you soon. And I expect a big hug and something fresh to eat, lovely.”_

“Cookies, got it.” Baekhyun giggled.

 _“Of course, your favorite.”_ Chanyeol teased, _“Anything you like I will also, but get some sleep, I can tell in your voice you are tired. Now I must go, speak soon, my star.”_

Baekhyun listened to the phone beep for a good few seconds even after Chanyeol had hung up. 

Sighing, he hung the phone before crossing his arms and shaking his head, walking over to plop directly next to Jongin on the couch.

The second youngest was immediately patting his lap and Baekhyun only snorted before turning his head the other way.

“What’s the deal?” Kyungsoo sighed and Baekhyun felt a hand pat his ankle.

Turning his head to look at the television, Baekhyun puffed his lips out, “Chanyeol will be gone longer.”

“Ow, fuck!” Zitao suddenly growled, shoving Jongdae’s hand off his leg and cupping his ankle, “What the fuck, Dae!” 

Baekhyun stifled a laugh and felt much better at Jongdae’s sheepish grin, “Sorry, Tao. Accident.” 

“Cool it, sparky.” Baekhyun snickered at the children’s antics.

“Why must you embarrass me with that old nickname, hot stuff?” 

Baekhyun burst into laughter at Jongdae’s nickname for him before shaking his head and picking at the work hem on his dark washed jeans, “Don't lie, sparky, you like it.” 

Jongdae made a strangled noise in response, and Baekhyun laughed to himself again, opting to lean his elbow on the arm of the couch and sigh.

“Geez Baek, I can't imagine how horrible a date you would be.” 

Baekhyun frowned even though he knew the teen was only joking with him.

Was it because he liked to flirt every once in a while? It was clear he was mostly a tease, and playing around though.

God, he really missed Chanyeol and the red mess of hair on his head. 

~~~~~~~

Luhan sighed and rubbed his temple as he sorted through applications.

It seemed many did not understand what ‘School for Gifted’ meant, and assumed it to be a private institution for those with skills.

Not a single mutant in the pile, and his head was pounding against his ears, he wasn’t sure what was left to do.

Of course, Baekhyun had the best timing, the small teenager pulling his khaki colored pants up as he turned to shut the door before pulling on his black turtle neck in what Luhan knew to be a nervous action.

His headache was slowly receding just looking at Baekhyun, body relaxing as he tossed the last paper onto his coffee table and patted his lap.

“Good timing, love, I was just about to look for you.” 

Baekhyun hummed, turning to lay on his back and force Luhan’s hand into his hair, a small pout on his lips that made the telepath frown. 

“What happened now? I thought you were speaking to Chanyeol? There’s no way he has pissed you off.” 

“He had to go.” Baekhyun pouted, wrapping his fingers in Luhan’s button down, “Is it because I can be overbearing? Do you think I would be an annoying date?” 

“No.” Luhan said instantly, a frown on his lips at the information, “Of course not, there is no reason one would find you annoying- I suppose it’s not best to tell you now that you shouldn’t focus on those sort of things, darling. Focus on schoolwork and your powers.”

It was completely biased of him to tell Baekhyun that considering the emotions he had to shove back, focusing on the fact that the younger was much younger than him, “Who are you thinking of anyways, I thought you didn’t have an interest in befriending any of them? You claimed that I would be forever your only friend.” 

Baekhyun giggled at the tap on his nose, “I am your only friend also.” 

“Thank you for that.” 

“I may have an interest....” Baekhyun added uncharacteristically shy, “But he doesn’t have an interest, I suppose that’s okay considering the younger ones are always trying to hound me, but… it’s not bec-“

“It’s not because of your looks, I don’t want to hear it, you’re beautiful. And even with contacts on that doesn’t change, although you know my stance on such trivial things.” 

Baekhyun pouted, but otherwise didn’t respond, only pressing his cheek closer into Luhan’s stomach and whining when he stopped playing with his hair.

“You know.” Luhan muttered after a few moments, “We’ve gotten many applications.” 

“Oh!” Baekhyun was popping up and reaching for the papers until Luhan smacked his hand away with a growl how he needed to stop being so nosy as he was only a student.

“They are humans, the other professors and I have been discussing whether to expand and allow humans as diversity - to create equal opportunities and right-“

“What?” Baekhyun's face was contorted into disbelief as he sat up and scooted to the corner of the couch, “You must be kidding.” 

“Baekhyun.” Luhan sighed, grabbing his hand, “I know you have been wronged in the past, but time changes, not everyone can be hated without second thought.” 

“No, just humans.” Baekhyun argued, “I cannot picture a single human being kind to me before I placed these plastic pieces in my eyes - so tell me, Luhan, explain to me how they could be any different, could they accept any of us?” 

“We stand for peace and equality, we aren’t trying to be discriminatory, mutants and normal humans will be the same.” 

“Chanyeol says peace isn’t an option.” Baekhyun spat.

Luhan curled his lip up at that, shaking his head, “You shouldn’t listen to him so often, his views are skewed also. The both of you have had horrific things happen at the hands of humans, but that doesn’t erase the changes humans have made to accept us more in recent years.”

“Recent years.” Baekhyun scoffed, “Just last year someone painted our gate - that hardly counts as a good change for mutants.” 

“Well, there will always be exceptions to controversy.” 

“You know, Luhan, I used to think it's gonna be you and me against the world. But no matter how bad the world gets, you don't wanna be against it do you? You want to be part of it.” Baekhyun muttered, hands clenched, even the one Luhan was holding onto.

But Baekhyun wasn’t wrong, he usually wasn’t - sure he could be dramatic and irrational, but even then he had points that Luhan was welcome to consider.

This time though, they wouldn’t be able to come to a compromise and they both knew so.

So instead Luhan was reaching out to push the messy waves off Baekhyun's forehead, “What did you need, love? I’ll be happy to get it for you.” 

“Minseok said I could use his car to buy the others clothes. Yifan has nothing. And… and I was hoping…” 

“Aish, why must you always try and make yourself seem selfish at first? You should have told me the other day that was what you wanted.” Luhan rolled his eyes and stood to his feet to go to his desk, “My darling, you always cause fights and continue to pretend to be a spoiled brat - you and I know that is untrue.” 

Baekhyun giggled, pulling his sleeves over his palms and watching Luhan search for his wallet, “It’s fun.” 

“It’s fun.” Luhan mocked, snatching his leather wallet and digging into it, “You are so extraordinarily annoying sometimes, did you know?” 

“You love me.” 

“That is undeniable.” The elder smiled as he walked back over, holding out a handful of bills and pinching Baekhyun's cheek, “You know the rules, darling, and don’t take Jongdae again, he’s too hard to control. But, I suggest you go tomorrow, it’s getting pretty dark out.” 


	9. Flooding Feelings (X-Men AU)

Baekhyun was exhausted, angry they had to train in the rain, but it suddenly didn’t seem so bad anymore, he seemed to be getting unexpected gifts.

Such as the tall, hovering man leaning over the island counter talking to Luhan.

Baekhyun didn’t even give two fucks about whatever they were talking about as he released an excited squeal and was dropping some of the shopping bags by the stairs before launching himself into Chanyeol’s back.

“I guess I did tell you to ready a big hug for me, although you were hours late for my arrival.” 

The light bearer only laughed as Chanyeol turned around to hug him to his chest, “I was out!”

“Well thank you, I hadn’t realized.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes sarcastically, earning a rather weak stomp on his shoe, “Yeah, yeah, be a brat.” 

“Spend time with me!” Baekhyun demanded with a pout, hair falling into his eyes in a way too irresistible for Chanyeol to handle.

~~~~

Baekhyun hummed to Chanyeol’s words that he truthfully wasn’t listening much too, only picking through the pile of snacks the elder had brought back with him.

“You know, Luhan told me you had been asking for me quite a bit, lovely.” 

The younger sighed and turned around to walk towards the couch Chanyeol was seated on, newspaper in the man’s hands.

“I was… feeling a bit upset, with all the newcomers and… you know Luhan means well, but always seems to say the worst things.” 

Chanyeol shook his head sympathetically and smiled as Baekhyun laid himself across his hip, “There is nothing to be said other than that you are a masterpiece, is that what you wish to hear?” 

Baekhyun smiled softly, tilting his head to rest against Chanyeol’s shoulder, “I’m sleepy. Will you read to me?”

“I suppose since you ask so nicely.” Chanyeol teased, pressing his chin to the crown of Baekhyun's head, “But only if you take out those silly contacts first, otherwise I refuse.” 

“Then I won’t be able to go back to my room.” 

“You don’t hide perfection, little star.” Chanyeol replied, draping an arm across Baekhyun's chest, “But, I guess the world might not be quite ready to see what you have to offer, are they?” 

“And what is it I can offer?” The younger whispered, closing his eyes and listening to Chanyeol’s soft breathing, “A show?” 

“In a sense…” The elder hummed, “A show of strength, of beauty. I won’t spout nonsense about your variation, that’s Luhan’s job, but I want you by my side. Will you be, Baekhyun? By my side to showcase us mutants one day?” 

“We are similar, are we not?” Baekhyun asked, “Me, you, and Luhan, or me and you?” 

“Do you believe Luhan is similar to us, my star? Do we share the same… ideas?” 

“I used to think so.” 

Chanyeol only hummed in response, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun's cheek, “Don't fall asleep with those in, lovely, they’ll ruin those pretty eyes.”

~~~~~~

Baekhyun didn’t like to listen most of the time, but he listened to Chanyeol, always.

And the older man was always happy to see the eighteen year old, always excited to have him near - but it seemed inappropriate at times, his affection for the smaller.

Like now, Baekhyun asleep on his chest, curled up in an uncomfortable looking way on the sofa, it hardly mattered though because Baekhyun was likely to not care a smidge about his discomfort so long as he was with Chanyeol.

That thought only made the discomfort settle in the professors chest, because he was overly aware that their bond was inappropriate considering the ten year age gap between the two of them - it wasn’t like they had done anything inappropriate, of course not, but... the feelings were there, and they were too obvious for it not to be known between them.

Baekhyun was legal, and Chanyeol was also aware of that, but he didn’t want the smaller to be obligated to love him back or to feel coerced.

He just wanted to be with Baekhyun always, no matter in what context, even if it was simply like this.

Simply hidden affection and his fingers combing through the smallers hair, thumb running over the shell of Baekhyuns ear gently.

Baekhyun whined quietly then, half asleep as he moved his legs to try and stretch, but opening his eyes when he realized he didn’t have room to do so, blinking the blaring blue multiple times to try and be aware of his surroundings.

The blue truly was astounding - an entire masterpiece in one small mutant, Chanyeol only wished Baekhyun would see it the same way.

“I’ll take you to bed, beautiful.” He whispered, standing up to pick the smaller up, “Just go to bed, my light.” 

“I... nightmare.” Baekhyun muttered, almost so quiet it wasn’t heard. 

Chanyeol sighed and knew of Baekhyuns trauma, a trauma they shared at the hands of judgement for the unknown, humans were disgusting, and the fire bearer could care less about the scars across his skin, but cared extremely about Baekhyuns unseen scars. Mental ones could be the worst. “Will we be speaking tonight, Baekhyun?” 

He saw Baekhyun chew his lip tiredly, and didn’t have to think about walking to his own bed and laying the small mutant down, “I suppose not, little star. Rest up, my sweet mutant.” 

He walked around the room to close the curtains and then to pull off his shirt, feeling Baekhyuns eyes into his scarred back, but it hardly mattered when everyone knew of them to exist. 

“Chanyeol.” 

“Yes, lovely?” He cooed, laying down on the other side of the bed, Baekhyuns eyes seemed brighter than normal - always did when they were together. 

“I love you.” 

Chanyeol smiled and opened his arm, “And I, you.” 

They both knew, it was only a matter of time before the dam would break and they’d have to face the flood.


	10. Pure Love (X-Men AU)

“I’ve been waiting an hour!” Baekhyun cried, dropping the book onto Chanyeol’s side table and pushing the sheet off his sleep shirt, “You took much too long.” 

“Lovely, you know that I hate to see those things, take them off.” Chanyeol sighed, tossing the hand mirror off his dresser to the bed before undoing his tie. 

Baekhyun pouted before reaching out for the mirror, moving to sit on the side of the bed to drop his contacts in the trash beneath the side table.

“Did you have a nice day today? I suppose my overreaction this morning was due to a conversation Luhan and I had to have, all is okay, my star.” Chanyeol cooed, digging through his dresser.

“It was okay.” Baekhyun sighed, sliding back into the bed and pulling the covers up to his chin, “All finished, don’t kick me out!” 

Chanyeol laughed at the snobby order, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt before turning to look down at Baekhyun, “There they are, exquisite.” 

He leaned down to press a kiss to the smallers temple before going back to finding pajamas, “I’m sorry, but I’m much too tired tonight to read to you, Baekhyun. What is it that you wanted other than to show me your beauty - which I see is still superior than others.” 

Baekhyun giggled at that, shaking his head and adjusting the pillow under his cheek. “Just to talk.” 

The elder smiled gently, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and laying his pajamas on the end of the bed, “Go ahead, let's talk before you fall asleep and I have to carry you to your room.” 

“I just… wanted to ask you something… but… you don’t have to answer an-and if it’s too person-“

“Lovely.” Chanyeol laughed and placed a hand on Baekhyun hair, “Just spit it out, I’m sure there are many things you’ve said or asked that have been much worse.”

“Would… if… the chance was given, would you sleep with me? I’m just… I’m wondering.” 

Chanyeol nearly blacked out, he swore so. “Baekhyun… Baekhyun, you shouldn’t ask such things, I’m much too old for you, please don’t speak so… vulgarly.” 

“I wasn’t… I just wanted to know - it’s not that I’m… not enough, right? I was… just, you know, asking.” Baekhyun whispered shyly. 

“I won’t answer you - now you should go to bed, run off, pretty.” 

Baekhyun pouted, but received a kiss to his hair that calmed his annoyance before he was sulking his way back to his room.

~~~~~~~~

Part of it was just because he had insomnia, but part of it was just because he wasn’t comfortable alone sometimes, and he knew the elder was the same way. 

But Baekhyun liked to sleep in either Chanyeol or Luhan’s room - but Luhan had a habit of calling him a child when he did such things, and Baekhyun hated it, but Chanyeol never said a thing, only smiled and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. 

Which was why Baekhyun was sneaking his way back to the elders room with messy hair and a glass of milk in his hands. 

But as soon as he was standing outside the door he heard thrashing and nearly dropped his cup, scrambling to open the door.

“Chanyeol, Yeol, hey.” 

He set his cup down carefully before worriedly grabbing Chanyeol’s hands, the elder waking with a gasp at the skin contact, flinching slightly.

“It’s me. It’s just me.” Baekhyun soothed, sitting up on his knees at the edge of the bed to pull the blankets off Chanyeol’s chest, “Hey, nightmare again, you’re okay.” 

Chanyeol released a deep breath before throwing an arm over his eyes, feeling the skin damp with sweat. “You should be asleep, you don’t have to deal with me.” 

“Of course I do.” Baekhyun laughed softly, laying down and pressing his chest into Chanyeol’s side, “You’re my favorite, remember? If you have to deal with this then so do I.” 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol laughed breathily, blindly lifting the blanket, “It’s my story to recall, you know we don’t discuss this.” 

“I know.” Baekhyun murmured, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pressing his cheek into his ribs, “But I still hate it.” 

Chanyeol smiled with closed eyes, fingers moving to comb down the messy waves on the back of Baekhyun's head. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Not until you do.” Baekhyun disagreed, “I’ll show you something nice, do you want to see?” 

“When do I ever deny you?” 

At the confirmation, Baekhyun giggled and raised his hand, separating his fingers and creating a ribbon of light blue light around his fingers that weaved in between each of them. 

“I just figured out how to multitask, I can be invisible and create these sorts of lights now.” He explained softly, “Still not very grand, but-“

“It’s just as I expected.” Chanyeol whispered, reaching out to touch the lights, they didn’t feel like anything, but Baekhyun had always explained it as energy; as a feeling. “You’re amazing.” 

Baekhyun only smiled, sending the ribbon to Chanyeol’s hand instead, eyes focusing on keeping them afloat as it wasn’t as easy on someone else. 

“Now.” The elder curled his fingers around Baekhyun's, “I will rest, and so will you.” 

“Bossy.” Baekhyun whispered, letting the lights blink out. 

“At least I do it out of care, my star. Sleep well.” Chanyeol laughed softly, running his opposite hand over Baekhyun's spine.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun was frankly becoming annoyed. It had been years him and Chanyeol had been running circles around each other, so obvious it was unnecessary to pretend anymore.

Especially because he had heard Jongdae telling Sehun and Jongin it was a useless effort to continue flirting with him when he was obviously Chanyeol’s. 

It sounded nice to be referred to as the professors, even nicer when he considered the thought that perhaps everyone knew of their affections for each other.

And Baekhyun was just so tired of being... not rejected, but pushed off when Chanyeol deemed their relationship too close or when he was jealous. 

He just wanted the man to face the facts - that Baekhyun was willing to give himself to him, had been for so long. 

So he was taking a huge risk, a grand one. 

Baekhyun didn’t get nervous, ever, but he was now. 

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been in Chanyeol’s room before, quite the opposite as he tended to sneak in on the regular, but he had never climbed into Chanyeol’s been like this, never an obvious offering for the man to have him, skin bare for him to see, sheets pulled up to his waist shyly because he was afraid tonight would be the day he got rejected. 

But when Chanyeol walked in, instead of being surprised, he merely smiled and shook his head like he had been expecting as much, and Baekhyun pouted.

“I guess I should have assumed it would come to this after your inquiring, beauty.” Chanyeol cooed, back facing him as he pulled off his watch at his dresser.

Baekhyun frowned, “I... you are not surprised?” 

“Oh. I am.” Chanyeol smiled to himself, “Very surprised, but I’m offended at the same time. How dare you come into my bed not being yourself? I only like you, Baekhyun. I don’t care for those fake recreations you try to play off to everyone else.” 

“I am me.” 

“Try again.” He turned around to raise a brow, placing hands on the footboard of his bed to look at the smooth skin of Baekhyuns shoulders and chest, untouched by any. “One more try, my dear.” 

Baekhyun frowned and pointed to the dresser, holding the blanket over himself as he moved towards the side of the bed, “Please, pass it over.” 

“So shy now? You and shy do not fit, lovely.” Chanyeol teased, grabbing the requested mirror, “You came to my bed to sleep with me and you’re shy about removing those awful contacts, you should have expected I’d ask you to, beautiful.” 

“Will you be sleeping with me?”

“Hm.” The man mused, stepping away from the bed to pull off his button down, only a tank top beneath, “What are your intentions, Baekhyun?”

“I want to lose my virginity.” The teen answered quietly, rubbing his glowing eyes and turning a soft pink at his nudeness versus Chanyeol seemingly unphased, pulling the sheets up his chin nervously. 

“No, what are your intentions after this, my love? Will we play cat and mouse again? I’m sorry, but I cannot taste your lips and pretend to be nothing.” 

“Will you kiss me?” 

Chanyeol didn’t have to think, leaning over the side of the bed with his shirt falling to the floor to cup Baekhyuns cheek, running his thumb beneath his lip, “Of course I will kiss you.” 

Baekhyun smiled and Chanyeol had no choice but to press their lips together for a soft kiss, only a peck with mouths slightly open in order to taste the other, his hand trailing over the soft skin of the smallers neck before pulling away to finish changing.

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun whispered, giggling slightly and cheeks turning pink, “Will you sleep with me?” 

“I will sleep with you.” Chanyeol agreed, “But we will not have sex.” 

Baekhyun frowned deeply, “Why is that? I am offering myself to you.” 

“Because,” The elder drawled, turning to tug slightly at the sheets and proving his point at how Baekhyun got wide eyed and held it tight, “You are not comfortable with yourself, it’s inappropriate at the moment, I want you to love yourself before I can make love to you, my star.” 

Baekhyun sighed, looking sad, but otherwise didn’t complain, just laying back against the mattress and watching Chanyeol.

“But, I have tasted you, and you know what that means, my sweet?”

“What?” 

Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyuns interested tone, “It means we are each other’s, me and you, together. I’ve come to the conclusion that should you come to me first it is out of pure love, am I right? It was hard, Baekhyun, to try and convince myself that my affections for you were inappropriate because they feel so right.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Baekhyun scoffed brattily, “Ten years is not so much; I am legal, and have been in love with you years, ever since I saw you walk into Luhan’s home.” 

The fire bearer smiled reminiscently, unsure when his protective affection for the smaller turned into such love, but didn’t want to think too much when he had such a beautiful sight in his bed. “Luhan will be upset. His affections have not always been so appropriate, lovely.” 

“Luhan and I never have seen eye to eye.” Baekhyun mumbled, blanket under his chin and giving a pretty smile when Chanyeol climbed into bed and pulled his cloth covered form closer. “He believes in humans, I cannot.” 

“One day,” Chanyeol muttered, pushing Baekhyuns hair from his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I will make it a safe place for you - we will be in charge, we will be powerful. Mutants were born to be strong, just look at you, lovely, such a strong gift and we are using it to take lights out; what a shame, my star.” 

“What is your vision?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, throwing a bare leg across Chanyeol’s beneath the blankets and shuddering when the man cupped his thigh softly, fingers not straying too far. 

The fire bearer laughed before turning and trapping Baekhyun beneath his chest, getting a happy laugh into his jaw, “Me and you, Baekhyun. We will show them that we are not to be ridiculed. We will help other mutants, save them from the harsh hands of humanity and raise them as our own family - brothers. A brotherhood of mutants.” 

Baekhyun smiled fondly, cupping behind a Chanyeol’s ear to pull him closer, lips brushing. “Kiss me?” 

So Chanyeol did, fingers lingering along Baekhyuns skin and only pulling away centimeters to feel the soft puff of breath panted against his lips and to stare at the endless blue glowing with adoration for him. 

“I love you.” He murmured, pressing another kiss to the corner of Baekhyuns mouth, gentle and fond. “I will keep you safe. Always, my star. There will never be a moment you should be afraid.” 

“I will always follow you, my love.” Baekhyun whispered, fingers running over the raised skin on the back of his lover, tucking his face into Chanyeol’s shoulder and pressing a kiss there. “I was made to love you forever.” 

“And I, you. My beautiful light.”


	11. The Beginning (Harry Potter AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol as the boy who lived, featuring bouncy Baek, screeching Jongdae, and all the other idiots along the way

  
Park Chanyeol sat in the corner of his room, if you could call it that much - more of a closet, he mused.

His large form practically took up the entire space, head almost hitting the ceiling when he stood up straight.

Honestly, he would rather stay in his small living quarters than face the devils outside his door, his aunt and uncle and demon of a cousin; he’d definitely rather stay cramped.

Unfortunately, things the past sixteen years never seemed to go in his favor, they hadn’t for as long as he could remember.

“Wake up! Get on with it!”

He sighed, running a hand through his mess of brown locks and dragging his palm down his face.

He couldn’t wait until he was old enough to leave, but he had nowhere to go.

He never had anywhere to go.

As a baby, he had been left with his aunt and uncle, parents having been killed in a car crash.

They never seemed too fond of speaking of his parents, he rarely heard much in the past sixteen years.

Chanyeol slowly walked out his creaking door, back popping when he stood up straight with a slight ache in his back.

“It’s my precious boys birthday, oh, my dear boy!”

He curled his lip up and shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen, already knowing his schedule.

“Youngjae! My dear baby, growing up!”

Chanyeol felt the need to vomit.

He heard the familiar angry screech from the teenager, wanting to roll his eyes but not wanting the consequences if he should get caught doing so. “Why are there so little gifts? Why! Why, mother!”

Scoffing under his breath, Chanyeol busied himself pouring milk into glasses.

“I want something really special for my boy, hear me?”

“Yes, aunt Jisoo.”

She humphed an accepting noise, eyeing what he was doing before pursing her lips, “We might have to limit your meals again, seems you're gaining too much weight. We cannot afford to feed the entire neighborhood you know.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol replied, but his words were sour.

He wanted to point out the irony of her words when her and his uncle neared extraordinary sizes, eating much, much more than him. Youngjae himself seemed to be double Chanyeol’s waist size.

It was truthfully a wonder how Chanyeol ended up growing so well under these conditions.

“Mother! I want my mail! I probably received my allowance!”

An allowance Chanyeol knew wasn’t for Youngjae, but him. He only started suspecting so when he realized his birth mother's name had been attached to the mail, but it wasn’t like he had much of a say anyways - never did.

“Have the boy do it!” His uncle called.

Chanyeol was glad to get out of the house, dropping what he was doing if only a few moments to breathe.

It seemed today was a very special day though, extremely so.

He honestly didn’t care about the money, didn’t care about the neglect or abuse; he just cared about making it through the day, finding something small to make him even the smallest bit happier.

And he suddenly felt very happy, he never got mail, but today was different.

In fine cursive handwriting ‘Mr. Park Chanyeol’ sat on a small square envelope. He laughed to himself, grabbing the rest of the mail in his grip before making his way into the house, tossing the others mail on the table and looping a finger under the bright red wax stamp holding it sealed.

“Hey! It’s my birthday, that must be mine!”

And suddenly the envelope was out of his reach, and he had never felt so angry before, he normally wouldn’t dare to say a word against Youngjae, but to hell with it. “That’s mine! It has my name on it!”

If he cared enough he would have been embarrassed at how childlike he sounded, the slight whine in his tone, but he was just pissed.

“Bring it here, son.” He heard his fat, coward of an uncle order, already leaning across to snatch it from his son's hands.

Chanyeol crossed his arms in anger, but couldn’t help sighing in defeat.

He watched his uncle's face go from annoyed, to confused, to shocked, within seconds before he was smirking and tearing the paper.

“Hey, that's mine!” Chanyeol cried, reaching out to try to grab the envelope, but it was far too late, it had already been torn to shreds, floating onto the table top.

“What are you talking about, boy?” Jisoo cried, sending a slap to his shoulder, “Go make my precious boy food!”

Chanyeol clenched his jaw, but turned and did it anyway.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun giggled and leaned into Jongdae’s side, wrapping his arm right around his friends. “Dae! Finally! I’ve been waiting all summer to come back here, it was so boring!”

His friend snickered, tugging on the collar of his uniform before pinching his side, “I can tell! Both you, and your owl look like you’ve eaten all the honey dukes!”

The smaller pouted at that, delivering a hit to Jongdae’s side when the brunette cackled, releasing his friend's arm to cross his arms and pout. “Don’t call my owl fat! At least mine doesn’t look like a toad!”

Jongdae screeched in annoyance, wrapping his arms tight around his mangy looking cat seated in his lap, leaning against the train compartment door. “You look like a toad!”

“You’re just jealous that nobody asked you to the ball last year!”

Baekhyun cried a triumphant noise when Jongdae flared but otherwise didn’t respond, accomplished with his win.

It was true though, Baekhyun seemed to have a way with charming others quickly; Kyungsoo from a year lower often tried to say he used a love charm, which wasn’t the case at all.

If it were, then how could Baekhyun still feel so lonely even with all his admirers?

Sure, he had plenty of choices, but… he didn’t really feel all that wanted, didn't really feel like anyone was right for him.

Perhaps it came with the separation of his parents, father imprisoned in Azkaban and mother turning into a shrewd of a woman, never even at home anymore.

That was fine, he prefered it that way anyways.

Or that’s what he told himself.

“Baek!”

He placed a huge smile on his face as Yixing opened the door, the dreamy-eyed teenager always lost in his own world, Baekhyun was somewhat envious of his expressions. “Xing! Want some honey dukes?” He laughed, pulling a handful of candy from his pocket.

“You’re going to make me puke.” Jongdae commented with a groan, but when Baekhyun shook a box of jelly beans at him, he accepted with a kitten lipped grin.

~~~~~~~

Chanyeol pursed his lips at the havoc on the floor above his room, Youngjae and his stupid antics.

The round teenager always going out of his way to make life more hellish for him, not that it really seemed all that possible.

It had been an entire week since Youngjae birthday, but the teen acted like everyday was his birthday anyways, the screaming and whining - a spoiled brat really.

He couldn’t really claim it was unfair, while it was, that the stuck up brat was treated so much better than him - he was their real son after all.

Chanyeol just didn’t know what was so horrible about his parents that made his aunt and uncle hate them so much.

It was unreasonably hatred considering both of them had been dead this long, and still they held such contempt for them.

He couldn’t really understand when he didn’t know much more than what his parents looked like. A single photo he had of them hidden under his pillow just in case.

He had it since he was a baby, and honestly had no idea how it had lasted so long when he remembered countless times his aunt and uncle tried to get rid of it.

“It’s been a good day!”

Chanyeol snickered under his breath as he opened his bedroom door, walking out to get a glass of water.

As he walked into the kitchen he could hear his aunt and uncle talking, but his eyes caught something white, sitting in the window sill.

“Of course, my dear! Not one of those foul letters!” His uncle cried.

Chanyeol would be rolling his eyes because he knew they had been throwing away his letters, had he not been so shocked.

Sitting on the window completely still was a white owl, snow white, holding a letter.

As quietly as he could he pushed the window up, keeping his actions smooth and slow as to not scare the animal. “Hello,” He whispered, “You’re beautiful.”

He didn’t know why it wasn’t running away, but he carefully accepted the letter from the bird and still stayed staring, because the owl hadn’t moved an inch like it was waiting for it's treat.

Chanyeol had no idea what owls ate, but was scared that if he turned his back to the bird it would fly away, so he was probably an idiot for trying to pet an owl - but the owl still hadn’t moved, chirping a low noise that sounded happy.

Not that he was a bird expert - not at all, he was just hoping not to lose a finger.

“What’s your name?” He cooed, birds usually felt silky, smooth, but this bird was so fluffy, so soft like a kitten.

Again, the owl chirped a noise, leaning into his hand before it was suddenly flapping its wings frantically.

Chanyeol had no idea if he scared it or not, but the owl suddenly flew in and he cursed himself internally, “No! No, no, you can’t be here.” He cried quietly, trying to shoo the bird back out.

The owl wasn’t having it at all though, only hopping around on top of the fridge.

“Please- please, I’ll… i'll take you with me, we can be friends!”

It sounded ridiculous as this was simply an owl, not a person, but it cooed a noise as it turned back towards him, flying off the fridge right on his shoulder, and he was shocked.

He hadn’t really thought this through because this was a full sized owl and to get to his room he needed to pass by the living room that his uncle and aunt were in.

“Okay.” He whispered, carefully grabbing the owl in his hands, it didn’t even move, only chirping more loudly, “Shh, sh. We have to be quiet.” He explained, nervous as he used his sweater to hide the bird under his arm, holding the letter between two fingers.

“Sh. Please.” He added, walking out to the hallway.

He got merely feet into the living room, his fast footsteps not seeming to make a difference as he was spotted.

“Boy. What are you doing?” His aunt demanded, “What's that in your hand, give it over!”

Chanyeol momentarily thought she was talking about the owl, and clenched his jaw as he turned his arm that held the bird more away from her. “Nothing.”

“Nothing!” His uncle mocked, “We can see the paper! Pass it over!”

Oh. That was much better than losing his new friend, but he still felt it wasn’t fair, it was clearly his. “No, it’s mine.”

His aunt cackled and he only tightened his shoulders up when she reached for it. “Stop!” Chanyeol demanded, pulling his hand away, “It’s mine!”

It felt like everything was happening all at once, his aunt was slapping across his cheek at his attitude and snatching the letter, but as soon as she touched the paper chaos reigned.

The owl in his arm started shrieking like it had been harmed, flapping its wings and bolting out of Chanyeol's grip, then the fire in the fireplace was dying down to nothing - no smoke, no flame, no ash - nothing.

Then the letters came, soaring in as if someone was pouring them down the chimney, but they were coming so quickly, so fast it made him laugh, not even flinching as the owl flew around, only beaming at his aunts screeching.

He reached down to grab an envelope from the floor then, smiling because it seemed his aunt and uncle were busy drowning in the flying envelopes to do a damn thing.

“Dear, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol jumped feet back, tripping over the rug when the front door burst open, unaffected by the owl screeching and flying at the man walking in.

“Ah! Our Baekhyun has been looking everywhere for you!” The man chirped, uncaring at all that he was a good eight feet tall, blocking the doorway and humongous, coddling the owl as if he hadn’t just invaded their home.

“This is a home invasion!” His aunt screamed beneath the pile of letters.

The man only shrugged, smiling to himself as he looked around, eyes meeting Chanyeol’s as the teen cowered on the floor in confusion.

“Well, what a handsome lad! Your parents would be so proud, Park!”

Chanyeol scrunched his nose up in confusion, cautiously accepting the man’s huge hand - Chanyeol was a large teenager, but this man was some sort of giant.

“Who… who are you?”

“Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts.” He chuckled, delivering an admittedly hard hit to his side that had Chanyeol laughing awkwardly and pretending it didn’t hurt as bad as it had.

“Well, read on, sport!” Hagrid encouraged.

“We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…” Chanyeol read, frowning and flinching in surprise when the owl jumped onto his arm.

“He’ll not be going! We swore when we took him in we'd put an end to this rubbish!” His uncle cried, red faced.

“You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?” Chanyeol growled, petting over the owls back when it rubbed up on his cheek.

His aunt looked positively pissed, “Of course we knew. My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Park, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you.”

“Witch? Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!”

“Two of the strongest wizards we’ve ever had!” Hagrid cackled, “No way, son!”

“He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore.” Hagrid added, patting Chanyeol's arm, “Grab your things, boy.”

“This is an outrage!” His uncle cried.

“Unless you’d like to stay of course.” The giant laughed.

Chanyeol didn’t need to think twice.

~~~~~~~

“All students must be equipped with one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find all this in here?” Chanyeol asked, awkwardly balancing the owl on his shoulder

“If you know where to go.” Hagrid assured, reaching out to grab the owl and getting an annoyed squawk, “Ah, your owner has been going crazy looking for you!”

Chanyeol frowned slightly, “I… I thought I could keep him…”

Hagrid chuckled and pushed him towards an alleyway, “His owner would go insane! Although this cute little thing really seems to like you, huh, Coconut!”

“Coconut..” Chanyeol snickered, “What kind of name is that?”

“His owner… really likes food.”

Chanyeol only laughed softly, wringing the list between his hands and frowning as they started walking into a store, “The Leaky Cauldron? But… I have no money.”

“Well that's why we're going to Diagon Alley.”

“Hagrid… that still…” He trailed off as Hagrid stopped at a brick wall, tapping his umbrella on the withering brick and watching it move, he gawked as it opened up to an entire new area, people wandering around laughing loudly.

Hagrid chuckled at his expression, pushing him towards the busy street, “First - to your bank.”

“I don’t have a bank.” Chanyeol argued, still awestruck as he looked around.

“You, son.” Hagrid laughed, “Are the richest teenager alive.”

The last thing Chanyeol expected this week was to have a few dollars to his name, let alone a vault filled with gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: casually drabbling everything I can think of


	12. Meeting (Harry Potter AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol meets life long friends, finally.

Chanyeol was very happy with the animal he had chosen, a tan owl that had immediately rubbed up against the pretty white one, and he felt too bad to separate them, so he got him. 

The wand he was destined to have was made from Phoenix tail feathers, the shopkeeper told him the only other replica of such a wand had… well, been the reason for the slight scar across his collarbone, one he tried to hide. 

That hadn’t been reassuring at all, especially not when the shopkeeper refused to speak of it altogether.

“Hagrid.” He murmured, pulling his knees up and looking outside the moving train, “That shopkeeper, he mentioned anoth-“

“We can not speak of it.” Hagrid muttered apologetically, “I cannot.” 

“Why not?” Chanyeol demanded, “My parents had been… killed, haven’t they? That’s why my aunt and uncle refused to tell me?” 

The giant sighed so loud Chanyeol felt bad raising his voice, but Hagrid only clasped his hands together. “We… we are not allowed to speak of the man, Chanyeol. But… but…”

“Tell me.” Chanyeol demanded impatiently, “Hagrid, it was my family.”

“It was dark times, Chanyeol, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, he brought them over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them…” 

“Nobody...not one. Except you.” He added after a moment, “That's why you're famous, kid. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived.” 

“I’m… i'm just me.” Chanyeol whispered, rubbing his clammy palms on his pants nervously. 

“Lucky for you.” Hagrid mustered up, “Most students are already in their assigned rooms, but you get a private boat ride.” He stood up and opened the train door.

Chanyeol laughed nervously, “B..Boat?” 

Hagrid didn’t answer, only waving his arm out towards the windows.

And in the distance, a castle stood surrounded by sea, the train coming to a haunt abruptly.

“Hogwarts, son.” 

~~~~~~~~

“Humor me!” Baekhyun whined, throwing his silver wand into the air and catching it, “Dae, You're the worst roommate!” 

“At least we’re aren't getting the new kid.” Jongdae snickered, throwing his damp towel on Baekhyun's bed just because he knew how badly the teen hated it, “Just you and me as normal - fine by me! Sehun gets the new kid, said that Dumbledore was guessing his house so soon, I’m curious. ” 

“Sehunnie is too shy to talk to you because you’re annoying!” Baekhyun cried, kicking the towel off his red blanket, “My owl is missing, and you muggle born cannot humor me! Tell me a joke!” 

“You know I despise that name.” 

Baekhyun sat up with a sigh, rolling over into his stomach to frown apologetically, “I’m sorry. You know I get testy before the year starts.” 

His friend shrugged it off immediately, but Baekhyun still felt bad about pointing out something he didn’t need to.

After all, being a muggle born was much better than being the spawn of two death eaters. 

“Here.” He whispered, sitting up and reaching for his chest at the end of his bed, “You can steal from my stash - I won’t say a word, swear!” 

Jongdae laughed once before full on cackling as he walked over to dig in the chest, “Baek, how do you always have so much candy? How do you even sneak it past the paintings?” 

“Lots of practice.” Baekhyun giggled, wiggling his brows, “Us Griffindors have to look out for each other.” 

“Because sugar cures all?” Jongdae remarked sarcastically.

Baekhyun nodded seriously before placing a pout on his lips, “Wait, wait! Not those ones! I love chocolate frogs, you know that!” 

“You said you wouldn’t say anything! My choice!” 

“I lied!” 

~~~~~~~

Hogwarts was… well, it was a lot. 

Chanyeol barely got out of the house to go to school, much less see something so extraordinary.

“Come along!” Hagrid cried out, grabbing his arms so tight he cringed, trying to look around the castle. There weren’t many people here at all, barely any, probably because it seemed so late out, but a few similarly dressed students looked at him curiously as the giant dragged him around.

He didn’t mind the uniforms so much, he really didn’t find it in him to care at all when the castle was so beautiful. 

He was snapped out of it only when Hagrid was throwing him into a room full of wandering eyes, a cafeteria it seemed, filled to the brim with students.

“Park Chanyeol, Professor McGonagill.” Hagrid boomed, voice echoing.

Chanyeol flinched slightly at the sound, watching Coconut fly off of Hagrid shoulder with a screech, chancing a glimpse at his own, still unnamed, owl just to make sure he wasn’t as scared as Chanyeol felt.

“Park?” 

“The Park Chanyeol?”

“But… You-Know-Who-“

“Silence!” 

The woman was older, but she silenced the four tables of students like second nature, “Had Dumbledore been informed of his arrival?” She asked, beaconing Chanyeol with a curl of her finger.

He took a deep breath, setting his suitcase on the ground and pulling at his sleeves, he never minded being so large before - but now he just wished he wasn’t so he could hide, sure his ears were bright red. 

“He knows all.” Is all Hagrid replied before he was grabbing Chanyeol's bags from the ground and spinning on his heels to leave.

Chanyeol wanted to pass out.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, Park Chanyeol.” The woman didn’t seem mean per say, but her putting all these eyes on him felt nerve racking as she placed a hand on his arm to pull him up a few steps to a chair at the front of the room. “You need to be sorted into a house, we will assume you need to learn a lot. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” 

He nodded slightly, gulping and laying his palms over his lap. Cautiously, he looked around the room and saw mostly excited, even awed looks, but a table of students all dressed in green looked to be cackling, a boy with slicked back golden hair smirking at his misery. Chanyeol hated him already. 

“Now. Sorting.” Professor McGonagill explained, grabbing a hat from a metal box. “As you can see at the tables, all houses are connected to a color and a sign. You can see the plaques on the walls.” 

Chanyeol had already noticed, but he was sure that she was only talking to try and calm his nerves because he was being watched like a hawk by all these other students.

She placed the hat on his head quickly and he jumped a few feet when he heard mumbled talking, “Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?”

Chanyeol gulped when he looked around and the few students with the golden haired boy were dressed in green, laughing and mocking his reaction.

“Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.” He requested.

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?”

“No, please.” Chanyeol murmured adamantly.

“Then, I suppose… Gryffindor!” 

He didn’t really know what was happening, but a table of all red was suddenly standing with huge cheers as if they had won something extraordinary.

“Go to your new house.” The Professor requested, patting his arm.

Chanyeol blushed and grinned shyly as those dresses in red patted him, spilling congratulations and excitement.

“We got Park! We got Park!” 

An arm was wrapping around his wrist and pulling him to a spare seat, the man had a huge grin and rugged until Chanyeol had no choice but to follow. “Kim Jongdae, nice to meet you!” 

Chanyeol nodded, feeling his ears ring from the cheers and climbing onto the bench, “Hello.” 

He suddenly had an entire armful of Coconut again, the owl hopping right across from him and making him burst into laughter as she nearly spilled a bowl of food.

“As expected.” Came a soothing voice making Chanyeol peek up.

The teenager was beautiful, he felt himself flush all the way down his chest at the pretty brown eyes and puppy like expression of excitement. “That you're Gryffindor, I mean.” 

“You’re scaring him, Baekhyun.” Jongdae mused beside Chanyeol, digging into his plate of food.

“Why’s… what’s that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol asked softly, connecting the clingy owl to the pretty student across from him. 

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol was ready to call it a night because he really wasn’t ready to hear such a cute noise. “Your parents… they were Gryffindor too, silly. As expected you would be.” 

Chanyeol gulped, and nodded, reaching across the table with Coconut resting on his hand, “Your… your owl has been following me a long time now, you must have missed her.” 

“Coconut does what she likes. Although, she doesn’t like others too much.” Baekhyun commented, tilting his head not dissimilar to a puppy as he accepted his owl. “You must be something, Park Chanyeol.” 

“She… Uh- she..” 

“Dude.” Jongdae whispered into Chanyeol's arm, “Good luck.” 

Chanyeol had no idea what the man was wishing him luck for, but Baekhyun was still beaming prettily, looking as if he was absorbing all of the light because he radiated beauty. 

He straightened up and scratched at his collarbone absentmindedly, “What… kind of name is Coconut anyways?” 

And Baekhyun threw his entire body into the side of a smaller teenager, getting a narrow eyed glare, but Chanyeol only cared that he had gotten such a reaction. “I like food!” 

Chanyeol wanted to say, ‘so I’ve heard,’ but he was way too tongue twisted at the sight that all he could do was nod lamely, “Me too.” 

“We - I-“ Baekhyun was so cute flustered and Chanyeol was sure his face was turning red from Jongdae’s laughing, “Can I name yours!” The smaller finally spluttered out.

Chanyeol was much too enamored by the sight of Baekhyun flustering to himself, excited at even the possibility of choosing his owls name, he only nodded.

Baekhyun squealed a noise that had so many students turning to watch as he leaned almost completely over the table, looking so much like a cute puppy Chanyeol was sure the smaller was going to be the death of him. “Okay! What… what about chocolate! What… how about Sandy? Coco? Wha-“

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae groaned, shoving the students shoulder across the table, Chanyeol really didn’t like how much distance it put back between them, “You’re scaring Sehun, stop.” He laughed, pointing to the skinny teenager beside Baekhyun.

Sehun only looked confused, not scared, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to care at all, only moving around in his seat instead, “What about Honey?”

Chanyeol didn’t even care if he never left this table, he just wanted to look at Baekhyun all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Harry Potter Drabbles are all connected, just at different time periods! If you guys decide you want me to combine them into a book of their own, let me know, but it’s so fun to write so far! 
> 
> Also, Hogwarts in this is more like a high school- college environment, not for children!


	13. Months Later (Harry Potter AU)

“Chan!” 

Chanyeol just about rolled off his bed with how shocked he was, pulling the blanket up his bare chest and groaning as he laid back down, “Baek, I told you to knock.” 

Baekhyun only laughed a cute sound and was jumping on his bed, hair bouncing up in messy waves as he beamed sweetly. “Morning.” 

Chanyeol still wasn’t used to his cuteness, not after all these months. If anything, he would consider himself fully whipped for the smaller teenager - actually, that was a fact - it seemed everyone knew so except Baekhyun himself.

His obliviousness really didn’t help Chanyeol grow a pair in order to ask him out, and all of Baekhyun's admirers really set his hair ablaze.

And Baekhyun always seemed so flirtatious, so sweet to everyone it was hard to decipher what was going on.

Sweet even to stupid Luhan - the golden haired snake along with his two friends Yifan and Zitao, the rudest of serpents from day one. 

That was something Chanyeol liked to avoid as he had only recently learned of Baekhyun and Luhans past relationship, and it didn’t make him feel better at all even if Baekhyun was whining curses about the Slytherins.

“Do you want some candy?” 

Chanyeol snorted, peeking his eyes out of his blanket, “Why are you here so early? And… why are you eating candy, you’ll get sick.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips and Chanyeol really wanted to kiss him. “Do you think…. would Cookie like them?” 

“Don’t feed my owl candy.” Chanyeol groaned, sitting up to grab the box of candy from Baekhyun's hand, “Stop eating so much candy.” 

“It’s how I’m so sweet!” Baekhyun cried, “That’s what Jun said, and he’s Ravenclaw - so he knows all!” 

Chanyeol resisted the urge to roll his eyes because he wasn’t sure if Junmyeon said it to flirt, or just to get Baekhyun off his back - he much preferred the second option. “Baekhyun. Stop invading other houses' floors, you’ll make us lose points.” 

“Oh, please.” The smaller smirked, “I’m like a fox, super fast!” 

“Whatever you say.” Chanyeol drawled, setting the box back in Baekhyun's lap and leaning against the headboard with a yawn.

Baekhyun, as usual, seemed more than happy to have candy in his hands, and Chanyeol had no idea why the smaller liked to invade his space so much when half the time Baekhyun only played with his owl, or sat in silence - not that he minded.

“Does this hurt?” 

Chanyeol held his breath when Baekhyuns fingertip came to run across his scarred collarbone, suppressing a shudder. “Sometimes it stings; Dumbledore said it was part of the curse Voldemort tried to use.” 

Baekhyun flinched at rapid speeds at the dark sorcerer's name, and Chanyeol really didn’t care much for walking around issues like everyone in Hogwarts seemed to do, with more information on the dark wizard he just hated him more.

Like how he had successfully murdered hufflepuff Jongin’s family with an unspeakable curse, or how strongly he hated human born wizards and witches - but Baekhyun especially hated when Chanyeol mentioned him, everyone did really.

It was very odd considering their friends were pretty used to it except Baekhyun - who Chanyeol had leeched onto all the time - they would even have conversations every once in a while to explain things to Chanyeol, but Baekhyun never once uttered a thing.

He had half a mind to ask Minseok or Kyungsoo, Ravenclaws, about his behavior, but it seemed unfair to go behind Baekhyun's back.

“Okay… I just… I wanted to see you before potions.” Baekhyun whispered quietly, sliding off the bed. It was so easy to tell when the smallers mood had been down, his light seemed to dull. 

“Wait, Baek.” Chanyeol called, watching the little teen grab the door and turn to look over his shoulder at him. He felt the pressure then, the need to cheer Baekhyun up because he hated to see him so dark, “Cookie and Coconut can play for just a little while we’re in class, okay?” 

Baekhyun beamed quickly, changing moods immediately and Chanyeol released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Yay! Coconut loves you, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol wished Baekhyun loved him too. 

~~~~~~~

They had a new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher this year, an arrogant, pretty boy with a book - apparently he was famous.

Chanyeol had no clue who he was, but he had been over excited when he walked into the professor's class. 

“Isn’t he so lovely?” Chanyeol heard two girls talking in front of him and scrunched up his nose, turning around to Sehun beside him with a disgruntled look making the shy teenager laugh.

“I don’t find him so attractive.” He heard Baekhyun and Jongdae talking behind him, “More of an uptight show off if you ask me.” 

“Probably has something to do with him not being an evil snake? Not attractive enough for you, Baek?” 

Chanyeol was turning around in his seat immediately, “Don't joke like that, Baekhyun hates it.” He ordered defensively to Jongdae.

Baekhyun ducked his head, scratching at his cheek uncomfortably at the joke, even more so uncomfortable when across the aisle Luhan sent him a smirk, probably having heard Jongdae's loud mouth.

“Slytherins are meant to be cunning - it doesn’t mean they’re evil.” Kyungsoo muttered behind Baekhyun, fixing his glasses.

Chanyeol could really not care less about the Ravenclaws' words, he had yet to find one good Slytherin to befriend.

“Sure, because it isn’t a fact most of them follow the Dark Arts eventually; Azkaban is where all of them belong.” Jongin murmured beside Kyungsoo, the hufflepuff was hardly outspoken, but very much so about Slytherins - probably because of all the torment they got from them.

Baekhyun slammed his book shut then, and Chanyeol only had time to look at him concerned before the smaller was getting out of his seat.

“Baekhyun…” He tried to call, looking more concerned than their friends as he moved across the aisle to take a seat, surprisingly, directly beside Wu Yifan, one of Luhan’s most loyal puppets.

Baekhyun avoided his friends' eyes, focusing on reopening his book as the professor readied their lesson for the day. 

“Switch me.” He heard demanded and sighed deeply as Yifan was moving seats to sit beside Zitao.

“Don’t speak to me, Luhan.” He demanded, running his finger across the corner of his book.

Said Slytherin only smiled cockily, sending a mocking look over Baekhyun's shoulder towards the Gryffindors' friends, “Just looking at you, my love.” 

Baekhyun gulped, turning his head to look up at him, it was undeniable that Luhan was handsome - but his dark attitude didn’t have any redeemable qualities. “Please. Let’s not do this today, I’m not feeling well.” 

If there was one thing Luhan could relate to him about, it was the pressure put on the both of them, regardless that Baekhyun's parents believed his placement in Gryffindor to be a grave mistake. 

Luhan’s eyes softened, and he nodded swiftly, “You know I always have time to speak to you, darling.” 

The Gryffindor pursed his lips, Luhan’s sweetness to him didn’t make up for his sourness and bullying of his friends, so Baekhyun only fiddled with his wand as he felt Chanyeol's stare into his temple.

“Alright class!” 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows at the chirping noises and the rattling of metal as Professor Lee placed a large cloth covered thing on the table in front of the room. “It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here!” 

“I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them.” He added, whipping off the cover. Inside are a bunch of bright blue, squealing creatures, eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattled the bars and pulled bizarre faces at the students.

Chanyeol turned to spare a look with Baekhyun but saw the smaller looking amazed at the creatures, obviously having no clue what they were as Chanyeol didn’t either. 

“Cornish pixies?” Minseok called from the back of the room, the Ravenclaw standing on his toes to see better.

In front of Baekhyun, Zitao scoffed, sharing a chuckle with a few other Slytherins. 

“Laugh if you will, Mr. Huang, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!”

Before anyone could prepare, the Professor was flinging the cage door open and the pixies rocketed out, causing chaos.

Some immediately began shredding books, breaking ink bottles on students, spraying ink at them. 

“Get off! Get off!”

Chanyeol freaked out trying to get two to get off Sehun’s cloak through all the chaos, students scrambling and screaming.

“Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies.” The teacher drawled, pointing his wand at them, “Peskipiski Pesternomi!”

It had absolutely no effect, and the professor was scrambling to the door along with most of the students. 

Just as Chanyeol freed Sehun and was pushing the younger towards the door, he heard a screeching scream. “Help! Ow! It hurts!” 

He spun on his heels and saw Jongdae and Junmyeon frantically trying to swat at a few pixies tugging on Baekhyun's hair and ears, the smaller looked near tears.

“Baek!” He called, eyes wide and nearly plowing a handful of Slytherins over as they ran for the door and blocked his path, “Hold still! Hold still!” 

“Immobilus!” Chanyeol heard called and turned to nod thankfully at Yixing who smiled dazed and turned to walk out of the classroom as if he hadn’t just frozen all the pixies in the air.

“Ow!” Baekhyun cried again, Chanyeol couldn't take it and pushed through Jongdae and Junmyeon to cup his chin to look him over.

The cute teenager had tiny scratches all over his ears and around his hairline, so thin they must have stung terribly, his face bright red and eyes looking glassy. 

“I got him.” Chanyeol muttered to their two friends, “I got him - I’ll take him to the infirmary, swear.” 

Jongdae smirked at him while Junmyeon just looked confused as Jongdae grabbed his sleeve to pull him out of the classroom.

“You’re okay, Baekhyun, it’s just scratches.” Chanyeol assured, grabbing the smallers palm and pulling him with him. “It’s not terrible, right? Is it too painful?”

Baekhyun sniffed, but hadn’t shed any tears yet - thank god because Chanyeol didn’t think his heart could take it - picking at a hole in his shirt as Chanyeol pulled on his hand out the hallway, “My mother is going to be upset I’ll have to ask for a new uniform; this is the third one this year.” 

Chanyeol frowned, releasing Baekhyun's hand with the intention of wrapping the smaller under his arm, but Baekhyun looked up at him fearfully, grabbing onto his arm tightly and leaning into his side. “I’ll give you money, Baek, if you’re that afraid to ask her.” 

“It’s alright.” Baekhyun whispered, but sounded like it was anything but alright, scratching at a mark on his cheek. “I can… go to the infirmary alone, you have Quidditch practice.” 

He had honestly forgotten all about it until Baekhyun mentioned it right now, “I’ll walk you and be a few moments late, it’s not a big deal - then, tonight we can go get you a new uniform.” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond, but only sighed and pressed his cheek into Chanyeol's arm.

Chanyeol had half a thought to press a kiss to his hair, but wasn’t willing to lose this moment.

~~~~~~~

Chanyeol was a few moments late to practice, earning the most scowling glare from Jongdae and a soft reassuring look from Sehun.

But it seemed something was amiss, because their team leader Shin Wonho was red in the face angry squaring off against Slytherin captain Son Hyunwoo, “'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.’”

Wonho paused reading the note, “You've got a new Seeker? Who?”

Chanyeol frowned until Hyunwoo was pulling someone from the back of the group, “Luhan?” He growled. 

Said stuck up Slytherin merely smirked, “That's right. And that's not all that's new this year.” 

One of the Slytherins was holding up a brand new broomstick, Chanyeol's jaw dropped. 

“Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones.” He heard Sehun gawk. 

“A generous gift from Luhan’s father.” Hyunwoo explained simply. 

“That's right, Oh. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best.” Luhan smirked, tugging on the old, faded cloak Sehun wore.

Chanyeol clenched his jaw and tugged the younger boy behind him. 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent!” Jongdae snarled, looking near feral as he stepped in front of Chanyeol and Sehun. 

Luhan curled his lips, “No one asked your opinion, you  
filthy little Mudblood!” 

Chanyeol hadn’t ever heard such a term before, but the entire team - both of them - went silent. 

Then, Taehyung and Jungkook of the Gryffindor team went flying for Luhan’s throat, getting held back by Wonho. “Save it for the match.” 

“That’s why Baekhyun hates you!” Sehun cried, looking so angry for the small, shy boy that usually didn’t say much at all, “Stuck up serpent!” 

“Let’s go.” Chanyeol muttered, wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s shoulder and grabbing Sehun's cloak, “I believe practice is done today.” 

“Run away, as usual, Park.” He heard Luhan sneer, but he was honestly too angry to deal with him today.

~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol was slightly jealous of Jongdae, because he shared a room with Baekhyun, he had been friends with him so long, and he didn’t get nervous about being so close to the smaller when Baekhyun was much too adorable for his own good.

Or, he was just jealous it wasn’t him laying across Baekhyun's lap getting his hair combed from his face by Baekhyun's adorable puffy faced look he had after just waking up - at least he no longer was scratched up.

“Will someone explain, or will the three of you sit in silence after waking me up so rudely?” Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol shrugged, moving to sit on the chest at the end of his bed and laying his cheek on his palm, “Luhan called Dae something… I’m not sure what it was.” 

“He called me a Mudblood.” Jongdae whispered.

Baekhyun gasped quietly, sitting up to blink at Sehun and Chanyeol as if he heard wrong, “He did not.” 

“It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really bad name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with  
non-magic parents. Someone like me.” Jongdae continued, usual smile gone as he pressed his cheek into Baekhyun's blankets.

“It’s not a term used in everyday conversation.” Sehun added uncomfortably.

Baekhyun licked his lip at Chanyeol's lost expression, “There are some wizards who think they're better than  
everyone else because they're what people call pureblood. Like Luhan’s family, Yifan’s… mine.” 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows and found that the conversation was always over when Baekhyun mentioned his own family. “That’s disgusting.” 

Baekhyun smiled softly, nodding his head and running his fingers so gently over Jongdae’s hair Chanyeol couldn't help being a bit envious of their relationship, “You have so much to learn, Chan, but most of it… is not pleasant.” 

Chanyeol had already learned so much from his friends, but he had a feeling it was never going to be everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m addicted to writing this Harry Potter AU, I might just have to make it into its own book/collection.


	14. The Heir (Harry Potter AU)

Baekhyun knew that he shouldn’t be out so late, knew it was past his last lesson - well past time to go to class, but it honestly hadn’t been his fault.

Well… that was debatable. 

He was trying to convince himself it wasn’t his fault - because it wasn’t! He hadn’t asked to fall asleep in the library, and he hadn’t asked Minseok to ditch him and leave him sleeping there! 

On the other hand, it was kind of his fault he had snuck out to go hang out the night before with Jongdae, Sehun, and the shy boys brothers, which he had many of, their flying car was so cool! Too cool to pass up! 

It hadn’t been good on his sleep schedule, as evident.

He was just lucky he hadn’t seen any prefects running around as he held his cloak to his chest and speed walked towards the Gryffindor dorms.

Before he could turn the corner to walk towards the stairs an arm was shooting out and pressing against his mouth to muffle his surprised squeal, pulling him into a doorway and pressing him into the wall.

“Calm down, Baekhyun.” 

He frowned and frantically hit at the Slytherins side when the hand was pulled off his mouth, “What the hell, Lu? I could have stunned you!” He hissed, heart racing.

Luhan only laughed quietly, pressed into Baekhyun's front in the tight space. “I just wanted to see you.” 

“What are you doing not in class?” 

“Late night walk, gets a bit stuffy with snakes.” 

Baekhyun giggled softly, laying his head back against the wall with a relieved sigh, fingers fiddling with Luhan’s cloak before he caught himself and was laying a palm against the Slytherins chest to push him back out of his space a small bit. “I hate you at the moment.” 

“Ah, Don't be like this.” Luhan cooed, resting on his elbow beside Baekhyun's head and lingering his fingertips over the Gryffindors curls, “It’s just us, sweetheart.” 

“You know I hate when you pick on my friends.” Baekhyun grumbled, looking more of an upset puppy as he stared up at Luhan.

“And,” Luhan drawled, laying his opposite hand over the side of Baekhyun's cheek, “You know I cannot help small jabs, personality differences, you thought it was attractive once.” 

Baekhyun's heart pumped painfully at the reminder; he and Luhan had been good together once, a popular couple only months before Chanyeol came.

It wasn’t the famous Park’s arrival that split them, they had been long apart before then, it was their families.

They were too similar - came from families that both believed in the highest of pure blood power, the darkest of crafts, but Baekhyun… had been put in Gryffindor, a shame to his entire family lineage. 

Luhan’s family was not accepting of this, and Baekhyun's father had sent him the worst of howlers when he had heard from Azkaban, his mother refused so much as to be home when he was there, just sending money here and there - but he had liked Luhan once.

It was a huge shame Luhan had changed so drastically to fulfill his family's beliefs, to make them proud, and he knew that's all Luhan ever wanted - but Baekhyun didn’t.

He did the opposite, made friends with Muggles and Mudbloods - a Park, the biggest of betrayals. But they were such good people, he didn’t care what was expected of him; at least he had loyal friends above all.

“I thought your passion was attractive, not your attitude and beliefs. You’ve been brainwashed by your father.” He muttered without heat, curling his fingers around Luhan’s wrist. 

“You pretend we are different. You used to understand us once - me and you don’t have choices, Baekhyun.” Luhan whispered, eyes looking apologetic as if he had to point something out Baekhyun didn’t know. Of course Baekhyun knew.

Baekhyun closed his eyes with a sigh, “I don’t want to talk of this right now.” 

He knew it was coming, knew Luhan must have found him mainly for this, but the mouth pressing against his wasn't unexpected, but familiar and sweet - so unlike what others thought of the Slytherin Prince.

But Luhan was in love with him, and Baekhyun only felt guilty because he wasn’t in love with Luhan anymore, hadn’t been in months.

“Lu..” He whispered, warning as he gently pushed Luhan away so there were centimeters between them, “I can’t, please stop doing this… you know, you already know.” 

And Luhan’s mouth was turning into a scowl then, anger seeping into his expression, “It’s Park, isn’t it? Ever since he came-“

“Stop.” Baekhyun scoffed and was tugging his cloak tighter, and stepping out into the hallway with angry steps, “Not everything is about Chanyeol! Maybe it is about you, consider that you ignorant serpent!” 

“We’re slurring now, are we?” Luhan growled, crossing his arms, “Then I suppose I should call you a Veela whore - isn’t that right?” 

Baekhyun gawked before his eyes were flooding with tears and Luhan immediately looked sorry, reaching out towards him. “Love. I apologize - I’m so sorry, sweet dove.” 

The Gryffindor merely sniffed, expression nothing but devastated as a few tears fell. 

Everyone thought him to be a Veela at first, a mystifying, beautiful creature that enchanted people to their doom, and Baekhyun hated it - Luhan knew he hated to be called as such, especially paired with being called a whore - he never asked for the attention, it was given. 

“You really are your father - foul mouthed prick!” He called once more, ignoring Luhan’s begging of his name and storming down the corridor, tears dripping off his chin.

He wasn’t even sure what it was that had him so upset, the name calling, Luhan pointing out facts, that Luhan had changed so much, or if he had just realized Luhan was right to blame Chanyeol.

Because it was Chanyeol's fault he couldn’t love Luhan anymore, aside from the Slytherins blatant disrespect of his friends.

Baekhyun very much wanted Chanyeol's attention, and wanted all of it, all the time. He was enamored and enchanted - along with a lot of the students, but the difference was he was so close to Chanyeol. 

He knew so much about him, had seen him in the midst of nightmares, crying and sick. 

All these months he had been blinded by Chanyeol and no longer was able to give others a second glimpse.

“Baek, hey!” He heard hissed as he continued down the hall and quickly wiped his face as he turned to acknowledge the familiar voice.

He frowned and scattered towards Jongdae and Chanyeol, “What are you two doing?” 

At his voice, Chanyeol turned around, expression becoming curious and pained as he eyed Baekhyun's face, but he was too distracted to question him right now, only placing his hand on the smallers shoulder, “I keep… hearing something.” 

Just then, more whispers filled Chanyeol's ears and he tilted his head closer, “Kill… time to kill… blood… kill.” 

“It’s going to kill something.” He flustered, taking off down the hall.

Baekhyun groaned when Jongdae followed, “Guys! I hate running!” He whined, following quickly.

Neither listened, of course, but after scattering threw a few hallways, Chanyeol dashed madly up the stairs, three steps at a time until he stopped at an archway, the voice was silent suddenly.

“I- oh my god!” Baekhyun panted quietly, running into Chanyeol's back and curling fingers tight into his friends sleeve, leaning his body weight on him, “Chan, please stop.” 

Chanyeol only gulped, pulling Baekhyun under his arm and into his side as he pointed at the wall, sharing wide eyes with Jongdae.

Written on the wall in clear blood, dripping and fresh, “THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE.” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun whimpered as he turned to look, beneath the words a bloody mess of fur, “W-What-“

“That’s Mr. Filch’s cat. Mrs. Norris.” Jongdae gulped.

Chanyeol frowned in confusion and disgust, cupping Baekhyun's head to pull him closer to his chest at the smallers scared noise. “Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that?” He pointed out, a line of spiders scurrying up the wall and trying to get out through a crack in the glass window above. 

Jongdae shuttered, “I… I hate spiders.” 

They fell into silence, then moments later chattering was heard as classes began to pour out into the hallway attempting to go to their dorms for the night. 

But they were stopped when they saw the bloodied wall and the three standing before it. 

Luhan cackled before pushing forward, eying the wall, before he grinned nastily, “Enemies of the heir, beware!  
You'll be next, Mudbloods!”

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun stiffen, and the smaller was turning out of his arms to send a withering glare as he reached for Jongdae’s hand, “Leave it, Luhan.” 

The Slytherin Prince clenched his jaw, and many of the students looked between Baekhyun and Luhan as if they were about to witness the fight of a lifetime, but Luhan only spared Baekhyun a grimace and spun on his heels to walk away. 

On the opposite side of the hallway, loud footsteps were heard as a group of professors marched towards the crowd. They read the wall before Dumbledore's face noticeably darkens.

“Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately.” He requested, turning to look at Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae, “Except you three.” 

Jongdae groaned beside Baekhyun as the professors turned judgmental eyes on them.

Baekhyun really wasn’t in the mood for this, so it seemed a fountain of tears was in order.


	15. Moves (Harry Potter AU)

“At least Mrs. Norris was only petrified, right?” Chanyeol asked, “They said she would be okay.” 

Baekhyun nodded in agreement, face red as he wiped at the tear stains on his face, nose bright red from all his crocodile tears as he walked over to his dresser.

“You said you heard voices?” Jongdae asked, cuddling under his blankets across the room, “And then the cat ended up petrified - not good, Yeol.” 

Nodding in agreement, Baekhyun reached down for the bottom of his shirt to change and Chanyeol immediately - and with red cheeks - turned his head to the side, leaning back against Baekhyun's headboard, “I mean… yeah, and nobody else seemed to hear it. Should I have.. told Dumbledore?” 

Jongdae cackled to himself, “Hearing voices in the wizarding world isn’t good, dude.” 

Chanyeol blushed deeper and fiddled nervously as Baekhyun pulled his blankets back on the side of his bed, “You sleeping here?” 

“I- is… I’m worried about you.” Chanyeol flustered an excuse.

Baekhyun only laughed quietly, face dimly lit by the lantern on his side table as Jongdae turned his out across the room with a tired groan. “You can… sleep here, with me.” 

Chanyeol accepted with pink ears, fiddling to get under the blankets and turning to face Baekhyun, eying him carefully.

Jongdae was very obviously trying to sleep across the room, and while Chanyeol's excuse was his worry, it was also true - Baekhyun had already ran into them looking as if he had cried, so of course he was worried. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered as quietly as he could.

Baekhyun smiled, eyes drooping tiredly as he tucked his hands under his cheek, “Of course.” 

Chanyeol smiled shyly and scooted a bit closer, knees bumping Baekhyun's, “You… had you been crying before you saw us? When… when me and Dae were looking around?” 

Baekhyun's smile dropped and Chanyeol felt terrible, reaching out to brush an eyelash off his cheekbone apologetically. “Can.. you not tell anyone this? A secret, just between you and I?” 

“Anything.” He answered immediately, gulping when Baekhyun was removing his hand from his cheek and simply holding his palm on the mattress between them.

“Well… I… Luhan has been… he wants me to be with him again.” 

Chanyeol felt like his chest was on fire at the admission, debating on removing his hand from Baekhyun because it suddenly felt inappropriate.

And it was unfair of him to hold any anger for Baekhyun because he didn’t have the right to be jealous, the cold hard truth was that Baekhyun wasn’t his, and it hurt more to even acknowledge that fact.

But he did feel slightly angry with Baekhyun - for making him like him so much, for having such sweet smiles and always caring for him. It had only been six months, but Baekhyun had taught him so much - along with their other friends - and he didn’t feel left out at all in their group of friends when some had been together a lifetime. 

Maybe it was his own mistake to fall for a person so wanted. 

“I..” Baekhyun mustered up a few moments later, eyeing Chanyeol's face like he was searching for something, he licked his lips nervously and clutched Chanyeol's hand tighter, “He kissed me, and we got in an argument.” 

Chanyeol wanted to scream ‘why would you tell me that!’ ‘Are you purposely making me jealous?’ but he had absolutely no room to be so angry with Baekhyun when the smaller didn’t know a thing of the affection he held for him.

But god was he so jealous, burning with rage as he looked at Baekhyun's pretty pink lips, slightly blotchy from all the chewing he did at them. 

His expression must have looked dulled because when he met Baekhyun's eyes the smaller one looked upset too, Chanyeol just didn’t know what about. “What about?” Chanyeol stumbled out, trying to keep his jealousy at bay. 

“You.” Baekhyun muttered, getting a surprised look from Chanyeol before he shook his head sheepishly, “Amongst other things, we… we never really saw things eye to eye.” He added.

Chanyeol really didn’t know a thing about Baekhyun and Luhan’s relationship, all he really knew was that when Baekhyun was around they were all a lot less likely to get into a fight with him and his snakes - though they sometimes still tended to.

He just couldn’t really picture them together at all.

Baekhyun was so sweet and Luhan was the devil.

“He.. called me a Veela whore; I… really despise being called a Veela.” 

“What’s that?” 

Baekhyun sighed, “It's… they’re creatures that can charm others, beauty incomparable, skin that shines like the moon and lights up rooms. They hypnotize people.” 

The beauty and adoration certainly fit Baekhyun because he was both the most gorgeous thing Chanyeol had ever seen, and definitely was adored by many. But he also wasn’t some sort of being that enchants others.

“You’re not that.” Chanyeol whispered, “and you’re not a whore - definitely not, okay? You’re my best friend, also Dae and Sehun, but let’s forget about them.” 

Baekhyun felt both upset and happy at his words, because he wanted to be close to Chanyeol - but didn’t want to be only his best friend. 

So he just laughed softly, slightly wavering as he moved closer, so close his nose brushed Chanyeol’s and he, very carefully, pressed his nose against Chanyeol's in a butterfly kiss, “You’re my best friend too.” 

~~~~~~~

“According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic.” 

Chanyeol peered across the table at that, watching Kyungsoo speak to Professor McGonagill. His ears only focused on the word Chamber. 

It seemed his friends overheard too, because they were setting their wands down and focusing some attention on the Professor and student. 

“Muggle- borns?” The small Ravenclaw asked, and Chanyeol swore he got louder, like he was fishing for them to hear. 

Professor McGonagill hummed a conformation, and Kyungsoo continued, “Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?”

“The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster.” She answered cautiously.

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun shift and turned to follow where the smaller was looking, and saw Luhan smirking, shifting in his seat with a smile to himself.

“It’s not him.” Baekhyun mumbled, beginning to collect his things after the professor muttered a dismissal. “Chan, I swear it's not; he just likes to play it up.” 

“He's the Heir.” Chanyeol sighed, leaning on their table on his elbow, “Baekhyun, he's the Heir of Slytherin.”

“Plus.” Sehun whispered as he walked over holding his books, ducking his head shyly and moving closer to let people pass him by, “he’s the only one that hates muggle borns so much.” 

Baekhyun pursed his lips when Jongdae burst over to them, “He also threatened me, ‘you’ll be next mudbloods.’”

“Listen.” Baekhyun growled firmly, pushing out his chair and grabbing his books, “I’m telling you, it’s not Luhan.” 

“Consider this.” Chanyeol muttered carefully, laying a hand on the small of Baekhyun's back as they walked into the corridor, “Maybe.. your feelings are holding back judgement.” 

Baekhyun spun on his heels so quickly Chanyeol knocked right into him, the smaller staring up at him, face merely an inch from Chanyeol's skin. “What feelings?” He spat quietly, adjusting his books into one arm and grabbing Chanyeol sweater, “Tell me, Chanyeol. I’m unaware of what feelings you’re talking about.” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard, realizing his mistake and gently brushing the hair of Baekhyun's cheek, “I just meant..” 

“I know what you meant.” Baekhyun growled, “But you’re blind if you think I feel for him anymore.” He admitted harshly, dropping Chanyeol's sweater, “See me when you want to be reasonable.” 

And then the smaller was stomping off, and Chanyeol leaned against the wall with a heavy breath, sending Sehun and Jongdae a wide eyed look.

Jongdae snickered, whistling slowly, “Told you months ago you should just ask him out.” 

“Baek… likes to play push and pull.” Sehun added with a cute laugh, “Man, you’re not going to get anywhere if you can’t handle it.” 

“What… what did I even do?” Chanyeol flustered, feeling like he just ran a mile.

“I don’t know, Yeol.” Jongdae answered sympathetically, grabbing Chanyeol's sweater collar like he was trying to help him get air, “Baekhyun is hard to read, but if you’re blunt with him he’ll be straightforward with you.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” Chanyeol cried.

“Just… ask him out.” Sehun suggested quietly. 

Chanyeol internally cried, because they made it sound so easy.

~~~~~~

Chanyeol finally grew the balls to go talk to Baekhyun, and he had been feeling so jealous lately it was unreal, but it was so hard not to be when the smaller was sitting on a bench watching him all Quidditch practice and getting all over Yixings space.

The dreamy eyed hufflepuff sure was handsome even if he was pretty odd, and nobody was immune to Baekhyun's charm.

So him having to watch Baekhyun laughing at the handsome man’s jokes all practice was torture, but he did feel slightly relieved Yixing had left a while ago, running off into his own world.

“Baek, hey.” 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows and squinted in disbelief as his team captain smirked and beat him to hang over the rails of the bleachers.

“Hello.” He heard Baekhyun reply giggly, and knew it was just the smallers personality but found his hands clenching as he leaned down to mess with his duffel bag, pretending not to be listening.

“Hey, so, I’d like it if you would wear my number for the match on Thursday. It’s against Slytherin after all, and I think if someone as beautiful as you wore my number it would motivate me to do well.” Wonho explained confidently.

Chanyeol was pissed because his captain was actually a very nice man, attractive, and a few years older, not to mention the confidence that he approached Baekhyun with.

He peeked through his hair as he grabbed his water bottle from his bag, watching Baekhyun fiddle with the edge of the notebook in his lap before he was chewing his lip in thought.

Chanyeol gulped when they locked eyes for a moment, quickly looking away to pull his duffle bag on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Baekhyun's melodic voice, “Truly. But… I’m- I am waiting for someone else’s number, I’m truly sorry. I’m really flattered, Wonho.” 

“No problem!” The captain sounded unaffected, and Chanyeol had no idea how when Baekhyun just rejected him, he truly was too nice. “I’ll see you around, maybe next time?” 

He didn’t hear Baekhyun's response, but heard Wonho leave and sighed as he held his duffle bag at his hip and walked through the grass, “Why didn’t you accept?”

“Why were you eavesdropping?” Baekhyun shot back, moving down a bleacher to be closer as Chanyeol placed his elbows on the protective bar.

“I’m really sorry - about earlier, I mean. I didn’t… I just meant that maybe you weren’t positive. But I see that you were, and I trust you, Baekhyun. So, I believe you.” 

Baekhyun smiled easier then, it was obvious in the way it lit up the entire field, jumping to his feet with a beam and leaning way too close to Chanyeol for the other to want anything but to kiss him. “It’s okay, I don’t like him.” 

“So you keep saying.” Chanyeol teased, repeating to himself not to do anything friendship ruining as he tucked Baekhyun's curl behind his ear.

“I don’t.” God, Baekhyun really shouldn’t pout so close to his face, it was dangerous. “Really. I swear.” 

“It’s none of my business anyways.” Chanyeol admitted reluctantly, chest hurting at his own words.

Baekhyun was usually easy to read, but Chanyeol didn’t know what to make of the small annoyed kink in his lip as he plopped back down onto a bench, pulling his cloak over his palms at a cool breeze. “Right.” 

He didn’t know how, but it suddenly felt a bit awkward because Baekhyun's word had an almost angry edge, and the smaller was sniffing from the cold as he turned to collect his supplies.

“Why do you like to watch practice? You should study in the library with the others, it’s way too cold, Baek.” He worried softly, pushing his duffle bag between the bars and climbing into the bleachers. 

Baekhyun shrugged slightly, but avoided Chanyeol's eyes when the other reached down to help pick up his things.

“I… I get bored… without you, so I come watch.” 

“You come watch me?” Chanyeol gawked, confused because it wasn’t something very… platonic to do.

Baekhyun had a small blush on his face when Chanyeol looked up at him at his lack of response, and he had no idea what was happening right now.

Chanyeol never had experience with relationships, much less with flirting or anything of the such, so he didn’t know how to read Baekhyun - even less because he was almost positive that the smaller treated him the same as everyone else. 

“Do..” Chanyeol's voice came out way higher than he meant for it too, and he gulped, “Do… you, maybe, of course you don’t have to, want to wear my… number? I-I have a sweater that has the number. It’s your choice, of course! I mean… fuck, I’m stupid - forget I said anything, I forgot you told Wonho you were waiting-“

“- for someone else to ask me.” Baekhyun interrupted quietly, head tilted down so Chanyeol couldn't read him as he shoved his pens into a pouch. “Yes.”

“What?”

“My answer.” Baekhyun mumbled, tilting his head up to look at Chanyeol with a huge smile, “Is yes, I want to wear yours.” 

“Oh, really? Re-I’ll get my sweater right now-“ Chanyeol was too flustered and worked up, he spun around to find his duffle and promptly hit his knee on a metal bleacher, groaning in pain and embarrassment.

But Baekhyun was giggling his heart out, so he didn’t feel too embarrassed after all.


	16. The Match (Harry Potter AU)

“Chan! Go! Chanyeol!”

“God, are you two dating already? Please just go for it.” Minseok groaned, shoving Baekhyun's shoulder.

The smaller huffed, turning around in his crowded seat with a pout, “He hasn’t asked me!” 

“Chanyeol is oblivious.” Jongin added with a laugh, leaning hazardously over the rails until Junmyeon pulled his shoulder back earning a glare.

“It’s really.. very obvious.” Yixing commented with a smile, “I heard Slytherins speaking of it out in the forest.” 

Baekhyun frowned at that, but was distracted by the crowd roaring, quickly forgetting what he was going to say and leaning over the edge with a scream, pulling his - Chanyeol’s - sweater off his palms.

The material was much too big for him, the sweater falling basically to his knees and he had yet to see Chanyeol due to them practicing before the match, but he thought he looked pretty cute in the material, and was curious of what Chanyeol's thoughts would be. 

“Go Dae! Yay!” Their group cheered as Jongdae grabbed the bludger.

It was hardly a fair match, and Gryffindor was frankly fucked.

It was completely unfair as Slytherin had brand new broomsticks, ones that flew miles faster than normal.

Baekhyun looked over Kyungsoo's head with a frown he shared with Hagrid a few seats down, the giant looked extremely disgruntled as he looked through his binoculars.

Chanyeol huffed, holding the edge of his broom in the middle of the field, looking around with searching eyes for the snitch.

Just overhead, Luhan zoomed over, stopping by with a smirk, “You good, Park?” He mocked, pointing at the board, “Sore loser?” 

Chanyeol went to respond when he heard a high pitched cheer out of nowhere for him, “You look much more upset than me, Baekhyun sure looks good in my number, care to see?” 

Luhan’s mouth curled up in anger.

But he didn’t have time to respond when a bludger was flying right towards them - or towards Chanyeol's head. 

“Yeol! Move!” He heard Sehun yell. 

Chanyeol barely swung his broom out in time, breathing hard in confusion as the bludger literally flew back towards him at dangerous speeds.

Jongdae and Taehyung whizzed past him and hit the bludger, but it came right at him again - scared and confused, Chanyeol jetted off.

“Chanyeol has a rogue bludger!” Hagrid cried, “Look! It's been tampered with!” 

Baekhyun cried out as the bludger nearly sent Chanyeol eight stories down, accepting the binoculars his friends passed down anxiously.

“Training for the ballet, Park?” Luhan teased, flying beside Chanyeol and coming to a stop at least ten stories up in the air, smirking.

Chanyeol glanced at his sneering face, but inches  
above Luhan’s left ear was the golden snitch. 

He charged forward quickly, so fast Luhan gulped and swung out of the way, watching a Chanyeol before realizing and following in pursuit.

They both raced downward, following the snitch down into the trench beneath the stadium seats, shoulder to shoulder as they raced.

But, behind them, the bludger was still following Chanyeol, slamming into the wooden beams of the stadium seats and shattering them. 

Luhan sneered and rammed into the side of Chanyeol's broom, throwing Chanyeol off balance, but makes the mistake of not looking forward and rams into a beam, tumbling down into the sand with a groan.

Chanyeol laughed in disbelief, continuing on, closing on the Snitch, fingertips only inches from catching it... when the rogue bludger smashes into his arm and he screamed out, arm on fire as he loses his balance and nearly flies off his broom. 

He hears the crowd screaming in concern, but steadies himself and snatched the snitch with his good arm, but his broom can’t handle the shifting weight and he goes flying into the sand, head slamming painfully with a sick thud.

Wincing, Chanyeol blinked the black out of his vision just to see the bludger coming towards him, he groans and rolled away just as it hit the ground like a hammer, inches from him.

“Finite Incantatem!” 

Baekhyun didn’t even have time to spare Kyungsoo a thankful look for his spell that stopped the bludger in the air, only running across the field to Chanyeol's side. “Chan! Let me see! Oh god, oh god!” 

Chanyeol groaned in pain when Baekhyun pulled him into his back, the smaller frantically brushing the hair from his face, fingers all over his skin.

“His arm is broken!” Hagrid cried as the group made it over.

“It’s okay, don’t look. It’s okay.” Baekhyun didn’t sound reassuring in the slightest, but Chanyeol’s head felt like jelly and he was more than happy to just continue staring at Baekhyun until he passed out - was it possible to look so pretty from every angle? 

“It’s okay, Chan. Just a bit broken. It’s okay.” 

Chanyeol wanted to laugh, but his vision was going black, and the last thing he thought was that Baekhyun looked really good in his clothes.

~~~~~~

“Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked softly.

“Why aren't you with your lover boy?” Luhan spat, tugging at the bandage around his head.

Baekhyun pursed his lips before crossing his arms, “I’ll see him in a moment.” 

Luhan rolled his eyes, but still looked pretty dazed from his fall as he laid back in his cot, “I thought things weren’t always about Park.” 

This is what he got for trying to be kind, Baekhyun realized, “Nevermind then. I guess I don’t want to be kind to you.” 

And Luhan didn’t speak another word when Baekhyun turned to walk out from his curtains, nodding slightly at Yifan and Zitao that they could go see their friend.

It was a shame, really, that they had such awful people to look up to, because Baekhyun remembered Yifan to be extremely kind despite never talking, and Zitao was incredibly funny - it was just horrible they couldn’t see things in any other light than how they had been taught.

Baekhyun scratched at his hand, feeling slightly guilty even though he owed Luhan nothing, going to pull back the curtains on the other side of the room to step inside.

“-but you won! So that’s amazing!” He heard the end of Sehun’s rant, and laughed.

“You guys… mind?” Baekhyun asked quietly, motioning towards the curtain while all their friends huddled around Chanyeol.

The other still looked extremely confused, but he didn’t look harmed in the slightest.

“Go at it, tiger.” Jongdae cooed, wiggling his brows.

Baekhyun flushed and hit his arm as he ran out behind Jongin, pulling the curtain shut even though he was sure the group was leaving the infirmary already.

“Pomfrey made me drink so nasty shit.” Baekhyun giggled at Chanyeol's disgusted face as he took a seat on the side of his cot, “It was so gross, Baek, really.” 

“But you’re healed now.” The smaller pointed out with a small smile, catiously rapping his fingers across Chanyeol's wrist. 

“I am.” Chanyeol agreed before frowning, “But I still have to stay here for the night.” 

“You do.” Baekhyun smiled apologetically, “It’s okay though. There’s not much to do now, i'll just be putting your sweater in your room and going to bed.” 

“No, keep it.” 

Baekhyun raised his brows in surprise and confusion. 

“I mean…” Chanyeol trailed off, “I mean, can you wear it… to all my matches? I just think… you look really nice, like this.” He explained with a pink tint, pulling at Baekhyun's sleeve.

Smiling shyly and happily, Baekhyun nodded, pressing his hands between his knees and trying not to do something embarrassing like wiggle excitedly. “Of course - yes.” 

“Of course.” Chanyeol mimicked with a relieved breath, relaxing easier.

Baekhyun just smiled prettily before he was laughing under his breath and raising a hand to run through his hair, “You did really well.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m really… proud.” 

Chanyeol went to respond when Madame Pomfrey was heard kicking Yifan and Zitao out for the night.

Baekhyun's expression mimicked Chanyeol's frown as he scooted off the cot before leaning over and fixing Chanyeol's pillows, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol agreed reluctantly.

“Goodnight.” Baekhyun whispered, but his fingers on Chanyeol's cheek left the other speechless, even more speechless when he leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Chanyeol's temple, gentle, but hard enough that it was obvious he wanted Chanyeol to feel it. “Don’t worry me so much, please.”

Chanyeol looked ridiculous as he nodded, mouth slightly open in shock, but Baekhyun only giggled again and turned to leave.

~~~~~~

Chanyeol was lying asleep when he heard muffled talking and reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, sitting up on his elbow.

The light from a lantern lit up behind his curtain.

“What happened?” He heard the healer gasp.

“There’s been another attack.” Chanyeol rolled into his side to look through the crack between curtains, Dumbledore's figure with his back towards him laying down a small figure on a cot, the figure laying petrified.

He didn’t know much about the youngest class below theirs, only a handful of them due to Sehun's younger brother being in age 15 class, but he knew this one - Jimin, a sweet kid that likes to hang around some older boys Yoongi and Hoseok. 

“What does this mean, Albus?” McGonagill wondered and Chanyeol furrowed his brows as he stared at Dumbledore's back. 

“It means our students are in great  
danger, Minerva. This child was fortunate. He should surely be dead if not for me finding him soon after.” 

“What should I tell the staff?” 

Chanyeol had never heard Dumbledore sound so disappointed, “Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this AU so much!


	17. Ghosts (Harry Potter AU)

“So you’re telling us…” Junmyeon whispered, “That the Chamber has been opened before?” 

Chanyeol nodded, wide eyed and grabbing the edge of the sink, “Guys, it got Jimin, who is to say it won’t come after one of us?” 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Minseok cried, shaking his head, “We’re not Gryffindors don’t tie us in on your plans - I think we’d be better off in the library.” 

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo nodded, both in agreement with their fellow Ravenclaw, and when Chanyeol turned to their Hufflepuff friends Jongin just smiled shyly and Yixing looked like he had more pressing concerns going on inside his head - ones only he could see, apparently.

“Sorry, Yeol.” Jongin mumbled, “Xing and I are loyal… but… we aren’t brave, we can help any other way though.” 

Chanyeol, again, sighed as he turned on the tap, “That's fine, thank you. If you find anything important in the library just let me know.” He requested, splashing some water onto his face.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo replied softly, “We’ll figure something out, don’t worry.” He added as he, the Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs left the restroom. 

It was hard not to worry, not when so much was going on, and Chanyeol felt responsible - he didn’t know how or why, but he felt something bad was happening and he needed to stop it.

The Gryffindor in him, he mused internally.

“Chan.” 

He chewed his lip and accepted the dry rag from Baekhyun's hand, feeling the smallers body heat as he leaned against his side.

“Maybe… we can figure something out, we can plan to sneak out and look around.” Baekhyun added, tilting his head cutely to make sure he had Chanyeol's attention.

“Why here?”

“Nobody comes to this bathroom.” Jongdae called, voice slightly echoing from it being the four Gryffindors only.

“Why?” Chanyeol repeated, looking around confused - it looked just like a normal restroom, nothing out of the ordinary.

Baekhyun suddenly laughed beside him, and Chanyeol raised a brow at his giggling.

“Moaning Myrtle.” Sehun sighed like he was extremely disgruntled.

“Who's Moaning Myrtle?”

All at once, a loud squeal of a girl came from the wall as a ghostly figure flew around the room.

God, Chanyeol hated the ghosts for always doing stuff like this - headless Nick’s jokes were so old now.

“I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?” 

Then, she was disappearing with sobs, right into the wall.

“She's a little sensitive.” Jongdae snorted at Chanyeol's shocked face.

~~~~~~~

“Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?”

Chanyeol pursed his lips as students pushed at him and his friends, throwing an arm out in front of Baekhyun for the smaller wouldn't go head first into the dueling table.

“Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions -- for full details, see my published works.”

Baekhyun giggled into his hand at Professor Lee’s bragging, turning to send a cute smile to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed too, but mainly because Baekhyun looked so cute, not really having to do with anything else other than how fond he was of the small wizard.

“Professor is something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap!” 

Baekhyun giggled at the Hufflepuffs and was suddenly leaning back into Chanyeol's side without even glimpsing at the taller.

Chanyeol had no idea what to do with his hands and probably looked ridiculous hovering them over Baekhyun's hip.

“Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!”

Chanyeol snorted as Snape begrudgingly climbed onto the dueling table, looking as expressionless as ever.

Lee and Snape faced each other and bowEd. They turned, walked ten paces, then poised their wands like swords.

“As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.” Lee continued. “One-two-three --“

“Expelliarmus!” Snape called quickly. A dazzling flash of bright red burst forth and blasted Lee off his feet and into the wall behind.

Baekhyun was snickering so loud Chanyeol had half a thought to ask if he was sane, Lee looked like he had taken quite a hit.

A moment later, Lee was rising uneasily, now and in sight as he straightened out his robe and cleared his throat, “As you can see that was a disarming spell, very handy. Now, shall we have a volunteer pair?” 

Chanyeol saw his eyes flick to him and was immediately trying to hide behind Baekhyun - as if possible. 

“Let's have a volunteer pair. Park, Byun, how about you?” 

He felt Baekhyun stiffen and was happy to know that his friend didn’t want to fight him either, but Chanyeol's stomach twisted at even the thought of hitting Baekhyun with a spell to cause harm.

“Might I suggest someone from my own house. Luhan, perhaps.” Snape interrupted, “House matches, of course, it’s not really a fight if it’s friendly fire.” 

“Very well.” Lee muttered, kneeling down in front of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, “Byun or Park? Which one?” 

Baekhyun stepped forward slightly and the students started ooing as if it was a couples fight if he went against Luhan.

Luhan was already on the stage, and furrowed his brows with a small shake of his head at Baekhyun, minuscule, but a handful of students cooed at the two of them anyways.

Baekhyun pursed his lips at the students, but didn’t have anything to say when Chanyeol was pushing him to the side and climbing the stage.

The students got pretty silent then, either at the annoyed look on Chanyeol's face from their cooing of Luhan and Baekhyun, or just because it was a Park fighting the Heir of Slytherin.

Baekhyun gulped and turned to find Sehun’s arm to hold onto.

Luhan raised a menacing brow at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol only flickered his eyes back to Baekhyun, a silent and jealous understanding - neither of them wanted Baekhyun to be hurt, but this seemed like a jealous match anyways, like they were fighting for him.

Grudgingly, they bowed to each other.

“Scared, Park?” Luhan growled.

“You wish.”

Professor Lee cleared his throat off to the side, “Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two --“ 

Luhan surged forward with a jump, blasting a bright white light that knocked Chanyeol off his feet.

“That’s cheating, Luhan!” Baekhyun hissed from the side.

Chanyeol jumped to his feet, pointing his wand, “Rictusempra!”

A jet of silver hit Luhan dead in the stomach, the Slytherin doubled over with a wheezing cough.

“I said disarm only!” Lee cried.

“Serpensortia!” Luhan yelled.

From the tip of Luhan’s wand a long black snake slithered across the table, Baekhyun gawked and caught Professor Snape's amused smile. “Cheating!” 

The snake slithered along the side of the stage, hissing at students until it came face to face with Jungkook, the Gryffindor going wide eyed and freezing as others start screaming at the snake hissing.

“Leave him!” Chanyeol hissed, kneeling down towards the snake, “Leave him!”

“Leave him!” 

The snake hovered a moment more, then miraculously slumped to the floor. 

Chanyeol blinked, as if coming out of a trance, grins curiously at the snake.

Then he realized the silence and was standing up to look around at the gawking faces, Luhan looked shocked while his friends looked awed and confused.

He locked eyes with Professor Snape but he only looked calculating, processing.

“Chanyeol.” A hand was tugging at his pant leg, voice almost a whisper, “Come on. Move.” 

Chanyeol didn’t know why everyone moved out of his way like they did, like they were afraid.

~~~~~~~

“You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?”

“I didn’t know - wait… what am I?” Chanyeol answered, turning to send Jongdae a confused look across the room.

“You can talk to snakes.” Baekhyun replied, waving at Sehun as the younger left the room.

“Oh. Cool.” 

“Not cool.” Baekhyun argued as Jongdae cried out in frustration across the room. “It’s not good, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol frowned, but not objecting at all as Baekhyun grabbed his chin for his attention, “Why not?”

Baekhyun blushed slightly as he pulled his hand away, rolling on his heels as he moved to stand in front of Chanyeol who was seated on his bed, laying a cautious hand on the teens knee, “There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too.” 

Chanyeol chewed the inside of his cheek, unsure of how to feel.

Slytherin was a clever house, it wasn’t the house itself that was rotten, it was the students and staff that ran it that seemed so… snake like, untrustworthy.

Snape gave him bad vibes from the beginning, and Luhan and his followers weren’t much to give him a good impression, but he tried not to be too vicious about Slytherins, not when Baekhyun seemed oddly defensive of them.

He shouldn’t generalize, but it was hard not to.

“Slytherin house founder wasn’t that nice, I suppose.” Chanyeol said quietly, more of a question, and Baekhyun nodded, fingers tightening on Chanyeol's slacks.

He only nodded, raising a hand to run through the hair on Baekhyun's temple, “Okay.” 

“The school might… think you’re related or something.” Baekhyun whispered, sounding and looking concerned as he leaned into Chanyeol's hand. 

“I’m not.” 

“You could be.” The smaller argued, moving his palms to Chanyeol's shoulders, thumb brushing the ugly white scar across his collarbone, “Chan, be careful.” 

It was impossible to focus on things when Baekhyun was so beautiful, and sounded so concerned for him, looked at him like he was afraid.

Chanyeol had no idea what Baekhyun felt for him, but knew exactly what he felt for Baekhyun, and it was so painfully strong. 

“You too.” He requested, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pulling him into a hug. It was much too close to be platonic, Baekhyun's inner thigh pressing into his knee as he tried to get as close to Chanyeol as possible, nearly straddling the others seated form. 

Baekhyun also always smelled sweet, like his personality, but also somewhat fiery, it was soothing. 

“Promise me you’ll be safe.” Baekhyun muffled into his sweater, breath hot on his neck.

“If you are, I will be.” 

He felt Baekhyun relax more against him and held him tighter, so tight the smaller stood on his toes.

“Ah!” Jongdae cried across the room, “You two are fucking disgusting! I’m going to go to Sehun’s dorm!”

Chanyeol just laughed, not letting Baekhyun go for a second.


	18. See You (ABO/ Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol was the only alpha Baekhyun ever wanted, even if he was in charge of a city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied rape, implied assault, kidnapping, violence, neglect... Uh, it’s very sad.
> 
> The full story for these drabbles is out now! Titled: Even when morning comes!

  
The world wasn’t a good place for omegas.

But Chanyeol was a good alpha.

Chanyeol was a good mate, and was a good alpha.

He would never stand for this.

And Baekhyun just missed him so much.

Baekhyun knew better than to have gone outside without one of his pack's alphas scenting him, especially with the pack rivalries going on in the city, but it was a small slip up.

But the consequences were grand.

It had been days, weeks, or months since he had been snatched off the street, he didn’t even have a concept of time anymore.

Not after the first day he had been tossed into a locked bathroom, it was dirty, filthy inside with no windows.

Not after the second day when they touched him the first time.

Or even after the following days of being beat, of being forced to mate.

Baekhyun just really wanted Chanyeol back, and he couldn’t hold out hope any longer, not when his bones protested against his skin, or when his eye was so bruised there really was no point in keeping them open.

It would just be the same routine anyways.

The same alphas coming in to toss him around, the same betas to deal him out like he was a gift - like he was an object to be given as they pleased.

Chanyeol would tell him he wasn’t - his mate would never let Baekhyun be shared, he had shown so a million times.

Shown his possessiveness by biting into the throats of alphas who dared to try and pull Baekhyun from Chanyeol’s side.

Shown his love by not allowing Baekhyun to be dealt with as an object even if getting rid of him could have helped with the pack rivalries going on in the city.

Exo had too many omegas - they had Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Zitao, and then… they had Baekhyun.

Baekhyun never knew an alpha staked a claim on him, not until he and Chanyeol had long been… in love.

It sounded so romantic to say things like that, because for an omega love was an unrealistic standard in a mating.

But that’s what happened.

Baekhyun knew he was in love with Chanyeol the moment the alpha saved him from an assault in an alleyway, knew that when Chanyeol had asked if he was okay while covered in another alphas blood that he was in love.

No alpha had ever asked if he was okay in his life.

And it wasn’t starting now.

Still, it seemed that only his pack would be asking if he was okay.

In hindsight, he should have expected things to be like this.

Chanyeol was powerful, he was ruling a city, so of course taking Baekhyun would be the easiest and best way to hit Exo pack the hardest.

Today, something was wrong though. Or right.

Baekhyun laid on the towel on the floor and he knew that once the light flicked on in the other room that he should prepare to be forced to his weak, bruised knees - or to protect his head as best he could.

But the bathroom door wasn’t unlocking, and he couldn’t hear very much going on in the other room.

It sounded like running around, frantic running, but no talking.

It was extremely odd considering usually his captor pack liked to be loud and keep him up until Baekhyun passed out on his own, exhausted.

He shivered as he pulled his bloodied towel around his nude and broken body, scooting as silently as he could to press his ear to the door.

Again, nothing but angry footsteps and panicked sounds.

Baekhyun's mouth pulled in confusion, wincing as he flattened his expression out as the cut on his mouth was only just healing and he couldn’t afford to pull it open again.

Not when his body had many worse injuries that needed to be focused on.

Just as he was going to lay back down in the bathtub, hoping to huddle together and get warm - he heard a bang, too loud of a noise and he briefly registered that the glass on the bathroom mirror shook along with the noise.

The front door being slammed open, he concluded.

And then he heard screaming, growling, and he shivered out of fear now even if he was growing used to the sound of alphas fighting - usually over who got him next.

But this didn't sound like the fighting he was used to, and he wasn’t in the middle of it, being tugged and thrown around like a doll.

So it wasn’t about him directly, it wasn’t about who was mating him next.

And for some reason that scared him more - because he had no idea what they were going to do with him when they went out of what he was used to.

The beatings were fine, the ridicule was fine, and he was well used to being mated - but he didn’t know these noises, he didn’t know what was happening and that wasn’t fine.

Maybe it was finally time for him to die, and he both welcomed and didn’t want it.

Because he just wanted to see Chanyeol once more even if the alpha was disgusted by him.

At least he knew his mate wouldn’t hit him.

He wouldn’t insult him.

He would just… show it on his face.

Baekhyun knew how bad he looked; he wasn’t pretty anymore, his skin wasn’t smooth and untouched except for the marks he welcomed Chanyeol to place lovingly on him.

No. No more than a few inches were pale, skin colored before the rest was coated in black and blue, and his hair was patchy, face swollen, his wrist was oddly angled but it had been an injury too old it didn’t even hurt anymore.

How he wished the only mark on him was the claim on his neck, but the mocking replicas of attempting to overdo Chanyeol were still fresh, refreshed everyday to see if Chanyeol finally was letting go of his claim on Baekhyun after all these months.

But so far he hadn’t, and the thought used to give Baekhyun hope because Chanyeol still wanted him even though they all knew what he would be subjected to.

Now it scared Baekhyun because he wasn’t what Chanyeol would remember.

He wasn’t all happy smiles and a pretty pink to his cheeks.

Baekhyun was a dead person, barely breathing, every breath he took sounded like it took four times the amount of energy to release.

But that was a lie too - it took ten times his energy to simply breathe, and even more than that to move more than a foot distance.

His mind had mostly blocked out the screaming from next door, or it was because he was wavering back and forth in and out of consciousness anyways.

Either way, when the bathroom door was rammed into and the wood was cracking open, Baekhyun barely got the whine out of his throat as he leaned his head against the dirty porcelain tub.

He knew asking for a break was worthless, it truly had no meaning - as all of his words did, but he felt too bad today.

He knew if they wanted to keep him as a pet then he needed to either rest or eat something - and neither of those were going to happen and he knew it - but if they took him today he was going to die.

There was no other meaning to how shaky and stuttering his breathing was, or how even moving his arm to rest on his lap felt like he had run weeks. He was dying.

“Baekhyun- oh, oh my god.”

Baekhyun wanted to smile, sure this must be an illusion, because there was no way that their youngest alpha was standing in front of him.

“Ho-holy, oh fuck.” Sehun whispered, not taking his eyes away from Baekhyun but at the same time moving his hand to cover his nose and trying to avoid looking around at the conditions his older pack member was in.

“Sehun? Got him?”

“He's dying..”

Yifan frowned and wiped his gun on his jeans before pushing Sehun more into the room, “Wha-“

Baekhyun's eyes slipped shut, and it wasn’t reassuring at all, but even less so when he smiled and his teeth were bloody, bones sticking out and skin covered in red blood and nude body in various colored bruises. “Alpha.” He whispered, sure it was a dream.

But if it were a dream then Chanyeol should be here too.

“Fuck, g-go tell Minseok to start the car - start it now!”

“Baek-Baekhyun were going t-to take you home,” Yifan added, kneeling down and stepping over glass on the ground, unable to keep the tears filling his eyes as he looked around the bathroom.

The light was blinking out, almost dead and leaving the tiny bathroom in almost pitch black, but still he could see everything, eyes looking around clinically.

It was just blood.

Blood, so much blood.

And it was so small, too small for even Baekhyun who was absolutely tiny.

Yifan couldn't even bring himself to really look over Baekhyun as he picked up his body, the omega didn’t even seem to be awake anymore, and he was unrecognizable except for the fruity scent he gave off.

Truthfully, nobody was even sure if they should bring Baekhyun to Chanyeol like this.

They hadn’t expected to find Baekhyun out of the blue, and they hadn’t expected it to be this bad.

Giving Chanyeol back his dying mate didn’t seem as good a gift as they originally thought.


	19. You’ll Leave (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol would rather hear that Baekhyun hates him than to never hear his voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: alcoholism, implied self harm(ish?)

Chanyeol sniffed, nose itching from the stinging smell but he ignored it as usual, bringing his glass of alcohol to his lips.

It was a huge shame that his body burned off the alcohol faster than he’d like.

He wished it would numb him for longer than it did.

Chanyeol wanted to numb the pain, but he didn’t want to forget completely.

He couldn’t live not seeing Baekhyun everywhere he looked, but it was killing him all the same.

He was in charge of the pack, he was in charge of people’s lives, and he should be less emotional - more competent, but there was a reason he had put Yifan in charge.

Because he couldn’t tell what was real or not anymore, and he truly didn’t want to.

It made it easier when he was laying in bed with a bottle of alcohol if he saw Baekhyun laying beside him, leaning up on his elbow and sending him the sweetest of smiles, “I love you, alpha.” He always said, without a doubt.

But when Chanyeol went to touch him, he was gone.

Because he was never there.

Just like when he tried to work, on the rare occasion, he swore he would see his mate sitting on the edge of his desk, one of Chanyeol's sweaters falling off his shoulder and innocently reaching his hands out.

But when Chanyeol went to place him in his lap, wanting to be able to press his nose into Baekhyun's cheek and read over his shoulder, hand running over his mates thigh until the omega went back to bed.

He never got that far because he was only reaching for air in the first place.

It was getting so bad it was making him angry because it seemed so real, and at the same time like he was being mocked.

He screamed, he cried, and he threw things at the illusion, because it wasn’t Baekhyun - it wasn’t his mate, but it should be.

It should be Baekhyun they blinked groggily at Chanyeol until he was being picked up, coddled until he was awake enough to kiss the alpha all on his own.

It should be Baekhyun that peeked around corners, that squealed and bounced on his feet like an adorable child when he saw Chanyeol after not seeing him for a few hours.

It should be his little omega mate that was beautiful beyond belief, that draped himself all over Chanyeol's back and kissed at his shoulder until he convinced the alpha to come to bed with him because they both knew Baekhyun didn’t like to sleep alone.

But it wasn’t.

And Chanyeol was unstable.

He’d never hurt Baekhyun, but the illusion was hurting him, was messing with him so much because it all felt so real - he could smell the fruitiness lingering around even though Baekhyun's scent had long left, he could feel the warmth of the omega touching his hand, brushing his hair from his face.

So real that when Chanyeol was screaming and crying, breaking down drunkenly and he threw his glass bottle at the illusion, he screamed in pain because he’d never harm Baekhyun, he was apologizing to the air when the pack came to check on him, and that’s also how they left him - left him kneeling on the ground with his face bright red and sobbing apologies to nothing.

Because even Chanyeol knew it wasn’t really Baekhyun, so there was no point in trying to explain it to their leader.

Chanyeol sighed, and wasn’t surprised at all as he leaned against his desk chair, eyes half lidded and throat burning with the sting of alcohol. “What are you doing to me?”

“Playing, alpha!” And Baekhyun's voice sounded tingling, sending chills down his spine as it always did, “Almost done and then we can hang it up!”

Chanyeol knew he was losing his mind, but he would much rather lose it while imagining Baekhyun than anyone else.

He just wanted to lose it faster, wished he could pretend to completely believe this was Baekhyun laying on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air with paint splattered on his round cheek, mouth pulled into a focused look at the canvas in front of his face.

“Where would we place it, my love? Our walls here are too full, perhaps we need another room. Another home.”

Baekhyun giggled, and Chanyeol closed his eyes to try and remember the noise.

“Let’s live on the moon, maybe then I can finally go outside.”

It was a joke between them - or it used to be - that they could go somewhere far enough that Baekhyun wouldn't have to be scared to walk even next door to the pack house.

But it wasn’t very funny now.

Not at all.

“Absolutely not.” Chanyeol threw his eyes open and it was only him, by himself, as he expected.

“You never leave my side.” He whispered, cursing as he reached for his bottle of whiskey and it toppled off his desk to the floor, he just watched it pour into the carpet, dropping his face onto his palm, “Don't leave my side, Baekhyun.”

He wished the illusion would come back and say something Baekhyun like, maybe an, “I only feel safe with you, Chanyeol.” “I want you to hold me, alpha.” “Why would I be anywhere else?”

At this point, he’d even prefer to hear Baekhyun's angry screeching, throwing a tantrum and threatening to leave him as he had done once before when he thought Chanyeol to be unloyal.

Of course they loved each other way too much, and Chanyeol had never been unloyal to him, but Baekhyun screaming that he hated him was still the worst thing he’d ever heard in his life.

And he’d even prefer that over nothing at all.


	20. Been Gone (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol just wants to drink until he can’t see straight, and Baekhyun just wants to know how long he’s been gone.

Chanyeol hadn’t heard anything from his pack today.

It was odd considering that they usually came to make sure he ate meals, just stopped by to invade his home even if he yelled at them to leave him alone.

He didn’t want to be alone anyways, but he’d much rather get drunk by himself than have his pack members raid all the alcohol in his cabinets and force it down the drain.

As if that would stop him from going around the corner and buying more, buying three times as much as they dumped.

He usually drank more than half of it by the time they came back to take it away from him again anyways.

He had tried to call Yifan, he didn’t answer, and then he tried Luhan, Sehun, and Minseok, he even peeked out his window to see if maybe someone was outside, but the car wasn’t there, so he assumed they were out on a job.

Something Chanyeol wasn’t comfortable to do even if Yifan hadn’t taken his keys to his gun locker.

It looks like today would just be a day he tried to get drunk enough that Baekhyun stayed.

~~~~~~

When Baekhyun blinked his eyes open it was in pain and with a light blinding him as it shined right into his face making him groan a dry whine, one that hurt his throat.

“Fuck. Sorry, sorry.” Yixing said quickly, reaching up to turn off the light in the middle of the car, “I was… just sewing you up. How… how do you-“

“Ah, fuck.” Yifan mumbled from the driver seat, “Traffic. At least you got some more time to look him over.” 

“Baek.” 

Baekhyun was really happy to see them, even if he didn’t show it or even bother opening his eyes, he didn’t have the strength to do anything other than whatever his pack was doing.

“Baekhyun, am I holding you too tight?” Kyungsoo tried again, using one hand to push the messy, disgustingly greasy locks from Baekhyun's forehead, eyes wide and frantic at the omegas' lack of response.

The Baekhyun they knew liked to talk, liked nothing more than to make everyone else happy, so it was hard to understand Baekhyun unless he was verbally explaining.

“You have to hold him tight,” Minseok argued, leaning over the passenger seat to look where they had pulled all the seats down to make sure Baekhyun could lay flat, but even with the good hour Yixing had tried to fix Baekhyun up before the omega woke, he didn’t look any better. “Make sure he doesn’t move too much.” 

As if he could move at all, Baekhyun wanted to say, and if his mouth wasn’t so dry he would tell them where he was hurting the most.

But he couldn’t, and he mostly settled on squinting even though it was dark now, still brighter than he was used to. 

They looked different than Baekhyun remembered, thinner, older, but he didn’t want them to see him like this - didn’t want them to look at him so… disgusted, worried, concerned.

“Le-lets… does anyone have anything to eat?” Yixing worried as he laid his palm down on Baekhyun's sternum, all his bones could be felt - and probably seen once the bruises healed - but the omegas skin was damp with sweat despite him being freezing cold and only a bloody towel draped over his front for a bit of privacy. 

Even the towel seemed to cover almost all of Baekhyun, he wasn’t nearly the healthily tanned omega they remembered.

“I… I have candy - here, I don’t- I-I..”

“Anything is fine.” Yixing said immediately, accepting the sucker from Junmyeon who looked more shaky than anything, “Just give him something. Lit-literally anything is better than this.” He stumbled, grabbing the side of Baekhyun's cheek and rubbing his jaw, “Huh, sweetheart? Anything is good?” 

Baekhyun didn’t really need to give a response, only kicking his cracked lips and opening his mouth a tiny bit, his stomach already cramped up just at the sugar touching his tongue, like it was preparing itself for food it desperately needed. 

“Fuck. I-I just can't believe he's been here this whole goddamn time.” Yifan growled in the driver's seat, hitting his palm against the steering wheel aggressively, and his scent of anger caused Baekhyun's head to lull to the side and his thin hand to drop on his ear, panting at the little energy he used up with such a small action.

“You're scaring him, roll your window down.” Zitao ordered his mate, and Yifan didn’t need to be told twice.

“Thanks to Jooheon for hacking the cameras on the east side, we’ll have to explain our reasoning later, but I don’t.. don't think it matters as our alliance with Jihoon will be done when Chanyeol learns Baekhyun was found in their territory… l-like this.” 

Baekhyun was dozing off, but Sehun's words appealed to him, well, not the words - just the name. 

He nearly choked if Jongin hadn’t reached out to grab the stick of the sucker in his mouth, crying a noise so loud it hurt his own head - and throat - but he didn’t really care.

“Sh, sh. Baekhyun, quiet. You're going to hurt yourself.” Luhan demanded immediately, pushing Sehun out of his way to crawl down on the floorboard to touch Baekhyun's shoulder and sort of hold him down - sort of because it wasn’t a challenge at all - “We know, we’re taking you to Chanyeol, silly. Getting you to your mate, just calm down.” 

Baekhyun wanted to smile at the admission and the old nickname, but settled on listening and letting his eyes roam around the top of the car.

Through the window in the roof he saw a bit of white building up on the glass and frowned.

He couldn’t remember when he was taken, but it definitely wasn’t snowing when he was.


	21. My Side (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol can’t believe his eyes, and Baekhyun really wants to be held tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of aggression(?), V sad and you will cry in joy

Their home looked normal from the outside.

Baekhyun felt better just seeing it, his throat was still sore so he hadn’t said a word and had only rested the car ride and ate way more candy than his stomach wanted.

Usually, when snow started falling they would have Christmas lights up by now, or at least a few window decorations, it was funny because he remembered explaining to Chanyeol that even though he was a pack leader didn’t mean they couldn’t have holidays. 

But, it seemed they didn’t feel very motivated while Baekhyun was gone, because he didn’t see a sign of any holiday decorations even though their block was brightly lit.

“I’m sorry.” Sehun cringed at Baekhyun's pained grunt as he was lifted up in a cradle, shivering from the snow falling on his mostly bare skin.

They had tried to dress him up with their own clothes, but after throwing a sweater on him, it was pointless when they realized he was cold from the inside, too malnourished to create his own body heat.

So clothing was pointless until he could hold his heat in.

Baekhyun's spine pressed almost like a knife into Sehun’s forearm, and the youngest alpha felt his lip shake, and wasn’t surprised at all when he saw Yifan run a worried hand over Baekhyun's calf down to his foot, the bottoms of his feet were all cut up, and he was all bone - Baekhyun didn’t even turn to look at Yifan at his touch almost like he didn’t feel it at all, but Sehun felt him tense up the smallest bit even if he only rolled his head onto his own shoulder. 

“No.” Yixing called in a hushed whisper as everyone started towards Chanyeol's house. “No. It’s too much, just Sehun and Yifan.” 

“Yi-“

“Just us.” Yifan agreed quickly, shaking his head at Jongdae. “We… I’m sure we can see them in a bit. Chanyeol… he's not going to hurt him.” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about and you know it,” Jongdae argued, but otherwise only sighed and trudged through the frozen grass towards their house next door.

Baekhyun was curious about what they were talking about, but was much more interested in looking at their yard, their house.

He could see the lights on all over the house and thought it was funny because he knew Chanyeol's habit was usually to go everywhere in the dark - it was usually Baekhyun that had a habit of forgetting to turn lights off.

Just like the mail, Baekhyun was usually the one that brought it in while his alpha watched carefully from the window or doorway, waiting for Baekhyun to come running back inside and waiting for Chanyeol to look at him fondly even for such a simple task. 

And the alpha always did.

Always complimented him.

Baekhyun really wanted to hear it again and threw his limp arm out, his sweater sleeve falling past his fingers so he opted to only shake his hand slightly to gain the alphas attention, interrupting them convincing the others to go home.

“What?” Yifan’s voice went from ordering to soft really fast, “Are you hurting? Fuck. He’s probably freezing and we’re fucking idiots with a naked fuck-“

Baekhyun whimpered again, and all his noises sounded slightly cut off with dryness. 

“Oh.” Sehun mumbled over his head and took a few steps towards the mailbox, sending Yifan an equally as confused look as Baekhyun started trying to pull at the metal opening with his fingers covered in fabric. 

It really was ridiculous just standing here with a rare, and nearly nude omega, already weak and battered, just standing on a nearly dark yard and letting him pull at the mailbox with his nose turning red and toes turning blue from the cold.

“Baek, just let me-“ Yifan tried because Baekhyun was so weak, he could barely even raise his arm long enough to try to give a good pull at the mailbox, let alone had the strength to open it. 

But Baekhyun scrunched his nose and gave such an angry noise when Yifan reached out to try and help that it broke the scab on his lip, a drop of blood falling onto his chin but the omega didn’t even seem like he felt it while Yifan backed off wide eyed and guilty.

They obviously couldn’t just stand out here forever, and they could see their pack standing in the doorway next door probably wondering what the hell they were doing, so Sehun discreetly turned Baekhyun away for a small bit, turning to fake cough into his shoulder and shoot Yifan a look and a slight head nod.

Yifan quickly pulled the metal opening so it wasn’t so tightly shut - even though it wasn’t at all - and backed off.

To say Baekhyun was sad when he opened it was an understatement, because it was empty.

He immediately looked near tears, and neither Sehun nor Yifan knew why the hell mail was so important to him when just hours before he smelled like death. 

But Yifan shook his head before the tears could fall and was frantically kicking snow off the grass around the mailbox and kneeling down to grab the newspaper in the plastic bag that they knew Chanyeol never cared to grab. “Here! Here, all better, it’s okay.” 

The bag was soaking wet, freezing cold and giving it to Baekhyun who was probably even colder than the snow was a horrible idea, but nobody could stand the omegas tears even before he was so… vulnerable, it wasn’t even possible to do so when Baekhyun looked up at him with a black eye and his brow was split, a small trail of blood from his lip just drying on his chin. He was beaten raw, and there was no way his pack could see him crying over something so simple when he literally looked like he was hit by a car.

But what had happened to Baekhyun was worse than a car accident, so even then it felt unfair to belittle his injuries.

“Ready?” Sehun asked quietly, chewing his lip, and feeling horrible when it occurred to him that holding Baekhyun didn’t feel like holding much more than a child because he was so light. “It's time you see Chanyeol, Baek.” 

Baekhyun only looked like he was half paying attention, dirty nails scratching at the wet newspaper bag almost in a petting motion, and that in itself was so concerning. But, he tried to give a smile, the usual boxiness of it obstructed by his swollen face and his teeth were still slightly bloody that Yifan only cringed and Sehun was just happy when Baekhyun went back to staring at the front door as it got closer. 

As soon as Yifan typed the code into the electronic door lock Baekhyun perked up and was glad his nose was no longer messed up and he could smell how strongly their home smelled of Chanyeol.

But it was different now.

The home was messy, boxes and papers everywhere, it looked like every single electronic in the house was sitting on the coffee table and opened to different security camera footage.

Chanyeol had been looking for him.

Baekhyun felt really good about that even if the air smelled slightly bitter, a mixing of anger and guilt, followed by the potent scent of alcohol the further upstairs Sehun walked.

The home was so unkept, and it was so different to how well Chanyeol usually cleaned up after himself - and Baekhyun.

It was just bottles everywhere, things Baekhyun didn’t have enough focus to read, and it didn’t smell terrible, but it definitely was covering up the scent of spices and dominance Chanyeol radiated.

“Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t even realized when Sehun had carried him into Chanyeol's office, maybe he passed out for a moment because his head did feel awfully groggy. 

“Chanyeol, man,” Yifan sighed and Baekhyun stared at his back all the way until his eyes were caught on Chanyeol's back, the same broad back he remembered only he was hunched over his desk chair and facing the wall, dark brown hair grown out so long it touched the back of his neck. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Don’t touch me,” Chanyeol growled, and Baekhyun watched his mate try to swat at Yifan as the other took the alcohol from his hand, “Stop! I’m waiting for Baekhyun! Stop, give it- I need it!” 

“Chanyeol, we have Baekhyun,” Sehun shook his head, sighing into Baekhyun's hair and shifting the omega awkwardly in his arms as he watched Chanyeol's back too, the man still refusing to do much but stare at the wall.

“He comes when I’m alone, get out!” 

Baekhyun tensed at the yell, moving his mouth to make a noise but couldn’t form anything.

“He-get out! G-get out! I need B-Baekhyun! Leave!” 

Yifan grabbed the side of Chanyeol's desk chair and turned it around, not even flinching as Chanyeol snarled at him and reached for the bottle in his other hand. “There’s Baekhyun. He’s real this time.” 

Chanyeol snarled louder before even looking where Yifan was pointing, angrily moving to shove things off his desk that loudly toppled to the floor because even if he was raging drunk he’d never hurt his pack members.

“Chanyeol.” Sehun added, looking slightly afraid as he knelt down to place Baekhyun on the floor, knowing that him holding the omega while he was in such a bad condition would probably not be the first thing Chanyeol wanted to see. “Here is Baekhyun. He’s all yours, Yeol.” 

Sehun backed off a few feet towards the door as Chanyeol looked at him red eyed and pissed off.

But then the alpha flicked eyes down to the carpeted floor, taking a deep breath and leaning back against his chair before closing his eyes tighter, “Stop! Stop! W-Why, why he’s never- it’s not real.” 

“He’s real, Chanyeol.” 

“Why would he come to me like this!” Chanyeol was sobbing now, and leaning over to press his hands over his eyes, “They neve- I never see him like this! Stop it! What’d you do! Why would you show me this!” 

Chanyeol started yanking at his hair and Baekhyun widened his eyes because he couldn’t move, and he couldn’t help, he could only hold himself in a ball and press his cheek tiredly into his knee and watch.

And even then, he was happy to see Chanyeol even if it was like this - deranged and feral.

“It’s Baekhyun!” Yifan yelled, grabbing Chanyeol's arm and pulling him to stand up, “That's your mate so take care of him! Take care of him, Chanyeol!” 

Baekhyun felt both tired and excited as Chanyeol was forced closer, eyes bobbing open and closed because he was safe now, he didn’t even need to try to stay awake when all his senses were telling him that his mate was here to take care of him now.

“Sh-sh- why, why, why..” Chanyeol dropped to his knees a good few feet away and Yifan merely shook his head at Sehun and started towards the door.

There wasn’t much more he or Sehun could do anyways.

“Why… why, yo-you’re supposed to- to… why do you come to me looking like this?” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what Chanyeol was talking about, but he smiled despite the iron taste in his mouth, moving his cheek over his knee in a scenting motion, “A-Alpha.” He cooed as best he could in a strangled tone, trying to explain himself.

But Chanyeol just continued staring at him, face bright red and covered in tears and Baekhyun could now see the darkness around his eyes and cheeks, could barely smell Chanyeol over all the alcohol. 

His mate looked almost mad, almost angry, hands curled into fists as he just stared at all the injuries on Baekhyun's face. “Why would you show me this? Don’t come to me like this- I-just… just do something nice, d.. go run around and play, don’t show me this.” 

Baekhyun couldn't make too many expressions right now, but if he could he would be confused. Instead, he reached between his thighs and stomach and shakily pulled out the newspaper, wrist straining as he reached out to place it on the floor, rolling onto his side slightly and he saw Chanyeol flinch back and watch Baekhyun's thin legs uncurl to try and catch himself.

But Chanyeol tore his eyes away quickly, like he didn’t want to acknowledge the clear torture in front of his face, he just grabbed the newspaper before frowning and Baekhyun was too tired to read his expression.

“It’s real?” 

“I c-can touch it? It’s real?” 

Baekhyun whimpered as his shoulder popped when he tried to sit back up, and red eyes were on him quickly, watching him shake just trying to stay sitting up without the support of holding his knees close.

And then Chanyeol's face was contorting painfully, sudden realization falling over his features as he caught the fruitiness off of the newspaper, “My baby? I-it’s real? You're real?” 

The omega screeched, and it sounded both painful and pained, even though he only meant it as a confirmation, as a hold me sort of noise. 

It worked though, and Chanyeol was reaching out to grab him before he face planted and sobbing into his skin, pressing his nose into Baekhyun's temple and the omega would never tell him how his grip was hurting him because of all his injuries, he’d happily be in more pain if Chanyeol was simply holding him again. 

“S-Sh, my baby, m-my baby. Baby. Baekhyun, my pretty mate.” Chanyeol sobbed into his face, pressing his lips wetly to anywhere he could reach, and Baekhyun was too exhausted to do anything but whine and accept the attention with droopy eyes and mouth slightly open in a small smile. 

Chanyeol kissed at him anywhere he could, even at his parted lips and when he pulled back they both had bloodied lips, but it wasn’t time for the alpha to acknowledge them yet, too caught up in trying to make sure this was Baekhyun that his mind wasn’t fully catching up with the state his mate was in.

But it would, eventually. 

“You're not leaving my side, do you hear me?” Chanyeol cried, pressing kisses to his dirty hair with every word, “Stay with me, don’t y-you can’t leave me again. My omega, you're mine - don’t go, Baekhyun. Don’t go again.” 

“A-Alpha,” Baekhyun whimpered, his hand shooting out only to motion towards the long forgotten newspaper on the ground, obviously teetering on consciousness as Chanyeol's arm around his back was the only thing keeping the omega sitting up. 

Chanyeol sniffed before chuckling loudly, another wave of tears kissing his lips, “Ah, I know, my love. My mate, so beautiful. So sweet.” 

“So sweet, sunshine.” Chanyeol croaked and Baekhyun closed his eyes and his head rolled back and his mate only moved to hold the back of his neck even though it was obvious Baekhyun was out like a light, “Sh, my baby. My lovely boy.” He continued, other hand shaking as he brushed Baekhyun's hair back and kissed his forehead, rocking them together and petting Baekhyun's hair.

“I missed you so much, so much, Baekhyun. Sh, sh, got you. I got you, alpha has you.” Chanyeol whispered, hand running over Baekhyun's neck and kissing at his face, “Did you miss me? I love you, I love you. You don’t go anywhere alone, Baekhyun. Alpha missed you, m-missed- Baekhyun, Baekhyun, don't leave me, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a whole ass story, and I’m cryin like what the hell did I do, but it fills my soul, okay?


	22. Loved You (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun needs rest, and Chanyeol needs to prove himself a better mate.

Chanyeol didn’t know how long he sat there cradling his mate, whispering his affection into Baekhyun's skin.

But he could only pretend for so long.

Could only pretend that the iron he tasted on his mouth wasn’t his mates blood.

That they weren’t bruises on Baekhyun's face, but simply… simply shadows cast from the odd angle of the lights in the corners of the rooms.

That Baekhyun's nose wasn’t swollen and his bones weren’t sticking out so much they felt like needles poking Chanyeol's skin.

No. This was just Baekhyun and he - he was beautiful and his curls were always messy, they always fell wildly. 

It wasn’t because blood, oil, and dirt were matting them down at odd angles.

Chanyeol couldn't pretend any longer, but he was sure it had been a good few hours Baekhyun had been passed out - Chanyeol preferred to think he was asleep, laying at his chest because he always used to do that, never liked to be anywhere but curled up at the alphas chest.

“Clean you up, my love.” He cooed, and he knew Baekhyun had been long out - but he still spoke to him for hours, asked questions he knew wouldn’t be answered.

Because Chanyeol felt better just holding him, talking to him because at least this Baekhyun couldn't go anywhere.

He was touching him and still Baekhyun was here, relying on Chanyeol to take care of him.

“Get you to bed and rest up, beauty.” He whispered, sniffing slightly and it wasn’t because of the blood covering Baekhyun, but just because he could smell the alcohol blending in with the fruity scent Baekhyun was struggling to give off - and he was momentarily disgusted that he caused his mates scent to be covered.

Chanyeol always drank, always had a few drinks with Baekhyun resting on his lap and cooing about what he did that day, or telling a wild dream he had.

But never was it so bad he had to struggle to find the sweetness being overpowered by it - he was disgusted by himself.

He laid Baekhyun at the end of their bed, it looked so unused, and wavered on his feet as he peeked at the connecting bathroom door, debating because what if he looked away and even this Baekhyun was gone? 

They’d all leave him.

“You have to stay,” Chanyeol murmured, combing over Baekhyun's face, “Baby. Stay right here, don’t move.” 

Baekhyun was in no condition to move at all, and the rational part of the alphas brain wanted to point out that it physically wasn’t possible for his mate to do much other than rest when he was so thin and so, so beaten up. 

Chanyeol hadn’t even removed his sweater yet, but the damage was obvious.

They all knew what would happen should a lone omega be found in public, they all knew that even getting Baekhyun back alive was a feat in itself.

And Exo had dealt with a lot of these cases before, many times had people that owed them tried to sell their omegas to them, but it was different because this was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun who was sweet to literally everyone and innocent.

He used to not even understand why alphas tried to make him stray from public routes, used to be excited to try and help people that were very obviously trying to trick the little omega off the sidewalks.

Because that’s the world they lived in.

Because it was a hard world for what little omegas were left and Baekhyun used to not understand that before he met Chanyeol.

And the alpha had to teach him everything, tried to teach him self defense, tried to teach him when an alpha had bad intentions. 

Chanyeol's mistake was falling in love with the omega, fully aware that Baekhyun was not cruel enough to help him rule a business.

They killed people, they hurt people, and even when Baekhyun had found out he was so kind and said he didn’t care because he knew the pack, knew they weren’t as the media portrayed them to be.

But even then, Exo didn’t hurt omegas. They had many more omegas than most packs, and perhaps that is why they are the strongest pack, but the weakest at the same time.

Chanyeol just really wished, really, really wished he had left Baekhyun alone when he found him in that alleyway.

He could have killed that alpha and left, walked Baekhyun home silently and then never looked back.

But he couldn’t.

Not when Baekhyun was so innocent and had been so kind to him even after witnessing Chanyeol attack the alpha. Not when he had eyes that enchanting and a smile so pure that Chanyeol felt sinful even looking at it too long.

Baekhyun had been his addiction from the first day, and Chanyeol was bad about listening to others' advice - even if his own pack had warned him many times not to bring the poor omega in. 

Chanyeol was overconfident and that's why Baekhyun ended up like this. He was too confident his mate knew better than to go outside, and he was too confident that only walking next door to the pack house wouldn’t be a big deal.

He, as someone who grew up in the criminal world, should have known so much better.

“Wish you would sing me a song right about now.” Chanyeol mumbled, laying his damp rag down on the bed and fumbling with the end of the sweater, “Hear that pretty little voice for real. It’s been so long.” 

He sucked in a breath and pulled the sweater off Baekhyun's head carefully, moving his mate around gently to ensure he wasn’t jostling and creating more injuries.

Because Baekhyun already had too many, he was already colored in a way Chanyeol had only seen on the pretty paintings his mate made - not on a person's skin.

“B-been three months, twelve days, and- I-I think seven hours, I have a timer somewhere.” He ranted as a distraction as he took the warm towel to Baekhyun's skin, “Since you called and said you were walking next door. I’m always walking you, Baekhyun. You don’t step outside that door alone ever again, baby.” 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol sniffed and placed one hand beside Baekhyun's arm to hold himself up as he watched his own tears fall onto the purple on Baekhyun's collarbone, “Not you, not you, not you. Can’t be you, can’t happen to you. Baekhyun, you’re okay. You’re okay,” He sounded begging, and he pretty much was as he dropped the towel completely to run his hand over the protruding bones sticking out on his mates body.

Baekhyun used to be thin. Years ago, when they had only started dating, but he was never this thin. He never looked so sick even when Chanyeol could remember thinking Baekhyun was too small when they first mated.

Could remember how shy Baekhyun was about having sex for the first time until Chanyeol promised that they would mate soon, so they would be together forever, and Baekhyun had really wanted forever with Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol had really wanted forever with Baekhyun.

And that hadn’t changed. 

The bite permanent above his right collarbone was proof that they were together forever, they had to be unless Chanyeol chose to give him up, and then it would fade away.

But he couldn’t ever do that. Would never want to let his omega go when Baekhyun was a dream.

An illusion that ran up and down the hallway until Chanyeol came out to give him attention or offer him to join him.

A fox that snuck out of bed just to sneak downstairs and eat all the ice cream just because he wanted Chanyeol to coddle him if he whined about a stomach ache.

The small little omega that years prior looked at him like he was a hero - not a criminal and not with fear in his eyes - and Chanyeol hadn’t ever seen anyone look at him like that before.

There was no way he’d let his claim leave. 

Not even when all the bites healing over Baekhyun's body tried to force him to. 

They were red, and they were scabbed over, never to leave a scar on Baekhyun because he wasn’t their omega to take.

But Chanyeol didn’t want to see them at all, was growling and crying at the same time because he hated himself for making Baekhyun go through this. 

He gulped and shook his head because he didn’t deserve to cry. 

He didn’t deserve to just sit here and cry about his own guilt when Baekhyun was the one in pain, when he was the one that had been stolen away and subjected to torture that Chanyeol didn’t even want to know about - but needed to.

So, he didn’t deserve to get the easy way out either and shoved the damp rag off the bed and instead pulled a pillow to rest under Baekhyun's head because he would be laying here a while.

Chanyeol cried silently and knelt down to start cleaning at Baekhyun's wounds, it would take a while for them to close, he knew that even with his saliva it would take a while. 

But he was going to sit here all night until they were gone.


	23. I’ll Be Better (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is overexcited, and Chanyeol needs to face the truth - Baekhyun isn’t the same.

Baekhyun couldn't remember the last time he woke up in so much pain.

It was odd because after the first few beatings or so he had just felt numb to all of his injuries.

He smacked his lips and was surprised to find they didn’t taste iron like anymore, but like some kind of vegetable, like sodium.

It had been so long since he tasted anything but blood or old bread.

Even longer since he was wearing clothes, covered in a huge hoodie and sweatpants, both of which seemed to be Chanyeol's because as Baekhyun ran his hand down his stomach to feel them he felt how tight the draw string was pulled.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure this had been real, but all of these things pointed that it was, and as he sat up his damp hair hit his ears and he was relieved when he went to scratch at his scalp and it didn’t feel disgusting anymore, but clean and the strands softly curling up.

Almost like they had never been so dirty in the first place when Baekhyun knew it must have taken his mate forever to scrub him so clean.

Speaking of Chanyeol, Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to go find him, he ran his tongue across his lip and wasn’t surprised it was almost repaired because he also didn’t feel the tight pulling on his skin from the scabs beneath his clothes either.

He was curious and once he found some balance - much more than he had the last time he remembered standing - he turned to the body mirror on the closet door and gawked at himself.

He was unrecognizable.

Baekhyun grabbed them hem of the hoodie and pulled it up to his chest, his skin still black and blue, purple and yellow, different stages of healing, but his stomach was caving in and the sweatpants - even though tied as tight as Chanyeol physically could have made them go - hung loosely around his protruding hip bones.

He’d never seen himself look so disgusting, always forced himself not to use the mirror in that filthy bathroom because it only made him want to puke.

No wonder Chanyeol wasn’t beside him when he woke up, he wouldn’t want to sleep beside himself either.

But, even if his mate was disgusted with him, Baekhyun wanted to see him.

So, he stumbled shakily out their bedroom door and felt his entire body calm down a bit when he heard Chanyeol talking.

Probably to himself, because Baekhyun always liked that adorable habit, but possibly on the phone with Yifan.

He was sure they had a lot to talk about.

Either way, that was his mate and he had the right to interrupt him; just wanted Chanyeol to hold him, feed him, tell him that he was sweet, because the alpha only ever had nice things to say to him, even when they argued.

Baekhyun was honestly having a hard time. His legs didn’t want to walk, his spine sore from standing upright so long, and his knees locked up everytime he took a step down the stairs, having to take an equally painful breath in because his heart raced at the effort he was using.

But the omega was determined, and after everything he had gone through this felt like a breeze.

“Baby.”

But it all felt worth it even if he had to hold the wall and take a handful of breaths.

“Fuck, Baek. What are you doing, baby? I was just getting you more food, lay down. Lay down, my love.”

Baekhyun panted into Chanyeol's shoulder when the alpha was picking him up, nuzzling into his collar with a bunch of deep breaths, mostly because he just wanted to smell his mate.

“Please just sit still, little one. You’re going to hurt yourself,” Chanyeol worried louder, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's temple as he knelt down to try and set the omega on the couch.

Baekhyun wasn’t having that at all though, he grunted in displeasure, pressing his nose into Chanyeol's jaw and squealed a sharp noise as his thin limbs tightened around his mate.

Chanyeol, red eyed from lack of sleep - and now red eyed in anger at how scared Baekhyun was - clicked his tongue before opting to just take a seat himself, leaving the omega to find comfort in his skin because it was obvious he didn’t want to be separated. “Sh, my love. Alpha was just getting you more food, aren't you thirsty? I woke you up and fed you soup a while ago, darling. You don’t remember?”

That explained the saltiness on his tongue, Baekhyun realized, but his throat still felt itched raw, and he wanted nothing more than to have Chanyeol fix it like the alpha had done to his open wounds.

But Chanyeol couldn't, Baekhyun knew that.

Instead, he shook his head, sitting back on Chanyeol's knees to press their noses together, he tried to give a small purr to at least give Chanyeol some sort of reaction, but it lasted only a second before the sound was off and Baekhyun opted to stop.

He wasn’t sure why his throat hurt this bad, but figured it was likely rubbed raw due to his own screaming.

Because he might not have fought back after a while, but he still begged.

“That’s okay, alpha will just have to feed you again, and again, and again.” Chanyeol whispered, running his hand over Baekhyun's arm and curling his hand entirely over the thinness of his mates wrist, bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to his palm. “I love you, beautiful. Love you.”

Baekhyun wanted to say it back, but substituted by pressing his nose back into Chanyeol's cheek, rubbing his pale skin to the alphas.

And Chanyeol just laughed watery, moving his opposite hand to the back of Baekhyun's head to cup his curls and pull him closer, “I know, omega. Love you too, sweet boy. My sweet mate.”

Surprising the alpha, Baekhyun hissed, nails moving to curl into Chanyeol's shoulder and he was in tears, just silent tears falling down his hollow cheeks.

“What? Baby, sh, hey. What? I said something? What’s I say?” The alpha worried because Baekhyun's entire body had gone limp and he was just digging his nails into Chanyeol's skin like he was going to scratch him - but was holding back. “Baekhyun, my love. I-I don’t know, I don’t know, I won’t say it again.”

Baekhyun whimpered and brought his hand to his ear, scratching around the area before his nails were dragging down his neck, landing on his claim.

The skin he had dragged against was red, and Chanyeol would have stopped him sooner, but Baekhyun was obviously trying to tell him something, so he allowed it.

And when Baekhyun scratched at the pretty scar Chanyeol grabbed his hand and it wasn’t hard to figure out what set him off, but the alpha had to keep the anger swallowed because it would scare his mate.

“Won’t call you that again, sweetheart.” Chanyeol promised, but his eyes were glossy because Baekhyun always liked to be called omega by him. Omega mate, my pretty omega, anything of the form.

But not anymore.

“Hm? You’re just my sweet boy.” Chanyeol murmured, holding Baekhyun's hands in his and pressing his lips to his mate's black eye carefully, without too much pressure, “My sweet baby who alpha loves very much. Very, very much.”

Baekhyun sniffled, and Chanyeol always hated it, had killed people for even making the omega tear up, but Baekhyun pulled his lips into a smile, nodding and licking at a tear falling at the corner of his lip.

“There’s my sunshine,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling Baekhyun to rest under his chin and cringing as he looked around and noticed how horrible the house looked.

It suddenly looked way worse than he remembered it to be.

“H-hi.”

And Chanyeol was the one sniffing and pressing kisses to Baekhyun's cheek, nosing at his skin. “Hi, baby. Hi, good morning. Good morning, darling.” He sighed into Baekhyun's jaw, “Is it a good morning, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun cleared his throat and the sound was so dry Chanyeol cupped the side of his neck, blind on his own tears, and busied himself making sure Baekhyun's skin was well loved, “Yes.”


	24. Pain Is Real (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is very different. But that’s okay, because Chanyeol is going to learn how to take care of him all over again.

Baekhyun was never shy.

It was one of the reasons Chanyeol had been so intrigued by him when they met, because usually omegas were soft spoken, even shaky when speaking to Alphas - for good reason - but Baekhyun never was.

Baekhyun was always a loud burst of sunshine, excited to say whatever was on his mind even if it was irrelevant and completely childish.

Chanyeol was used to him running around the house and invading anywhere he could get into -sometimes getting on his nerves, but Baekhyun was too cute to say no to. 

Baekhyun didn’t do much more of that anymore, couldn't really. 

He mostly just kept to himself, slinking downstairs and trying to be quiet - not that it really worked because Chanyeol was always listening in for his footsteps - waiting for Chanyeol to acknowledge him and invite him over rather than tossing himself all over his mate like he used to.

Used to wake Chanyeol up just to tell him the most ridiculous of dreams he had, used to have no boundaries and, more than once, had made the alpha almost burn down the kitchen because Baekhyun demanded a lot of love, and a lot of attention.

But not so much anymore. 

That was still okay.

It was still okay, even if it was different, because Chanyeol loved him, and Baekhyun was healing everyday.

Just the day before Baekhyun felt good enough to wave out the window to their pack, and it was a big deal, a huge deal, because Jongin had tried to come check on him a few days after his arrival and it hadn’t been pretty.

The omega had literally screamed, like he didn’t recognize Jongin at all despite the alpha having helped save him only days before.

But it was a blood curdling scream, one that was so loud Chanyeol had jumped out of the shower he was in at the time and ran - nude - downstairs to grab Baekhyun.

It was simply Jongin, standing there holding a package of flowers and a nicely wrapped gift, in tears and shifting on his feet unsure what to do - or say.

Their own pack wouldn’t ever hurt Baekhyun, let alone the younger alphas that had grown used to the omega treating them like his own puppies.

Because that’s what Baekhyun did, he always wanted to care for everyone, especially the younger members. 

And it wasn’t like Jongin had startled Baekhyun.

The door lock was loud, there was no way Baekhyun hadn’t heard him coming. 

But Jongin had scared Baekhyun, even if he had literally done nothing. Just his scent was enough to scare the omega.

And that was probably why Chanyeol thought it was a good choice when Jongin just set the gifts down and ran out, crying. 

Because it took him a good hour or two to snap Baekhyun out of his sobs and quiet whispers to give him the gifts.

Baekhyun really liked the hoodie they had gotten him, and Chanyeol kept finding him wearing it everywhere.

Even in the oddest of places, and in the oddest of positions, but he tried not to freak out, and not to cry because it wasn’t his place to be more than angry when his mate was so… so… different.

Yixing, their certified doctor, kept wanting to come check on Baekhyun, but the truth was even Chanyeol couldn't get close to Baekhyun sometimes.

It hadn’t been nearly long enough for him to see anyone else; sometimes the omega lashed out at even his mate for the simplest of things like Chanyeol trying to dress him - which was routine the past two weeks because Baekhyun otherwise wouldn’t dress himself, and Chanyeol just felt more mad when he saw how thin his mate was - couldn't afford to scare Baekhyun with the scent of him being so livid.

But most of the time Chanyeol was just scared. Scared because Baekhyun was so different, and he still loved him so much, but he wasn’t used to this.

Wasn’t used to waking up with the omega completely gone, and Baekhyun kept going to the exact same place.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called, pressing his temple against the wall as he sat on the floor, “Baekhyun, baby. Alpha is here for you, you can come out.” 

Yifan had explained the conditions Baekhyun was found in, and had explained much more than Chanyeol wanted to hear, but not enough at all at the same time.

“I’m opening the door, okay? It’s just me, and I’m opening it.” 

He heard Baekhyun shuffling around inside and at this point he wondered if he just needed to take the hall closet door off, even if it would be a huge eyesore, because Baekhyun shouldn't be cramming himself inside a small space like this.

First it was the bathroom, but it seemed Baekhyun didn’t find it small enough, and then it was the spare room, but the omega obviously hadn’t found comfort in that either.

So it had been the tiny broom closet ever since.

“Hey,” Chanyeol soothed tiredly, “Did you have a nightmare? You should have woken me up, my darling. Just wake me up, sweet boy, and we can talk whenever you want.” 

It was pretty dark in the hallway, but he knew turning on the light would scare Baekhyun much more and send him in a panic, but even in the dark he could make out the tears all over his mates face and hear his ragged breathing.

“Come, my mate. My precious mate, lets see you, hm?” 

Baekhyun loved attention even when he was afraid, even if he mistook Chanyeol's scent for a common alpha as he had Jongin, so he shuffled slightly closer, sitting on his bottom just outside the doorway, hands between his thighs and leaning forward in a rocking motion.

“Hello, gorgeous.” The alpha swooned, reaching out to brush his thumb on the tear tracks on Baekhyun's cheeks, “Do you want to talk, darling? Or should we get some more sleep?” 

The omega didn’t talk that much these days, even less about anything important that Chanyeol really needed to, but didn’t want to, know. 

But that was still okay, because the alpha was trying his best to understand without knowing everything.

Because he still loved Baekhyun. 

“Ouch,” Chanyeol snapped his head up from watching Baekhyun mess with his own fingers instantly, searching his mate for an injury, “Alpha, ouch.” 

Chanyeol couldn't find any. “Okay. Okay, come here, baby.” He cooed, patting his lap, and Baekhyun was crawling onto his thighs, hands wringing at his pajama shirt uncomfortably.

“Are you hungry?” The alpha wondered, concluding it was something to do with Baekhyun's stomach only because he was wringing his hands there, “Hungry? Did you scratch yourself? What’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun slumped over onto his chest, scenting at Chanyeol's collarbone, and it was sweet, but it wasn’t answering anything. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol purred, kissing around his hair for his sweetness, “Where does it hurt? If you’re in pain we need to get you some medicine; you can take some more painkillers.” 

“Hurts,” The omega agreed, muffling his tired voice in Chanyeol's neck before hissing like he was in a bunch of pain, “Chanyeol. H-Hurts, hurts.” 

There was nothing off about him though, he didn’t smell like blood, and he didn’t even smell like he was in pain, but if Baekhyun said he was hurting obviously something was wrong and Chanyeol needed to fix it for his mate right this instant because the omega did not deserve any pain at all.

He ran his palm down Baekhyun's back, and as he laid a hand on his mate's tailbone the omega yelped in his ear and Chanyeol was going to kill anyone that walked by their home unless it was their pack members.

“Ow, ow, ow. No more, no more, ow.” 

“Sh. No more, baby.” Chanyeol agreed, pressing his lips into Baekhyun's forehead, “Nobody will touch you again. You’re just mine, just mine, and even I won’t touch you, my mate. Huh? You always wanted to be mine? And I always wanted to be yours, and that’s how it is, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun still didn’t smell like he was in pain, but he was sitting on Chanyeol's thigh uncomfortably like he was in pain, angling his hips out to ease pressure and let the warmth of Chanyeol's hand calm this pain he so frantically claimed to have.

The alpha didn’t know very much about pain unless it was physical, but Baekhyun must know about many more types of pain than Chanyeol even knew existed.


	25. Tomorrow (ABO/Mafia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is a bit too much, but he’s always himself. Even when he’s not.

Sometimes things didn’t seem all that bad.

Even though the hard truth was Baekhyun wasn’t okay, and he wouldn’t be for a long time; sometimes things were relatively okay.

“What are you doing?” 

Chanyeol laughed, leaning against the doorway with crossed arms, but his amusement was mainly being used to cover the happy tears he felt building up.

“Alpha!” Baekhyun continued jumping on the middle of the bed as if his legs weren’t merely toothpicks and he wasn’t doing something completely odd. “Can see Kyungsoo - outside window!” 

Again, that explained nothing, but Chanyeol snickered anyways. “You’re going to get tired any second now, beautiful. Why are you jumping on the bed?” 

Not only jumping on the bed, but flinging crumbs from the package of crackers he had in his grip, the television turned on and volume up, but Baekhyun wasn’t focusing on anything, not even at how close he was getting to the edge -

Chanyeol reached out to snatch the omega around the waist just as he saw Baekhyun's foot get dangerously close and his mate squealed, but it wasn’t a scared or surprised one that he had heard more often than not.

It was happy, and giggly, and Chanyeol hadn’t heard Baekhyun make such a noise in a long, long time, so he laughed too.

He laughed and threw his mate over his shoulder and began carrying him down the stairs.

Baekhyun squealed and wiggled, but his giggling gave away how very happy he was, and Chanyeol wasn’t about to let this rare moment go to waste.

“You little demon! Made such a big mess for me to clean up!” He teased, carefully pulling Baekhyun off his shoulder and into his arms.

It was reassuring when his mate was immediately wrapping his legs around Chanyeol's hips, not wanting the alpha to put him down. 

“Are you going to help me clean up, crazy?” Chanyeol continued, dropping into the recliner and looking at Baekhyun through half lidded eyes, smiling. 

“No.” The omega claimed, giggling and Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed he dropped his package of crackers, and it was probably another mess that needed to be cleaned up, but to hell with it right now. “Alpha job.” 

“Alphas job?” Chanyeol chuckled, but he knew Baekhyun was right, he always cleaned up his messes for him, and that wasn’t about to stop now. 

Now he just loved to see the cute, confident grin his mate had and the playful twinkle in his eye, even if his temple was grotesquely yellow, and beneath his eyes was hollowed out. “Alpha job to clean up after me! My mate does it always.” 

“You’re right. Of course you’re right, my Baekhyunnie is always right.” Chanyeol swooned quickly, smiling as Baekhyun placed his hands on his face without any doubt or fear. 

“Always give kisses for hard work,” Baekhyun added with the cutest scrunched nose beam as he leaned over to press a loud kiss to Chanyeol's cheek.

Really, anything Baekhyun did right now that wasn’t concerning, Chanyeol considered the cutest thing; Baekhyun in general had a lot of cuteness to show. 

“Mhm. Thank you, sweetheart. Always such a good little mate, my love. Will you tell me good job, too? After I clean up the mess my baby created? How messy, darling!” 

Baekhyun threw his head back with a burst of laughter as Chanyeol tapped his nose playfully, and the alpha ran his hand over his neck immediately, rarely getting to see his mate display it so vulnerably. 

“Sorry, alpha!” 

They both knew Baekhyun was not sorry at all, very much not sorry, but his very fake pout was adorable too, and Chanyeol was weak for it even if he knew it was fake.

“It's okay.” Chanyeol hummed, running his thumb over Baekhyun's lip and nearly crying when his mate pressed a cute kiss to his thumb, “My mate does whatever he wants. You do whatever you want, beautiful, and I’ll always come clean it up for you. Always did, remember?” 

Baekhyun wasn’t messy per say. He usually was really good about cleaning up his things, but he, just like a lot of omegas, tended to focus on only one thing at a time, so if he got distracted while doing something usually that was where the messes came from.

Just like the splatters of white paint on the grey walls by the front door because it apparently never occurred to Baekhyun that he would get paint all over the house if he walked around covered in it himself.

It’s okay though, because Chanyeol was never mad about it. Especially not when he got to see Baekhyun's wide eyed pout and got coddled with affection before the omega would tell him what he did.

In fact, Chanyeol really liked those sort of things now - the paint splattered mistakes, the fingerprints of paint randomly spread around, even the way their bedroom mirror had a crack in the corner because Baekhyun thought he would be creative and try to use it as a stand for his canvas when it was blatantly obvious their mirror was not strong enough for all the pressure the omega put on it.

That was fine. More than fine actually, because Baekhyun did it, and Chanyeol loved everything the omega did, even if it was annoying or even childish, because it gave him something to remember when Baekhyun had been gone.

“Give alpha lots of kisses, and say sorry, and it’s okay.” Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol's shirt, and the alpha sighed more shaky than he wanted as his mate curled arms around his neck and kissed rather wetly at his face.

“It’s okay, baby.” Chanyeol echoed, holding down the edge of Baekhyun's sweater when the omega wiggled around to get more comfortable pressed against him. “Anything you do is okay, as long as you just sit with me, Baekhyun. Just stay with me and everything is fine, darling.” 

“Don’t want to go,” Baekhyun whispered so close to Chanyeol's ear it felt like some sort of secret, but it was no secret at all.

Chanyeol never wanted him to go either. 

“Sing to me?” Chanyeol asked, pressing his chin to Baekhyun's hair and looking at the pile of empty glass bottles he needed to take down to the trash, but he had been putting it off for two weeks.

Because he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone at all, and he got anxious just having his mate out of sight. 

Scared he’d see him again, but it wouldn’t be him. Or scared of not seeing him again, and he didn’t know which one was worse. 

All he knew was he didn’t need to get drunk to see Baekhyun right now, because his mate was whispering some song into his ear, and Chanyeol didn’t even know if the omega was singing something real or made up.

But he didn’t care.

Because the illusion of Baekhyun never sang, even when he begged to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, am I the only one that cries with this AU?


	26. For You (ABO/Mafia AU)

Baekhyun didn’t feel that good today. 

He woke up in a bad mood, and Chanyeol wasn’t there and that made his mood a million times worse.

He just felt… different. He didn’t feel very happy or cheery at all.

Instead, he just felt gross, and he itched his skin until it was red and knew that he needed to stop or Chanyeol would be worried about the red marks on his chest.

He didn’t want to worry his mate at all, but he didn’t know what was wrong with him.

Well, a lot was wrong with him, but not when he had Chanyeol around.

That was over stretching, and he knew it, because his mate didn’t know anything at all, even if he pretended to know.

But Baekhyun had sat on the stairs and listened in on his and Yifan's secret meetings and he had a lot to say about them.

His room at the other place wasn’t really that bad whatsoever, and he wanted to cut in the moment Yifan described the place, because it really wasn’t that bad at all.

But, Baekhyun didn’t want to have to explain himself.

Because the blood all over the room was from him, but it wasn’t as bad as Yifan had claimed, he would know as he had tried to clean up the room when it was three times worse than the splatter that was left.

The light that casted dimly on the ceiling was broken only because Baekhyun had broken it himself.

Because he was tired of seeing himself, and because if it was darker in his room then he could see the light pour under the door from the room over and he knew when they were coming. 

Baekhyun had a lot of explanations for a lot of things, but he didn’t even want to have to tell Chanyeol them.

Didn’t want to confirm what he knew Chanyeol already knew.

After all, Baekhyun was an omega, and his mate had tried so many times to explain the dangers to him.

But Baekhyun used to be ignorant, and he truthfully was selfish, and thought himself to be the most protected omega ever with Chanyeol as his mate.

Chanyeol, while powerful, was not some god though, and Baekhyun overestimated his influence, because it had been the alphas power that had gotten him taken in the first place.

Not that it was Chanyeol's fault, and Baekhyun would never even dare to think so, but it was… because he was an omega, and wasn’t careful enough, and that’s just what happens to omegas that aren’t careful.

He used to think it was crude of Chanyeol to explain things in such a haunting, but blatant sort of way, used to not want to hear one of his scolding speeches.

But he really wished he listened now.

“What are you doing, Baek?” 

Baekhyun hadn’t seen any of the pack members so close in so long, and he felt really bad about how quickly he was moving to press his back against the wall and straightening out his spine.

“So it’s like this now?” Sehun wondered, clicking his tongue, and internally Baekhyun knew the alpha already had a mate, that he wasn’t going to try anything.

But some of the alphas that had pinned him to the ground had also smelled like they had mates, and that still hadn’t stopped them from making him feel nothing more than an object, a toy. 

He knew Sehun. He knew Sehun, he knew this alpha.

That’s the only reason he wasn’t screaming right now and making Chanyeol rush back in, because he knew the alpha probably left the back door open, even during his “secret” meetings, to listen for him.

“I’m not going to touch you, Baekhyun.” Sehun said, “I’m not going to rape you, d-don’t look at me like that.” 

Baekhyun used to think the youngests alphas' straightforward personality was funny, but not right now when he was trying his best to go around what was obvious and being forced up his throat.

That he had been raped. 

Many, many times he had been forced to submit for someone that was not his own mate.

That he had been beaten to near death, and somewhat wished they could have hit a little harder.

Baekhyun knew it must have been Chanyeol's strength in his claim that kept him alive so long, because after the first week he had long given up.

“God. S-can’t you just see me? Just.. just close your eyes, Baekhyun. It’s just me! It’s just me, and I just wa.. I just wanted you to talk to me, because I missed you. Okay? Okay, I missed you, we all missed you and want to see you.” 

Baekhyun knew that years ago, when he and Chanyeol first started seeing each other, that Sehun looked up to him a lot.

It was probably because at the time he had only been a child, had only been about thirteen, and it was unfair to treat him like this when he had known all of them for so long.

“Baekhyun, please. I’m not- I’m not going to hurt you.” 

And Baekhyun was always weak for the alphas crying, because it went against everything they were - to cry for an omega - but they were family, and Baekhyun loved Sehun like he was his own child ever since he was a puppy.

Sehun used to skip up to him with a handful of toys to ask him to play, used to fight with Chanyeol that Baekhyun was going to be his mate when he was older, and they thought it was really funny when Sehun mated with Luhan once he was of age.

Seeing Sehun only made Baekhyun feel worse, because he wanted to be able to talk to him, but the truth was he was an alpha - and he smelled like an alpha.

He didn’t feel any better about the smell than he did when Jongin came to see him weeks before.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun was wondering when they’d figure out the youngest snuck off from their meeting, “You're not supposed to be in here.” Chanyeol growled, but he wasn’t mad, mostly scolding.

“I just.. I jus-“

“Let’s go home,” Yifan ordered, not stepping into the room and Baekhyun was thankful for it even if he knew the alpha was staring at him, “You're scaring him, Sehun. It’s not your fault, but you can’t just come see him. Not anymore.” 

Not anymore, Baekhyun wanted to cry at the words, but his heart was racing too fast. 

“Please,” Chanyeol whispered, and Sehun was walking out on his own accord, because it was obvious Baekhyun was absolutely terrified, pressing himself into the wall and wrapping his paint covered hands all around his knees. 

Chanyeol didn’t speak up for a good few minutes, not until a good five minutes after they heard the front door shut.

Baekhyun just watched him clean up his mess of brushes from the rug, and eyed the new stains that were entirely his fault for just dropping the coated brushes carelessly onto the striped rug. 

“Looks like you’re almost out of colors, I’ll get you some more.” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun was pretty sure he was just avoiding talking about it, and he appreciated that. “Need some more black and some red, we’ll just get you a bunch more. I’ll order you some more, baby.” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond, but his arms loosened around himself a tiny bit. 

“What were you making?” Chanyeol asked, carefully pulling up the thick canvas paper from the ground and moving to put it in the window to dry. “It’s very… very…” 

“It’s ugly,” The omega mumbled, leaning forward to help clean up his mess even though he was just getting more paint everywhere. 

“I wouldn’t say… it’s ugly, it’s just…. it-“ 

“It’s supposed to be.” Baekhyun shrugged, tossing his dirty brushes into a plastic cup, “Supposed to be ugly, Chanyeol.” 

“Okay, I wasn’t sure what to say,” Chanyeol tried to joke, and Baekhyun's lip twitched up a little, but he otherwise didn’t give a reaction as Chanyeol took a seat on the rug and began closing and putting Baekhyun's paints back into the chest at the end of the bed.

“Did you… you hear all of it?” 

“A bit,” Chanyeol answered quietly, leaning his elbow on the open chest to watch Baekhyun carefully, “Sehun loves you, he’d never hurt you.” 

Baekhyun knew that.

But it was too much to suddenly try and throw himself back into the pack and try to pretend he didn’t want to bang his head against the wall to try and forget his own memories.

“Alphas-“

“No.” Chanyeol tried.

“- always-“

“Stop, Baekhyun.” The alpha requested, and he was already crying, but Baekhyun wasn’t scared of Chanyeol even if he told him no, “Please- please don’t, please don’t, Baekhyun.” 

“I’m an omega, do you want a try?” Baekhyun laughed dryly, sitting back on his heels to angrily push the pile he had nicely created towards his chest before he growled and it was painful as he threw the brushes across the room, “Do you want to? Do you want to! I said stop! I said stop!” 

“Stop it!” 

Baekhyun hissed, screaming as he realized he broke one of his brushes, but his fight was gone as Chanyeol pulled his back to his chest, shushing him. 

“Stop, stop, I love you. I love you. I love you, stop.” The alpha cried, kissing at his temple even as Baekhyun scratched at his arm, angry, but not trying to leave. “Sh, no more. Please. Please I can’t hear it, B-Baekhyun.” 

“Crying, crying, crying.” Baekhyun tsked, but his head went limp as he dropped it down to stare at his own lap. “Don’t care about crying - a-alphas don't care about crying. Do you want to hit me? Hit him, it’s okay,‘it’s okay - he can take it, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay.” Chanyeol growled, clenching his jaw, but otherwise only holding Baekhyun to him, “It’s not okay. Alphas don’t hit omegas, we don’t. Good alphas don’t. Sh, Baekhyun. Baby, I’m not going to hit you. Nobody is going to hit you or touch you.” 

Baekhyun sniffed, rolling the handle of his broken brush between his fingers, “... it’s okay,” He whispered before dropping the broken wood and curling his paint covered hand around Chanyeol's wrist, watching the black spread all over his alphas skin. “I can take it.” 

“I love you. I love you. I hear you, Baekhyun.” 

_Even if I don’t want to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s now a full story based on this universe! Please check it out!


	27. Pining (ABO/Royal)

  
The crowned prince was tired of this old task.

Chanyeol hated to meet potential mates.

It wasn’t that the chosen omegas to be shown to him were particularly ugly or annoying - although sometimes they could be.

The issue was he already knew who his mate was.

The only thing stopping him from already having claimed said mate was the fact that the omega was not royal, and instead a peasant worker from the village.

Chanyeol had nothing against that despite his royal instincts to find such a fate disgusting, but he knew his father would.

Because Baekhyun was only a servant.

And Chanyeol hated to watch him work because an omega so attractive, innocent, and virginal shouldn't be doing such things as cleaning stables and rooms, bringing meals and struggling with heavy lifting tasks.

The worst part was Chanyeol had not told a soul about his predicament.

Ever since three years before when the omega had been arrested for stealing food from a trading post Chanyeol had kept the secret imprint to himself.

A hard, painful task.

He wished a lot of things could change.

The first being the obvious problem of royal laws, closely followed by his parents' blaring want of him to marry another royal's omega son or daughter.

Chanyeol had rejected every single prince or princess brought in from the other kingdoms, and even on a few occasions had gone into his room to find one of them waiting in his bed trying to seduce him.

He always called a maid to clean up his bedding of stray scents, worried that his imprint would be the one to come clean his room the next morning, and even on one occasion he had called for a maid and Baekhyun had been the one to show up.

Chanyeol did not really speak to him much, preferred to watch because the omega was a shy little fox.

But, he did feel the need when Baekhyun came in, face dropping at the smell of an omega on Chanyeol's bedding as he began to change it.

“Seduction, she is now in her own room,” Chanyeol recalled saying, on the opposite side of the bed and it was unheard of for him to help a servant.

But he tended to help Baekhyun, especially when the omega was teary eyed.

He knew Baekhyun had also known then.

Knew that the glossiness as he thought Chanyeol had chosen a mate was because he too was well aware of their predicament, but he did not say a thing.

And Chanyeol had not either. All he did was watch the servant take a seat on the carpet, nearly hyperventilating.

The alpha could not get the event out of his head because he had been a coward.

Allowing his imprint to stay crying on his floor as he changed his own bedding, without a word.

Because he did not want to give Baekhyun any false hope, and he did not truly know what he could say given their levels of power.

In which Baekhyun had none, and Chanyeol had it all.

Entirely unfair and long after the omega ran out crying, Chanyeol cried also, because it hurt so badly to see Baekhyun like that.

To see Baekhyun in general be ordered around and scolded, to hear whispers of suspicion how he had avoided being executed because it was a known fact he was a thief. And the other servants never let him forget it.

Chanyeol tried to interrupt when he heard their rumors, tried to stop the ridicule when he caught them cornering the omega, but he could not be there all of the time, and he could not be too suspicious.

Baekhyun nodded at him and thanked him sometimes, but it was never enough for the guilt not to add up in Chanyeol's chest and to stop the aching for the servant.

They called Baekhyun atrocious names, going as far as to label him a runt, a whore, a mutt, truthfully anything terrible Chanyeol had overheard people whisper.

The truth was Chanyeol had requested his father allow Baekhyun to work off his punishment.

And he had, a year ago, and still Baekhyun accepted a position here despite all his ridicule. And Chanyeol felt overwhelmingly guilty to admit why he knew Baekhyun did it.

Because otherwise he would not be able to see Chanyeol again; the omega was content to stay abused and harassed if only to see him and Chanyeol had letters stacking up of apologies and words he wanted Baekhyun to hear.

Now, he was adding to his list because as he looked to his left, past his father's throne where the man was probably trying to convince him to accept the omega boy that had just come in, he could see Baekhyun through the window.

Small, thin, trimming the roses and Chanyeol thought he deserved so much more.

Holes in all his garments and his uniform sizes too large, around his wrist a thin leather band that claimed him as staff to the palace so he could get past guards.

The problem was Baekhyun was not staff, he was not some servant.

He was beautiful even covered in dirt and looking much younger than his already young twenty years.

It was just another burst of longing that filled Chanyeol, another letter for him to write that would go unread.


	28. Between Roses (ABO/Royal)

Today was a free day for Chanyeol, a rare one.

Usually he had tutors to come in, politics to listen to, swords to practice with, omegas to try and pretend to get along with.

He was so tired of it. 

“Today, we can visit the horses, your father sai-“

“Today, I am doing what I wish. You can leave.” Chanyeol dismissed, setting his fork down and looking across the table with a raised, challenging brow, “You have the time to do whatever you please too. Go visit your mate in the village, I will send you with some gold to buy him something fancy.” 

He was bribing and knew it, but it had the desired effect because his assistant, Junmyeon, only clicked his tongue and sighed.

Chanyeol used to never understand why the man decided to stay here, working with him ever since they were young, much like his tutors whom he would voluntarily admit to care dearly for. 

They had mates down in the village, were blessed with the ability to go back and forth from the castle to visit if Chanyeol or another royal approved as much, but he could not understand the appeal of going days apart.

He wished his parents would allow families to stay here instead of just the single staff, it was so unfair to separate them, and god knew they had the room for them all.

They were selfish, egotistical, and stuck up. They covered their thrones in gold while people starved, having to steal to live. 

Chanyeol hoped people did not see him as the same, even if he did feel overly entitled to a lot of things.

Being separate from his mate had taught him many things; patience, hope, how important it was to take advantage of things when offered to you. 

To accept others into your heart because you never knew when you would not be able to see them any longer.

He saw Baekhyun usually everyday, and even then it was not enough, so he truly felt for his staff, even if his father called him childish and immature for giving them leaves and dismissing them whenever possible. 

When he was young he did feel like the all deserving prince - to be king - that he was.

But time told him tales, and they were not ones he wished on anyone else, because they were painfully realistic and they made Chanyeol miss unrealistic fairy tales in which the prince always got their lover. 

“I will be walking you out.” He added, climbing to his feet and nodding his head towards the double doors.

Junmyeon sighed again, deeper, but Chanyeol knew he was not going to reject the offer.

Chanyeol approached the double doors and the guards on either side looked at him wearily, but he crossed his arms and they opened the doors for them.

“I will be expecting you back no sooner than two days,” Chanyeol demanded, walking down the rose lines pathway to the tall, golden fences, ignoring the guards' worried looks about him being so close to the exit of the palace grounds.

Chanyeol knew they worried he would take off, and maybe one day he would. 

“My prince, just one day is much more than I need.” 

The alpha prince pursed his lips at him, placing a hand on the golden fence and watching how twitchy the guards got when he pushed it open, he did enjoy messing with them. “Two at least, Sehun deserves your attention much more than I desire it. I am sure I can make excuses for three days if needed.” 

He watched his assistant shuffle in thought before reluctantly sighing and walking outside the gate, Chanyeol held it shut and sent a sly grin to him from the other side. 

“You know,” Junmyeon mumbled, giving a small smile, “You are not what everyone thinks, alpha prince.” 

Chanyeol felt good about that, but smiled tensely, turning to walk back towards the palace and adjusting his blue sleeve cuffs on his wrists as an excuse to take his time outside.

He spotted Yifan, his combat teacher, training some new warriors to one side of the palace and turned to walk the other way, not wanting to be caught in the children’s admiring gazes and questions.

Chanyeol had nothing worth admiring. 

Maybe wealth, status, power.

But he felt much less than any of those things, because none of them could provide him what he truly desired and needed.

At that thought, he released a heavy sigh, detouring down the hedges of flowers in an attempt to lose the guards he knew were trailing him.

It was not their fault, he knew his parents had strict rules for them involving him being outside the palace walls.

They too were afraid their only heir would leave, Chanyeol found it amusing they knew as much but still could not take the time to understand his disagreeing views.

“Oh,” He whispered, something soft crunching under his foot and he instantly stepped back before dropping his forehead on his palm.

A clumsy alpha, his mother always said.

Chanyeol knelt down to collect the now muddied… he truthfully was not sure what it was, it seemed to be a jacket, but it was well past when it needed to be thrown out. 

“I..”

His eyes shot up and he instantly felt even worse at the small, red faced omega he was greeted with.

Fucking imbecile, he cursed himself internally.

“Apologies,” Chanyeol murmured, holding the jacket in one hand and watching Baekhyun instantly drop the shears in his hand to get to his knees to bow to him, so formal.

Chanyeol hated it.

“Don… there is no need,” He whispered, resting his elbows on his knees to duck his head lower in his attempt to catch the omegas eyes, but since Baekhyun was such a good servant he avoided looking at him longer than needed. 

Chanyeol hated it.

“If it is you, there is no need.” The alpha tried once more.

Baekhyun shuddered and looked up to catch Chanyeol's eyes for only one second before shifting his stance to sit back and stare at his jacket rather than at the prince. “Tradition,” He whispered, voice shaking.

Chanyeol could not blame him for being so nervous when the most they spoke was hushed orders or thank you’s in passing. His chest stung.

“Tradition does not apply to you,” Chanyeol said under his breath, as much of a confession as he could give under their circumstance, placing the jacket on the ground between them, “I ruined it, I’ll be getting you a new one soon enough.” 

“It is… it was ruined anyway, no need.” 

The prince chewed his lip because Baekhyun would not meet his eyes and he could not, and would not, force him to do anything he did not want to. 

“I see that, it is much too worn for you. Does it even hold warmth anymore?” Chanyeol joked lightheartedly.

He saw the corner of Baekhyun's mouth twitch and felt it was the best feeling he had in months. 

“... sometimes, my prince.” 

Chanyeol smiled and gave a small laugh before shaking his head, “Between you and I, it is Chanyeol.” 

He had no idea what he was doing.

Everything he had built up the past three years was coming to an end, and Chanyeol only knew it as one thing.

He was exhausted, he was physically pained, and he was so sick of not seeing this omega. 

Baekhyun smelled like fresh rain, and Chanyeol's body was so drawn to it. He could not continue this facade, and even if they met in private he needed to at least be able to see his mate. 

Tired of running in circles of misery. So tired.

“Alpha princ-“

A gate slammed not too far away from the hedges they were knelt down in, and Chanyeol swallowed hard as Baekhyun snatched his jacket and started walking away, likely afraid.

“Omega, you do not need to turn back around,” He called lightly, watching Baekhyun stop in place, back to him, and Chanyeol had never even felt his own mates skin after so long, but in the sun he thought the omegas skin glimmered, “But you know, and I know. And that’s all who needs to know. I will not pretend anymore, I cannot rest or eat, I am in pain and I hope you are not.” 

Baekhyun shifted slightly, Chanyeol was scared he would be walking away, but instead the omega was only kneeling down to set his jacket back on the grass, “I cannot sleep at night either, alpha.” 

He walked away slowly, and Chanyeol was so relieved he nearly tripped to grab the jacket again, this time bringing it to his nose.

Maybe he could sleep with the scent of rain nearby.


	29. Confess (ABO/Royal)

It took Chanyeol nearly a week to get a jacket for Baekhyun.

It was difficult because he could not exactly just excuse himself to go down to the village and shop, so he opted to do with what he had. 

His clothing was much too flashy, way too obvious, but it was his only option unless he asked a servant to go out for him, but that felt much too impersonal, and the last thing he wanted Baekhyun to think was that he was distant towards him.

So, he spent the entire week removing the golden threads from one of his older jackets, replacing them with plain white and making sure to pay careful attention to anything that could be mistaken as royalty.

The fabric itself was thick, and that was obviously a sign it was expensive, but he was hoping Baekhyun would only use it for himself, and there was nothing he could really do about the overall quality of the coat, he had nothing cheaper looking.

Plus, he did want to ensure his mate was warm enough when need be.

He also knew he should not be doing this, it was late and Baekhyun could be asleep, but Chanyeol was roaming the halls to get into the servants wing anyway.

He had not ever been in this wing other than to call requests, but he knew which door was Baekhyun's, and the light was still on beneath it. 

The appropriate thing to do when entering an Omegas room would be to knock, but the sound would be loud, so Chanyeol instead started cracking the door a small bit, “Hello?” He whispered under his breath.

He felt like a child playing hide and seek with his guards.

No friends, but back then it was okay because he was innocent and had not known any better than what life was.

“Come in.” 

Chanyeol inhaled sharply as he squeezed through the door, the scent of rain was so strong his knees weakened, but he only pressed his back into the door once it was shut, turning to look around.

It was tiny.

Even for Baekhyun the space was small, and he should not have expected a servants quarters to be any differently when there were so many people in need of rooms.

But this was just inappropriate, regardless that there weren’t many things inside.

He was attempting to stay calm and keep an appropriate distance, but the room was so small Baekhyun was only steps away, drowned in a long, plain white sleep shirt and leaning over the small sink in the corner and seemingly washing his clothes.

Did he do this every night, Chanyeol wondered, washing his clothes in a loud sink instead of making use of the machines Chanyeol knew were in the basement because on more than one occasion he had ventured down there to hide from his parents. 

“There are washing devices in the basement,” He suggested softly.

The omega turned off the water, a flush in his cheeks he always seemed to have when near each other, wiping his damp hands on his sleep gown. 

Chanyeol was honored Baekhyun trusted him enough to invite him in when he was so vulnerable looking.

“Not for a thief to use.” 

Chanyeol frowned, giving a small shake of his head and wanting to take a seat on the cot Baekhyun was climbing into, but knew it would be inappropriate, he stood against the door still. “Who said such things? They are for everyone to use. Stealing to feed an empty stomach is much different than snatching gold.” 

Baekhyun blushed further, pulling his blanket into his lap and staring at his hands.

“And if you wanted to take gold, you would have done so. And if you wanted it, I would give it to you.” Chanyeol claimed bravely.

The omegas eyes shot to him, looking shocked and embarrassed at his proclamation, but he did not have anything to say to either stop Chanyeol's flirting or spur it on more. He just looked at him.

It was not a heated stare, but Chanyeol's hair stood on end anyway, pulling a quiet rumble from his chest before he snapped out of it and leaned over to set the jacket on the end of Baekhyun's cot - such a small excuse for a bed, and Chanyeol knew his own was large enough to hold both of them and then some, but he also knew it was a bad idea to hope too much. 

“I would have washed my scent off, but me holding it would have only made it appear again.” Chanyeol murmured, “Or,” He mused, “Perhaps you will have a good night's rest.” 

He always considered Baekhyun a shy omega, but now he was starting to realize perhaps it was only their unwelcoming predicament that made the omega so quiet, because it did not seem Baekhyun had any qualms with bringing the fabric to his nose and then shoving it beneath his pillow.

It was heartbreaking, sweet, and Chanyeol wished with everything that he could hold the omega, but he didn’t have permission and decided to keep his hands to himself wondering if maybe Baekhyun had been longing for him all this time also.

“Alph- Chanyeol,” Baekhyun corrected himself softly and Chanyeol shivered at his name falling from soft pink lips, “I may be killed if we continue.” 

Chanyeol growled, having to clench his fists to keep the sound low and even enemies were aware of how bad a temper he could get when needed, but just those words had him redder than he could recall. “Not possible. I would never allow your execution, Baekhyun. Never, I do not care if all will be eventually told about us.” 

“And what is… us?” The omega stuttered.

Chanyeol smiled, feeling his shoulders relax and taking a seat right where he was, on the floor with his back against the hard oak door, bending his knees because there was no space for his legs here. 

“Can it be considered hidden love? Or is it only me that has been admiring so long? Of course, you already know the truth, unless you pretend not to feel our bond, my gem.” 

Baekhyun flushed down his neck at the pet name, laying his cheek down on his cot and peering down at Chanyeol, chewing his cheek for a moment before licking his lips nervously. “How long can we hide, Chanyeol?” 

“Just rest your pretty head, lovely. Your lover will take care of things in order for you to sleep well every night.”


	30. To Hide (ABO/Royal)

Chanyeol was a man of strategy, he always considered himself wise and smart.

But, his dearest friends - his only friends - had made sure to help him once he revealed his situation to his trusted tutors.

They were all excited for him, with his language tutor, Luhan, proclaiming how obvious such an event was when Chanyeol stared out windows all through his lessons daydreaming.

That was not exactly accurate as Chanyeol mainly ignored his lessons because he had already mastered all that was being taught to him, even his tutors said so, it was his parents that claimed he was not good enough if he wished to rule one day.

Chanyeol had nothing to say about that.

But, because of his friends' adamant approval, they also developed ways to bring Baekhyun to him more often, giving them private chances to meet.

And everytime they did it felt more easy, their love felt easier to convey.

Baekhyun was much more than a peasant, Chanyeol had always thought so, but his mate wanted to learn so much.

Things he had not had the opportunity to learn, and more than once Chanyeol had been requesting Baekhyun to sit in on lessons to see how intent the omega was. Plus, his tutors looked much happier to have a student that actually cared and listened to them.

He liked to read despite his skills not being as strong as Chanyeol's, but him asking for help with words was only an endearing factor.

Chanyeol learned Baekhyun's mother died of a cold during winter three years before, which led to his mates thieving, but it was only ever for food.

And he admitted attempting to get a job, trying to help at trade stands and farms in exchange for food, but people did not care to have a peasant boy around unless they were perving alphas and Baekhyun was too afraid to accept positions or else he would be taken advantage of. 

Chanyeol was proud of him, but also became more attached everytime Baekhyun took a brave step towards him or opened his mouth to speak.

He was playing a dangerous game, but he also planned on winning.

“Alpha, can you help me?”

Chanyeol has already been watching him from across the lessons room, watching the omega mouth words and holding the paper up to his face, tapping his foot against the leather couch. 

He still recalled Baekhyun's face when he said he was welcome to sit down and relax when the omega stood awkwardly the first time he had been called in. Baekhyun was shocked he was even allowed on the furniture, and Chanyeol wanted to promise him much more than he could.

“What is a beau? I have never heard such a word.” The omega commented.

Chanyeol smiled, and he was not even sure Baekhyun entirely knew what he had given the omega to read as a lesson for the day, “It is you, my beloved. My lover.” 

Baekhyun blushed and Chanyeol was getting fairly used to the sight, but it was never less heartwarming even if it was often shown. “Such an odd word.” 

“Well, I suppose when writing that I was in an odd state of mind.” 

It took Baekhyun a moment to process his words before dropping the letter and wrapping his arms around his waist, looking at Chanyeol through his hair shyly.

Chanyeol knew exactly why, because the words written in that were private confessions, and Baekhyun likely assumed it was just something from a book, something fake.

But it was very real.

A letter written three years prior to a lover he had not even spoken to.

Baekhyun had been dragged in with tear filled apologies for his offense, so obviously afraid, and it took one moment for Chanyeol to walk into the entryway demanding the omega be let go of.

Red marks marked Baekhyun's arm, proof how tightly the guard had dragged him in, and Chanyeol could not let an omega be in pain, still unknowing Baekhyun was his mate until a moment later they met eyes.

And it had both been his downfall and his rising. 

“Are you intimidated now, my love? To know that was written only a day after our meeting. You were being trained by then, and I could see everything through these very windows,” Chanyeol hummed, pointing to the windows they were both avoiding being caught in, “I wondered then, did you think of me too? You can tell how often I thought of you and that is only one of many letters I have to give you. I had nothing I liked to do more than observe you, knowing we… were separated by walls.” 

Baekhyun climbed off the couch loudly, heavy steps as he walked so close Chanyeol gasped because they normally did not come this close together. 

The omega stopped directly in front of the chair Chanyeol was sat on, and he leaned over to give Baekhyun all the attention he deserved, knees brushing the omegas legs.

“I waited nights awake wondering if we could.. if we would ever… it was unrealistic, a dream. It is so cruel of fate to do this to us, and I did not blame you… but.. but-“

“No, you can.” Chanyeol shushed, grabbing Baekhyun's palm and instantly knowing such soft skin deserved to be worshiped, “You can blame whatever you want. For fate to do this to us is cruel, we can be together, hidden, until I become king then I will change things. Rules will be changed and it will be you seated beside me, beloved. There is not another person that can claim that throne, and that is a promise. I have refused others three years just to admire from afar, loyal to you, my precious pearl.” 

The omega sniffled and Chanyeol could only press a light kiss to his fingertips, holding onto his promises.

“How does it feel, dearest?” He whispered, “It’s not ideal and I do not want you hidden anymore than you wish to be, but with time I will change things. For you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun whined a soft sob, nodding frantically with a few tears dripping off his jaw and Chanyeol stood to his feet to embrace the omega, pressing his face into the long locks of his mates hair, having never gotten an opportunity such as this before.

It stung his chest how quickly Baekhyun latched into his button down, digging his nails into the fabric so tight they could tear the fabric and pressing his watery, rain scented tears into the light cloth.

Chanyeol would likely need to hide or do away with this shirt after to prevent too many questions, although him smelling of the omega would probably lead to people assuming them to be sleeping together, which was not looked down upon, but he would never add flames to the fires Baekhyun already received from his fellow servants.

The others would likely be overwhelmingly jealous should they play out the card that they were simply having sex since Chanyeol was known to refuse.

Baekhyun did not deserve anymore ridicule.

“Y-You will be my king.” Chanyeol heard the omega muffle into his shirt and smiled, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's ear, “You will join me.” He promised.


	31. Promises (ABO/Royal)

“Good morning, beloved.” Chanyeol cooed under his breath, walking around the side of the fountain in order to get to the garden Baekhyun was sitting in and ripping out weeds. 

“I see, this must be why you did not show up for class. You do love politics.” He added gently, the cloth in his hand rustling as he knelt down beside the omega. 

Baekhyun turned to him with sweat beading on his forehead and his skin reddened from the heat, “Apologies, Jinah noticed the garden was beginning to look a little unkempt. We did not have a good meeting this morning.” 

Chanyeol scowled at the information. To him, the garden looked perfectly fine, the head servant was likely only making things harder on Baekhyun, but he did not really have any room to do anything or tell him to stop.

He wanted to help, but he truthfully had no clue how to garden, and if he went back into the palace dirtied it would be a red flag.

“Can you take a break, precious? I brought you lunch.” He asked instead, running his fingertips over the side of Baekhyun's cheek, “Although now I wish I had brought something that could cool you down, my love.” He said, watching the omega remove his gloves and a ring of red was seen around his wrists where hidden skin met uncovered, sunburned skin.

Baekhyun only grinned though, pressing a nervous, but loving hand to Chanyeol's knee, removing it as fast as it came. 

Chanyeol wished he would initiate contact more often, but knew it must be a very surprising and nerve racking thing. 

Baekhyun had told him his hands were too stained the first time Chanyeol gave him permission to touch him, and for that the alpha always felt pained because his mate was not dirty at all, even if he was of peasant blood - the crowned prince could not care less where he came from or who he was.

He was his mate now, and that was enough.

“I love your meals, although the other day we were given soup and fresh bread, it was a fine treat. We were shocked until we learned it was due to… more arriving suitors, that we would have extra work to go over.” 

Chanyeol loved when Baekhyun was in the mood to talk, even if it was something as sad as being happy he got a full meal rather than measly scraped together ones.

“Do not be envious, beauty, I will be doing as I always do. Sit and reject, then proceed to avoid them the rest of their stay, coming to hide with my beautiful lover.” Chanyeol cooed, running his fingers through Baekhyun's long hair, watching him tear into his given food with quiet moans at the taste.

Chanyeol wanted to do more for him.

“I..was thinking,” The omega murmured, placing his cloth wrapped sandwich to the grass and turning to face Chanyeol shyly.

The prince instantly ran his fingers over the sunburn to his cheeks, wishing he had brought treatment also.

“What if.. you accept one, it would be a good cover and.. Chanyeol, we cannot hide forever. You can accept, become king and renounce the omega, then… if you want he or she can… be your concubine… so long as I will have your love..” 

Chanyeol’s brows pulled together achingly, shaking his head and cupping his entire hand around Baekhyun's soft, but warmed cheek, “Never. I will not even consider it, Baekhyun. Just looking at you I can tell that is not what you want, it is not what I want, and I will not be bedding another just to cover our love. Not an option, I have space in my bed only for one, and it will not be a prestigious royal member but a beautiful, kind, and smart omega that owns my heart.”

Baekhyun's ears reddened and he turned his head to press the tiniest of kisses to the inside of Chanyeol's wrist, very obviously distraught at his own suggestion.

And the prince understood his plan, and it was a good one, but not fair.

“I will kiss you now, pearl.” Chanyeol whispered, watching Baekhyun for approval and just hearing the omegas breath catch, taking that as a good sign he leaned down to press a swift peck to his mouth.

They had never touched lips before. Baekhyun puffed a warm breath against his lips before pressing forward for more affection, more love and attention that Chanyeol gave in soft kisses to peach colored lips.

“Alpha,” Baekhyun breathed when they separated, licking his lips and smiling a secret grin, “Have you heard?”

Chanyeol hummed, pressing a rather sweet kiss to Baekhyun's ear and reaching over to press the omegas food back into his lap as a silent request he finish it.

“There are rumors you are having sexual issues and that is why you reject others advances, even the servants had heard it. They spoke of it during breakfast this morning.” 

It was a big deal to have such a emasculating rumor, and Chanyeol was pissed, but it only lasted a moment before he heard a tiny giggle from Baekhyun and realized his mate must find it very entertaining.

“Let me tell you, giggling pup,” He purred sensually, pressing his chin into the omegas arm and eyeing his profile, “You are welcome to my bed, do you wish to prove those rumors wrong, my love? Request you to be my concubine and you would be permitted rights to my room, more time we would spend together. Perhaps you can tell others the truth of my uninterest is not because I cannot, but rather because I already have an omegas body in mind.” 

Baekhyun burst into laughter that needed to be covered by his own palms, and Chanyeol laughed under his breath at the sight, proud of himself for gaining such a reaction.

They both knew Chanyeol would not do so anyways, In fear of disrespecting Baekhyun's body with the mixed outlooks on concubines, even if it would be true their relationship would be much easier.

The prince smiled into his arm, pressing a light kiss to Baekhyun's shoulder before standing to his feet, “I need to go back, beloved. But I will come see you tonight, with something to calm your skin and something much more filling.”

The look Baekhyun sent to him was nothing short of grateful and loving. Chanyeol wished they could stay and play together longer, but he had places to be, meetings to hate being in. 

So he pressed a palm to Baekhyun's head affectionately before turning to walk the path back.

“Chanyeol?” He heard the omega coo, a sort of sly tone that had Chanyeol turning around to see the look that matched it. “I do not believe you to have sexual issues, I can smell your fertility, and one day we will have a chance to be together, as true lovers. Many nights together, my alpha.” 

Chanyeol beamed and knew Baekhyun saw their future together with such provocative promises falling from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid au choices:
> 
> -Baekhyun adopts puppy! Chanyeol (or the opposite depending on what kind of dynamics y’all like)  
> -The human (whoever y’all vote for) finds the hybrid on the streets  
> -Any other suggestions will be looked at also!


	32. Romantic (ABO/Royal)

Chanyeol was searching all over the halls for his lover, dipping into practically any room to see if the omega was cleaning inside.

He had been practically running from the neediness of the princess here to win his affections, she was much too confident.

She probably heard of his stiff rejections and had decided to try her best, and it showed.

Just during breakfast this morning she laid a palm high on his thigh, Chanyeol had promptly left the table, throwing his spoon down harshly to let his parents know just how angered he was at their pick.

His mother tried to scold him as he walked out, but he ignored it in favor of sending a scowl.

That was nothing compared to how strong the omega princess was with words, speaking blatant promises of sexual deeds she could give him when they had both been forced into a carriage together.

Chanyeol had crossed his legs and ignored her, looking out the window, and she must have thought he was attempting to hide his erection from her words because she had promptly gotten to her knees.

It definitely was not an erection he had, but pure disgust as he spat how whorish she was for someone supposed to be a royal. She just seemed to take his words as incentive to try harder, claiming she would whore for him if it was to his liking.

He nearly puked.

The prince was overall just angry she said such tainting things to him, his ears were full of lust, and his body was only filled for longing to find Baekhyun because it was the only way he knew he could calm down his hatred - to see his pure omega.

“Are you looking for something, alpha prince?” 

Chanyeol frowned before turning to acknowledge the head servant.

Normally, he would continue walking and ignore her, but he had not seen Baekhyun all day and was worried. 

“Have you seen the small omega male, long brown hair, young?” He pretended not to know Baekhyun's name, giving the vaguest of descriptions that did no justice to the beauty his mate truly had.

But to give a full description labeling Baekhyun's eyes as sparkling chocolate and his face as heart shaped with pink, peach like lips would be obvious how much attention Chanyeol spent looking at him, which was a lot. 

“Baekhyun? I am not positive, likely in the basement on break with the others, your highness. If you needed help with something then I would be willing.” 

Chanyeol scowled, annoyed, but quickly remembered just two weeks ago Baekhyun's skin sunburned as he watched his mate lather his exposed skin in cream to help it heal, all due to this wench claiming Baekhyun did jobs poorly.

“Actually, was it you that cleaned my study this morning?” Chanyeol asked, fully knowing it was because he had seen her walk out a while after he started his search.

“Yes, your highness!” She smiled flirtatiously, tilting her head to look up at him, Chanyeol internally growled at her bypassing tradition so easily and looking at him directly when it had taken weeks for Baekhyun to feel comfortable enough, “I can clean your room if you wish also.” 

Chanyeol could tell by her tone she very much meant with him inside, rolling in a bed rather than any work to be done. 

“Oh, great,” He mused, “Clean the whole wing while you are at it, I believe it looked underprepared last I walked through.” He ordered, walking down the stairs.

He heard her disbelievingly scoff and grinned to himself. 

He trailed down towards the basements, a bit confused why the servants had their breaks down here, he had never heard of it before.

Usually he witnessed them speaking in the gardens, sitting near the water fountains, but now that he thought about it the past few days he had not seen any servants out and about as often.

“My prince,” A guard on the basement door greeted. “This is servants quarters for now, I am sure you did not want to involve yourself in their affairs.” 

Chanyeol hated the way even guards looked down at the servants when he was positive at least a few had sexual relations with them, nobody should speak so crudely about their lover, even if it is just a sexual relationship, because they should be lucky to even have affection given in that form, regardless of being a servant.

“You are dismissed for the night.” He ordered.

“Sir, your father has pla-“

“I said go,” Chanyeol growled through his teeth, “What I do is my business, what you do shall be yours, now take advantage of the time off I so gratefully have given you.” 

The guard looked at him wearily before giving a stiff nod and walking away, Chanyeol listened to the rubber boots clanking on the marble before sighing and pushing the basement door open.

The first thing he heard was laughing, a lot of laughing, and he nearly smiled because he did believe even servants should be allowed to have fun, but then he started picking up words, phrases hidden in the cackling.

“Fun to steal now?”

“Are you mute now, ugly omega?” 

“To befriend you would be a death wish!” 

“What say you now, Baekhyun? Our poor mutt?” 

Chanyeol gasped in shock, peering over the rail and saw an unimaginable sight.

“Hey!” He boomed, storming down the stairs.

He would never allow such actions to happen to any single one of these servants, let alone the one being picked on his own mate.

His mate who was sitting on his knees, shirtless with the fabric lying in his lap, head down and skin on his back turning redder by the second in various hand shapes.

“What in the world is happening?” He snarled, making sure the noise echoed off the walls and only becoming angrier when the servants gave weak fearful whimpers. 

“We were protecting the castle!” An older beta girl cried, literal tears falling down her face as she and the others climbed to their knees.

“Your highness, the thief smelled of you so we asked if he was stealing once more, but he denied the claim, despite having a pin on his shirt made of gold.” 

Chanyeol snapped his teeth at the omega who spoke up, and he knew what broach she was speaking of because weeks prior he had given the pin to Baekhyun when the omegas apron strap had broke and he was afraid he would be late to the kitchen if he stopped to repair it.

Baekhyun was not stupid though, and ever since then he wore it on the inside of his clothes.

They must have stripped him to find something to ridicule him for, explaining his missing top.

“What makes you think any of you are fit to carry out punishments? Huh? From what I heard it sounded more of a game than actual punishing! I can confirm such a pin being on the omega due to me helping in an unruly situation and here I am to collect said pin again - and I find this? This torment! 

I do not stand for this! You all are very lucky you are still under my fathers crown! If I was king all of your heads would be taken, perhaps if I request now, they would be, would you like that! I am not as cruel as my father, but I do not defend vicious attacks!” 

He heard the servants screeching cries, whimpers of apology, but not one dared to speak up.

Chanyeol would not ever execute all of his staff over such an event, but he really wanted to, and feared his anger was so strong right now that if he looked at them again he would send them to the dungeon. 

“All of you are to clear the halls! If I catch said events again, I will remove you from your jobs and send you walking pathetically to the village! Unpaid and without the palace's blessing.” 

God, he felt they all got off easy, but he truthfully only had one other option and that was to just say to hell with it and have them spend days in the dungeons without food.

He was being drastic and knew it.

The last servant ran out and Chanyeol walked over to collect the scrap of white fabric on the ground, but dropped it with a painful sigh at how torn it was, removing his own overcoat instead.

“Was I too easy, my love?” He crooned softly, walking over to kneel and drape his coat over Baekhyun's back.

The omega instantly was climbing into his lap, no longer crying but face soaked with drying tears. 

“To treat you like this..” Chanyeol growled, arms encasing Baekhyun, “... say the word my dearest and all of them will be packing.” He added, petting the back of his mates hair. 

Baekhyun dug his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck, wettening his skin with his tears, “I… just wanted to be friends, Chanyeol.” 

The alphas lip twitched in anger, swiftly grabbing under his mates hips to pick him up.

“What are you doing? We… going to get caught,” Baekhyun gasped, removing his head from his neck to stare at the side of his face nervously when Chanyeol started up the stairs.

“Halls are cleared. You are spending the night in my bed, I cannot be without you tonight.” 

“I… trouble, alpha.” 

“Sh, you would not be in trouble, I sent all servants to their quarters. No one will be checking in on you tonight, they are much too afraid to step out.” He soothed, laying a palm across Baekhyun's hip and pushing the door open with his foot.

His mate sighed, burying his face, afraid, into Chanyeol's shoulder, fingers clutching onto the alphas shirt for dear life as he was carried through the halls.

Chanyeol was right though, the halls were cleared and he wondered if the servants had screamed of him being red faced and that was why not even guards were around.

He supposed his hot head was useful at times like these because he made it to his room only having spotted his writing teacher, Kyungsoo, one time to which the beta looked at the person in his arms worriedly, but turned to mind his own business.

Chanyeol appreciated that. 

“Why were you all down there, omega? I wondered why such a place was occupied, it is much too small.” He asked, placing Baekhyun on the end of his bed before walking to his wardrobe.

“The… king and queen said no servants were to be seen unless they are working while the princess is here, our breaks are regulated when guests arrive.” 

The prince frowned, because it was entirely unreasonable, pulling a long silk shirt from his wardrobe to bring over to Baekhyun, “The new princess is a babbling whore, I doubt she would even notice if there were servants relaxing.” 

He heard Baekhyun laugh a tiny bit at that and Chanyeol smiled, reaching toward the waistband of the omegas bottoms carefully, awaiting his approval.

Baekhyun gave it with his teeth sunk in his bottom lip and removed the coat from his shoulders.

They had never seen each other skin entirely before, Chanyeol had seen the smoothness of Baekhyun's upper body once when walking in on the smaller changing, and had felt as much skin as appropriate at the time, but he had never been blessed enough to witness him entirely.

“Do you need salve for your back?” Chanyeol asked, splaying a palm around his mates bare thigh, running his fingertips across the soft skin. 

“No. They are not as bad as you think.” 

Chanyeol begged to differ because the red splotches did not seem like nothing. But he only hummed, eyes trailing over his mates nakedness a minute longer, watching Baekhyun fidget nervously under his stare. 

“Beautiful, my queen,” Chanyeol finally spoke, running his hand over Baekhyun's navel where a thin trail of hair sat to hear his mate's shocked intake of breath before pulling away and rolling the silk shirt over Baekhyun's head. 

“Chanyeol, will I see you also?” 

The prince smiled at his pink face, watching Baekhyun pull the shirt over his nakedness shyly.

Chanyeol beamed fondly, “Of course, Baekhyun,” He answered, grabbing a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and walking back to his bed to remove his clothing for the omega to see.

He had never allowed eyes to see him so nude, the most was during training in which Yifan always had to ask him to place a top back on when people got too distracted.

“You can touch, I am all for you,” He added, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers and placing his palm flat on his chiseled chest. 

It seemed so odd to be standing here nude when his mate sat on his knees and looked over his naked form, not sexually, but romantically appreciating.

It was calm and loving. Baekhyun was nervous when he ran his fingers lower, and Chanyeol was not ashamed at all about being flaccid when he knew his size was large either way, and Baekhyun had been too, and was still beautiful.

“Handsome,” His mate murmured, placing his palm on Chanyeol's hip, the inside of his wrist brushing sexual regions, but he only stared up at Chanyeol. “Come to bed, my prince.” 

Chanyeol smiled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth and sliding his bottoms on before doing as requested, instantly reaching out to pull his mate to his chest.

“I prefer to be here when you are, maybe I will not be able to sleep alone after this,” He admitted as Baekhyun shuffled around, tossing a bare leg in between Chanyeol's and resting on his stomach, half on the alpha.

“If only things could change sooner,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Chanyeol's collarbone, “In the meantime, we know our love is real, and it is enough.” 

But, it did not feel fair, Chanyeol wanted to add.

But he did not, he just captured Baekhyun's lips again, and tried to convince himself he had waited three years to even just hold him, that he could wait longer to have him walk by his side.

It sounded like a lie even in his own head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like puppy Baek it is! What adventures should they go on!


	33. Love (ABO/Royal)

“Son, today we have changed your political lesson to learn of ceremonial plans instead.” His father commented at the end of the table.

Chanyeol shot his narrowed eyes up to glare at him, “And why is that, father?” 

He had been looking forward to leaving and running up to where his mate was still asleep in his bed, where Chanyeol had left him with a kiss to his hair and a note requesting he stay, that Chanyeol had taken care of his schedules for the day in order to give him another day to rest.

Thanks to his friends, Junmyeon had agreed to write a note in Baekhyun's place claiming the omega as sick and to leave him bed rested for the day.

Chanyeol had thought his day was clear too, knowing his political teacher would not tell if he did not show up for lessons today. 

“Your father and I have..” His mother cleared her throat and Chanyeol raised a brow as he sat back against his chair and crossed his arms, knowing he was not going to like what he heard, “We arranged your ceremony to Mina, she was a good choice, Chanyeol.” 

His head felt on fire, face slowly starting to turn red as he jumped up and shoved his plate off the table to go shattering on the ground, fixing a pointed finger at his parents, “That bitch was an air headed whore, and you must be deranged to think I would marry her!” 

“You have no choice,” His father shrugged uninterestedly, “We have already approved the ceremony, you are unfit to choose we have decided, too picky and too hateful. To rule you must compromise.” 

Chanyeol laughed, a disbelieving and harsh sound before he scoffed and felt his hands shake, “The only compromise I will be doing is placing poison in her wine if this continues.”

He heard the staff nearby gasp at his outright threat and watched his mother lay a shocked hand over her mouth. 

“If I hear anymore of this talk, I will be starting a riot, father. I will kill her should you force the diseased whore on me again!” He barked, “Is it too harsh to allow my own choice? I will turn into a cruel shrewd if I do not have my way this time! I will not be backing down from choosing who shares my bed - my crown! It will not be an arrogant prostitute!”

“Watch your mouth!” His father screamed, finally showing any feeling, much more than Chanyeol had seen in a while, “You are making yourself look a fool! She is an heir to the frozen city in the East! An alliance like that could be monumental!” 

Chanyeol’s mouth pulled in disgust as he started towards the door, “Who she is does not matter, she is still a leg spreading whore. I am warning you, should you not listen I will start a war.”

“If you do not listen you are no son of mine!” 

Chanyeol laughed heartlessly and left the room.

~~~~~~~

“What will we do, my love? They will have our heads.” Baekhyun worried, petting the alphas' hair where he laid on his chest, large form home between the omegas' soft legs.

Chanyeol sighed, kissing Baekhyun's chin, “They will not kill me, I am the only heir, I only fear for you. But nothing will happen to you, your life is my priority more than my own.” 

The omega pressed his lips together, leaning down to kiss his mates head, sighing a hot breath into his forehead before resting his nose against the full head of hair, “I am not afraid to die for you.” 

“And you will not,” The alpha hissed, sitting up and laying his hands beside Baekhyun's head, holding himself up and kissing the tip of his nose, “You are not dying, Baekhyun. I will not allow it. If you go then I do too. They still are not aware of our relationship, you are safe for now. I just..”

“What is it?” Baekhyun whispered, tangling fingers into the back of Chanyeol's hair and kissing his cheek softly, “You look so in thought, share with your worried mate, alpha.” 

Chanyeol chuckled quietly, running his thumb over the shell of Baekhyun's ear before pecking his mouth a few times, sitting back to look at the half lidded expression of love that greeted him, “I have a plan.” 

“Will you share with the crowd, darling?” 

Licking over his teeth, Chanyeol hummed and eyed Baekhyun a second longer, “We mate, then we run.” He whispered, “If we mate here, they will smell our bonding, realize what occurred, but by then we will be long gone, my pearl. I want my father to know he caused me to leave, to know I had planned on mating already, to realize my aggressive dismissal of his ridiculous alliance based marriage. I only want to marry you.” 

He waited for Baekhyun to respond, watching the cogs turn as his mate looked around his face before gently pushing Chanyeol's shoulders to roll the alpha onto his back, climbing to straddle his hips.

“I love you.” 

Chanyeol smiled, watching his mate unbutton the only cloth on his small form, the silk nightshirt being pushed off his shoulders, “I love you, my mate.” 

Baekhyun smiled shyly this time, fingers undoing the buttons on Chanyeol's shirt when the alpha sat up, opting to yank the material over his own head, no time to waste before pulling the omega down to rest on his chest, licking his lips.

“Will you mate me for love, alpha?” 

“Is there any other way to mate, lovely,” Chanyeol whispered into his mouth, “And when all is safe, we will be married.” 

His mates eyes got slightly watery and Chanyeol cooed at him, gentle hands trailing down Baekhyun's spine, “I follow you, my dearest omega.” 

“I follow you, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally so far ahead of myself I’m already writing Chapter 93 so I’m just going to start posting and hoping people will comment their thoughts still


	34. To Go (ABO/Royal)

They left that night.

Chanyeol’s room covered in the scent of their mating, Baekhyun's tired, mated body only having got minimal rest when Chanyeol had dressed him up and collected all he could of gold and wealth. 

More than enough for what he had planned, they would not be in the village long. 

He ended up leaving with a sword to his belt, a bag on his back, carrying Baekhyun through the back exit, knowing it was the less likely area for guards to be. 

There was only Yifan, and Chanyeol begged with his eyes for the man to ignore what he was witnessing.

“Kyungsoo is my secret also.” Was what the combat teacher said, moving to open the fence for Chanyeol all the while eyeing Baekhyun's sleeping back, not looking surprised, but somewhat interested, proud.

Chanyeol had been shocked at his admission because he knew his parents did not allow staff to mate each other. An unfair rule. 

He was also glad Yifan did not put up a fight because Chanyeol would have killed him regardless of their friendship. He did not wish to, but to ensure his plan worked - he would.

Chanyeol walked all the miles towards the village, halfway there Baekhyun had woken up, asking to be set down and instead of being limp in his arms, held his hand tightly, looking afraid as he asked Chanyeol to explain what had happened while he was out.

“My love,” Chanyeol realized suddenly, turning to pull Baekhyun to a stop just outside the village. “I need you to disguise me, they might recognize.” 

Baekhyun frowned at him, confused, “You rarely go to the village, darling, I do not think anyone will notice, not when it is so dark out.” 

Chanyeol was adamant, and was reaching to his belt and removing his sword, kneeling, “Cut my hair, we need to be unrecognized at least for a few days.” 

His mate was obviously concerned, but Chanyeol pulled his hips closer to kiss the center of his stomach, relaxing him, “I have never held a sword, Chanyeol.” The omega worried, accepting the weapon and holding it away from the alpha, “I could hurt you.” 

“You will not.” He encouraged, grabbing Baekhyun's hand that held the sword tight between both of his, “Hold it like this, tight, take your time. I trust you, pearl. Just enough for it to seem different, you can fix it once we get into an inn and have access to some scissors.” 

“Okay?” He added softly, squeezing Baekhyun's wrist, “You are my mate, and you can do it.” 

The omega shifted on his feet before sucking in a deep breath, “I am a kings mate, I can do it.” 

Chanyeol smiled and ducked his head as Baekhyun began to grab pieces in his palms.

~~~~~~

“It looks good, beauty.” Chanyeol praised, holding a hand mirror up and looking at Baekhyun through it, “Of course you did well.” 

They had made it to an inn, and Baekhyun had done a decent job with the sword, but now that he had cleaned it up with scissors it was much nicer.

Chanyeol had never pictured himself with such short hair before, but felt he looked much more threatening, good. 

His mate leaned onto his shoulder, smiling at him through the mirror, “I do like it,” Baekhyun admitted, giggling when Chanyeol turned to kiss his cheekbone. “Very attractive.”

“Mhm,” Chanyeol agreed, setting the mirror down and turning to stand up, sitting down at the end of the bed and opening his arms.

Baekhyun practically came running into them, and Chanyeol felt similarly excited to know they could be together now, even with a dark cloud hanging over their heads menacingly with the unknown future. 

Even if his plan went wrong, at least they had this time together. 

“Will we visit the market tonight, my love?” The omega cooed, draping his arms over Chanyeol's wide shoulders and pressing his excited grin into his jaw.

Chanyeol laughed, petting down his cheek affectionately, “What is it you wished to have, Baekhyun? I will spoil you with sweets until those little teeth hurt.” 

Baekhyun beamed at the tease, despite the fact Chanyeol was very much not kidding, “I only wanted you to try the street food. We might as well have fun together.. while we can.” 

“I will make a deal with you,” The alpha began, messing with the back of Baekhyun's bottoms where his white cotton shirt was tucked into beige pants, “I will buy all that your heart - or stomach - desires, for only… five kisses.” 

His mate threw his head back in a laugh before righting himself and beginning his array of kisses to Chanyeol's cheek. “Only five, easy!” Baekhyun giggled.

Chanyeol snorted, scratching his nails down Baekhyun's hips and giving a playful shake of his head, “I will just start making deals for everything then - for me to let you go costs ten kisses, then twenty before we leave for the market,” He teased.

Baekhyun laughed happily, “How many does it cost for you to tell me your plan?” 

“I am afraid that is out of your price range,” Chanyeol joked.

The omega shook with laughter and Chanyeol had never seen such a sight before, not Baekhyun being so calm and relaxed, he always looked over his shoulder, stared at doors worriedly. 

He understood the fear. 

“How about this, my mate,” Baekhyun chirped, “Let us mate again before going to the village.” 

It was Chanyeol's turn to burst into laughter, playfully pushing Baekhyun to climb into the bed, which the omega did happily, plopping down on his back and opening his arms wide towards the prince. 

“Sex fiend now are we?” Chanyeol crooned, fingers undoing Baekhyun's boots. “Is this how our time will be spent, beloved? Playing in bed?” 

“Making up for lost time,” Baekhyun corrected softly, “To show love that has not been able to be shown for years, darling.” 

Chanyeol’s heart jumped out of his chest before he gave a minimal nod, licking his lips and climbing atop the omega, “Never again to be apart, precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per readers demand, another chapter ~~


	35. To Die (ABO/Royal)

It had been a number of days, three to be exact.

They were now coming back from getting breakfast at the market, Chanyeol's arm draped over the omegas shoulders, watching his mate take a large bite from his bread before humming and offering the alpha a bite.

“I like it,” Baekhyun smiled as Chanyeol grabbed his wrist in order to hold his hand steady as they traveled on towards their temporary home. “being with you.”

“Perhaps it is because we mate every night,” The alpha teased, licking his lips of the buttery outside of the bread and releasing Baekhyun's arm.

His mate started shaking with laughter and Chanyeol only added to it by playfully lifting him by his waist and carrying him a few feet before the omegas wiggling was out of control along with his giggles.

Chanyeol laughed into his cheek, placing him to his feet before adjusting Baekhyun's top and throwing his arm sweetly around the omegas waist, “What should we do today, pearl? We can walk around the outskirts? What do you-“

He was cut off by the sound of horses stomping through town followed by near silence from the chirping of the citizens.

It was something Chanyeol really liked about their time spent here in the village, that they always had some sort of noise going on, either people speaking or animals nearby, it was all so comforting compared to the deathly silence that usually went on in the palace.

“I want all homes searched!”

Chanyeol’s hair stood up, wide eyed as he turned to gently push Baekhyun under shadows, pressing his chest to the smallers and hiding their faces by pressing them together.

His mate's breath caught, eyes shooting to look at Chanyeol in fear, and the alpha shushed him under his breath, pressing his lips into Baekhyun's forehead softly, listening to the horses plowing through the nearly cleared streets as everyone stopped to stare.

It sounded like so many guards, Chanyeol cringed and tightened his hold on Baekhyun.

He had thought there would be more time, he had not considered what means would be taken in the palaces search for them.

He heard a citizen scream and heard crackling wood and the clanking of the guards outfits as they stormed into homes.

Guilt filled him.

“Stay behind me.” He ordered into Baekhyun's cheek, slowly releasing him.

The omegas eyes were teary as he grabbed Chanyeol's collar, terrified, “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol sighed, kissing his lips quickly, “Trust me, my love. Just trust me, okay?”

He did not wait for Baekhyun to nod, but felt it with the omega pressing into his spine when he turned around, his mate's hands coming to wrap around his waist clinging.

Baekhyun was scared, and that alone made Chanyeol's skin crawl, but it added more disgust when he turned around and noticed guards turning over a cart of fruit, the trading post owner only staring with tears, unable to do anything.

“Looking for me!” He barked, taking a huge step forward and forcing himself not to react to Baekhyun's whimper.

“Pathetic to torment citizens, is it not?” He growled.

Instantly, he had swords pointed his way, but he snarled and stepped back when they stepped closer.

Chanyeol did not even have a weapon on him, but he saw some of them waver in their intensity, like they were afraid of what he would do should they arrest him.

Good, because he would not allow it.

“We have been ordered to seize you, prince, and bring you home.” Chanyeol watched Yifan remove his helmet and immediately smirked, because the look in the commander's eyes let him know he was on his side, even more so when his eyes flickered to the omega crying into Chanyeol's back.

“And on what ground? I have given up my position, as you can see.” Chanyeol mused, waving his hands around to the gawking bystanders, they were all shocked considering Chanyeol had been walking around here unnoticed for days. “And I do believe the palace owes this woman money in exchange for ruining her hard earned fruit.” He added, watching Yifan's lip turn up slightly before snapping his fingers at the guards who caused the incident.

“What is taking so long!”

Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun's nails dug into his shirt at the voice.

The older man stormed out of the carriage and Chanyeol was not surprised in the least his father was fully clothed in gold and wealth, flaunting for all of these poor people, disgusting.

“I will not be going, you said I was no son of yours, so I am not.”

His father's nose flared in fury, “You are now traveling with criminals, are you! Seducing someone under the crown is a royal offense, whore!”

Chanyeol snapped, pulling Baekhyun around to his front and covering his head with his palms, “Bold of you to assume it was not me that seduced him!” He snarled, “The truth in the matter is, we are mates! We have been mates, and I will not stand for your tone, so refrain from calling him such things when he will be the next queen!”

The audience looked more interested the more Chanyeol spoke, gawking in disbelief. Murmurs all around.

_“Certainly our prince has not chosen a peasant?”_

_“It seems that way!”_

_“The palace does not allow peasant rulers!”_

_“Impossible, the prince could not have taken a local!”_

_“The alpha prince will allow it!”_

“Sh, my love,” Chanyeol whispered softly, protectively covering Baekhyun's back and head before resting his chin on the omegas hair and sending a scowl towards his speechless father, “I will not be allowing you to separate us. You will kill him, I know better than to trust you. So, if you wish him dead, then it will be both of us.”

Baekhyun's breath caught against his shirt and Chanyeol knew he was going to argue, so he continued petting his back, shushing under his breath in quiet reminders that he had things under control.

He truthfully did not anymore. His plan was long jumbled.

“You wench!”

Chanyeol growled and accidentally pushed Baekhyun to the dirt in his attempt to protect him, grabbing his father's wrist where the man had been running intending to strike his mate.

He felt something sting in his side and frowned, looking down to find a small blade sitting in his side where he had not grabbed his father's opposite hand.

His eyes flicked back to his father with a quiet laugh at the horror on his father's face. “Told you.”

“No! No!”

Chanyeol’s heart went out for Baekhyun's shrill scream sounding over citizens yelling, cries of treason as Chanyeol was next to rule.

He coughed slightly, taking a step back and ripping the knife from his side to toss on the ground.

His mate was right in front of him as he sat onto the ground, muscles straining as he held his hand over the blood gushing from his side.

“No! Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun ran his hands over the paling of his face before screaming and climbing onto his leg and adding his hands to the top of Chanyeol's blood soaked one, tears streaming down his neck. “My love, no, no, you promised.”

The alpha smiled, and the wound was mostly numb despite all the blood he could feel gushing from it, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's tear tasting mouth, “For you, anything.”

It only made the omega cry harder, wheezing before moving his bloody hands to grasp the back of Chanyeol's hair in an attempt to help him stay sitting up.

_“Treason!”_

_“The king has attempted regicide!”_

_“Arrest him!”_

“Sh, sh,” Baekhyun whispered as Chanyeol grunted when the omega shifted him to lay on the ground, “Sh, it is peaceful, my love.” He cooed, resting his cheek down on the alpha chest, shaking, red coated hands removing Chanyeol's from the wound and replacing his hand with his own with more pressure, “Are you afraid?”

“To die?” The alpha coughed, teeth becoming red with blood, but his clouded mind still focused on Baekhyun despite the commotion around them and screaming of citizens in outrage. “So you can live? Never.”

“You are d.. dying,” The omega hiccuped, tilting his head up to press his lips to Chanyeol's chin, “And I still love you, even dead.”

Chanyeol grinned, giving a hazy eyed bloody smile before closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, “At least I died seeing you, the next queen.”

_“Overthrown!”_

_“We call for a fair court!”_

Yifan laughed and pushed through the crowd, grabbing the king's arm before the raging villagers had their way with him.

“What are you doing!” The king yelled as Yifan grabbed his wrists behind his back.

“The palace will be overrun within hours calling for your arrest,” The commander laughed, “Might as well do it now. I do hope you like the dungeon, our queen has spent many nights there in the past; thanks to you.”

“You serve me!”

“We serve the crown, and it is not you any longer.”


	36. The Queen (ABO/Royal)

Baekhyun rolled out of bed, sighing as he collected his red and golden robe from the chest at the end of his bed.

He did not want to wake up today, but duty called and he did feel it would be extremely rude for the queen not to welcome new house guests.

He walked down the hall, bare feet loud against the marble as he traveled down the stairs.

The omega could see the light traveling across the marble and smiled as laughter filled his ears, walking carefully up behind the group gathered at the door, baskets of belongings settled around the entranceway. 

“Hello,” He greeted softly, “I hope I have not missed too much.” 

The group stilled and Baekhyun smiled kinder as they turned to look at him before frantically falling to their knees.

“Oh,” Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, “We do not do that here, there is no need,” He reasoned, lying his hand on the betas arm that was closest to him.

“Baekhyun does not believe in such things,” He heard Junmyeon muse and laughed.

“Sehun, it is perfectly fine!” Yifan snickered as the man jumped and looked at Baekhyun fearfully at Junmyeon’s use of his name, “Things have changed.” 

“I hope you will enjoy the rooms I had cleaned for all of you,” The queen smiled, “I heard so much about you all, so I vaguely had them decorated to what I gathered, of course you are welcome to stay with your mates.” 

“I…” A younger, shy looking alpha began and Baekhyun giggled, pulling his robe around his waist tighter. “We have no abilities to offer, but for you to accept all of our family so graciously is an honor and we will try our best to find useful ways to help around the palace.” 

“Jongin, my dear brother,” Minseok rolled his eyes, “Our queen really does not have a care what we do.” 

Baekhyun smiled reassuringly and reached out to grab the stair railing to point to his left, “I requested breakfast to be made for you all, unfortunately I have some other things to get done, so I do not have much time to learn about you all - but I will, in time, swear. I am positive you all just wish to spend time with your family anyway, so I will see you all in passing.” 

“Yes, our queen is much too busy these days,” Kyungsoo crooned, hand grabbing onto his mate's coat, “We will request you for dinner soon, my queen.” 

Smiling, Baekhyun gave a short nod of his head before losing his smile as soon as the group was traveling towards the dining area, walking down the halls into the throne room.

“Ah, my… queen - we were just finishing polish-“

He raised his hand with a slight furrowed brow, annoyed expression, “Please leave the room, I am much too exhausted to speak with you this morning.” He ordered the servants, sending Jinah a demanding look when she lingered a moment longer.

She did leave, and Baekhyun huffed as he fell down into his throne, closing his eyes and resting his hand on his temple.

The servants he had allowed to stay, but he still did find their overwhelming jealousy a tad annoying, if anything they should feel grateful he had not kicked them out as soon as the villagers had voted him in.

Perhaps he would ask the new council what they suggested of the servants slight disobedience.

Baekhyun did enjoy his creation, a council imposed of members of all walks of life, a farmer, a trader, a commander, a teacher, any walk of life was welcome to one plead their case of why they should be given a place in the council for royals to hear and evaluate an issue.

Originally, it had been a bit annoying trying to find representatives that could agree to having different statuses - the idea of alphas to be in charge was still a working issue - but he had eventually found perfect representatives.

In particular, he did enjoy hearing the farmer, Kim Taehyung, speak of his crops only because Baekhyun found it adorably odd that someone could be so excited over corn growth. He quite liked the omega.

“Feeling sick today, your majesty?” 

“Tired.” 

“Then you should rest up.” 

“Maybe you should,” Baekhyun sighed, rubbing his closed eyes.

A laugh sounded, “I believe I have rested enough for years, perhaps it is your insatiability that is the cause of your fatigue.” 

Giggles bubbled through his lips before Baekhyun was opening his arms needily, “You pretend not to be just as bad, my love.” 

Chanyeol snickered and rolled his eyes playfully before lifting his mate only to take a seat and hold the omega in his lap, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's cheekbone and trailing his fingers down to the omegas ankle, chuckling at his bare feet. “You know, many find you strange, but I never have any excuses for your silliness, pearl.” He teased, pinching Baekhyun's toes.

The omega whined, kicking at his hand before twisting to face the alpha with pouting lips for a kiss, arms wrapping beneath Chanyeol's fine silk shirt.

The king kissed his pout multiple times, humming and feeling his mate's cold fingers linger over the faint scar in his side, “Maybe you are pregnant, it could explain your fatigue and neediness.” 

Baekhyun giggled and shrugged slightly, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's collarbone before settling down and curling into a ball between the alphas legs, “Maybe. But maybe it is simply because I love you so much.” 

“That could explain my neediness also.” 

“You are always this way.” 

“So are you, my mate, let us not pretend to have excuses for simply loving each other, hm?” 

The queen grinned, nodding slightly and kissing the inside of Chanyeol's wrist when the alpha brushed the hair from his eyes. 

“Did you see the mail, my queen?” Chanyeol asked softly, fingers calming on Baekhyun's temple, “Begging for your forgiveness, you would think they would give up by now and be grateful you had provided them at least a home, but they must miss wealth so much.” 

Baekhyun hummed, “I suppose when you grow up with this much power you always expect to have it. Plus, the home I had chosen for them is proper enough. It is a spoiled thing for them to expect us to accept them into the palace again when they caused us such stress. Royal borns - disgusting.” 

“Attacking me, beautiful.” 

“Not you, my love.” The omega agreed, sweetly nosing along the inside of Chanyeol's wrist, “We would have been fine in a home much smaller than the one they were given, our children would have grown fine. I suppose it must be because we can love each other anywhere, they must only love each other under circumstances. I love you under all, my alpha.” 

Chanyeol smiled into his hair, bringing Baekhyun's ear to rest over his chest to hear the racing of his heart.

Because his mates' words were the truth.

In death, Baekhyun had laid with him with tear filled eyes and sobs, but cooes and gentle kisses until Chanyeol could no longer open his eyes.

And when he did, it was to the ceiling of the infirmary, unknowing of how he survived.

He had spent weeks there, Baekhyun by his side every night and day, as long as he could also while taking care of changing rules and order that Chanyeol could not handle until healed.

The first time Chanyeol had gotten up was to surprise Baekhyun by showing up to his crowning, and the look of relief and pure excitement on his mate's face was enough for him to always make sure he was much more careful.

He could fool himself into believing Baekhyun would have been fine if he had died - he would have been a great ruler, that was perfectly true, and he would have been an astounding person.

But he would not have been happy, and that much had been obvious the moment Chanyeol woke up to his mates tears all over his clothes and skin.

Baekhyun never deserved to be so afraid ever again. 

“Perhaps,” Chanyeol murmured, spreading his palm across the expanse of Baekhyun's side, “We should take you to visit our doctor, I have a good feeling.” 

“Do you?” The omega whispered, turning his head to look up at Chanyeol tiredly, “Or are you only fibbing so you can trick me to bed and mate some more.” 

“Good feeling,” The alpha cooed, kissing Baekhyun's forehead before smiling, “But we could always mate some more before checking, higher chances if we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have you for half of that? I couldn’t possibly kill Chanyeol!


	37. Broken (ABO/Arranged)

  
They had been promised to each other from a young age.

Since pups they ran circles around each other, learning how to shift.

People would always look at them, knowing they belonged together, that the pair had to be mates and there was no other option.

It was puppy love, friendship.

Then, Chanyeol was said to be an alpha, and Baekhyun an omega months later.

It was still puppy love at that age, as children learning their places in a pack, as pups developing different skills.

Then, when Chanyeol had matured it was obvious things had been changing into a different light.

He no longer saw Baekhyun as a wandering puppy, as his best friend, as the white fluff ball that came running at his ankles full speed and gnawing at his leather bottoms when Chanyeol was trying to work - because that's what alphas did, they didn’t have time to play anymore.

But Chanyeol always gave in, always got scolded for not completing his duties because Baekhyun had a convincing grin and wild excuses of why they needed to go play right now.

The convincing grin of a puppy, unknowing of how things would advance. Unknowing for the longest time when Chanyeol's affection was no longer innocent.

Omegas tended to mature later, so Baekhyun liked to play much later in life than Chanyeol did, and his reluctant acceptance to forget about his tasks soon turned into snapping at Baekhyun to let him work.

To which the omega always whimpered, pouting and stomping before screaming that he wasn’t fun anymore and running off.

On those days, Chanyeol always went to apologize for being so rude, but Baekhyun was always forgiving and quick to accept so long as he promised they could play together again soon, pressing into his side and nuzzling his arm.

Chanyeol changed it all with a simple event.

He had been nervous, he had been scared, but the day Baekhyun had matured he waited outside his hut all day, being cooed at for his sweetness by the older pack members.

He waited until it was dark, until the sky was nearly pitch black.

Baekhyun stumbled out then, face flushed and hair sticking to his forehead, wearing a new fabric around his waist - a cotton covering, because he was an adult now.

Chanyeol thought he looked beautiful, and didn’t regret his back hurting from sitting outside the hut, because Baekhyun looked so relieved when he saw him through the dark.

“I slickened today, for the first time,” He whispered through the darkness, voice soft, excited, and walking over to sit directly in front of Chanyeol, eyes glittering, “I’m matured now.”

The alpha already knew that - had waited all his life for this day. He smiled, eyeing the beads of sweat on Baekhyun's skin before reaching behind him and grabbing at a string of beads, “For you, a gift. Congratulations, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun giggled, leaning so close Chanyeol flinched back, “Put them in my hair for me. I won’t ever take them out!”

He remembered gulping back then, nervously, “You… aren’t supposed to be this close to me anymore, Baekhyun. The elders will not like two young, unmated wolves together without approv-“

“I know,” The omega interrupted, voice a sigh before he plopped down so his head rested on Chanyeol's lap, an innocent search for affection, “I don’t care, you’re my best friend.”

Chanyeol didn’t really care either and had clipped the beads into his white hair, combing the ends of the omegas hair down. “You’re my best friend too.”

Things changed faster then, at first it was small things, going against the rules of matured omegas and alphas to sneak into the woods, to climb trees and play.

Baekhyun liked to play chase, he loved to have Chanyeol sniff him out as he hid.

Chanyeol just really loved to see him happy.

It was rare Baekhyun wasn’t happy, he lit up everyone’s faces just with his own smile, a sneaky smile he did to avoid punishment and to sneak out past dark.

But, Chanyeol had only ever seen him cry twice in their entire lives.

The first was when the omega had slipped into the river when they were puppies, Chanyeol had fished him out, dragging him by his scruff back to the pack all the while squealing because Baekhyun had gotten hurt.

Then, it was when a puppy passed away.

Baekhyun was sensitive, and Chanyeol knew that he was sensible, the pup had been born sick, and when winter came even the warmest of alphas hadn’t been able to keep the pup warm enough to survive - and they had tried, tried hard.

Baekhyun sobbed silently, painfully, Chanyeol didn’t know what to do to comfort him then, so he only held him under his chin, hidden in the woods because he knew the omega well - and knew exactly where he went to have time alone.

Hidden under trees with rain dripping through the leaves onto their skin they kissed for the first time, Baekhyun was crying and upset and Chanyeol didn’t have anything to say but hold him.

So they kissed, Baekhyun kissed him a first, and while surprised Chanyeol wasn’t one to deny the omega anything, certainly not something he wanted so badly too.

It was wet with tears and rain, both of them becoming colder the long they stayed out, but hardly cared.

“We can’t let our pups die,” Baekhyun requested against his mouth then, crying and teeth chattering, and Chanyeol should have figured the omega felt the same.

After all, since young they were attached, and since Chanyeol could remember Baekhyun never wanted him to play with anyone else.

Once maturity struck Chanyeol knew omegas and betas wanted his approval, his attention, but it was Baekhyun that monopolized it intentionally.

Not that Chanyeol really cared to spare anyone else a glance.

“Never,” He promised, catching Baekhyun's mouth in his own.

They never changed with each other, but time changed things for them, forced them to acknowledge their hidden - or not so hidden considering most of their pack were aware of their intentions to eventually mate - love.

Baekhyun was very tuned to scents, often picking up the smallest of smells on Chanyeol and questioning until he could narrow his curious head down on what it exactly was.

That was also how they became intimate so quickly, how Chanyeol would find himself enchanted by Baekhyun's chest painted pink and the heavy scent of slick in the air before they would kiss nakedly in the leaves, fingers wandering.

The omega didn’t like when he smelled of others, a dominant possessiveness Baekhyun shouldn't be compelled to have - but he did, and Chanyeol didn’t mind his jealousy if it ended with the omega laughing beneath him.

Sex wasn’t not allowed, infact, it was encouraged to promote healthy dynamics between statuses.

The first time touching became sex was on a day Baekhyun had clipped the beads high in his hair, dragging Chanyeol deep into the forest claiming to have found the perfect area to play chase in.

Chanyeol won in the end, he always did, pinning Baekhyun down in the grass and grinning at the shrieking of the omega, his prize was always a kiss.

A kiss that turned into more, with Baekhyun sitting on his lap and Chanyeol's fingers twisting the beads around as he scratched at the omegas scalp, other hand encouraging Baekhyun to roll their hips together.

“Take me,” Baekhyun pleaded on his tongue, and it wasn’t the first time Chanyeol heard him request something similar, always wanting them to have sex, but the truth was the alpha had been scared then, because he loved Baekhyun too much.

And he hadn’t requested their mating to be official yet.

“Alpha, please, p-please. It’s you.”

Chanyeol was only a man, and even more he wasn’t immune to Baekhyun's sweet smile even after living with it their entire lives, could even recall giving up all his favorite foods to the omega in the past due to said smile.

But it was mostly Baekhyun's words that swayed him; the slight pant to his tone, the light lick on his jaw, “Love you, please, Chanyeol. It needs to be you, just you.”

They did, and then again, and again, because Chanyeol loved him too, they passed days by daydreaming, speaking of their future.

Joking about their past.

Baekhyun used to bark and growl at the other puppies who tried to play with them, yipping and nipping at ones much bigger and older than them.

And Chanyeol used to scold him and squeak in a voice that was so different to the deep tone he had now about how Baekhyun was supposed to follow him into the woods and never go alone because it was dangerous.

They made promises about their future together; laying under the stars and Chanyeol always listened to Baekhyun's rambling about constellations, staring at the omegas profile and occasionally interrupting to sit up and kiss his mouth.

Chanyeol promised him a big hut, one that he could use to see the stars, and said that he would build it out in this very forest, in their favorite place.

As soon as he was eligible to ask for the elders approval.

He was now.

Chanyeol was now old enough to visit them on his own, having proven himself matured enough to request a mate, and now he was storming in.

He hadn’t spoken to Baekhyun about it yet, wanting it to be a surprise for the omega.

“Chanyeol.”

He looked up at the elders chairs with relieved sighs.

The elders had recently given their positions to their children, ones Chanyeol had grown up with so he was positive his request would be heard well and approved.

He missed the nervous way Yifan’s eyes shot across the room to look over his fellow leaders.

“Hello,” Chanyeol grinned, wide as he dropped down to his knees respectfully, bowing his head before taking a look around the five thrones, “I am sure you all know why I’m here. I finally passed the-“

“Chanyeol,” Luhan shifted in his seat awkwardly, the omega reaching over to grab Yifan’s wrist worriedly, his mate instantly grabbing his hand, “We can’t.”

The alphas face fell, confused as he sat back on his heels, “I’m afraid you don’t understand, I’m asking-“

“We know.” Yixing whispered, an apologetic look on his dimpled face that was usually reassuring, but the betas smile didn’t make Chanyeol feel good at all. “Honey, we can't. It’s out of our hands.”

“Chanyeol,” Minseok murmured, patting his mate Junmyeons arm as he stood up to walk in front of Chanyeol, “Baekhyun has already been promised, he hasn’t told you?”

Chanyeol’s entire body froze, blood running cold as Minseok grabbed his palm, eyes shaking.

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun has known since he was a pup, you didn’t know? The elders have promised him to mate with the head alpha of the west in order to bring the packs together, we can’t override it. They arrive soon.”


	38. Truth (ABO/Arranged)

Chanyeol never tended to cry, he also never tended to be hot headed.

But he was both right now.

He practically shoved through the curtains of the elders hut, nearly ripping the fabric right from the wood it was attached to as he stormed out.

Pack members watched in shock, as Chanyeol was known to be well tempered - or nobody had pissed him off before.

“Baekhyun,” He hissed under his breath as he noticed the omegas back.

The white haired omega was seated on a log with his back towards him, laughing at something with Jongdae, a younger beta.

Chanyeol scowled, tears dripping down his face as he ran over to grab Baekhyun's arm.

Instantly the omega burst into giggles, probably thinking Chanyeol was trying to sneak up on him, playfully hiding his face the other way.

“Baekhyun I need to talk to you.” He said firmly.

Again, Baekhyun giggled, and Jongdae stared at Chanyeol uneasily before shoving Baekhyun's arm, “Baek, he's serious.”

“Chanyeol is nev-“ Baekhyun's words were cut off with his own gasp, reaching up to cup Chanyeol's face in his hands and jumping to his feet, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol’s jaw clenched beneath the omegas hands before he tore his gaze away and dropped his arm, “Follow me.”

He didn’t have the heart to play into Baekhyun's games right now, and really didn’t feel guilty at all when he brushed off the omegas hands from touching him.

He knew Baekhyun was probably worried, Chanyeol never cried, and the omega always liked to touch him, always wanting to hold his arm or hand, nuzzling into his side if they were in wolf forms.

But Chanyeol was so mad he couldn’t even stand to look at him right now.

The only thing he ever wanted was what was promised in this very forest, and as Chanyeol walked towards the clearing they usually met in, he only found a sob crumbling out of his mouth as he knelt over onto his knees to press his forehead in his palms, crouched right over an area where - not even a week ago - they had made love.

“Ch.. Chanyeol? You… you’re scaring me, alpha.”

The omegas hand came into contact with his shoulder and Chanyeol growled, hearing the gasp Baekhyun let out because he hadn’t ever had an ounce of aggression towards him.

“Ch-“

“Is this a joke?”Chanyeol's voice wasn’t much more than a whisper as he stood up, pressing his back into a tree defensively, “Tell me this is a joke.”

Baekhyun's mouth opened in fear as he walked over to press his chest to Chanyeol's, so close the alpha tossed his head back against the wood behind him with a painful sniff.

“My love,” The omega whispered, trailing his fingers over the side of Chanyeol's neck calmly, “Just smell me and calm down, you’re scaring me.”

Chanyeol nearly scoffed because Baekhyun wasn’t scared of anything, much less him.

He felt Baekhyun rest his head on his chest and shivered before pulling his face together and gently reaching down to hold the omegas hips, Baekhyun instantly smiled up at him sweetly, so pretty Chanyeol felt his chest weigh heavier as he soothed a hand down the omegas hipbone, “Give me a kiss.”

Baekhyun didn’t need to think twice at all, standing to his toes and familiarly tasting like juice the omegas were known to mix up.

Chanyeol felt the omega smile against his mouth and cried audibly, cupping Baekhyun's cheek to press a hard kiss onto his parted lips before pushing him away, “I can't even pretend.” He whispered, sliding down the tree uncaring if his back became all scratched up.

The omega whimpered, dropping down to his knees to curl all around Chanyeol.

Again, the alpha pushed him off, not too hard, but enough that Baekhyun should know to stop.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun's eyes filled with tears as he stopped trying to get close, curling his knees up to his chest and watching the alpha cry, “I love you, so everything is okay.”

This time, Chanyeol really scoffed, “Really now?” He cried, “Beca-Because guess what I was doing today, Baekhyun? Guess! Take a guess!”

Birds flew away from the trees at his yelling and Baekhyun's eyes widened, shaking his head the smallest bit and looking comparable to a newborn pup with the innocence he was giving off.

“Guess,” Chanyeol's eyes turned red as he shifted to sit on his knees and grab Baekhyun's cheek, still handling him gently despite his anger, “Come on, baby.” He added, sounding much more mocking than the endearment usually did.

A cry rumbled out of Baekhyun's mouth, grabbing Chanyeol's wrist and nuzzling into his palm in an attempt to calm him down, “Alpha, Yeol, calm, calm down.”

“I just heard,” Chanyeol's chest heaved, and he felt angry at himself for continuing to allow Baekhyun to sugar him up, but didn’t even attempt to remove his hand, “You were to be mated, did you know that? Hm? I wanted you to be my mate - went to ask for approval, just like we said!”

Baekhyun flinched like he was struck and ducked his head, avoiding Chanyeol's eyes.

The alphas face pulled together as his fingers came into his hair, “Fuck, it’s true…. it’s.. it's true? It’s true! Was this all a game! I love you, I-I’ve loved you! What… I can’t look at you!”

Chanyeol climbed to his feet with a loud, painful cry, arm wrapping around his stomach because he was physically disgusted, but Baekhyun grabbed his ankle, wrapping arms around his calf.

He never wished to see Baekhyun cry, it was never something he wanted, and even now it didn’t make him feel better.

“I love you!” Baekhyun sobbed, pressing his cheek into Chanyeol's knee, “Alpha! P-please! I just love you.”

Laughing irritably, Chanyeol shook him off of his leg before dropping to his knees to push Baekhyun onto his back, climbing on top of him and the omega sniffed, wrapping around him tightly.

So instinctual Chanyeol was even more pained as Baekhyun arched into his chest when he brushed his lips by the omegas sensitive neck.

He pressed a kiss to his ear before chuckling tearfully as he grabbed Baekhyun's chin in his hand, “You only love me when you want to be fucked,” He spat, “Other than that, you fed me lies. You’re a liar, I should have known.”

He tried to pull back but Baekhyun was holding so tight that Chanyeol snarled into his ear, the omega instinctually whined, but otherwise started whimpering apologetic noises into his throat.

Chanyeol would never intentionally hurt Baekhyun, ever. He’d never lay a hand on him or even offend him, but his heart was broken right now and he felt Baekhyun had ruined everything he ever wanted, betrayed him.

“You told me,” He muttered, hands limp on his sides, sitting up as Baekhyun cried into his skin, “Tales of pups and a home, of love and endless affection. Promised me… so much, never intending to keep it, to pretend only for a while. Hours in the forest to play pretend, to give me… false hope, Baekhyun? Telling me children’s stories because you… you knew that's what I wanted to hear, to say you would be mine. W-Why would you do this to me?”

“I…” Baekhyun wailed, clawing at his skin frantically and any other time Chanyeol would have instantly fell to his needs, but this wasn’t then, it was now.

And he was numb.

“... w-wanted to be happy! W… want you to be happy!”

“Do I look happy?” Chanyeol hissed, grabbing Baekhyun's face in both hands, “Do I look happy to you? You used me, you…” He trailed off with a hard swallow before fixing a firm expression on his face, “I prepared you for… him, huh?” He chuckled emptily, “Good. I hope you'll be a good mate to him.”

“Not like that!” The omega whispered, “It’s not, listen! Listen to me!”

Chanyeol didn't want to listen to much of anything at all, jaw clenched and eyes roaming over Baekhyun's face, hating how he still continuously wanted to wipe his tears away.

“E-Elders! Whe.. when I had first heat! I-I didn’t know they were serious, Chanyeol! We were kids! I-I didn’t understand, I… I forgot they even said I was… to be mated, I-“

“You forgot,” Chanyeol heard too much already, grabbing Baekhyun's wrists in an attempt to pull him off. “You forgot when you told me everyday of our future!” He yelled, “You forgot when you kissed me, begging for me?” The inhale he took was more of a wheeze as he pressed their noses together, “You forgot.. when I gave you everything I had, everything I am. You, baby, are a manipulative whore. Get off me.”

Baekhyun looked stunned, unmoving so Chanyeol took the chance to stand up, leaves crunching under his feet as he glanced up at the structure in the trees he had been in the middle of building them.

A tree inside their hut seemed a beautiful idea yesterday, picturing how cute it would be once he carved the trunk onto something more useful like a shelf or a water hole.

It sounded pathetic now.

“Ch… Chanyeol, I- I love you, I do. I love you, we… we can run away.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmured softly, running his hand over his forehead, “And I hate you, because I love you. I can’t stand to see you, Baekhyun.”

He heard the omega wail and leaves crackling, he glanced over his shoulder to see Baekhyun had thrown himself to the pile of leaves in a sob, such a childish tantrum that Chanyeol found himself fond for only a second before forcing himself to look away. “I won’t see you any longer, omega. I won’t care for you anymore, nor sneak away. I hope you’ll be okay, with him, and I hope you’ll be happy, but I can’t do this. You understand why, or you will, eventually.”

He felt a hand run against his ankle and sighed as he knelt down to acknowledge the omega.

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun sniffed, nosing at his cheek.

Chanyeol gulped, combing the fluffy white strands from Baekhyun's temple, listening to the chattering beads when he moved them around, tempted to remove the clip while he was at it.

It was a promise, one Baekhyun couldn't keep, but Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to do it.

He instead allowed Baekhyun to press their mouths together, letting the omega lick the tears from his cheek sweetly, sharing the same breath.

“Before you go,” Chanyeol whispered, eyes closed as he ran gentle fingers down the side of Baekhyun's neck, “Smile for me, baby bear. Once more so I can at least see your beauty this close.” He added, opening his eyes to face the omegas pained, begging ones.

He didn’t know what Baekhyun was begging him to do, there was no way Chanyeol could continue this under the knowledge he had been walked all over, tricked.

Baekhyun had used him knowingly, had given him years of lies only to have the truth forced down his throat like a hot iron.

“What if I don’t want to go?”

Chanyeol laughed this time, pressing a kiss to a freckle just above Baekhyun's lip and trying to imprint everything about the omega into his head.

It wasn’t like he would forget - he couldn’t - but it was hard to think he’d never be this close to him again.

“One more time?” Baekhyun added, spreading his own tears against Chanyeol's skin as he curled his fingers into the leather of the alphas bottoms, “Alpha, I love you.. o-one more chance?”

“My pup,” Chanyeol crooned fondly, wiping a stray tear from Baekhyun's cheek, the omega cried harder, knowing the answer, “I’ve just learned sometimes we don’t get things we want. No matter how much we want them, or… how much they want us.”


	39. Ignore (ABO/Arranged)

It was so different.

Chanyeol was used to Baekhyun sneaking into his hut to curl up against him when he woke up, because the omega always whined about the shared omega hut.

But Chanyeol always knew it was simply because the omega wanted to be in his hut instead. 

That didn’t happen anymore.

Well, it had happened once, the day after their tearful goodbye.

Chanyeol had politely carried a sleeping Baekhyun out and into his own hut despite not being allowed inside the omega hut.

But, Luhan had allowed him inside with a pitiful look, and Chanyeol didn’t mind that as much as he hated Baekhyun's swollen eyes.

But, he forced himself to ignore it.

He had been forcing himself to ignore many things truthfully the past two weeks as he and the others got to work building huts for the newly arriving pack.

People asked him occasionally why he wasn’t around Baekhyun, or why Baekhyun was following him around like he tended to do when they were pups, because a matured Baekhyun really didn’t seek out so much of his attention - because he usually didn’t need to work for it.

But, Chanyeol ignored that too. 

It was impossible for him to ignore Baekhyun, it really was, but he found it much harder to attempt to brush off everything the omega was trying to do.

He needed to though, because Baekhyun was no longer his.

And everyone would soon know of the reason why once the elders announced as much.

Occasionally, he spoke to them about the newcomers, mainly because they liked Chanyeol's input since he was among the older of the alphas.

And honestly nobody really knew too much about the west pack, there were rumors of course, but even the elders that were still living said they hadn’t known much other than that the new head alpha would be coming to choose an omega.

Chanyeol had gotten his hopes high thinking he meant choose as in any of the omegas, not Baekhyun, but Yifan had reluctantly shot him down when he claimed Baekhyun was the one he had already chosen, that Chanyeol probably just didn’t remember the other pack visiting from when they were young.

He didn’t, because he and Baekhyun had been too busy chasing their tails in the forest before maturity. 

According to Junmyeon though, Baekhyun had been excited to take on an important role and help the pack form an alliance.

Chanyeol was just sure it was unfair to ask a young omega permission for something so far in the future, as it was obvious Baekhyun no longer wanted the role.

“Chanyeol?” 

He hummed, tapping his fingers along the structure he had recently put up, turning to acknowledge Kyungsoo, a younger omega, “Yes?” 

The omega shifted on his feet shyly, Chanyeol laughed at his shyness, releasing the wood he was holding to give the omega his attention.

Kyungsoo was admittedly cute, a very sweet omega, but he just wasn’t Baekhyun.

“I was wondering if you’d like to.. to go to the-“

“Chanyeol!” 

The alpha actually rolled his eyes because he thought it was pretty clear that Baekhyun needed to stop messing with his heart.

But, it seemed to have gone over the omegas head as Baekhyun came strolling over to grab onto his arm, holding on so tight that even when Chanyeol went to shake him off the omega only moved to press into his side. 

“Chan! Oh, hi, Soo!” 

“Kyungsoo and I were talking,” Chanyeol growled, prying Baekhyun's fingers off his arm, “So, if you’d le-“

“Oh, what about?” Baekhyun blinked innocently, sending Kyungsoo a pretty smile.

“I was just going to see if.. alpha would-“

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun didn’t like the use of his title coming from another omegas mouth because the omegas nails suddenly were embedded in his arm, “Oh! Can I join! I’d love to join!” 

Kyungsoo shuffled awkwardly and Chanyeol sent him an apologetic look, “Sorry, I’ll be right back,” He promised, grabbing Baekhyun's wrist and pulling towards the treeline.

Frankly, Chanyeol was pissed. 

Baekhyun had no right to be jealous or possessive of him - especially not considering he was the reason Chanyeol cried for the past two weeks.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He demanded, “That shit was cute when we were younger, maybe a month ago. Now. You have no right, Baekhyun. We’re nothing.” 

The omega didn’t even seem like he heard a word of what Chanyeol was hissing, only sniffing at the alphas chest and looking confused.

“Hey, are you listening?” Chanyeol growled, grabbing Baekhyun's fingers from his chest where the omega was lingering them, “Stop it. You can’t… keep doing this to me.” 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered, face contorted in confusion as his nostrils flared, “You… smell so good, are you… what happened? Did you just do something?” 

Annoyed, Chanyeol rolled his eyes, running a hand through his own hair, “Do you ever listen when I talk?” 

Obviously, the omega wasn’t as Baekhyun released an almost moan like noise before pressing his nose into Chanyeol's ribs.

The alpha attempted to push Baekhyun back by his shoulders but the omega literally snarled at him, Chanyeol frowned in confusion.

Sure, Baekhyun was clingy, even more so recently, but he didn’t… get angry when Chanyeol wanted space, usually only pouting.

But Baekhyun was angry, very angry.

“I…” Baekhyun's lips brushed Chanyeol's collarbone, “... something’s wrong with me, I feel sick.” 

Any other time Chanyeol would feel like Baekhyun was playing around, teasing, but the omega did look a little sick and continued to sniff at him with odd, nearly inappropriate noises. 

“Ba-“

Chanyeol heard the sound of paws slamming against the dirt, many of them.

It was time.

“You need to leave me alone,” He breathed quickly, detaching Baekhyun's arms and ignoring the omegas' annoyed growls. “Stop, let me go.” 

“Smell so good… alpha, smell so good,” Baekhyun whispered, nuzzling into Chanyeol's skin more despite the alpha holding his arms back.

Chanyeol sighed, figuring Baekhyun was being needy, grabbing his face in his palms and earning a cooing noise from the dazed looking omega, “Listen, baby, you need to listen to alpha now, okay?” 

Baekhyun merely pressed his lips to his palm and Chanyeol's hair stood up at a loud howl - Junmyeon, calling for a meeting.

“Baekhyun, you need to leave me alone,” He ordered, kissing beneath the omegas eye swiftly before letting go, “Be a good omega, my love. Very good.” 

Baekhyun squealed a whine when he walked away and Chanyeol forced himself to ignore it.


	40. Love Me (ABO/Arranged)

The new pack was weird.

Most of them weren’t that bad, he even found the new arrivals Sehun and Jongin to be extremely funny pups, but he absolutely hated the head alpha.

It was obvious they ruled things differently here versus in that pack.

As soon as Sojung came into their camp he was ordering around, demanding water and food, taking over their people as if they were his servants. 

Chanyeol was also incredibly upset because of his treatment of Baekhyun. 

The moment he had settled down after being pampered he was demanding his “promised mate.” 

The elders had gotten Baekhyun and the reluctance was clear in their eyes the moment they began to take in the head alphas attitude.

Whatever he saw in Baekhyun must have been enough because he called the omega, “appealing enough,” with a shrug and it sent Chanyeol's hair standing up because it was undeniable that Baekhyun was a beautiful and worthy mate - he should feel lucky.

It was obvious he didn’t though, because he simply ordered Baekhyun into his lap and ignored the omega the rest of the time. 

Chanyeol was more offended by Baekhyun's eyes staring at him than anything else.

The omega was usually the possessive one, and Chanyeol didn’t feel jealous per say, because it was obvious Baekhyun wanted to be nowhere near this alpha, but he was angry because he couldn’t do shit about it.

“Tell me about him,” Chanyeol grumbled, passing a bowl of water across to the new youngest alpha.

Sehun has not matured yet, but Chanyeol could tell it would be soon. 

“Um,” The younger shrugged slightly, “Not much to say, I mean… he is what he is, and we have to follow him.” 

“You’re in our pack now, it means you follow our elders. No one person makes demands.” 

Sehun laughed and Chanyeol supposed he was right to laugh when the elders had yet to change Sojungs behavior at all and they had been here three days already.

Chanyeol just sighed and nodded, climbing over his log intending to go back to his hut, “Have a good night.” 

He heard Sehun reply similarly, and waved his goodnights towards a group of omegas gathered in a circle.

He laughed when a few blushed and hurried to wave at him.

Considering his now uncertain future, he should probably start speaking to the new omegas and betas, but that thought was quickly forgotten as he remembered Baekhyun's smile.

Chanyeol huffed to himself as he walked into his hut, walking into the first room and removing his leather pants, grabbing a rag and dipping it in a bowl of water and wiping the sweat from his skin.

It only took a minute for him to hear a slight shuffle from the room over and he frowned, grabbing a dry cloth as he turned around, “What are you doing?” 

“Resting.” 

Chanyeol’s heart clenched and he shook his head, deciding to give it a moment as he searched through a pile of cloth for a comfortable covering to wear.

Not that it truly mattered when he knew Baekhyun had seen him as naked before.

But things were different now.

“You shouldn’t be sneaking into my hut, considering you are now… mated.” 

“I’m hiding,” Baekhyun muttered, Chanyeol licked his lips before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of his bed to check on the omega. 

He hadn’t seen Baekhyun this close in days, surprised by how tired the omega did look.

“Are you sick?” Chanyeol worried, laying a palm on Baekhyun's head and smiling painfully when the omega grabbed his wrist to hold and sniffed at his arm. 

“I don’t know,” The omega whispered a few moments later, lips brushing Chanyeol's skin before releasing him to turn onto his side and lay his cheek on the alphas knee.

His face was much too close to naked regions, but Chanyeol was too worried about his paleness to think about how inappropriate it was. 

“Have you gone to the healer?” Chanyeol asked, petting the hair from Baekhyun's cheek and smiling at the thin strand of beads still in his hair, “I’m worried about you.” 

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes, exhausted.

Chanyeol forced himself not to repeat it, only gently shifting Baekhyun's head back onto the bed and kneeling beside the bed to check him, “Is he… treating you right?” 

The omega laughed and it didn’t make Chanyeol feel good at all when Baekhyun's chocolate eyes snapped open, “I don’t think he even knows my name, only wants me to warm the bed for him.” 

The alpha didn’t know by what means Baekhyun meant to warm a bed, but he hardly looked capable enough to have sex, looked more likely to pass out than anything. 

“I know your name, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol couldn't help but whisper under his breath, pulling the blanket higher up the omegas side.

Baekhyun knew he’d never voluntarily kick him out of his room, much less so sick, and Chanyeol knew he should - this omega broke his heart.

But he also still had it and had yet to give it back to Chanyeol so the alpha could mend it.

“Should I praise you for that, my love? I would hope so considering I know every freckle you have.” 

Chanyeol laughed, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's earlobe as he watched the omegas eyes twinkle with a bit of mischief.

He had seen the look plenty of times before, mostly ending in them sharing a bed or laid out in grass, but not this time.

Chanyeol couldn't even if Baekhyun wasn’t sick.

“I praise you for everything, ‘it’s the least you could do, pup.” He cooed back, resting his cheek against his bed and pressing his nose to Baekhyun's, “You tell me if he’s not treating you well, Baekhyun.” 

“Or what?” Baekhyun breathed against his mouth, pressing closer, “What can you do, Chanyeol? I’m his whore now.” 

Chanyeol instantly winced, pressing a swift kiss to Baekhyun's cheek, “You are not a whore, I’m sorry. I misunderstood. You were young, they shouldn’t have expected you to understand back then.” 

Baekhyun's lip trembled and Chanyeol tsked as the omegas tears started streaming onto the covers, “I-I ruined us. I-I’m so sorry, I love you, I-I want you, alpha. Want you.” 

“Sh, sh.” Chanyeol whispered, gently running his thumb through Baekhyun's tears, not daring to kiss or lick them away even if he wanted to, and that alone must have made the omega cry harder, “I want you, but we can’t, and I’ll always love you. I always love you, my beautiful pup. Alpha will still play with you and chase you around, baby.” 

The omega sniffed a wheeze like noise and Chanyeol found his own eyes tearing up as he stood up to climb into the bed on Baekhyun's other side - something he had been avoiding doing this entire time.

Baekhyun immediately was turning to curl up under his chin, pressing his body against Chanyeol's naked one.

“Always love you, remember?” Chanyeol murmured into his ear, “I promised you, puppy, promised that I’d always love you - and I do, I still do, and I can’t even convince myself I don’t.” 

“I.. p-promised you, alpha! I p-promised so much!” Baekhyun wailed into his skin.

Chanyeol only continued to pet his hair and whisper sweet nothings into his skin, but never denying that Baekhyun hadn’t promised him the world.

Because he did.

And even if it wasn’t intentional, he broke Chanyeol's heart with all his empty promises.

Baekhyun spoke wild dreams, stories of happiness and liters and liters of children, a huge hut that spanned meters upon meters.

He had fantasy-like dreams, and the bounciness of a puppy who had gotten its first bite of meat, he lived in a world of pure imagination.

But not anymore. Chanyeol wasn’t sure Baekhyun would again. 

“Love me, I-I want you to love me.” 

“I do. I do love you, baby, just get some sleep. You look like you need it.” 

He knew Baekhyun was guilty, and Chanyeol also realized that the omega likely hadn’t meant to ruin his world, because Baekhyun was kind and sweet - and young Baekhyun was likely easily swayed by the thought of doing such a big favor and uniting packs.

But, none of that could really fix Chanyeol's broken heart, and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be fixed, because holding Baekhyun still made his heart race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’m still writing a Puppy! Baek hybrid story  
> 2\. If I do a Chanyeol one too what kind of hybrid would he be?


	41. Us (ABO/Arranged)

“Chanyeol, I need to speak to you.” 

The alpha huffed, sitting up on his elbows and squinting across his hut, “Well? Come in.” 

Yixing laughed under his breath, walking across the hut to take a seat at the end of Chanyeol's bed.

Chanyeol sighed and scooted to lean back against the wall, “Surprised you’re still awake,” He commented.

Yixing nodded slowly, picking at a string on the side of Chanyeol's blanket and the alpha eyed him strangely.

It really wasn’t like the beta to be out so late, much less to come into an unmated alphas hut - not that Chanyeol thought Yixing was trying to seduce him, the chances were slim to none, but it was just overall weird.

“As you know, the elder hut is near… the head alphas.” 

Chanyeol’s shoulders stiffened at the mention and he regretted inviting the beta in, turning to lay on his side with a loud, displeased sigh, “I haven’t spoken to Baekhyun in weeks if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

The beta frowned apologetically before shaking his head and patting Chanyeol's ankle through the blanket, “Actually, not about that… but… we, we hear some odd things so we just wanted to… I don’t know, we thought you’d like to know, if Baekhyun speaks to anyone it would be you.” 

The alphas brows pulled together at the elder, “Baekhyun finds me when he wants to talk, I don’t find him. What.. what odd things?” 

“Just..” Yixing shrugged slightly, obviously trying to play it off, but if he came to Chanyeol’s hut that was worrying enough for the alpha, “Some yelling, sometimes… look, don’t worry about it too much, okay?” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol lied.

~~~~~~

He had pretty much forgotten about that conversation with Yixing, a week later he had much more to worry about.

Until he couldn’t forget his words.

Every month the pack had a feast together, and tonight was a feast celebrating their union, alcohol and meat for everyone to have.

But Chanyeol's eyes were focused directly across the table at Baekhyun even as people came by to affectionately praise him for the deers they were eating. 

He had been truthful when telling Yixing that he hadn’t spoken to Baekhyun in a while, and Chanyeol had been so busy trying to purposely distract himself that he hadn’t seen Baekhyun in a while.

He looked sicker than when Chanyeol had last seen him a month before, perched on the edge of Sojungs chair uncomfortably and a hand thrown over his nose.

Chanyeol tilted his head, analyzing as he tried to consider why that could be. 

Baekhyun loved deer, so that couldn’t be the issue, and Chanyeol knew the omega was no stranger to drinking and tripping over his feet until he was carried in his arms when drunk.

But Baekhyun wasn’t touching either of them, mainly just picking at the skin of a potato on his plate.

“Thank you, Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol flinched in surprise when lips came in contact with his cheek, blinking up at an omega girl that winked at him and giggled flirtatiously.

He pulled his brows together in surprise, but he shouldn’t really be when even when he was known to be Baekhyun's future mate other omegas weren’t shy to occasionally test their luck.

The alpha really couldn’t be bothered to try and mess around now though, it’d be unfair to them and to himself.

He only looked across the table again and saw Baekhyun's eyes flick away from him quickly, so he had seen, Chanyeol realized.

He looked away once more to smile and share a quick word with Junmyeon when the man walked by, traditionally pressing his forehead to the elders wrist until Junmyeon laughed and hit his arm for being so old fashioned.

His laughter only lasted a second though, because he was finely attuned to Baekhyun and anything he did, so even over the laughter and drunken singing he heard the gagging.

Baekhyun was leaned over the side of the chair and full on puking, Chanyeol climbed to his feet quickly, but Yifan grabbed his arm, “Chanyeol, stop.” 

Chanyeol growled at him, and before he could yank his arm free from the other alphas Sojung was screaming, shoving Baekhyun off his lap and straight onto the ground, “Disgusting! What the fuck is wrong with you!” 

“Stop! Stop!” Yifan hissed, grabbing his face, “Stop, we will talk later.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes were flickering, he could feel it, but Yifan held his arms the entire time even as he watched over the elders shoulder Baekhyun being helped out by Jongdae. 

“I’ll kill him,” Chanyeol hissed, watching Sojung coo for an omega girl to take Baekhyun's place, “Arrogant mutt.” 

Yifan’s lip twitched up, but he only started dragging Chanyeol away from the table and outside where others were gathered around a fire, “Go. We will speak soon.” 

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice although he was debating on running in to rip Sojung’s head from his body. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t, he just tried to follow Baekhyun's scent which wasn’t hard considering he had been thrown into his own vomit.

Poor baby, Chanyeol sighed, rubbing at his chest as if it would calm his aching.

Baekhyun was a sweet omega even if he did sometimes have a snap to him, so Sojung really had a temper to get so angry at him when it seemed obvious to everyone that Baekhyun was very sick and had been for over a month.

Chanyeol had even noticed Baekhyun had begun to drag a blanket around his shoulders, odd when he knew the omega loved to bask in small coverings - although he had heard Baekhyun admit in the past it was for Chanyeol's attention. 

He didn’t need to use his body in order to earn Chanyeol's attention, even if it was beautiful, because the alpha was always paying attention to him.

“Hey,” Chanyeol stopped and turned around to see Jongdae shifting on his feet, “Hope you don’t mind, he was pretty shaken, I put him in your hut.” 

Chanyeol felt relieved at the information and sighed pleasantly, patting Jongdae’s arm, “No. That's perfect, thank you.” 

Jongdae grabbed his arm before he could speed off, “Chanyeol, I… I have a really bad feeling.”

The alpha licked his lips and gave a short nod, “Me too.” He admitted before walking quickly towards his hut.

Baekhyun was throwing up again by the time Chanyeol got into his hut, the omega sitting on the floor with Chanyeol's blanket around his shoulders and hunched over into a wooden bowl.

It sounded more painful because Baekhyun didn’t have anything on his stomach left to throw up, Chanyeol's chest raced because it wasn’t normal for the omega to get sick.

He could only remember the omega having food poisoning once before and it had been Zitao, a younger omegas fault for daring Baekhyun to eat a random plant. 

“Baby bear,” Chanyeol sighed, grabbing a container of water and gently removing the bowl from Baekhyun's fingers, “My poor baby, drink this.” He requested, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's hair.

The omega coughed from drinking so fast, and as soon as he was finished Chanyeol was scooping him up and carrying him over to his bed.

Baekhyun grunted, “I stink,” He argued as Chanyeol laid him down, making sure the blanket was tightly around him. 

“I really, really don’t care, Baekhyun. You know I don’t care, I want you where I know you’re safe and calm, you can be sick all you want and I'd never be mad at you for it.” 

The omega sighed and Chanyeol instantly hated how relieved it sounded because Baekhyun shouldn’t have to be promised a calm environment when sick. 

“I thought I told you to tell me if he’s treating you badly,” Chanyeol whispered, not scolding, but concerned as he walked over to the next room to grab a damp rag. 

Baekhyun didn’t respond until he walked back over, watching Chanyeol push the blankets off his legs and wiping him down. “I… didn’t want to bother you. It’s okay, we just… we fight, he gets mad if I don’t listen fast enough, and doesn’t like my attitude.” 

“You have no attitude.” 

“I do when I don’t want to do stuff.” 

“What stuff?” Chanyeol mumbled, jaw clenched as he thought over possibilities.

Baekhyun laughed softly though, “Come here.” 

Chanyeol did, jaw clenched as he carefully wiped Baekhyun's cheek and chin, moving to remove the blanket from Baekhyun's upper body to clean him when the omega stopped him with a gentle hand on his jaw.

“You’re my best friend.” 

“You’re mine, always, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol soothed, leaning into the omegas palm, “I’m worried and I’m scared. Is he hurting you, baby?” 

Baekhyun's eyes shook and Chanyeol was scared he was about to hear something horrible, but the omega shook his head, “No. But maybe he will.” 

“Especially once he finds out,” Baekhyun added, tears falling from the corner of his eyes, but he smiled at Chanyeol, looking pained but smiling, “I love you so much.” 

“Baek..” The alpha sighed, thumbs brushing the tears from Baekhyun's face, “Don't cry, baby, you know. You always know I don’t need to keep telling you.” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sniffed, but he laughed and it was happy, grabbing the alphas shoulders as he sat up, “Alpha, I… I am pregnant.” He whispered, “It’s yours. I never let him touch me.” 

Chanyeol felt he went into shock because at first he didn’t register anything Baekhyun said and only continued staring at him. 

“He sleeps with other omegas because I refuse to even kiss him,” Baekhyun whispered, moving the blankets from his shoulders, “I’ve asked the others to make me a robe, something to cover this,” He added, bringing Chanyeol's palm to his stomach.

Only then did Chanyeol snap out of his haze, as his hand came in contact with Baekhyun's skin.

Because it wasn’t noticeable yet - not unless you knew Baekhyun's body like Chanyeol did, and in that case it was a huge difference from the smooth and flatness of the omegas abdomen normally.

Chanyeol would know considering how often they ran off to have sex.

“At least I can give you one thing I promised you.” 

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeol cried, leaning over to press his forehead to Baekhyun's stomach, “My sweet pup, my baby.” He sobbed, pressing his lips down to the tiny bump.

It made so much sense; all of Baekhyuns sensitivity to his scent, the omegas aggression, his paleness. Chanyeol was so happy.

Baekhyun leaned over to press his face into the back of Chanyeol's neck too with a quiet, wet laugh.

“Alpha will take care of you,” Chanyeol continued, trailing his lips up Baekhyun's chest, “I love you, love you so much, love our pups so much. I love you.” 

It was so much love he felt that Chanyeol couldn't even consider the reasons Baekhyun was hiding it for so long, only cooing and crying, pulling the omega down into his lap to wrap his arms tighter around him. 

“You okay? Are you and the pups okay? You fell far.” Chanyeol worried, kissing Baekhyun's temple repeatedly and rocking him back and forth.

Baekhyun pouted his lips for a kiss and Chanyeol didn’t even care that minutes before the omega had been sick, only kissing him and pressing his tears into his cheek. “Scared, Yeol.” 

“Sh, as long as I have you, you’re okay. You all are okay, baby, and you’re my mate when I have you. You’re mine when it’s just us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf hybrid Chanyeol?


	42. Stars (ABO/ Arranged)

Chanyeol was having a really hard time.

Of course he already was before learning of Baekhyun's pregnancy, but he was on edge every time he had to let the omega go back to Sojung.

But, they had a routine now, one that entailed sneaking away to the woods where Chanyeol was continuing to build their home with confidence.

Well, with hope, and Baekhyun had only gotten teary and pounced on him for kisses when he saw it, so that was a good sign.

They didn’t have much time together though, usually winging what little time they did have in between Sojung getting drunk or him taking another omega into their - supposed to be his and Baekhyun's - hut.

Baekhyun, while hating the man, did in a way feel inadequate, and it showed a lot, because he often came to Chanyeol with worrying stories and tales of their arguing, or of his disgust having to sleep in an unclean bed.

Forced to smell the disgusting scent of Sojungs precious sexual encounter.

Chanyeol’s heart went out to him, and more often than not he found the omega sleeping in his hut, and even a few times found him in the leaves, waiting for Chanyeol in the forest beneath the roof the alpha had just added.

He just wanted the best for Baekhyun, and Sojung wasn’t it.

“How long do you have tonight, my love?” He cooed, pressing a kiss beneath Baekhyun's ear, hand sprawled across the omegas stomach through his robe and the other between Baekhyun's fingers.

Sometimes it felt nothing really changed, not when it was just them sitting out here in the forest, not when Baekhyun pointed at stars he found beautiful, making up stories Chanyeol knew weren’t true at all.

“Hm, maybe a few more moments. We… got into it this morning; he believes as his mate I should be changing in front of him, but I told him he was disgusting, that I would play his show omega, but to even let him see me was enough for me to vomit.”

Chanyeol smiled against his neck, “My strong pup.” He praised, running his fingers over Baekhyun's sleeve where the omega was nervously fiddling with his robe.

He also knew Baekhyun was nervous about being stripped mainly because of his pregnancy, and he was showing quickly, it would be much too obvious that he was pregnant before Sojungs arrival.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, baby bear.” The alpha crooned softly, holding Baekhyun's robe shut in fear he’d get cold as the omega shuffled around to face him.

The omega smiled at the endearment, chewing his lip before surging closer to press a sweet and gentle kiss to Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol hummed quietly, fingers petting over the back of Baekhyun's head and untangling some knots from the omegas hair.

Baekhyun pulled away and between their lips was a soft popping noise, Chanyeol grinned when he saw the fond smile the omega had, and he knew his weird little omega was oddly fond of such little things.

“Silly,” Chanyeol laughed, kissing the corner of Baekhyun's lips loudly as a tease towards the omega.

Baekhyun giggled, fingers encasing Chanyeol's face between his palms and brushing their noses together, “You know only for you, my love,” The omega teased, licking at Chanyeol's cheek sweetly before pressing his cheek down on the alphas collarbone.

Chanyeol was pulling him closer, if ever possible, “I’ve been thinking of putting some lights out here for us,” He whispered, “But maybe once our home is finished so it will be less noticeable.”

The omega hummed against his skin before sitting back with the nervousness he had moments before he was distracted with sweet kisses, “Chan? If.. I tell you something, will you promise not to be too angry?”

Chanyeol frowned, kissing the side of Baekhyun's nose. “Of course, do you not feel well? The pups giving you trouble?”

Baekhyun smiled, knowing the alpha tended to worry, but shook his head and dropped his gaze into his lap, “I… you told me to tell you if I think I am being treated badly, and I-I got in a fight a few days ago with him, he wanted me to remove the beads from my hair. Called them childish, I… love them so I didn’t want to, he just.. grabbed me a little tight.”

Chanyeol gulped, and he had promised so he hoped Baekhyun would ignore the red flickering in his eyes, “They were my gift to you, of course you want to keep them.”

“Our… mating season gift,” Baekhyun blushed and Chanyeol smiled slightly, combing the beads between his fingers, “Of course, baby, my mating gift to you. Fifteen year old me spent hours polishing those.”

The omega laughed at him, cheeks pink and Chanyeol kissed his temple sweetly before grabbing Baekhyun's fingers, “Let me see, pup.”

Baekhyun looked reluctant to show him, but nodded anyways and started rolling his sleeve up to his shoulder.

“I told him to leave me alone, and he grabbed me, like this,” Baekhyun demonstrated, wrapping his fingers around Chanyeol's bicep, more like just resting his palm as he couldn’t wrap his fingers around it, “And pulled, my shoulder hurts a little.”

A bruise was wrapped around Baekhyun's upper arm and Chanyeol wrapped his hand around it softly, easily, picturing how much force must have gone into it and how easy it could have been for Sojung to just rip Baekhyun's arm right out of socket if not careful.

It wasn’t okay, not at all.

Because an alpha was much stronger than an omega - especially Baekhyun who had thrown up so much the first few weeks of pregnancy that he was thinner than before, and only recently had his appetite back.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue and couldn’t help the erratic ticking of his head side to side as he tried to soothe his anger.

“It feels better when you’re around,”

It was such a lie, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was only trying to calm him down, but the alpha was already pushing Baekhyun's robe from his shoulder and feeling over the joint, insanely worried.

This was days later and the bruise was dark, it was obviously a very harsh tug.

“Ow,” Baekhyun hissed and Chanyeol was positive he was going to lose his mind as he ran his thumb over a knot near the omegas armpit on the front of his shoulder.

“Fuck. Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispered like a curse, gently grabbing under Baekhyun's arm and lifting his bicep up slowly.

“Sh, I know, I know, baby.” He soothed when the omega whimpered, the opposite hand holding Baekhyun's face into his neck and toying with his fluffy hair, “It will feel better if we stretch it a little. I know, pup.”

The good news was when Chanyeol got Baekhyun to lift his arm up all the way he didn’t hear any popping, so the arm hadn’t been out of socket, but it didn’t help that Baekhyun was sniffling cries into his skin.

Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun cry this much their entire lives as he did recently, and it was due to the pregnancy, but also the stress of their separation - Chanyeol knew, because he cried when alone too.

“I’m sorry, baby bear, it’s going to feel better tomorrow.” He promised, kissing Baekhyun's ear and carefully helping the omegas arm into his robe, “I have a meeting with the elders tomorrow, we’re going to do something. I’ll force them to listen.”

Baekhyun nodded, face pink from his almost silent tears and Chanyeol licked his cheek apologetically for causing him pain, but knew it was better to check and make sure than risk it healing deformed.

“You should just hide in my hut,” Chanyeol whispered, running fingers along the shell of Baekhyun's ear, “Just hide, my scent will cover your tracks.”

The omega sighed and Chanyeol also knew it was a stupid idea, but was so afraid of what could happen especially now that Baekhyun was admitting to being injured.

“Can you just love me here, now? I’ll tell you about the sky, Chanyeol. They say there was once a star named alpha and another, omega, and they have a long story together, do you want to hear?”

Chanyeol smiled adoringly, normally he’d have a snotty tease or make fun of Baekhyun's choice in names, how unoriginal.

But he only kissed Baekhyun's lips and helped him lay comfortably on his back in the grass to see the stars before curling up at his side, resting an arm beneath the omegas head and the other across his stomach. “I always do like your fairytales.” He breathed.

“It all started when alpha blindly ran into a tree trunk because omega stunned him with a smile.”

“I believe I remember it quite differently. It all started when omega bit alphas tail because he wasn’t quite interested in playing chase yet.”

“It’s my story!” Baekhyun whined, biting at Chanyeol’s arm playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to read the wolf hybrid Chanyeol fic first or the puppy hybrid Baek one first? (The first has more plot/deeper story & the puppy one is more just... puppy Baek)


	43. Support (ABO/Arranged)

“Sehun? Jongin?” Chanyeol raised a confused brow as he walked into the elders hut, bowing at the five throned men before fixing confused looks at the two sitting on the floor, “Good… morning?” 

“We asked them to come,” Minseok explained, straightening up in his seat, “We… gathered a lot of insight from them, we’ve been… in agreement about recent… activity, and of the west packs true colors.” 

“So have I.” Chanyeol hummed, crossing his arms, “We need to do something.” 

“What happens between a mated pair is not our business, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon frowned apologetically.

Chanyeol raised a brow and the elder looked at his lap, and Chanyeol knew he didn’t believe his own words, “They aren’t mated. They haven’t even had sex.” He argued.

“Ch-“

The alpha hated to hear his name sighed like that and was cutting Luhan off as fast as lightning, “It is my business!” He hissed, “Baekhyun is mine! He’s always been mine and he wants to be mine!” 

The stares he was met with were nothing but pity and Chanyeol heaved as he tried to control his anger, but he saw Jongin flinch when he looked around and knew his eyes must be bright red. 

“He is my business,” He whispered, softer, “Because he's pregnant with my litter. He’s in danger and he’s carrying children, so tell me how the hell that's not my business when his arm was nearly ripped off days ago!” 

He didn’t even bother with their shocked gasps and shared looks of worry, only hissing his anger with teary, red eyes. “I held him, and he cried. If you don’t believe me - walk out there and ask him to raise his right arm high, he’ll flinch if he can even get it up, and if you remove his robe you’ll see a hand shaped bruise around his arm and a rounding stomach full of my pups!”

“Chanyeol,” Yifan whispered, “Please breathe.” 

“You have a mate right beside you!” Chanyeol barked intensely, pointing at Luhan, “So don’t pretend to understand! My mate is being screamed at, harassed and bruised! Do something about it, to hell with this alliance! I don’t care what the previous elders wanted, you’re in charge now and I’m expecting you to do something to protect my family! 

Baekhyun has been nothing but kind to all of you, we played together as children! We grew up together and if you do nothing then I’m gone, I’ll go rogue and not look back or hesitate to speak of the cruelty this pack as inflicted upon my mate.” 

“Chanyeol. Alpha.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t even realized when the elders were standing up, but Yixing was grabbing his wrist softly, carefully, watching his every move.

“We are trying to speak, please breathe for a moment so we can speak civilly.” 

His body really didn’t want to relax, but Yixing was gentle as he pulled him towards a wooden stool, urging him into the seat.

Chanyeol knew they had always tended to treat them as puppies when they were younger, had always thought Baekhyun was cute for trailing Minseok for pets, but he really felt like a child now as all of them - including Sehun and Jongin - watched him in concern, like he was bound to blow up anytime.

“Okay,” A hand was placed on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit more purely because Luhan was an omega, and it was in his nature to be gentle, “We are listening, alpha, and we do care about each of you, so we need you to speak a little calmer. Explain a little better, we know it’s hard, especially for you.” 

Chanyeol swallowed hard and started shaking his leg anxiously, “I only found out… a while ago, Baekhyun had been sick, and we were so worried, but he’s pregnant. I… started building our hut together, by the river in the woods… I..” He didn’t even really know what he was rambling anymore, but everything felt so important to tell.

“Congratulations.” Yifan said deeply, “Truly proud of you, Chanyeol. We will celebrate your pups into the pack warmly.” 

His shoulders relaxed more, licking his lips nervously as he pushed the hair from his face, “Thank you… I… I’m ready to have them, if it’s with Baekhyun I’m ready. Always been ready.” 

The looks he earned were even more guilty than the previous one and Chanyeol swallowed hard, “He told me yesterday, that days ago they had an argument - that they fight a lot - and Sojung nearly dislocated his arm. I haven’t gotten a chance to check it today, but yesterday it was pretty painful. He’s emotional, he’s even more sensitive than normal with the pups - which says a lot considering it’s Baekhyun who once yelled at a squirrel.” 

The group laughed and Chanyeol felt his lips curl up the smallest bit at the memory before shaking his head, “I'm really afraid - he’s really afraid. He can’t sleep when their hut is always smelling of an unloyal mating, and he’s scared Sojung will find out and rid him of the pups. We’re afraid and don’t know what to do. I promised I would figure it out for him.” 

It took a few minutes for him to get any response because it seemed the elders were calculating, but Sehun was quick to dash to Chanyeol's side, peeking at his profile, “Yeol, you should name one after me.” 

Chanyeol chuckle and reached over to shove the boys shoulder, rolling his eyes. 

“Sojung was always like this,” Jongin spoke up, and Chanyeol didn’t speak to him nearly as much as Sehun trailed him, but the barely matured alpha was sweet enough, “Even when we were pups he was aggressive and always threw the future head alpha card when we threatened to tell on him. His father wasn’t much different from what I remember, aggressive and unloyal.” 

“Loyalty is a big deal here,” Chanyeol muttered, “To take a mate is a promise, it’s not a chore. Baekhyun hates him, but even then I can see… how upset he is that the alpha has others, and I suspect there’s more ridicule than what Baekhyun tells me. He knows there’s only so much I can hear; truthfully, he’s happy I even decided to hold off tearing Sojung apart long enough to speak to the elders.” 

Jongin and Sehun stare at him wide eyed then, much more understanding of the reason Chanyeol was so intensely upset in Baekhyun's place.

Of course, they couldn’t possibly know to what extent Chanyeol was pissed unless they knew their history together - he suspected they did know based on their expressions. 

“Chanyeol,” Yixing interrupted once more and Chanyeol didn’t know why, but he felt so relieved before the man even spoke again. “Yeol. We’ve… figured something out, but it’s not very orthodox.”

The alpha couldn’t give two fucks if it was the dumbest plan ever - at least it was something.

“If Sehun and Jongin can convince their more… trusting people of us to single handedly rule, then we will approve your mating with no other options. Baekhyun would claim he doesn’t like Sojung, would need to speak up about all of their questionable arguments, but we would let you both mate together with approval.” 

“And if they cannot?” Chanyeol whispered.

Yifan shifted into his feet awkwardly before walking over to touch the side of Chanyeol's hair affectionately, “Then, you do what you need to, and we will… find ways not to kick you from the pack.” 

The look in Yifan’s eye let him know he had their support.

In whatever he decided to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Chanbaek au where they’re bad kids and drink smoke etc, and Chanyeol is a dick to Baekhyun and they break up and get back together or  
> 2) same dynamics but Baekhyun is with someone else and Chanyeol helps him get together


	44. Reveal (ABO/Arranged)

Time passed quickly.

There was only so much Chanyeol could focus on, so he tried to live day by day and try not to get caught up attempting to read Jongin or Sehun’s lips when he saw them speaking to their own pack members.

He instead tried to help out where he could.

Hunting, fishing, building.

Checking on Baekhyun.

Things were getting rough, mainly because Chanyeol felt Baekhyun was speaking less and less every time they were together, less about Sojung and more about the pups.

That wasn’t the issue, Chanyeol didn’t care to hear about Sojung, but he did care about the bruising he noticed scattered along Baekhyun's hands, but when he asked the omega was always fast to sweet talk him.

And Chanyeol was always easy to fall for Baekhyun's spell.

Another issue was the obvious fact that Baekhyun's face was rounding and Chanyeol saw a slight wobble in his walk, he always paid attention to the omega so of course he’d notice first - but he was concerned when others would start to notice too.

And they were starting to.

“God. You’re so heavy already, stop eating.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrowed across the fire, watching Sojung grab the bread from Baekhyun's hand.

If there was anything Baekhyun was extremely defensive over it would be puppies so Chanyeol wasn’t surprised when the omega was standing up angrily, earning a few heads turned his way.

His abandonment must not have sat well with Sojung because the alpha was standing up and yanking Baekhyun's robe.

So much so that the omega wobbled and squeaked a surprised noise, using a hand to cover his now exposed chest.

“Where do you think you’re going!”

“Away!” Baekhyun screamed, and Chanyeol hadn’t ever seen him so mad before, couldn't even imagine how intense their arguments were because he really didn’t fight with the omega - never really did.

“You’re mine! You do what I say, when I say it!”

Chanyeol’s breath caught and saw the elders standing up intending to stop them, because that was a huge thought that their pack didn’t share.

Omegas weren’t to be owned, they were to be cared for.

They didn’t need to abide by an alphas rules or order; maybe hundreds of years before, but never anymore.

Baekhyun didn’t like that either and his hand was coming out to smack the alpha in the face, and as someone whom the omega had accidentally roughed up in the past while playing, Chanyeol knew it didn’t hurt - especially not an alpha.

But Sojung roared, coming back at Baekhyun twice as hard, and Baekhyun fell to the dirt.

The crowd gasped and Chanyeol was snarling, so loud he saw Sojung notice him, gaze locked on him, but he was shoving people out of the way to crouch down and pick Baekhyun up.

The omega hid his face in his chest, embarrassed at his tears and Chanyeol knew if Baekhyun hated anything it was looking weak.

“It’s okay. I got you, sh, are you okay? Are you hurt?” He whispered, turning the way he came and this tone people made way for them, throwing out concerned questions.

“We don’t attack our mates.” He heard Yifan begin behind him, “We don’t lay hands on omegas.”

“We will have to discuss this. It’s against our morals.” He heard Luhan add.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun nod slightly against his skin and wanted nothing more than to get him somewhere safer, quieter, to relax.

But, a growl cut him off, not one he could ignore even if he wanted to.

“I know your scent! You’re the one my bitch sneaks off to! Aren’t you! How does it feel to fuck my mate! To know he has been with me!”

Chanyeol’s hair stood up as he carefully set Baekhyun to his feet, wrapping arms around the omega to steady him, and laughed.

He laughed because it was so ironic Sojung assumed these things.

Especially when Baekhyun hadn’t ever been with anyone but Chanyeol. He remained only Chanyeol's and it was likely the fact Baekhyun wouldn’t mate or have sex with Sojung that had the alpha raging.

Plus, Chanyeol did find the alpha cowardly when he knew Baekhyun must be drenched in his scent, but the alpha hadn’t ever once confronted him - maybe he confronted Baekhyun, and that thought didn’t stand well with Chanyeol at all.

In fact, he was over playing games.

“This omega,” Chanyeol corrected his derogatory insult and turned around, Baekhyun's head buried in his chest, “Has a name, a very beautiful name, and very much would prefer you’d use it, especially if you want to spread such blatant lies that he had touched you.”

Sojungs face turned red and Chanyeol nodded at Yifan to let him go; they were going to fight this out.

Until Chanyeol won.

“The truth is.” Chanyeol smiled into Baekhyun's hair, fingers gently loosening Baekhyun's robe, “This omega is my mate, he's mine and always has been. We even have… a litter growing to prove it.”

Shocked gasps rang around and Chanyeol smiled at the excitement he noticed from his pack, Jongdae looked ready to run over and coddle Baekhyun on the spot, and Chanyeol was proud when the older statuses sent him wide grins - because they had always known things would be this way.

Because Baekhyun was always with Chanyeol and the alpha was always with the omega - it only made sense.

“I don’t appreciate your blatant abuse,” Chanyeol hissed, pulling down the back of Baekhyun's robe, revealing a few healing bruises - he heard Baekhyun gasp into his chest and knew the omega probably didn’t know he noticed them - “Of an omega in general - let alone a pregnant omega, my mate. What do you have to say? It’s against our code!”

He was getting more upset every second Sojung continued glaring at him, but remained stone cold and uncaring at people's anger towards him.

Baekhyun whimpered into his chest, hands placed around Chanyeol's ribs and he knew what was about to happen, Chanyeol did too.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol requested, kissing Baekhyun's hair and removing the omegas fingers attempting to place him somewhere safe.

He was met with a teary eyed, scared look, Baekhyun clutching onto his waist tighter, “No.”

“Baek-“

Chanyeol was cut off by a snarl and released one twice as angry when a large, black wolf lunged at them.

“He tried to hurt the omega!” He heard someone cry and didn’t have time to do anything but turn to shove Baekhyun into Jongin’s chest, the closest to them.

Then, he shifted.

It stung his joints a bit as they weren’t prone to shifting much anymore, but he stood tall, a sleek, brown wolf that instantly was walking in menacing circles around the black one.

“ _You tried to hurt him!_ ” Chanyeol roared, snapping his teeth at him, “ _My mate! A pregnant omega!”_

He saw Sojungs ear twitch and wasn’t surprised when the wolf swiped a paw out at him, Chanyeol snapped his teeth at it, unmoving when it came and the black wolf took it back quickly. “ _He was promised to me! He’s mine!”_

Chanyeol would laugh if he could, but in this form it was more instinct than anything so when Sojung jumped at him, the brown wolf growled and was latching teeth into his arm, letting them both roll through the dirt.

He heard Sojung yelp but continued to bite harder until his mouth tasted like iron and then was kicking the other off when he felt blood dripping down his ear.

Chanyeol tried to flick his ear to get the blood away, having no idea why but he couldn’t feel anything, anger so intense.

“ _Did it feel good to assert dominance on someone so small?_ ” He barked, showing off his red teeth and watching the limp Sojung had as they were compelled to circle each other.

He knew the others could hear everything they said, and it only made him want to call Sojung out more because the alpha had no room to deny when everything was so obvious.

“ _Angry an omega won't sleep with you. Pathetic.”_

Sojung lunged out, attaching his teeth into Chanyeol's hind leg with a growl and Chanyeol hissed, pressing his ears on his head because fuck, that did hurt, but he was snapping back quickly when he heard Baekhyun screaming and turned to bite at Sojungs cheek.

His teeth scraped the alphas face and he released Chanyeol's leg with a loud whimper, so loud Chanyeol thought he’d be submitting when he looked at him again and was missing a patch of fur, in his place just red, bloody flesh.

Chanyeol never thought it'd feel good to act so primal, but if anyone deserved it, Sojung did.

And he was losing.

“ _An alpha that can’t control an omega is nothing!”_

Chanyeol ran his tongue across his teeth at that, because their views were so different, “ _Dominance isn’t control!”_ He argued, lowering his front paws to the grass, giving Sojung an opportunity to back down.

He should have expected as much, but the black wolf went running for his neck, his teeth scraped Chanyeol's shoulder before the brown wolf snapped out of it, instinctually turning to sink his teeth deep into Sojungs throat instead - taking the opportunity that the other alpha missed.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he shook his head, unable to force himself to let go even as Sojung started whimpering and his kicking mellowed out.

He couldn’t let him live.

Not in the world Chanyeol pictured for his family.

“Chanyeol, he's gone. You can let go.” He heard Junmyeon said softly.

And it felt like all at once noises could be heard again, Chanyeol rolled onto his side with a huff, panting.

“Let me go! Let me go!”

Only a moment later he had Baekhyun at his side, face full of tears and pressing his lips to his muzzle. “Yo-you’re bleeding! Cha- alpha, you’re bleeding!”

Chanyeol chirped what he hoped was a reassuring sound, nosing along Baekhyun's stomach tiredly, “ _For you. For us.”_

The omegas face pulled together more, and Chanyeol purred when Baekhyun was petting his ribs, carefully avoiding the blood matting into his fur, laying down on the blood stained dirt to curl under the alphas front paws.

“My alpha,” Baekhyun cried, head tucked protectively under Chanyeol's jaw on his throat.

The alpha knew he must have scared Baekhyun an awful lot, but the thought of even leaving him alone was enough for Chanyeol to ignore the pain of his injuries to clean Baekhyun's cheek sweetly, listening to the omega cry it out.

Baekhyun occasionally brought his hand to the side of Chanyeol's neck, scratching over his pulse.

“Baekhyun. We need to get him to a healer, sweetie.”

Chanyeol blinked groggily at Jongdae over Baekhyun's head, “ _Is it too bad?”_

The beta grimaced, “Lets just see if you have an ear left.”

Chanyeol huffed, nosing Baekhyun's cheek before carefully standing on fours, yelping when he tried to put pressure down on his hind leg.

“Come on, Yeol. You did good,” Minseok urged him towards the healer.

The alpha gave what he hoped was a nod before turning to look over his shoulder where Baekhyun was now sitting on his bottom in a ring of Chanyeol's blood that stained the grass, not far behind him laid Sojungs body.

Baekhyun was always beautiful even with red, swollen eyes, puffy cheeks, robe rolled down past his shoulders and blood drying on his skin.

“ _I told you I’d take care of it, baby bear.”_

Baekhyun smiled, a watery, sobbing beam and a palm resting over his stomach.

Chanyeol knew everything was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to vote for future fics as I ask in the notes!


	45. Stories (ABO/Arranged)

Chanyeol did have an ear.

It turned out the bite had taken a chunk of fur from behind his ear, not from it, which was good because he had no idea what he’d do if he couldn’t hear Baekhyun with both ears.

Besides that, his injuries had been minimal in comparison to Sojungs body, and Chanyeol was even slightly surprised to hear nobody wanted to take responsibility for his corpse.

It was surprising as many omegas had sought for Baekhyun's spot, but Chanyeol also recognized that his true self came to light in his final moments. 

In a sign of good spirit, the elders had buried him although Luhan had been vocal about wanting nothing to do with it.

On the bright side, Chanyeol was pretty much healed.

Around his shoulder was a huge scar and his calf too, but he lived - and he won.

So there wasn’t much else to discuss.

“It’s unfair.” 

Chanyeol hummed.

“Because now I can’t have you all to myself, it’s so unfair.” 

The alpha snorted, taking a moment to look around the hut and standing up from where he had been carving shelves into the tree that ran through their home.

Baekhyun has been adamant about it, and Chanyeol never disagreed.

“What are you talking about, pup?” He smiled, walking over to their bed where Baekhyun was lying on his side and watching him.

Sometimes his leg stung when walking around, but it was okay to ignore it. 

The omega pouted his lips out when he was close enough and Chanyeol smiled adoringly, kneeling down to the side of the bed and kissing his pout. 

His hand drifted down Baekhyun's swollen chest to the huge curve of his stomach, rubbing gently.

Baekhyun giggled against his mouth before sitting back and watching Chanyeol move to press a kiss to his stomach, “The other omegas always talk about how brave it was. They want you to father their pups.” 

“Too bad,” Chanyeol said instantly, careful of applying too much pressure to Baekhyun's swelling chest but wanting to soothe the soreness, “I have a mate and a litter soon, within the next week? Two weeks?” 

“I think…” Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought, shivering when Chanyeol continued to touch his nude body, “Sooner. Days away.” 

A beaming grin spread across the alphas face, prompting him to kiss Baekhyun's sternum and trailing his lips to the omegas jaw just to hear the content sigh he received. 

“Infact.” He heard the omega add, the sound was mischievous, Chanyeol chuckled. “You should help me, alpha. We need to be sure I’m prepared or else it will hurt badly. The healer told me so.” 

Chanyeol purred into his neck, carefully moving to climb into bed and instantly Baekhyun was a giggling mess and using his help to climb on top of him. 

The omega always looked adorable when he assumed he got his way - which he usually did - face a pretty pink and placing his hands on Chanyeol’s chest to look down at him.

“You know, we are mates now.” Chanyeol began, trailing hands down Baekhyun's hips, “You don’t need excuses to seduce me into the forest as you once did, my pup. We’re already here.” 

Baekhyun wiggled in excitement anyways, leaning back to place his hands on Chanyeol's bent knees, “Want to have sex, alpha - but it is also helpful, I swear the healer said so.” He pouted, stomach protruding outwards so far Chanyeol found the sight addicting.

“As if I would have said no anyways.” 

~~~~~~

“You can’t sleep?” 

Chanyeol smiled as he felt arms draped around his shoulders and a naked chest press into his back.

“Taemin won’t settle,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's wrist and lifting the puppy up for the omega to see, “At least Jisung and Yeri sleep all night.” 

“Hey, cub, mommy and daddy want to sleep now.” Chanyeol laughed softly at Baekhyun's words whispered into his ear, “We can play tomorrow.” 

“I even tried to place him near you to feed,” The alpha cooed, holding the white puppy under his chin, “He isn’t hungry, just wants attention.” 

Baekhyun hummed, reaching out to pet over the pups back, getting excited squeaking in response. 

He glanced at the nest to make sure the noise hadn’t woken up the grey colored little girl and their speckled coated runt. It didn’t, they both seemed to be in their own world with Yeri kicking his paws in dreamland and the snoring from Jisung.

“Let’s just take him to bed,” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss below Chanyeol’s ear, “Maybe if we tell him a story.” 

“What about, baby?” Chanyeol asked, turning his head to press a kiss to the corner of Baekhyun's lips. 

The omega smiled, half lidded eyes as he kissed at his mates shoulder, lips running over the indented scars, “All about two best friends. One was adventurous and tugged the other around until they became friends.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes lit up before he smiled and shook his head slightly, “And why exactly was this adventurous one always bothering the other? I’m sure he’d like to know.” 

Baekhyun blushed, reaching over Chanyeol’s arm to scoop Taemin up between his palms before giggling to himself and flashing the alpha a loving grin, “I had a good feeling about you, my love.” 

“Hm. And that explains nearly ripping my tail off?” 

“I always just love you a lot, Chanyeol.”


	46. Found (Vamp. Soulmate)

  
Hell was a strange world, not a place that was as stories told it to be.

There was no fire, no flames burning his skin or men shaking him awake with torment in their eyes.

Baekhyun had never heard Hell to be a place with such handsome men.

But, then again, the man he was staring at didn’t look like the stereotypical devil with red horns and a tail either.

Not at all.

He looked rather attractive and all Baekhyun could see was his profile.

A head of dark black hair, a full form dressed in a deep, low sitting luxury purple top.

The man looked broad, his nose slightly pointed and jaw sharpened, large, slender finger toying with a page from the book resting in his lap.

Baekhyun’s eyes flickered to the chair he was sat in, a deep red velvet looking texture of gothic style; he’d never really considered furniture to interest him, but from what he could see of the black shelves built into walls, metal candle holders sticking from the walls, chandeliers - beautiful. 

The furniture was _so_ ancient, but then again a clock on the wall blinked with red, electronic letters and Baekhyun could see a computer and desk in the corner.

There was no way he was in a place so timely, was there? 

It certainly appeared so, but then again, the last Baekhyun remembered was crying because his financial aid had run out and he’d been removed from all his registered classes this semester.

He’d gone on a walk, crying and taking random bus stops because he had _nothing_ better to do.

A walk filled with self pity that ultimately lead to a strong tug in his chest, lights flashing in his vision and a loud, very loud car honking in his ear.

He must have been dead. But at least it wasn't quite as he imagined it.

What a sad life, dead at eighteen.

Baekhyun shifted the smallest bit, trying to figure out what he was lying on and whimpered because as he rolled over, able to see he was on a textured, upholstered red chaise lounge, his entire stomach clenched in pain.

It was similar to a hunger pain, but something about it wasn’t right at all, it _hurt,_ it wasn’t the usual aching kind.

He didn’t necessarily feel bad at all where he was, but as he looked down he noticed his white t shirt was now _covered_ in red stains, his jeans were barely even considered anything more than shorts with how torn and bloodied they were.

He knew he had died the moment bright lights entered his vision, because he didn’t remember anything at all, not even the impact.

“You could have come a bit more painlessly, dearest.” 

Baekhyun stiffened up, not in fear, but simply because he had _never_ gotten a chill from a person's voice before.

“Please do make sure to look as you cross the street, but I realize it was likely more my fault than yours. I guess it was just time to see you, love, despite how absolutely heart wrenching it was to remove your mangled body from the street. Knew you would be okay, but even I can feel panic. Promise me you will be careful in the future as I cannot always hypnotize onlookers because it is tiring, but, for you, I did.” 

_So he wasn’t dead?_

But the man also said he was _mangled,_ Baekhyun may feel sick and his clothing was certainly thrashed, but he didn’t look injured. 

Baekhyun whimpered twice as loud as he moved from laying down to sitting on the lounge.

He hadn’t heard the man move at all and jumped slightly when he was met with almond shaped eyes staring at him, now sitting on a black wood table a few feet from the lounge, head resting on his palm and simply _watching._

Baekhyun’s tongue twisted because he was extraordinarily handsome, pulling his knee to his chest he winced and saw the man's brows furrow.

“It’s been so long, I can’t recall what it feels like…” The man drawled, crossing his leg over the other, “I hope it’s not too bad, your body is still feeling the change; of course, it had much to heal from and your new lifestyle already is too much strain on such a small person. I worried for you, darling, but on the bright side it seems your absence hasn’t been missed at all, no reports for you, it’s a good thing, my love.” 

“Wh.. where…” Baekhyun watched his fingers, he wasn’t positive but thought that they looked paler than he remembered, a bit stiff, “... I’m in pain,” He said instead.

“Oh, my love,” The man tsked, climbing to his feet instantly and not even _asking_ as he walked over to grab beneath Baekhyun’s arms.

That was okay though because Baekhyun sighed in relief, having not noticed how freezing his body felt until now, muscles relaxing as soon as he was in the man's arms. 

“You’re likely starving, that is fine, we can take care of that. You’ll need a change of clothing also, I was worried of awakening you too early if I touched your skin. I’d never wish for you to have been awake for the changing, not even if your injuries were minor, I’ve heard it can be quite painful.”

At the mention of food, Baekhyun smacked his lips and found his mouth so extremely dry, he whined and tucked his head under the man's chin, “Where am I?”

_And what am I doing with a stranger?_

The home was rather large, and Baekhyun had no idea what side of town he was on because in his depressed journey he didn’t even care what stops he was leaving the bus on nor how far he was walking.

It was decorated in an almost contrasting way as there were televisions, electronics, lights, but there were also candle holders in the walls and shelves of books everywhere, odd antiques sitting haphazardly around and they looked _much_ too expensive to be left out as nothing more than a toy rather than a decoration.

“You are on the southern end, Kingsdale court if you were wondering what street. Hope you do not mind, I took the liberty of searching your pockets, you were quite far from home, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun’s breath came out with a shiver and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the way his name had been said or just the coldness of his body as he was placed on the counter of the kitchen to face the open living area.

He really wanted to play with the old dolls lined up on the bookshelf.

“Oh. It wasn’t.. I-“ Baekhyun tucked his arms around his waist, listening to the man dig into the fridge, “.. wasn’t my home, but an orphanage. My parents passed away when I was young. Um… why… who are you, mister?”

_“Yours, my beloved.”_

Baekhyun didn’t know what that was even supposed to mean but his body _shook_ as the words resonated into his head he gasped and heard the man chuckling softly, “Park Chanyeol, and I am yours. You will understand soon, but I’d prefer you’d have a full stomach before any serious talking.” 

A glass was being placed to his lips then and Baekhyun’s eyes widened, fingers moving to curl around Chanyeol's wrist as the man cupped the back of his head.

“There you go, it’s good, hm? Let’s bring some color to your lips, beauty.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t ever had a juice like this before, it was sweet and nearly instantly he felt his stomach start to relax and moaned into the glass, both hands moving to grab it and tilt his head back more to gulp it down.

Chanyeol laughed with a light tsk, running fingertips down the side of his neck, “I’ll assume type AB is your favorite then. I’ll admit, I was tempted to see what _you_ would taste like while you were under, but that seemed just as inappropriate as interrupting your change with my own impatience, so I refrained.”

Not that he was paying much attention, Baekhyun still found it in him to make a confused noise, whimpering like an upset puppy when his glass was empty.

He was tempted to whine and slam the glass down because he was still so hungry, he settled for smacking his lips and pouting instead, whining as he crossed arms over his stomach.

“Ah, cute,” Chanyeol mumbled, running his thumb across the corner of Baekhyun’s lip to catch a bead of red and placing it into his own mouth.

The smallers eyes widened, trailing what the man was doing and found inappropriate thoughts sinking under his skin, images he’d never really had in his life. 

“Time to speak?” The man broke him from his thoughts and Baekhyun nodded frantically, arms raising up and Chanyeol gave a half smile, large arms wrapping around his waist and pressing them together in a hug, “You must be short on affection to feel such a strong enough pull it knocked you right into the way of a coming car,” He whispered, petting the slightly matted hair on Baekhyun’s head, “That’s quite alright, I suppose it was time for you to meet me - or, for me to meet you; I guess that is a more proper way to speak considering how long the waiting has been. Centuries for me, perhaps never for you hadn’t been close enough to feel me until the accident. 

Of course, I’d felt you when you’d come close to my home, came to find you but it had already been too late. It’s fine, I’d have liked you even if you hadn’t been turned into such a fine baby vampire so soon. It will be fun, baby, I will love you so much you won’t doubt the soulmate pull that had brought you here to begin with. Nothing but love as I teach you, princeling.” 

Baekhyun felt like putty at the words whispered nearly seductively in his ear, perhaps this was what Chanyeol had meant when referring to hypnotizing people, but he knew it couldn’t be.

Because he didn’t feel enchanted or dazed, not as he had when blindly running across the busy road, but safe and calm, head cloudy and it made him smile in a dreamy way, fingers scratching over Chanyeol's back and feeling tired, but content.

He felt the man laugh before a hand was slipping beneath his thigh and lifting him from the counter, another hand combing his hair and Baekhyun made a quiet kittenish noise, humming and leaning back into the palm.

“So full on one glass? My small baby, I’ve tired you out already. I hope you will be happy with me, darling, be yourself and I’ll make sure to take care of you as you deserve, I’ll clean you up and have you not doubting our bond for even a moment, beloved. You are mine to worry about now that I’ve gotten you. Rest up and I will prepare some things for you by the time you’re awake…” 

Baekhyun fell asleep to the whispers of promises and mumbles he’d never heard before, comforting and soft as he pressed his ear on Chanyeol's chest.

Just before he fell asleep he noticed that the man's heart beat was much too slow, nearly unnoticeable.

But it was such a rhythmic pattern it put him right to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless promo, but I DO have another vampire soulmate OneShot out if you haven’t read it, it’s very sweet! (Baekhyun isn’t a little in that one though!)


	47. Toys (Vamp. Soulmate)

To say Baekhyun loved to be a vampire was an understatement.

He could see clearer than he could before, he had a ton of energy when he was awake, and he was being told of his worth everyday.

But, he was still pouty about a few things. Namely, he was often tired out and ended up sleeping much longer than he did as a human - Chanyeol said such a thing was common with baby vampires - he found himself upset he didn’t have the overwhelming strength Chanyeol had, and he didn’t really like feeding much at all because it hurt his sensitive teeth.

Not that they had really tried to have Baekhyun feed because the smaller whined and crossed his arms everytime and Chanyeol gave in pretty fast and cut the blood bags open for him to drink from in the end. 

Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s  _ favorite.  _

Truthfully, the first day he was awake he hadn’t listened to much of what the man was spewing at all, too caught up on how he looked, the tone of his voice and the blue veins beneath his skin.

But, he tried to listen now because he didn’t like Chanyeol's scolding tone towards him, it made him tear up because he didn’t like to be scolded at all but it hurt his heart when it was Chanyeol.

Because the man was super kind to him and was doing so, so much the past few days because all Baekhyun could do was sleep and watch television because his limbs were still a bit sore and it didn’t help that he’d tried to run all the energy out of himself by searching the house on day two.

Chanyeol just said he was  _ adorable  _ though, so Baekhyun was happy as long as he was being paid attention to.

“Channie?” Baekhyun peeked over the back of the couch excitedly as the man walked down the stairs, hair messily pointing up in every direction, fingers curling into the cushions, “Chan? Playing now?” 

“Just a moment, my love,” Chanyeol grinned as he trailed down, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek and  _ attempting  _ to soothe the mess on his head but the strands popped back up instantly, “Done working for today, but we’ve got a package.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth popped open and he beamed, bouncing on his knees.

The past week he learned Chanyeol was a writer, which didn’t really seem like it took the man a lot of time, but sometimes it did.

Usually he did most of his writing while Baekhyun was sleeping off his over twelve hours of rest his body wanted.

Chanyeol tended to only sleep a few hours because he was a  _ “big vampire,” _ as per the man's own words when Baekhyun asked why he couldn’t stay up forever too. 

“Toys?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol replied with an excited tone, “I told you I had ordered you things, my baby. I hope you will like them, of course I assumed you would like whatever I had chosen for you. I will let you place your own order next time, but you were so tired the first day I wanted to make sure to get things for you quickly.”

Baekhyun squeaked, rolling onto the rug and Chanyeol snickered, walking to the front door to receive the package that was waiting on the doorstep. 

“Toy, toy, toy, toy...” Baekhyun mumbled, squeezing his hands together and standing up to place the wooden figure he had been playing with into the bookshelf before zooming back into the middle of the living room to sit on his bottom, patting the carpet and awaiting the huge box with wide eyes and hands patting the floor between his legs.

Overwhelmingly cute, Chanyeol mused, but the box was way too big to just sit between the baby vampires legs where he knew Baekhyun just wanted to dive head first into it.

He laughed and placed it on the floor beside Baekhyun instead, gently moving the smallers leg with a playful pinch so he could sit on the other side of the box, “Not just toys, baby, but lots of those too.” 

Baekhyun squirmed with excitement, but kept his fingers in his lap as he watched Chanyeol open it up, droopy eyes watching his every move with visible excitement.

“First, let’s get the fragile stuff out,” Chanyeol murmured, lifting a white box from inside and Baekhyun gawked, shaking and making grabby hands. 

“For me?” 

Smiling, Chanyeol nodded and passed the boxed iPad over, “It’s one of the ones you can color in, I thought you’d like that, beloved. Just be very careful. Don’t open it until I put a case on it, lovely.” 

Baekhyun’s smile pulled on his lips and gave a firm nod of agreement, setting the box into his lap and patting it.

Unable to resist, the elder vampire leaned over to kiss his hair, nuzzling into the smallers cheek until he got a chirp of happiness before pulling back with a few stray kisses to Baekhyun’s ear and turning back to the box.

“Let’s see… here, a few stuffed animals…” Chanyeol muttered to himself, dropping handfuls of small toys into Baekhyun’s lap.

The baby vampire practically purred in happiness, mumbling incoherent words and snuggling them to his chest.

Chanyeol grinned, grabbing the box and opting to just dump it all onto the rug and instantly Baekhyun was making grabby hands towards dolls and items, obviously drawn to the bright colors as he giggled and squealed in his excitement to have so many things.

“Okay, here are clothes, let’s leave these here so I can put your things in the wardrobe,” Chanyeol requested, going basically unheard over Baekhyun’s wiggling, placing the clothing packages onto the couch cushion.

“Oh, and I got some numbing cream for your teeth. I know they can hurt a bit at first.” 

Chanyeol was literally talking to himself at this point, but he just continued anyways, “Here’s stuff for your dolls, some clothes for them…” He whispered, separating items by category and knowing as soon as he moved piles they were getting all sorts of destroyed anyways because of Baekhyun’s grabby hands.

_ “Channie?” _ Came a squeal of a voice and arms draping over his shoulders, pressing into his spine like Baekhyun wanted a piggy back ride, but the package in the smallers hand nearly came and smacked Chanyeol in the face, “What’s this?” 

Chanyeol hummed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s wrist before accepting the package to open.

The little vampire was quick to climb higher onto his back in laughter, like he was a jungle gym or something, but Chanyeol quite liked Baekhyun’s clinginess anyways. 

“Oh. I nearly forgot,” Chanyeol said, “Look, it’s a sippy cup, so you don’t have to worry about messes, my love.” He mused, shaking the blue cup with a bunch of different cartoon puppies on it.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in excitement, “Like… like for babies?” 

“It’s not just for babies. It can be for you too, lovely.” The elder disagreed, wiggling Baekhyun off his back and manhandling him into his lap instead - it was extremely easy given Baekhyun was prone to going limp like a noodle because he thought it was so funny. “I noticed…. you have certain times you act a little…  _ little,  _ and that’s perfectly fine, I want to take care of you, so I’ll make sure you’re happy. Plus, I think these are super cute like you, baby vampire, I got you puppies and kittens… ducks… um…” 

“Like a  _ daddy?”  _

Chanyeol felt like his hair was standing up and it wasn’t because Baekhyun was snuggling to his side, but because it sounded like the  _ perfect  _ word to describe how much he wanted to care for Baekhyun.

And the baby obviously really needed the attention and affection.

Lovers could care for each other, but Chanyeol also wanted to teach Baekhyun many things, making sure the newborn vampire was extremely happy.

Soulmates was their official relationship, and Baekhyun could make nearly anything sound both sinful and adorable at the same time.

“Yes. Yes, exactly like that, come here,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling Baekhyun to sit in his lap.

The smaller instantly curled up with a cute grin against his chest, empty cup sitting under his chin clenched in his fist.

“Do you like that, baby? You can call me that if you want.” Chanyeol murmured, grabbing Baekhyun’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone, “Whatever you like, darling.” 

“I like,” Baekhyun whispered before pouting his lips, “But I still get kisses,  _ right?”  _

Chanyeol burst into a stream of chuckles, peppering kisses across Baekhyun’s cheek, “Lots of kisses,” He promised, surging forward with a peck to the baby vampires lips.

He didn’t even have to wait a second for Baekhyun to respond because the little one was squirming and whining for more love instantly.

“Kiss, kiss, kisses, daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short list of drabble ideas and I’ve had YET to find one that I’m in the mood to do... (also me wrote a stripper AU in one sitting wtfff)


	48. Bites (Vamp. Soulmate)

Baekhyun was a whyly little thing.

Of course that was to be expected of newborns in general, but with the baby it was _extreme._

He ran around like a fox, pouncing out wherever and whenever.

An adorable little rascal.

“Daddy!” 

Chanyeol barely needed to move at all, only shifting away from the counter a bit so Baekhyun could worm himself between him and the counter, making grabby hands towards his cheeks and jumping with a whine.

“Hello, good nap-“ He was cut off by a wet kiss, expected given Baekhyun’s needy excitement, “- lots of beauty rest, beloved baby?” He finished, pressing his own open mouthed kiss to the smallers red mouth.

“Hungry, daddy,” Baekhyun pouted, dropping down to the tile floor and wrapping his arms and legs around Chanyeol's calf like a monkey.

Chanyeol burst into laughter at his cuteness, reaching down to pet his hair and noticing the little lion stuffed animal dropped on the floor probably in Baekhyun’s excitement to see him out of the office. “Your baby is going to get dirty, love.” He mused, sorting the packages of blood out by type.

“I’m not dirty!” 

“Silly. I was talking about your toy! If I meant you I would have said _my baby,_ hm? You’re my baby vampire, just _look_ at those baby fangs.” He teased, leaned down to playfully touch Baekhyun’s lip. 

“I'll… I’ll get big ones, daddy! Bite you up!” Baekhyun cried, hissing loud with a scrunched nose and leaned over to bite at Chanyeol's bare thigh.

It really didn’t even break skin, for a number of reasons.

One, Baekhyun had _no_ idea where skin was thinnest and easiest to break.

Two, the baby vampire had the tiniest set of fangs Chanyeol had ever seen - and that said a lot considering he’d seen a number of newborns before.

And finally, three, his soulmate had yet to even break through anything with his teeth, not even the plastic of a blood bag when he got impatient trying to open them and Chanyeol wouldn’t let him climb the counter to get to the knives on top of the fridge. 

(Baekhyun was also a bit dangerous to have around, but in the most pleasing way.) 

So, what was left behind was a small bit of his saliva and the soft touch of his lips against the skin with his pouting when he realized he couldn’t break skin. 

Chanyeol _tried_ not to think sexually of Baekhyun’s wide eyes blinking up at him from so low, but that didn’t mean he succeeded in not fantasizing.

_It was only natural given years of abstinence._

“Okay my feral demon, please go to the living room and you can plan to eat me up when I get your cup.” He ordered softly, scratching Baekhyun’s hair down the back of his neck before waiting for the baby to move.

At least, for the most part, Baekhyun listened well.

Chanyeol learned it was probably because he had many, many chores he used to have to do, and many people to listen to back at his old orphanage.

He also figured that had something to do with Baekhyun's littleness.

“Hungry, hungry!” The smaller cooed as he crawled out of the way to snatch his lion and stumbled off the floor to the living room, Chanyeol snickered as he watched the smaller go.

“Only the puppies!” He heard the babe order and laughed harder, grabbing the blue cup from the dish rack, “Who do you think I am? Of course I know you only have breakfast with the puppy cup!” 

Baekhyun giggled and Chanyeol felt his shoulders relax at the cute noise. 

_Much better than silence,_ his mind supplied.

He then proceeded to rip open a bag and begin to empty it inside Baekhyun’s sippy cup, grabbing an actual glass for himself.

He momentarily wondered how Baekhyun was able to be fine with drinking through the tiny holes in the sippy cup given the consistency of blood, but it was better this way because the babe loved them, he ate too quickly if not using one, and he also was overly excited and the house would have looked as if a murder happened if not.

Well, as if _another_ murder happened - but Baekhyun wasn’t quite ready for live prey yet.

“Daddy, snuggle my bear!” 

“I’d much rather snuggle you instead, princeling,” Chanyeol replied, scooting between Baekhyun’s pile of bears to set his glass on the table and then give the grabby handed baby vampire his cup.

Baekhyun was quick to release a surprised noise as if he hadn’t been told moments ago he was being fed, swinging the cup up to his mouth so hard Chanyeol heard a little clank and it only took two seconds before the babe was sniffling and grabbing his mouth.

“Ah, baby,” He murmured, shoving the toys out of the way to drag the babe over into his lap, “Let me see.” 

Rationally, he knew Baekhyun wasn’t hurt at all, couldn't really even feel pain because of the venom instinctively triggering his nerves to ignore it.

Pain he could feel sometimes, but most of the time it didn’t really react with the nervous system as it would in a human.

But Baekhyun was just _used_ to reacting to pain, hadn’t realized he didn’t feel anything at all and told himself he did feel hurt.

That, or the little vampire _was_ oddly overly sensitive.

A rare little thing.

Chanyeol pried his finger away and lifted his lip a tiny bit just to reassure Baekhyun, but it was nothing but tinted a bit red from his food, “You're okay, my love. You’re fine, daddy says you’re okay.” He cooed, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and a second to his watery eye, “I don’t lie to you, princeling, so you just have to trust me. It doesn’t hurt, right? Baby can’t feel a thing, and is only a bit scared.” 

The smaller took a minute to calm down some more, sniffling and cuddling into Chanyeol's shirt, one hand still holding his cup, “... you were mean to my bears, they’re all on the ground.” Baekhyun accused with a hiccup.

“Ah, you just like to play with my heart!” Chanyeol groaned, lifting Baekhyun up so fast by his waist the little one dropped his cup with a squeal and beamed, wiggling as he was held up and trying to grab Chanyeol's face.

Eventually he did get his fingers on the elders face once Chanyeol brought him closer to press their faces together.

“Be easy, daddy!” He whined.

“Be easy with my heart, baby,” Chanyeol began his rant, “To think that here I am, waiting so long to see this fac- did you just _bite me, again! You little shark!”_

Baekhyun had a really enchanting laugh, and he hadn’t even learned how to hypnotize others yet. 


	49. Envy (Vamp. Soulmate)

Chanyeol grunted, but otherwise laughed at the small hands pulling the covers away from his body to worm closer.

Baekhyun usually wasn’t awake so late, but lately the babe had been full of surprises.

“Look, daddy,” Baekhyun requested, wiggling so he could rest over top the other, straddling.

“Ah, where’d your shirt go?” Chanyeol worried, pulling the blanket over Baekhyun’s back, “You whine about freezing but remove your clothes for sleep?” He scolded.

Whining, Baekhyun shoved the blanket from his waist and pointed at his hip, “Daddy’s bite, it’s a scar, do you like?” 

Truthfully, he hadn’t seen so much of Baekhyun’s skin since finding him over a month ago, so Chanyeol had absolutely forgotten about the bite that changed his little soulmate.

It wasn’t exactly a moment Chanyeol  _ preferred  _ to remember despite being so happy, because Baekhyun had been absolutely mangled by the car.

So badly injured Chanyeol had been scared Baekhyun would be scarred despite how great the venom helps to heal.

“Daddy has one too?” Baekhyun asked, placing his palms on top of Chanyeol's pajama top and leaning down with a sweet smile to kiss his cheek. 

Chanyeol hummed, cupping Baekhyun face to peck his lips a few times frantically before rolling the smaller off of him and earning a crying laugh as the little one bounced on the mattress.

“Hold on, lovely.” He requested, climbing off of the bed and untying his pajama pants.

Baekhyun made an excited noise and Chanyeol smirked when he looked over to see the baby rolling onto his stomach and watching him.

“Handsome, daddy,” Baekhyun cooed with a giggle, dropping his cheek down onto the bedding with what could only be called a fond sigh.

While it was unnecessary, Chanyeol decided to remove his top too, leaving him in just his boxers since Baekhyun looked so impressed.

“You like what you see, darling?” He teased, climbing back into the bed, “Here it is, love,” Chanyeol murmured, pointing at a light, faded scar.

Baekhyun ooed before scooting down and wrapping around Chanyeol's knee, “So.. so high?” He whispered.

And it  _ was  _ a high spot, a spot considered rather intimate on his inner thigh. 

As if just considering as much, the little vampire huffed, face scrunching up and sitting on his knees to cross his arms and humph, turning his back towards Chanyeol.

“Ah, is my baby jealous?” Chanyeol crooned, moving to sit up and wrap around Baekhyun’s waist not dissimilar to how the newborn was quick to wrap around him. “I have an explanation, do you wish to hear it?” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond even with the kisses being pressed down his neck.

“I’ve waited years for you, my love, listen to me, baby.” 

Chanyeol didn’t see or get any response, but he still found it ridiculously cute how Baekhyun was when jealous. He wondered what the baby would do should he know something that  _ would _ make him jealous for an actual reason. 

“In the 1800’s there was this disease outbreak…” Chanyeol whispered, kissing the nape of Baekhyun’s neck and spreading his kisses around his shoulders, “.. Tuberculosis, a fatal disease at the time. Many would be thrown into these crowded hospitals if they so much as had a cough, facilities housing disease and death…” 

Baekhyun gasped then, turning around to listen with wide eyes.

“There was no cure, and the remedies used at the time were proven unhelpful in later centuries. It was to live or to die, beloved.” 

“.. and- and my daddy lives,” Baekhyun interrupted with a firm purse of his lips, a nearly protective expression.

Chanyeol smiled and kissed his mouth softly, petting over his soft cheek, “.. I died, or I was dying. But.. my friend at the time, Junmyeon was like us back then… he was a doctor and offered me his bite because we’d been friends years. But, in order for it not to draw a lot of chaos when my body was removed he had to bite where it wouldn’t be seen by the staff, hidden. I died then, aged twenty five, and reawoke in a ditch of bodies, but  _ alive,  _ and healthier than I’d ever been.” 

“My daddy is okay.” 

“That’s right, I survived this long looking for you,” Chanyeol soothed, brushing the strands of crazed hair from Baekhyun’s ear and mapping out the cute features and droopy eyes, “I wonder… how jealous can you be, my love? Does it not soothe you to know that as of now I am yours? You will learn the past does not matter.” 

“You’ve had other.. lovers..” Baekhyun’s brow raised and Chanyeol found his expression scolding and tried not to laugh. 

“Of course I had taken lovers, baby. Not in the last few decades, but yes, prostitutes were quite popular in the early 1900’s, you must understand that the p-“

“I’ve had lovers too, you know.” Baekhyun said, raising his chin with a pout on his lips and crossing his arms, “I’ve touched a man before,” He claimed.

The baby vampire was  _ nothing  _ short of a brat, and Chanyeol felt amused and also irritated at his words.

“When I was sixteen I even had tasted a man before, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol  _ knew  _ Baekhyun was merely trying to stir a reaction, and tried not to be filled with possession, but it was impossible and he wanted to take back his claim that the past didn’t matter simply because he was overthinking and Baekhyun was  _ literally  _ only eighteen years old, which meant two years prior he had been with another, and his mind was stirring.

“We even did naughty things in the school closets,” Baekhyun added with a huff, “We kissed and kissed and then sometimes I let him touch my-“

The noise Chanyeol made was nothing short of a hiss, wrapping his fingers around the back of Baekhyun’s neck and pressing them nose to nose, “You’ve won, baby, no more.” 

With a winning smile Baekhyun giggled, leaning closer to lick over  _ Chanyeol's  _ mouth, “Only want to do naughty things with daddy.” 

“Why don’t you start off with what you claim to know, your mouth is so tiny, I don’t believe you.” Chanyeol purred, a deep and hiss like tone still playing in his throat, “And I’ll show you how a real man would touch you, princeling.” 

“Daddy is a real man.” Baekhyun crooned, looking nearly dreamy eyed as he laid his hand over Chanyeol's boxers, small fingers feeling along his length.

“That’s  _ right,  _ baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice the newest age warp one shot drabble?? 
> 
> I just got curious how I would have done it if chanyeol was the child so wrote one drabble and done! It’s cute! (Ch 142)


	50. Bad (Vamp. Soulmate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I need to add these warnings, but just in case: spanking, tiny bit of blood play (they’re fucking vampires so not really), referenced past EXO member death (yes they will be in this)

“It doesn’t hurt, Baekhyun. I swear.” Chanyeol sighed, scratching Baekhyun’s scalp, “Do you want me to show you? It feels pretty good actually.” 

“Can… just drink from sip… puppies, daddy…” Baekhyun pouted, wringing his fingers together.

“No. Let’s just try it. You can’t just drink blood bags forever. You’ll start to become sick, and I will _not_ allow that.”

Baekhyun huffed aloud, grabbing his teddy bear by it's arm from the floor and _flinging_ it across the room, it hit the bottom of a glass case and caused it to shake in a threat of breaking. “No!”

 _“Baekhyun!”_ Chanyeol scolded, standing from his spot where they had been cuddling, “Bad boy, Baekhyun.” 

The younger wailed when he realized his tantrum wasn’t getting him his way, squirming when Chanyeol grabbed his waist. “Daddy! No, no!”

“You’re being very _bad,_ you sit here until I say so.” 

Baekhyun threw his head back in a cry as he was sat in the corner, Chanyeol manually crossing the baby’s legs when the smaller _refused_ to do so just to make his job a whole lot harder. 

“Daddy so mean!”

“No talking,” Chanyeol reminded, stepping back and moving to pick up the bear that lay on the floor, “I’ll spank you if you don’t do your five minutes quietly.” 

“No!” 

Chanyeol rubbed his nose, “Baekhyun… you’re making this so hard right now.”

The smaller must have thought that was him winning because he turned around with venom filled eyes, “Kisses.” He ordered.

“You won’t get kisses all day if you don’t face that wall.” The elder ordered, “No kisses or playtime today if you don’t be good, Baekhyun. I won’t allow you to have special time tonight either. No touches or any treats at all.” 

Baekhyun pouted his lips and huffed louder, rather rudely as he turned to the wall, back shaking with his tantrum tears. “Daddy mean.. no kisses… no touch… I’ll just find a new daddy then!” 

“Shush.” Chanyeol said gently despite wanting to yell over such threatening words.

But he also understood Baekhyun was _not_ the best at dealing with his feelings unless it was lust or affection, if it was frustration or irritation it usually manifested in huge fits or even silence the entire day.

What a complicated little baby.

“New daddy will… be nice and no mean.” 

But, again, Chanyeol was _just_ a man and his lover - soulmate - spouting nonsense of getting a _new_ lover was enough for him to want to go on a murder spree, one he hadn’t done since the 1830’s when one of his friends had been wrongfully killed by a mob.

Well, not exactly wrongfully as Zitao _was_ a vampire, but he hadn’t been causing issues when humans had staked and burned him.

Perhaps that’s why Chanyeol chose to distance himself these days, protect his feelings.

What more did he need now that he had Baekhyun?

Even if the baby vampire was more than bratty.

“Stand up,” He ordered, sighing as he scooted to sit on the edge of the couch, “How many spanks do you think you deserve?” 

Baekhyun started his waterworks up again instantly, but was mostly simply crying quietly when he realized he’d hurt Chanyeol's feelings. 

He climbed to his feet with fingers in his top pitifully, “One, daddy.”

“One?” Chanyeol wanted to laugh but it wasn’t the time when he was still very offended, “Five, you’ve hurt my chest. I only love you and don’t want you to become sick.” 

“... two?”

He had to laugh now, reaching over to tug Baekhyun closer and pat his lap, “Come. Lay down comfortably, baby. I’ll do.. three, that’s fair. One for every time you called me mean.” 

The teeny vampire whimpered, but made no noise of disagreement, only crying and placing his fingers to his lips as he was pulled over Chanyeol's lap, placing his cheek into the cushion with a hiccup.

Chanyeol did feel bad, but Baekhyun had been very bad and rude given he’d been treated like a little prince all day long. 

He sighed and ran his palm over the top of the smallers underwear covered bottom, patting gently, “You know why you’re in trouble?”

“C-Cause.. called daddy na- owy!” Baekhyun cried, tucking his hands around the outside of Chanyeol's thigh and crying a bit louder.

Chanyeol would _never_ actually hurt his pretty beloved, just a spank enough that he knew his bottom would feel a jolt, but not even enough that it would send a sting up Baekhyun’s spine. 

The smaller just tended to be a little sensitive, especially for someone that had no reason to be.

“Continue, two more.” 

“Cal-led.. d-daddy… mean… a-an- _owy! Daddy! Ouch!”_

“You’re doing so well, you want to apologize or am I giving you a last spanking?”

Baekhyun popped up at the opportunity for an out instantly, wrapping his limbs around the taller and kissing his chest through his top, “D-Daddy! Sorry! No more please.”

“Sorry for what, my love,” Chanyeol cooed, leaning back against the chair and running his palm soothingly over Baekhyun’s bottom, “You know I hate to see you crying, but you _can not argue_ when it has to do with your health. You _are_ going to learn to feed, Baekhyun. I will provide fresh blood for you- Hell, I will even place it in a _cup_ but you _will_ learn to bite for emergencies. I will not leave you defenseless should something ever go wrong.” 

“Listen to daddy,” Baekhyun sniffed, the venom falling from his eyes had a light blue tint and Chanyeol both hated and loved how it made him look even sadder than clear tears dripping down his face, “.. not.. don't want a new daddy, sorry, I’ll be a good boy.” 

“That hurts my feelings, I love you, Baekhyun. Of course I do, you’re my beloved. But I will not just sit here and take your threats to find another, because they are very _real._ Any elder vampire would quickly take in a newborn as their own,” Chanyeol's face contorted at the thought, curling his palm around the back of Baekhyun’s thigh when the smaller sat up to kiss his cheek wetly, “Because newborns are _fragile,_ and many have died, Baekhyun. Many vampires do not have a soulmate anymore, it was common… in the olden days, and even still today, newborns could accidentally be starved, untaught properly. They sometimes were naive, trusted humans too much and were slayed.. I will _not_ allow that to be you, do you understand me? 

You will learn to feed even if you don’t use it, you will be smart and cautious about approaching other vampires, and you _will_ stay by my side. If that’s not what you want then.. then I will send you to a place safer - I will take you to my friends where I will be _dying,_ but at least I know you would be safe

Tell me now if that’s what you want, Baekhyun. We are _predators,_ but we are also _prey,_ baby boy.” 

Baekhyun didn’t need to think, he didn’t even give it a second at all before trying to bite at Chanyeol's shoulder, his teeth only scraped the surface and he whimpered but tried again, crying into the others skin, “Love you, don’t take me away - I.. I’ll try, see?” 

Chanyeol’s body sagged in relief, cupping Baekhyun’s cheek to kiss his lips, “And I love you, so dry those tears, I won’t be getting rid of you.” 

The baby vampire's lip poked out as he nodded frantically, sitting back to wipe his face with his sleeves as Chanyeol cooed and ran his palm beneath his top. “J-just want us to be close.. I don't want to eat by myself if I learn.” 

“Baekhyun…” The other sighed pitifully, “That’s what this is about? My love, baby, no. It’s only a precaution. Your fragile teeth wouldn’t be able to _handle_ daily feedings on your own anyways, we can be even closer this way too.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun peeked through his sleeve hopefully.

Laughing, Chanyeol grinned before sucking his lip into his mouth, fang nicking the inside of his lip before he let it bead up, “Lips are thin tissue, lets try it this way first,” He cooed, bringing Baekhyun’s mouth down on his own.

It took less than a second for the baby vampire to moan at the taste and suck on the mark like he was starving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop this book is nearly over!! Don’t be sad, there’s an entire other book! I’m thinking over new drabble ideas everyday, I just HAD to continue another book!!


	51. Plans (Vamp. Soulmate)

“Open up.” 

The babe opened his mouth instantly, watching the television over Chanyeol's shoulder as if he didn’t have a finger prying into his mouth at all.

But the elder sighed because Baekhyun’s teeth were so _thin,_ he’d never seen such a thing in his entire existence.

The babe should be able to feed completely on his own by now, months later. 

Hell, normally newborns had blood fueled massacres by the first or second month, but Baekhyun didn’t even show signs of blood lust, nor interest in such a thing.

Chanyeol had even nearly had a conniption when he’d awaken to the tiny one talking to the mailman from the doorway the other day. 

Baekhyun hadn’t been exposed to humans since he’d been taken, so he definitely _should_ have jumped the man, but he only seemed to be very excited, spouting a bunch of excitement and being a complete _goofball_ and asking the man about his day. 

Weirdo.

But Baekhyun was his weirdo even if he didn’t even seem a vampire at all besides his pale beauty and enchanting nature.

Well, Chanyeol supposed the other had always been like that too.

“Does this hurt?” Chanyeol asked, pressing the top of his finger into the small fang so hard it dropped a bit of his blood onto Baekhyun’s tongue.

Despite being distracted, the babe closed his lips around his finger to suck off the blood instantly.

At least _that_ was reassuring. Baekhyun at least had the instincts he needed, just not the.. necessary _tools._

Chanyeol wondered why exactly it had to be _his_ soulmate that was so vulnerable. 

He’d likely need to ask others opinions soon, because children vampires were not a thing - they didn’t survive the venom, but if they were he was _sure_ they’d have fangs like these.

“Up is a little owy, _tiny,”_ Baekhyun mumbled, words a bit slurred because Chanyeol refused to stop prying, the babes fingers coming up to show a tiny gap between them, “ _Dis_ little.” 

Chanyeol kissed his fingers to acknowledge him, lifting Baekhyun’s top lip up to see his gums red and raw. 

Fuck, that _did_ look painful, and he was suddenly very glad that Baekhyun’s venom was at least helping as opposed to the toothache he’d have if a human. 

“Poor baby,” He commented, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead a handful of times apologetically despite the smaller grunting an annoyed noise when his shoulder blocked the television. 

He touched the rawness a little bit just to _see_ if the babe indeed could feel it and saw Baekhyun scrunch his nose up a bit uncomfortably but otherwise not making a peep. 

Chanyeol truly worried for Baekhyun’s sensitivity, but it was all the more reason to ensure the baby vampire stayed careful and close.

It was just _not_ normal to have the smallers level of pain, even if it was very minor, small injuries such as a toothache shouldn't even be felt at all.

Hell, Chanyeol had watched his friend Minseok once be stabbed and not even notice until it was pointed out.

For some reason, Chanyeol felt both _lucky_ to have such a rare babe, of course who _wouldn’t_ feel lucky because Baekhyun really was a sweet little beauty (even if he had fits); but he also felt as if he’d done something wrong.

Maybe he hadn’t given enough venom? Maybe he had chosen a horrible area to bite? 

Damn it, he should have chosen a direct artery to bite into instead of Baekhyun’s hip.

_But he’d been too concerned about biting an injury and causing scarring he’d opted to bite what was the only uninjured area on the boy._

“Daddy, it’s a little hurt now.” Baekhyun whined, turning his head to the side to detach Chanyeol's fingers, “You want to play now?” He added hopefully, bringing a bunny toy up to his cheek, bouncing it on Chanyeol's shoulder with a pretty smile.

In the end, he was just glad to finally have Baekhyun here with him, no matter if he’d messed up. He would just need to take care of his beloved, and that was no _chore_ when that’s what he’d been waiting so long for.

“Give daddy just a second,” Chanyeol requested, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips softly and laughing when the babe pressed the stuffed animal to his face for a kiss too.

He _did_ give the bunny a kiss too, just because he knew it made Baekhyun happy.

Baekhyun being happy was _everything_ good and nice. Tiny giggles, eyes scrunching up so much they’d look even droopier, a small shake of his body excitedly, and the insane amount of beauty he radiated was a _sin._

Chanyeol didn’t know if he was so affected because of their bond or if Baekhyun just oozed some sort of charm that pulled people in.

For a vampire that didn’t know how to hypnotize, he was very good at it.

They’d find out _soon_ if Baekhyun simply drew Chanyeol in or others as well. 

“I’m sorry, going to touch it a bit more,” Chanyeol said softly, standing up to grab a tube of numbing cream from the top of the entertainment center. “Let’s not practice for the next week, okay? I want to make sure you’re not in pain, we have somewhere to be next weekend, my love.” 

Baekhyun ooed at that, gasping and lifting his head up from his toys, “Outside?”

“You’re going to love it, so much attention for you, beloved.” Chanyeol smiled, kneeling down and feeling relaxed when Baekhyun didn’t put up a fight and opened his mouth like a good boy. “Every year, there is a meeting, just a small get together. It’s meant to be in good faith, to remind vampires we are there for eachother. I don’t _usually_ go, but our good friend Minseok will be hosting. 

Daddy will buy you the prettiest outfit you’d like, give you so much attention; I’m very proud to have you, so I _do_ want to show you off, but there will be rules also. It is not free range play space.” 

Baekhyun pouted a small bit at that, but didn’t say anything, opting to make a disgruntled face and smack his lips at the gross tasting cream.

He was quick to climb into Chanyeol's lap when the man settled on the floor with him though, cuddling between his legs with his cheek against the man's hip as if a kitten, reaching for his sippy cup with a small grunt.

“Now, some vampires may want to speak to you, and that is okay, but there may be some.. things seen as promiscuous. Cultures are a bit different when with other vampires… that being said, dearest. You stay with who I appoint you to be with should you separate from my side. I have friends who will take care of you also, you will have some friends.”

“Nice friends?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol grinned, petting Baekhyun’s cheek, “The nicest of friends, they will treat you very sweetly, lovely boy.” 

Baekhyun squeaked an excited noise before quickly popping up, latching onto Chanyeol's chest to beam and shake with excitement, “Want to be the prettiest daddy!”

“You always are, but we will find you something _mesmerizing,_ only the best for my perfect soulmate.” 

“Daddy!” He cooed, curling small fingers into Chanyeol's collar, “Let’s… play, then shop!”

Laughing, Chanyeol cupped the back of his neck as he leaned over to grab from Baekhyun’s blanket of toys when the little one grunted, showing his bottom lip sticking out, “Not toys, other play,” He said, tugging Chanyeol's top.

 _Little mynx,_ Chanyeol thought before sighing in pleasure at the soft pecks to his jaw.

“That can be arranged.” He chuckled, quickly laying the babe out over his blanket of toys and capturing giggles in his mouth. 


	52. Friends (Vamp. Soulmate)

There were _so_ many people, it was the first thing Baekhyun noticed.

It made him a bit overwhelmed but mostly excited because he hung on Chanyeol's arm tightly.

People - vampires - had been watching them since the moment they’d stepped into the room and Baekhyun wanted to stick his tongue out at them because Chanyeol was _his_ daddy, but the older vampire said they had been looking at Baekhyun, not him, when the baby had told him his mean thought.

Baekhyun felt better about that though because he thought he looked very pretty, his daddy certainly thought he did because he’d _already_ messed up his pretty lip color.

That was okay even if it made Baekhyun pout.

“Daddy, soft?” Baekhyun cooed, holding the edge of his deep blue coat up.

Chanyeol had made good on his promise, making sure he was the prettiest dressed here, a deep blue suit jacket that hit the bottom of his ankles with matching bottoms and a white button down.

Baekhyun wasn’t a big fan of the top because he wanted it unbuttoned but daddy said his collarbones should be covered because they were _too pretty._

But that was okay because they compromised and Chanyeol pinned a pretty flower to his hair _and_ let him put makeup on.

Daddy really didn’t want to let him because he said he didn’t want Baekhyun to be stolen, but that was crazy! He didn’t want to go anywhere but with Chanyeol!

“Hm,” Chanyeol mused, going with the babe to make him happy and feeling the coat, “Soft, baby boy. You stick with me, okay?” He requested kissing his temple and discreetly looking over Baekhyun’s head warningly.

He wasn’t afraid the small one wouldn’t listen, but Baekhyun was impressionable and vampires were known to make an _impression._

“I know, it’s soft.” Baekhyun nodded with a cocky grin, bouncing on his toes a tiny bit and then tilting his head, “So _boring,_ daddy - let’s play toys quickly!” He ordered.

Chanyeol laughed, tugging him with him, “I promise you can play as soon as we get back - I’ll even pull out your fluffy blanket and you can roll around like a little puppy _.”_

The smaller squealed in excitement, not even looking where he was going and expecting Chanyeol to watch for him, “I’ll be a good boy!”

The elder laughed, tugging him closer as the room seemed to get more packed, “I know you will, beloved.” 

_“Chanyeol?_ Hey! You made it!” 

Baekhyun nearly went red faced with a scowl when a man ran over and hugged Chanyeol, leaving him to cross his arms and _stomp_ because that wasn’t very nice.

“Oh, look at _you,”_

He turned around with pouted lips at the voice, greeted with a pair of dark eyes, but silver hair. He’d never seen anything like it and gawked, “I like your hair!” 

The squeal got Chanyeol's attention instantly, turning to the baby and narrowing his eyes, “That ones _mine,_ Jongin.” 

“Daddy!” Baekhyun cooed, pointing, “His hair is _pretty!”_

Jongin smirked at Chanyeol before rolling his eyes and reaching over to pat the others arm, “Never took you for a _daddy_ type, always the _master_ type. To each their own, he’s quite a looker. Congratulations.” 

Chanyeol huffed an annoyed noise mainly still put off at the thought he’d nearly lost Baekhyun in the crowd if the smaller didn’t have a very noticeable squeal. But, at least it would have been to his friend rather than a stranger. “Where’s everyone sitting? Yixing attacked me and left before I could introduce Baekhyun.” 

_“This little thing?”_ A man whistled and Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun seemed to be oblivious, one hand holding onto Chanyeol's wrist and swaying back and forth to feel his coat hit the back of his ankles. 

“Sehun, hello.” Chanyeol greeted the man before tapping Baekhyun’s nose to get his attention, “Baby, here are some friends, Sehun.. Jongin, do you want to meet more?” 

“More, daddy!” 

Sehun chuckled, giving Chanyeol a reassuring look before offering his hand to the newborn, “Come along, I can show you, child.” 

Baekhyun sucked his lip into his mouth to look at Chanyeol for permission, he _did_ get a reluctant head nod and beamed, skipping over to attach onto Sehun's hand and using his empty hand to touch the gems on the man's sleeve, “I like your shirt!”

“Don’t take it to heart, the newborn seems to like everything,” Jongin teased with a cocky grin towards Sehun.

“Why thank you, aren’t you just a ball of sunshine?” The other man cooed, ignoring Jongin.

“Yup!” Baekhyun cried, popping his lips, “Daddy says I’m the sweetest and most prettiest!” 

“Well, so far _both_ are accurate, doll.” 

Baekhyun smiled happily at that, waving his opposite hand at a few staring people until Chanyeol turned to grab his fingers, glaring at Sehun until he released Baekhyun’s fingers, “Baekhyun, these are daddy’s friends, if you want to talk you talk to them only, okay?” 

“Hi!” The little one chirped, not even caring the slightest when Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his waist to lift him up, still wiggling around to wave at the others at their table, “I am Baekhyun!” 

“You…” A man crooned a bit down, “Are a _treat._ Where did you find this little one, Chanyeol? Finally someone to bring you outside.” 

Chanyeol snickered, leaning over to grab a flower from the table to give to Baekhyun’s sticky fingers as a distraction, “He found _me._ It was definitely time. He’s been such a sweet baby, although-“

“Daddy said that we can play together.” Baekhyun interrupted, sitting sideways on Chanyeol's knee and leaning over to place the pink flower onto the man to their left’s plate, “Let's play together nicely please.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. We will play nicely,” Minseok crooned, tweaking the newborn's nose and earning a pretty, pearly smile. 

“ _Anyways,”_ Chanyeol teased, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek in retaliation for his interruption, “We actually just came so you could meet him, I also… had a bit of worries and wanted Junmyeon to take a look at him.” 

Said man raised a brow from the end of the table, “What? From what I can see he’s perfectly fine. He even has a hold on his hypn-“

“That’s the _issue,”_ Chanyeol snorted, “He _isn’t_ hypnotizing, he’s just.. a magnet, and there’s been some other.. t-“

“Daddy, hungry.” 

He heard the others laugh and couldn’t help to roll his eyes softly, “Here, these can hold-“ He had been reaching for a plate of what appeared to be a mix of blood based snacks but Baekhyun gave his meanest huff, one that let him know Chanyeol would have a big tantrum on his hands if he suggested them. 

_“Hungry, want daddy!”_ The baby whined, tugging Chanyeol's sleeve needily.

“Ah, if only mine had stayed so sweet.” 

Chanyeol gave Sehun a tense smile at that because it was _rare_ the other mentioned his deceased beloved, and he had been going to scold Baekhyun for not listening, but now he just felt like he was flaunting when many of his friends had lost their own soulmates.

He supposed spoiling Baekhyun every once in a while is okay. 

“This is one of the things I wanted to ask about,” He mused, folding up his sleeve before taking his wrist to his mouth and scraping on his fang.

Chanyeol heard the others make confused noises and ignored it for just a moment in order to hear Baekhyun’s excited laugh and feel the warm mouth attaching around the small wound. 

“Isn’t he old enough?” Kyungsoo wondered.

“That is the _point.”_ Chanyeol sighed, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s ear praisingly even though the way he was swinging his legs back and forth was nearly hitting Minseok’s chair and that was _rude_ but the eldest didn’t seem to care at all just watching the baby with a small grin. “His teeth.. they aren’t _fit_ for use, and he.. he can _feel_ a lot more than normal.” 

“No way,” Jongdae commented, leaning over on his elbows to get a better look at Baekhyun, “He appears fine. Shall we test it?”

“No!” Chanyeol snapped his teeth, “No, you won’t test his pain tolerance, take my _word_ for it. He can feel much more than he should.. maybe he didn’t get enough venom, could that happen?” 

Junmyeon laughed and Chanyeol narrowed his eyes because he was _genuinely_ worried.

“Yeol. That’s not how it works,” Yixing said gently in place of his soulmate, “If Baekhyun woke up, then he’s turned, there’s no _inbetween.”_

“Can I see? His teeth I mean.” Jongin asked, swinging out of his chair to walk around the table.

Chanyeol nodded, kissing Baekhyun’s ear as he pulled his arm away, earning a confused and annoyed grunt, “Let's show off your pretty fangs, dearest. Don’t you want your friends to see them? Let’s show them.” 

Baekhyun loved _attention_ and was happy even to get a smile from others so he was nodding frantically instantly, lips tinted red and smiling really wide.

It made Chanyeol proud of his soulmate's cuteness, kissing his jaw, “Sweet boy, my love.”

“I literally don’t see anything,” Minseok commented.

“Daddy says they’re little tiny,” Baekhyun mumbled, “Tiny, tiny like a baby’s,” He chirped.

“Look at this,” Chanyeol mumbled, using his thumb to lift the corner of Baekhyun’s lip carefully, “They’re literally _tiny._ And thin, he gets aches when biting into things too much,” He explained, placing his thumb under the small fang, “I’ve never seen a thing like it.”

“Huh, well look at that…” Jongin mused, “That’s so cute.” 

All at once the others were coming to take a peek, but Chanyeol was surprised Baekhyun didn’t seem to care at all or whine about it only giggling and smiling so hard his nose crinkled.

A very good newborn.

“Has he bitten anyone yet?” Junmyeon wondered, the only one of them Chanyeol allowed to touch the fangs simply because the man was a _doctor_ and had a soulmate. 

“He can’t.” Chanyeol answered, snorting when Baekhyun started moving impatiently a bit, “He can't even break my skin, I have to bite and then feed him.” 

“That’s fucking adorable,” Jongdae cooed.

“Hm… he looks healthy, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon muttered, removing his hand to pet Baekhyun’s cheek softly, “Other than being overly cute, he’s fine.”

Chanyeol couldn't explain how relieved he felt.

“Daddy says I’m super cute!” Baekhyun cried, _“Super silly Baekhyunnie!”_ He mimicked in a way that caused others to snort at his weak attempt.

“I want custody.” 

Chanyeol gawked playfully, squeezing around Baekhyun’s waist, “That’s _not_ how it works, Yixing.” 

“My soulmate changed you, I think I am a bit entitled,” The other argued instantly.

“Tell you what, Baekhyun can _visit,_ but he’s a bit high priority or else he’ll break _all_ your things.” Chanyeol teased, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Huh, baby, if you don’t have toys then you get so grumpy?” He prompted.

The little one had only been paying half attention and scrunched his nose looking somewhere over Chanyeol's shoulder, “Yup! Daddy, can we dance too?” 

Of course he wasn’t listening, Chanyeol snorted.

“I’ll take the little one,” Sehun volunteered quickly, straightening out his suit, “What do you say, bug? Let’s dance?” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly before looking at Chanyeol belatedly for permission making the elder snicker, leaning down to peck his lips and then temple, “Go ahead, my love, daddy has very boring _big_ vampire things to discuss.” 

Instantly Baekhyun scrunched his face in disgust and accepted Sehun's hand to jump from Chanyeol's lap.

 _“Ew! Such boringness!”_ He heard the baby yipping.

_“I agree. So boring, but we can dance and everything is very fun, little bug.”_

Well, even though Chanyeol couldn't _fix_ Baekhyun’s teeth and make him better prepared, at least he had extra pairs of eyes to take care of him.


	53. Deals (Vamp. Soulmate)

“What are you doing?” 

Baekhyun popped up from his blanket, all his toys seated in their own piles.

“And where is your top, you little monster?” Chanyeol added, snorting as he leaned over the back of the couch to eye the baby, “Causing chaos?” 

“Daddy,” Baekhyun whined, sticking his lip out, “I am _helping,”_ he claimed as if obvious, pointing to his toys.

The elder laughed, “Helping what, baby boy?”

“Heard you say on the phone.. clean the house then we can go to friends house.” 

“You eavesdropper,” Chanyeol playfully scolded, walking around the couch to take a seat on the floor, “So excited to go play that you were… what _were_ you doing, my little vampire?” 

Baekhyun beamed, “Piles!” He cooed, stretching his legs out on the fuzzy blanket and moving his foot along it, “Ocean babies.. land babies… and … and fake babies.” 

Chanyeol laughed, but couldn’t really dispute his reasoning as yes, whales and jellyfish _were_ ocean babies, bears and lions _were_ land babies, and unicorns and mermaids _were_ fake.

Even though the piles really didn’t help a thing when they belonged in the toy chest in the corner and _not_ in groups, it was still cute.

What did he really expect from Baekhyun other than the maximum amount of cuteness? 

“Mhm, so smart. And what about your shirt?” He asked, pinching Baekhyun’s little pouch of a belly and getting a screech and fingers shoving him off instantly

Baekhyun was a little _faker_ though because as soon as Chanyeol backed off the baby was flopping down on the floor into his lap for more attention, “Forgot it.”

 _“Forgot it?”_ Chanyeol mimicked with a chuckle, running his fingers over the bridge of Baekhyun’s nose, “Really now? Because daddy just put you in that top an hour ago? You are just _trying_ to get sick.” 

“Channie gives me lots of love then.” Baekhyun shrugged and didn’t deny a thing at all making the other burst with laughter.

Chanyeol definitely wasn’t going to tell him he _couldn’t_ contract human disease, that he’d only get sick if he ate bad blood - he didn’t need to know that especially if that was Baekhyun’s logic to get his attention. 

“Daddy always gives you lots of love, because I love you so _so_ much, beloved.” 

As if he _didn’t_ hear so on a regular basis, Baekhyun squeaked, rolling over to dig his nose into Chanyeol’s abdomen.

 _“Love more and more!”_ He heard the babe muffle into his shirt, words barely even coherent.

Chanyeol hummed, rubbing his thumb over the pretty earring in Baekhyun's lobe he had gotten from Minseok.

The baby _really_ was a spoiled little thing, but Chanyeol allowed his soulmate to be showered with many gifts because he knew it made both Baekhyun and his friends happy to care for the little one.

“My little helper, come here,” Chanyeol cooed, lifting the baby’s naked torso up to snuggle him to his chest, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Want to watch cartoons, daddy?” 

He laughed, cupping the back of Baekhyun’s hair to kiss his giggles away, “Daddy wants to love you and you just want cartoons!” He cried in exasperation, scraping his fangs along Baekhyun’s throat because he _knew_ his soulmate was ticklish.

Baekhyun kicked out, choking on giggles, gasping and heaving while wiggling but not even trying to escape despite his, _“Ah! No tickle!”_ claims.

“Okay! Okay!” Chanyeol chuckled, stopping his attack at the smallers flailing.

But, the little one was nothing but excited, moving to sit up on his knees and wrap his arms around Chanyeol's head.

Truthfully, Chanyeol was lucky he couldn’t be suffocated because even though Baekhyun was small and loving, he had an intense grip when he wanted.

Usually first thing in the mornings or when on public, but the elder preferred his octopus arms randomly.

Because he felt very much loved even if Baekhyun stomped all over him trying to get comfortable.

“Today I played puzzles, drinked lots of foods, um.. dressed up my babies.” 

Chanyeol grinned, kissing Baekhyun’s collarbone and sitting back against the couch comfortably. “Yeah? Sounds like a very productive day, my love.”

“Yup!” The smaller muffled into his hair, pressing a rather rough kiss to Chanyeol's temple, “Then, daddy cleaned me up.. then we had special kissy’s, then nap time, now clean time.” 

“Mhm, lots of special love, right? Daddy and baby’s special time, you’re _impatient,_ and want to have daddy all the time, beloved.”

“Cause _my_ daddy.” 

“So smart, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol smiled contently, sighing at the small scrape of teeth on his jaw.

Baekhyun _didn’t_ need to try feeding anymore, but the babe was a bit odd and always bit at him anyways. 

“You hungry?” He mumbled, tugging the waistband of Baekhyun’s bottoms up, “You need a new sip, baby boy?”

“No, daddy play games with me, then we can have special kissys more,” Baekhyun requested, pouting his lips and pressing their noses together, scrunching his own up cutely and nuzzling roughly into Chanyeol’s face. “Want daddy’s special kissy’s. Know Channie likes them too, daddy so handsome, love lots and lots, so _many’s!”_

Chanyeol didn’t think he could recall a moment ever being quite as happy as when he was with Baekhyun.

“My spoiled baby vampire, daddy does like to have you, sweet boy. Let’s make a deal, if you put your babies in their home then we can have sex, hm? Good deal?” 

Baekhyun beamed happily, only hearing what he wanted to hear, and pressed their lips together heatedly.

Well, even if Baekhyun didn’t necessarily _listen,_ he was still the best baby vampire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE PLEASE GO SUBSCRIBE TO PART TWO NOW! 
> 
> I ran out of characters on the summary of this one, plus, it will be way easier rather than having to scroll through SO many more chapters, that would be so annoying, I think 150 is a good number to leave off on!


	54. Kitties (Baby Vamp PT. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanyeol is haunted by his past.

__

_  
“Open.”_

In response, Baekhyun whined and attempted to roll off the couch cushions onto the carpet which didn’t work as he’d planned because Chanyeol caught his arm instantly with a tsk.

“Open or I can’t even see what’s wrong, baby.”

“Don’t want you to see!” Baekhyun cried, pouting and huffing as he folded his arms. 

He had a slight lisp in his tone that made Chanyeol want to baby him more, but the little one was nothing short of absolutely grumpy.

“Okay then.” The elder played nonchalant and released him with a shrug and backed off into the open kitchen as if he couldn’t care less about getting down to the bottom of things.

It was a huge lie when he’d heard the baby vamp whining all night in secret and when he’d looked over found the smaller sucking on a corner of a blanket as if soothing himself.

Baekhyun just would _not_ admit what he’d done or what was wrong though, he’d been trying ever since his beloved woke up and dumped his dolls onto the floor. 

“What will you be for the Halloween party then, grumpy pants?” 

_“Not grumpy!”_

Certainly sounded it, Chanyeol mused.

He heard shuffling and wasn’t too surprised Baekhyun was now plopped onto the floor and digging in his toy chest. 

There were plenty of outfits in there for his love to choose from, although Baekhyun had become extraordinarily picky the past year and was more likely to stick his nose up at the outfits he liked the previous year.

“Okay, princeling. Do we need to go shopping or do you have everything you need?” Chanyeol asked, a cup of half coffee half blood in his grip because caffeine _fortunately_ worked on them.

Baekhyun was still dressed in his bed outfit, a large shirt and boxers, hair in disarray that proved he hadn’t brushed it as he stole a headband from the box, “Kitty cat!”

Chanyeol felt his heart would race if it could because it was unfair that even seeing him everyday Baekhyun still managed to be the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

 _“Meow!”_ The newborn giggled, making a show of licking the back of his hand and doing a little shake of his bottom like cats before they jumped onto furniture.

“Oh, fuck. My love, so cute. So cute, come to daddy.” 

Despite being adamant about trying to get away from him moments before, Baekhyun giggled and was climbing up onto the couch with his pink kitten ears on his head to plop right beside Chanyeol, laying on his belly with his head over the elders lap to nose his shirt. 

_“Meow!”_

“Silly,” Chanyeol cooed, leaning down to kiss his cheek but laughing instead when Baekhyun licked his mouth more like a puppy than a cat at all. 

“Ah, you’re killing me, baby.” The elder vampire sighed and placed his cup down in order to drag Baekhyun into his lap, cradling him back like a child, “Killing me.” 

“You can’t die!” Baekhyun argued with a giggle despite knowing that indeed wasn’t true, but for them who rarely went out it was practically true.

Plus, Baekhyun was giggling with parted pink lips and looking far too happy to play a baby cat and lay in the crook of his elbow.

Even his little fangs fit the image as they barely were level with his other teeth and now that Chanyeol was _looking_ he could see a crack - 

“Baekhyun,” He sighed and felt awful to ruin his fun, truthfully, but his baby was more important than playing right now. 

Chanyeol wedged a finger into his mouth so he couldn’t close and Baekhyun flailed his arms once he realized he’d gotten caught, eyes going wide sadly and only trying to yank his finger out for a moment but submitting when Chanyeol gave him a warning look.

“What in the world were you chewing on?” He scolded, thumb holding up his lip to look at the crack in his tooth with a disappointed look. 

_“Nuffin’,”_ Baekhyun muffled, but it was obviously a lie.

“Nothing? You know-“ Chanyeol stopped to take a deep breath before he got too worked up, but he hated to know Baekhyun was in pain even more so when the little one didn’t _say_ anything about it. “- you know you can’t just eat things, okay? Remember?” 

He pulled his hand away to allow Baekhyun to speak, but when the baby was upset or in trouble he always tried to sneak off and he did try to run off, but Chanyeol was able to hold him still even as venom started flooding his eyes.

“D-Daddy!” Baekhyun yelped, knocking the kitty ears off his head when he scrubbed over his face, “Hurts!” 

No doubt his tooth hurt, but now wasn't the right time to try and scream about it when he should’ve said something right away. 

“I’m sure it _does,_ beloved, but you have to tell me why you’re not listening now, then I’ll take you to get it taken care of.” 

He’d never _not_ take Baekhyun to get it fixed, he was positive Junmyeon could find someone for this sort of thing, but Baekhyun could play victim all he wanted and Chanyeol wasn’t going to bend like everyone else did for his crocodile tears even if he wanted to.

(And he really wanted to.)

“J-Just-“ Baekhyun hiccuped, “Wanna bite like daddy!” 

Chanyeol dropped his scolding expression as fast as it came with a sigh, fixing Baekhyun to sit up and rest his face in the crook of his neck because _now_ was the time to baby him. “Beloved baby, you _can't_ though. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know why, but you can’t and that’s okay. Daddy loves taking care of you - but you cannot be biting things, this is what happens.” 

“Everyone else bites!”

 _“Sh,_ I know. I know,” Chanyeol frowned and kissed his head, “You’re so special, that’s why you can’t. You’re a very, very special vampire.” 

Baekhyun whimpered as he pulled out of his neck with hands near his mouth, “Really?” 

“Oh, really, Baekhyun. So special. In fact, you might just be the most special vampire _ever.”_

The smaller ooed and clutched his top to himself with wandering eyes, running off into his own world as Chanyeol patted his hair and cuddled him.

He wasn’t really lying though, Baekhyun _was_ very special.

“Won’t bite squirrels anymore.” Baekhyun promised abruptly, trying to reach off the side of the couch for his fallen kitty ears.

Chanyeol at first opened his mouth to scold him _what the hell? Where did you find a squirrel?_

But instead he shut it with a groan and just tugged Baekhyun’s shirt over his legs when he wiggled around to grab toys. 

“Let’s just focus on one thing at a time, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun turned back to him with a beam, holding the headband and a stuffed cat he’d likely found under the couch, “Kitties!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I posted here.... hello.... 
> 
> If you’re wondering why check out the note in the newest book 3 update and vote whether to spam post these or not (:


	55. Sensitive (Baby Vamp PT.2)

“Look!” Baekhyun smiled really wide, a finger poking his sparkling teeth.

“Oh, so pretty, was the dentist nice to you, bug?” 

Chanyeol snickered at Baekhyun’s frantic headnod and at how fast the smaller was releasing his fingers to run across the room and jump into the chair beside Sehun with a dog stuffed animal on his lap. 

Truthfully, he’d gotten a bit possessive over the smaller after a few visits because it had irritated him how easily Baekhyun was to run off with others.

But when Sehun called him one night asking to just come _see_ Baekhyun, he knew it was helping a lot with the other vampires recoveries.

Chanyeol couldn't even physically imagine a world where he didn’t have a soulmate but it was one that Sehun had to live in, Jongin, many others - they all had to fill the gap with something.

Jongin filled his with Kyungsoo but still since both of them were much more matured and never got to experience - or for only a short while - got to have a newborn they tended to coddle Baekhyun.

Everyone really tended to coddle the little one anyway.

“Did he cry at the dentist? I know you were worried, but vampire teeth are so easy to fix,” Junmyeon grasped around Chanyeol's forearms and pulled him into the kitchen next to the entryway.

He couldn’t understand how they all preferred to love together in such a large home, he and Baekhyun were _much_ too affectionate to do such a thing and the babe hated clothes more than half the time.

“He did cry,” Chanyeol mumbled reluctantly, walking over to the counter and leaning over to see what Kyungsoo was baking, “But only when he heard the noises, it wasn’t that horrible, he got to choose a toy after so he’s not too upset.” 

“Well, hopefully he’ll be happier once he gets some food,” Jongin said, seated on the counter and pointing towards the oven.

Chanyeol hummed in response, hearing bubbling laughs from the entryway and knew Baekhyun was likely getting spoiled rotten.

“What will he be for Halloween?” 

With a laugh, Chanyeol looked up from the counter with a grin before tilting his head towards the arched doorway, _“Baekhyunnie! Come here, baby boy!”_

A squeal rang out that just made him smile wider and he saw the others chuckle a bit at Baekhyun’s dramatics considering they were together everyday, all day. 

It didn’t stop the baby vampire from rushing in with his arms up to grab Chanyeol's shirt and Sehun walking feet behind with a fond expression.

“Daddy, daddy!” He sung, squeezing his puppy toy’s face in a fist.

Chanyeol grinned and lifted him to sit on the counter, petting his hair out of his face and getting a giggly and silly scrunched, pearly white smile. “Soo wants to know what you’re going to be for Halloween, my love.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened comically, placing his puppy toy onto the counter beside him to wrap hands around Chanyeol's neck, “Kitty cat, Kitty cat! _Meow!”_

“How adorable.” Junmyeon crooned, petting the back of the newborn's head.

Honestly, should it be anyone touching Baekhyun but them, Chanyeol would lose his mind. That was the easiest way to enchant and hypnotize.

He wasn’t sure if it worked on Baekhyun, because some vampires were immune to it, but he was nearly positive it wouldn’t considering Baekhyun was made of his venom and he himself was immune to hypnotism unless _Baekhyun_ did it to him. 

And the baby didn’t have any interest in learning to do such a thing at all. 

“Meow, daddy!” Baekhyun whined, nuzzling into his collarbone for his lack of response when everyone else cooed, as if Chanyeol's response was the only thing he’d wanted.

Despite the fact the elder told him he was the cutest thing ever a million times a day. 

“I know, my sweet baby cat.” Chanyeol crooned, thumb pressing to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, “And look at those little fangs, so cute. You’ll make for the cutest kitten at the party.” 

_“Party!”_ Baekhyun kicked his legs, placing his hands on Chanyeol's chest and patting his hands down in a kneading motion.

“Minseok is nervous about hosting again,” He heard Sehun muse, “He said someone swiped his wine collection - what use is there for wine anymore?” 

Always the pessimist, Chanyeol mused internally.

“Hey. We all have our choice in things to feel more human,” Junmyeon defended quietly. 

“Easy for you to say when Yixing keeps you human.” 

Chanyeol stiffened although he knew Sehun was mostly just being cynical, but it felt like he was offending him by default considering Baekhyun was his as Yixing was Junmyeons.

Luhan’s death wasn’t Sehun's fault, neither was the rampage the other had gone on after either - they’d _all_ lost humanity for a while when living so long.

Out of all of them, Chanyeol knew best when he’d lost so many people.

Junmyeon was the oldest after Minseok, but after him came Jongdae, Minseok's mate, then Chanyeol.

Unlike the three of them, Chanyeol wasn’t one to hide away, he wasn’t changing who he was under the pretense of hiding himself from society.

No. He had friends, he had lovers. And when the time came, they’d passed away, they’d gone and he mourned.

He mourned in the form of a monster, killing. 

Sehun knew that, he knew that the best thing for Chanyeol was for him to stay human, so just for him to hear such a thing - even if it was aimed at Junmyeon - felt offensive.

“Come, dearest,” Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun to his feet and the smaller looked up from his dog toy confused, _“Daddy?”_

“Chanyeol, you don’t need to go-“

“We’ll just be playing down the hall,” Chanyeol said under his breath, “If you speak like this, I won’t have Baekhyun hearing these things.” He added.

“Now,” Chanyeol murmured, kneeling down to press his face into Baekhyun’s to peck his cheek and smile at how absolutely adorable he was, “Show me where your toy box was moved to, kitty.”

“Silly Chan! You _know!”_ Baekhyun giggled and grabbed his fingers to pull him out of the kitchen.


	56. Influence (Baby Vamp PT. 2)

_The year was 1820 and the ballroom was full._

_The lanterns around the room were the only things lit up for light and the candles provided little light, but much more atmosphere._

_Chanyeol was dressed fully in a light tan suit, the coat of it was missing and left him only in a white, low cut top with amulets lining his neck, signs of his wealth._

_Across from him was Baekhyun, long hair hitting his shoulders and wearing a blue suit, the bottoms waist high and his overcoat hit the back of his ankles._

_They were laughing and smiling, no words to be heard over the sounds of wind instruments and the tapping of peoples feet, but it was easy to assume one of them had asked for a dance._

_The couple went off to the dance floor and more laughter ensued when one of their hands locked and Baekhyun’s palm went to Chanyeol's shoulder while the elders slid beneath his coat at his waist._

_It was a bit too much contact for the time, but vampires had never been too discreet about their soulmates even during these eras._

_They danced and danced and laughed, pressing closer with every whisper that they leaned over to tell each other._

_Until they eventually were pressed chest to chest and were whispering into each other’s faces with false pretenses of courtship gone._

_A move that could only be seen as promiscuous and smooth._

_Baekhyun was smiling beneath his hair with glistening eyes and he released Chanyeol's hand in order to smooth a long curl from the others eyes, but he didn’t stop there._

_Words were whispered but unheard before the smaller cupped his chin, feeling the stubble of his jaw and coming closer for a kiss._

_It didn’t get that far before Baekhyun’s warm breath became a pained groan and Chanyeol hadn’t a clue what occurred until he felt a sharpness push through his own chest._

_Blood began to pour from Baekhyun’s lips, a light blue tint to it that showed the venom within him._

_Weakly, Chanyeol tried to hold him up but it didn’t last once Baekhyun collapsed onto him and he had to fall._

_Because they were connected._

_There was a stake angled through Baekhyun’s back through his chest and into Chanyeol's, the perfect murder of them both._

_Chanyeol screamed weakly as his beloved's blood poured on him and Baekhyun laid limp on his chest, the effects of his own death becoming clearer when he attempted to see the attacker but was only met with blackness._

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol sat up with a loud scream and a gasp on the sofa.

He heard a small confused noise and was panting as he looked across the office to notice Baekhyun was sitting in the windowsill and playing games on his tablet, now staring at him confused.

A dream. How could he have a dream so terrifying? When did he even fall asleep?

“Channie?”

“C-come-“ Chanyeol didn’t realize how choked up he sounded and had to clear his throat and hope the tears that had been running in his dream were not still on his face, “- Baekhyun.” He motioned, swinging his legs off the sofa to put a hand out for the smaller.

He wasn’t crying, because if he was he was sure Baekhyun would be screaming his pretty little head off, but the baby just brightened up with a huge grin, “Daddy is up!”

“Daddy is up,” Chanyeol agreed breathily, accepting round hips into his palms when the little one came running over and pulling Baekhyun into his chest so quickly that the babe whined. 

_“Daddy! Too strong!”_ Baekhyun whined and shoved from his chest with a huge pout. 

“I’m sorry. Sorry,” The elder mumbled, pecking his forehead and smoothing his _short_ bangs off his face, “Just missed you. Missed you, my lovely beloved.” 

“Chan!” Baekhyun burst into giggles, softly smacking his arm, “How can you miss me when I never left, silly!” 

In a million different ways, Chanyeol instantly thought.

Instead, he just smiled and pressed his nose into vanilla scented hair to kiss his head and was resting his hand around his back.

_In his dream, this was where the place would be. A stake, right here and his world would be over._

“You’re right.” He cooed and pulled back to peck his peachy lips and watched with half lidded eyes the excitement of Baekhyun as he got affection and squirmed happily. “I must be silly, you’re right _here.”_

“And I stay _here!”_ Baekhyun chirped, hopping up onto his thigh to snuggle into his chest, “Stay here! Daddy took a nap and now it’s time for snuggles!” 

Chanyeol felt like he was never going to sleep again as he cupped Baekhyun’s head to his chest and snuggled him up in his arms, “All the snuggles, princeling. God, I love you. I love you, so let’s just stay right here and snuggle for a while, baby.” 

_“Mmkay.”_


	57. Halloween (Baby Vamp PT. 2)

Halloween, it felt like a holiday to ridicule the past.

It was a time where people dressed as things they considered monsters in order to _fit in_ with them.

Chanyeol used to hate the holiday, he used to always be that person that set candy outside only to make sure nobody rang his doorbell.

It was a time that just made anger fill him because people dressed as _them_ and made fun of their existence.

As if centuries ago his friends hadn’t been killed for being what they _were._

But, Baekhyun made him see things in another light, he understood now why his friends were never bothered much by the holiday.

Perhaps he was only seeing differently because Baekhyun wasn’t the type to try and be a character that was a _real creature._

He didn’t try to be a werewolf or a shapeshifter, nor a demon, but he simply wanted to be a kitty and he’d been screaming his head off about being _a kitty_ for weeks, so Chanyeol was sure the babes mind was set.

Baekhyun ended up getting his way, although the costume he allowed the others to take him shopping for was _not appropriate_ and they’d made big changes to it.

In the end, Baekhyun wore a skintight black jumpsuit, the material wasn’t leather but had the shine of it, complete with an attached black tail.

His soulmate didn’t like the plain black cat ears though, so his favorite dress up pink ones were chosen along with a long sleeved pink, leopard printed top to go over the tight jumpsuit because it made Chanyeol feel better and Baekhyun said he _needed more colors!_

And yet, even with all the changes to the costume, Baekhyun was still the prettiest newborn ever and the whiskers painted on his face would forever convince him of it.

“Daddy! Is that - are those-” Baekhyun gasped and threw a dramatic hand to his lips before cuddling under his arm nervously, looking around Minseok’s place wearily.

“You’ll be fine, lovely,” Chanyeol soothed, petting down his spine as the babe cuddled under his heavy chest embroidered jacket - Baekhyun wanted him to be a _king,_ so he’d done anything he wanted - “You can handle a few humans.” 

Baekhyun _didn’t_ have bloodlust for them, but the little one still worried he would. 

“They’re likely for feeding,” Chanyeol continued with a hand over the curve of his spine above his bottom where the cat tail was to lead him around the room, “So even _if_ you did something, it would be okay. See, feeding for them is euphoric, and so long as no venom is given they’ll be fine.” 

Baekhyun ooed, grabbing onto Chanyeol's belt in order to steer him towards the refreshments to grab a cookie making the elder vampire laugh and kiss the side of his face for attention.

But once Baekhyun had his attention on all the snacks it was unlikely he’d pay attention other than to lean into the kisses as he chewed at his snack.

“Who’s this cat?”

Chanyeol laughed and looked up at Jinsoo, an associate from back in the day. He’d never considered the other a _friend,_ Chanyeol hadn’t been the most friendly back then. “This is Baekhyun, my soulmate. Say hi, kitty cat.” 

With a mouth full of cookies, Baekhyun gave a smile that reached his eyes.

“You found him recently?” Jinsoo asked kindly, eyeing the newborn.

“About a year ago, little cat wandered right over,” Chanyeol teased, pecking Baekhyun’s hair and looking around the room a bit.

He met eyes with Yixing and the other nodded his head and waved him over.

“Oh,” Chanyeol mumbled, releasing Baekhyun’s waist to look down at him, “Xing wants me, you want to eat more snacks?”

With chipmunk cheeks full of snacks, Baekhyun nodded and stood to his toes with pouty eyes, obviously trying to sway him to let him stay and eat all the cookies he could see.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” 

_“I’ll keep an eye on him.”_

Chanyeol chewed his lip in thought and sent Jinsoo a nod, “I’ll be right back. Two minutes.” 

Baekhyun barely even nodded, eyes bigger than his stomach as he grabbed more treats.

He then turned to walk over to his friends, Yixing instantly grabbing his coat and looking excited, “Have you heard?”

“What?” 

“Apparently, there may be some adjustments underway. Junmyeon has been researching Baekhyun’s _condition_ and believes that there may be a way to bring the fangs out the rest of the way. As you’ve said, he hasn’t really experienced bloodlust, so we believe maybe the fangs are retracted because of that.” 

It made sense, Baekhyun’s fangs barely poked out below his natural teeth line, they were too short and sat out in a way they’d easily be mistaken for normal canines.

There was only one problem with the thought. 

“Would it hurt?” 

“Well,” Yixing tapped his fingers against the side of his glass that made Chanyeol make a quick assumption, “Seeing as we’d need to spark a bloodlust then-“

“Then no,” Chanyeol said firmly, shaking his head, “Absolutely not. I won’t lose him to a blind rage, and Baekhyun is not skilled enough to be able to hide what he was or _is,_ he’d go crazy _and_ be left to his own devices until found again. No.” 

_“Chanyeol..”_ The other stressed and Chanyeol shook his head, taking a step back.

“I won’t spend those years without him.” 

Yixing clicked his tongue with something akin to disappointment in his eyes and Chanyeol snapped, rolling his neck and clenching his fingers, “Listen. You _don’t_ get it. You and Junmyeon had found each other so fucking _soon_ into eternity and I was left crawling through brothels and bars, I won’t go back to that.. that _loneliness,_ okay? Not knowing where he is - not knowing if he’s safe and okay. I just- I won’t - I _won’t.”_

Chanyeol didn’t give the other any time at all before spinning around and walking away with an angry tick.

One that got even _angrier_ when he noticed that the snack table his beloved had been obsessing over was now _empty._

He cursed under his breath and felt he had tunnel vision of absolute anger.

He just wanted _Baekhyun,_ that really wasn't so much to ask for and now he was pissed. 

What happened to Jinsoo watching him? 

Fuck. He hadn’t told Baekhyun where he’d been going, likely the babe got confused.

Chanyeol was being led out of the party, away from everyone and the annoying music, letting his angry vision lead his way.

The way led all the way to his newborn and by then Chanyeol was pulling his hair and ready to lose his fucking humanity if not spotting Baekhyun exactly when he did.

“Baby!” He yelled, walking up to the steps of someone’s balcony across the street, relief pouring from his tone.

Baekhyun’s head popped up and it was covered in blue tears.

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun, what’s wrong? Beloved,” Chanyeol rushed to his knees to cup his face and brush his tears away.

The newborn's lip trembled as he flew forward to grasp Chanyeol's top, “I-I didn’t like him, an-and didn’t know where you were - sorry!”

“Sh, no. No, sweet kitten,” Chanyeol murmured, tugging Baekhyun’s hands out of his collar to hold them, “I’m not mad you left. I’m not mad.” 

I _was_ until I saw you crying.

“My.. my shirt.. was trying to find daddy and.. and man grabbed it and I came to hide here,” Baekhyun cried, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Chanyeol had been too worried to notice, but Baekhyun’s shirt at his shoulder was torn, and instantly he was growling and absolutely _raging._

But he wasn’t _stupid._ He knew it was more likely the vampire had realized their mistake and was long gone by now.

They’d probably figured it to be a free newborn to take until Baekhyun was yelling for him.

“Well you hid _so well,”_ Chanyeol sighed, trying to keep his anger down, “So well, now let's go home, what do you say, baby boy?” 

Baekhyun couldn't have nodded faster in his life, grasping his sleeve and pressing into his chest.

 _“Fuck, I hate Halloween,”_ Chanyeol whispered to himself, holding Baekhyun’s head to his chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mentioned in earlier chs that Bloodlust could last years and it is also how so many vampires were exposed and killed back in the day, so that’s why Chanyeol is so against it!


	58. For Always (Baby Vamp PT. 2)

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol watched the newborn twist and look at him, but almost as quickly as it came Baekhyun was going back to his tablet with a small grin. 

The elder snorted, “Baekhyunnie.” 

The babe flopped back onto his back leading the other to burst into chuckles as Baekhyun blinked cutely up at him from the rug. “Daddy!”

With a laugh, Chanyeol reached down to collect him, pulling him up and onto the couch. 

Baekhyun instantly whined for a kiss, snuggling his cheek into the elders with a cheesy grin.

“My beautiful boy.” Chanyeol cooed, pecking his peachy lips and collecting his knees to lay into his lap, “Love you.” 

_“Love ya!”_

“Love ya,” The elder snickered although his eyes were fond as he pressed lips to the center of Baekhyun’s forehead and pet his back. “Let me talk to you, baby.” 

He’d been debating on this for the past few days, but after getting many calls from Yixing, he did feel bad for his behavior at the party.

Not necessarily for how defensive he was, but for how aggressive he’d made himself seem.

“Kay!”

_“Kay,”_ Chanyeol mimicked under his breath.

Baekhyun’s hair was getting abnormally long, hitting the top of his spine when he stared up at Chanyeol like this, wide eyed and fiddling with the softness of his shirt. 

It reminded him of his nightmare, Baekhyun’s hair had been long then too - but he stopped himself short because that’s all it was, a nightmare. 

And he didn’t need to concern himself with false truths.

“Hypothetically,” Chanyeol murmured, “If there were a way you could get… big teeth, would you want it? Hypothetically.” 

Baekhyun gasped really loud, shifting out of his lap in order to climb to his knees and bounce on them while holding the back of the couch, “Want! Want! I’ll bite like Yeollie! Bite and bite and be super scary!” 

Chanyeol expected such an answer and took a huge unneeded breath, gathering one of Baekhyun’s toys from the ground to give to the smaller in order to turn his attention from bouncing on the couch and instead to obsessing over the softness of the toy.

“What if… what if the only way was for you to… be alone for a while. To find your own way.” 

“With daddy?” Baekhyun wondered with a tilt of his head to the side like an owl.

“No. Alone. By yourself, for a few years.” 

He’d expected screaming disapproval because he knew Baekhyun well and the newborn couldn’t even handle being alone for an hour before he came to snuggle into Chanyeol's side while the elder slept.

Baekhyun rarely left rooms if others were in them and actively searched for others if left alone in one for more than a few minutes.

Baekhyun and _alone_ didn’t fit together.

And it showed in the way Baekhyun instantly started shutting down, but not in the bursting of tears or stutters.

His eyes showed it all as they looked at Chanyeol and his hands clenched in his lap, squeezing his doll. 

Baekhyun’s shoulders met his ears as he pulled them up and he shook his head adamantly. “Not before - not like before! Not like before!” 

Chanyeol was on him, gathering and shushing instantly, met with a bunch of muffled _not like before_ ’s into his chest. 

He shouldn’t have even mentioned it. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t want to go back to a time like it had been at the orphanage. 

Nobody to take care of him, nobody to let him know he was wanted and loved. Walking around like a mindless person to attend to tasks thoughtlessly with little interactions.

Chanyeol must be a dull vampire to have brought this up to someone still so recently turned and unable to separate his human life and immortal one.

He wasn’t one to talk though when his past influenced his decisions every day.

“I’m sorry. Sh, I didn’t mean it. Of course you’ll be staying. Darling beloved, cheer up. Cheer up. You’ll be staying right here.” 

He’d only felt it was unfair not to give Baekhyun a choice, and he’d had the highest of hopes the smaller wouldn’t accept because he was clingy, but he didn’t mean to upset him this much.

The thought of Baekhyun leaving for a while scared him this badly also, truthfully before this he’d been tearing up in the tub convincing himself to mention such a thing.

But Chanyeol could hardly picture it anyway. He couldn’t picture his beloved rampaging through cities or even being able to enchant or seduce in order to feed.

Baekhyun’s _cuteness_ was his survival now, his innocence helped him, but when left all alone he would be forced to be a predator, to lure and whisper inappropriate things to morals in order to pull them away from crowds.

Baekhyun _couldn't_ do that. 

There was no way he could lean against a wall and promise lewd things as Chanyeol had done in the 1900’s in order for a feeding.

No. Baekhyun would mindlessly try to feed in public and be lured into his own death with the promise of blood.

Chanyeol couldn't allow that to happen, never could he handle that and he also would never trap his beloved whom was filled with bloodlust in a basement in chains for years until it reversed.

People had done it before in order to still see their blood lustful beloveds - lock them up.

That would be too much torture for Chanyeol to witness, the world was no longer so cruel to force him to do such a thing as feed his mate as if a wild animal and throw mortals into the basement to be drained.

There would be no softness, he wouldn’t be able to hold Baekhyun as he did now, to smell the strawberry scent from his hair and cradle him, play toys and earn a million gorgeous smiles.

Baekhyun would just think him _meat_ and want to drain him, eyes red with fierceness and a walking danger to even his eternal mate. 

“Can you see me clearly? Are you back, my little love?” Chanyeol asked, hands gathering pale cheeks and smoothing thumbs below Baekhyun’s eyes to catch drying venom. “Can you believe how idiotic I’m being today? To have asked you such a thing. I must be an idiot, right? You can call me a fool, Baekhyun.” 

It was a mean word and he knew his babe wouldn’t, and Baekhyun didn’t.

He just sniffled and pouted his lips with a forgiving kiss, fingers clutching so tight to Chanyeol's collar that if they had normal blood running through them they’d been turning white instead of pink. 

“Alright, dearest. Okay, that’s enough,” Chanyeol mused, his lap filled with Baekhyun and he had to adjust his seating in order to accommodate the smaller, “Only love for the rest of the day, right?” 

_“For always.”_

Chanyeol laughed at the wet words into his hair, running his fingers over Baekhyun’s soft bottom seeing as the baby was kneeling between his legs and he was seated, “Of course, now come begin counting and collecting your kisses, because we just _have_ to reach a million for the day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!
> 
> Twitter: Gigi_B56 -Come see sneak peeks of stories!


End file.
